Hush Hush (Adaptacion)
by LuceDragneel01
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, una alumna aplicada en busca de una beca para la universidad, vive con su madre viuda en una granja a las afueras de Magnolia, Fiore. Cuando Natsu se convierte en su nuevo compañero de instituto, Lucy siente a la vez atracción y repulsión hacia este extraño personaje que parece tener acceso a sus pensamientos. Luego se entera de que Natsu es un ángel caído.
1. Prologo

**Este es el prologo de la historia son las 2:15 de la mañana, espero poder subir hoy mismo un capitulo mas de mis dos historias asi que disfruten**

* * *

PROLOGO

Valle De Oak, Fiore. Noviembre X300

Rogue estaba con la hija de un granjero en los bancos de hierba del río principal de Oak cuando llegó la tormenta, y habiendo dejado que su montura vagara por la pradera, no tenía más que sus pies para que lo llevaran de vuelta al castillo. Arrancó una hebilla de plata de su zapato, la colocó sobre la palma de la chica y la vio marcharse, escurridiza, el barro manchándole las faldas.

Después se colocó bien las botas y salió de camino a casa. Llovía a cántaros en la campiña oscura que rodeaba el castillo de Oak. Rogue caminaba con facilidad sobre las tumbas hundidas y el humus del cementerio; incluso en la niebla más espesa podía encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa desde aquí sin perderse.

Esa noche no había niebla, pero la oscuridad y la arremetida de la lluvia engañaban lo suficiente. Rogue percibió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y giró de repente la cabeza a la izquierda. Lo que a simple vista parecía ser un gran ángel coronando en un monumento cercano se irguió hasta alcanzar plena altura.

Ni de piedra ni de mármol, el chico tenía brazos y piernas. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus pies también, y pantalones de campesino colgaban bajos de su cintura. Saltó del monumento, su pelo rosa goteando lluvia.

Ésta corría por su cara, que era blanca como la de un español. La mano de Rogue reptó lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - La boca del chico dibujó una leve sonrisa.

\- No juguéis con el Duque de Oak. - Advirtió el pelinegro - He preguntado vuestro nombre. Dadlo.

\- ¿Duque? - El chico se apoyó contra un álamo retorcido - ¿O bastardo?-

Rogue desenvainó su espada. - ¡Retiradlo! Mi padre era el Duque de Oak. Yo soy el Duque de Oak ahora. - Añadió torpemente, y se maldijo por ello.

El chico sacudió la cabeza perezosamente. - Tu padre no era el antiguo duque- Rogue bulló de furia ante el escandaloso insulto.

\- ¿Y tu padre? - Exigió extendiendo la espada. Todavía no conocía a todos sus vasallos, pero estaba aprendiendo. Se grabaría el nombre de la familia de este chico en la memoria

\- Lo preguntaré una vez más. - Dijo en voz baja, restregándose una mano contra el rostro para apartar la lluvia - ¿Quién eres?-

El chico se adelantó y apartó el filo a un lado. De pronto parecía mayor de lo que Rogue había presupuesto, tal vez incluso un año o dos mayor que el.

\- Uno de la prole del Diablo. - Respondió. Rogue sintió un vuelco de miedo en el estómago.

\- Eres un maldito lunático. - Dijo entre dientes - Sal de mi camino- El suelo debajo de Rogue tembló. Explosiones de oro y grana aparecieron detrás de sus ojos.

Encorvado, con sus uñas clavándose en sus muslos, alzó la vista al chico, parpadeando y jadeando, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si ya no estuviera a sus órdenes. El chico se agachó para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Escucha con atención. Necesito algo de ti. No me iré hasta que lo tenga. ¿Entiendes?- Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Rogue sacudió la cabeza para expresar su incredulidad

–No es tú decisión- Intentó escupirle al chico, pero la saliva le corrió por la barbilla, su lengua negándose a obedecerle.

El chico apretó sus manos en torno a las de Rogue; su calor le abrasó y gritó.

\- Necesito tu juramento de lealtad. - Dijo el chico - Póstrate sobre una rodilla y júralo.-

El desorientado pelinegro ordenó a su garganta reírse ásperamente, pero su garganta se constriñó y se ahogó en el sonido. Su rodilla derecha cedió como si le hubieran dado una patada desde atrás, aunque allí no había nadie, y cayó hacia delante sobre el barro. Se cayó de lado e hizo arcadas.

-Júralo. - Repitió el chico.

El calor subió por el cuello de Rogue; hizo falta toda su energía para doblar sus manos en dos débiles puños. Se rió de sí mismo, pero allí no había humor. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero el chico estaba infligiendo la náusea y la debilidad en su interior. No se irían hasta que hiciera el juramento. Diría lo que tenía que decir, pero en su corazón juró que destruiría al chico por esta humillación.

\- Señor, me convierto en vuestro hombre. - Dijo Rogue con voz envenenada. El chico lo puso de pie.

\- Encuéntrate conmigo aquí al comienzo del mes hebreo de Cheshvan. Durante dos semanas entre las lunas nueva y llena, necesitaré tu servicio.

\- ¿Una... quincena? - Todo Rogue tembló ante el peso de su furia - ¡Yo soy el Duque de Oak!-

\- Eres un Nephil. - Dijo el chico con un atisbo de sonrisa. Rogue tenía una réplica profana en la punta de la lengua, pero se la tragó. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas con un veneno helado.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?-

– Eres algo así como un híbrido, perteneces a la raza bíblica de los Nephilim. Tu verdadero padre era un ángel que cayó del paraíso. Eres medio mortal.-

Los ojos oscuros del chico se alzaron, encontrándose con rojizos de Rogue

\- Medio ángel caído.- La voz del tutor del pelinegro llegó desde los más recónditos recovecos de su mente, leyendo pasajes de la Biblia, hablándole de una raza desviada creada cuando ángeles expulsados del paraíso se aparearon con mujeres mortales. Una raza terrible y poderosa.

Un escalofrió que no era exactamente de repulsión se extendió a través de Rogue.

\- ¿Quién eres?-

El chico se dio la vuelta, marchándose, y, aunque Rogue quería ir detrás de él, no era capaz de hacer que sus piernas sostuvieran su peso. Arrodillado allí, parpadeando a través de la lluvia, vio dos gruesas cicatrices en la espalda del torso desnudo del chico. Se estrechaban para formar una V al revés.

\- ¿Eres... caído? - Le gritó - Tus alas han sido arrancadas, ¿verdad?- El chico ángel quienquiera que fuera, no se dio la vuelta. Rogue no necesitaba la confirmación.

\- Este servicio que voy a proporcionar. - Gritó - ¡Exijo saber lo que es!- El aire resonó con la risa grave del chico.

* * *

**Como ya les habia comentado esta historia ya la subieron, (si me ganaron) pero es un GraLu, y el que yo estoy subiendo es un Nalu, ya tenia pensado subirla desde hace tiempo solo que no habia tenido el tiempo de hacerlo, espero que les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios como siempre.**

**Y recuerden que NaLu Forever!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Sin mas a Leer!**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Escuela de Magnolia, Fiore. Día presente

Entré en Biología y me quedé con la boca abierta. Misteriosamente adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas. Garabateado sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación: Bienvenidos a la Reproducción Humana (Sexo). A mi lado, Levy McGarden dijo.

—Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe móviles con cámara. Fotos de esto en el registro serían toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación cortara por lo sano con la Biología. Y entonces tendríamos esta hora para hacer algo productivo… como recibir tutorías individuales de chicos mayores bien guapos.

— ¿Cómo, Levy? —Dije. —Habría jurado que estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre.

Levy bajó las pestañas y sonrió torvamente.

—Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.

— ¿Levy? ¿No eres virgen?

—No tan alto. —Guiñó el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a las dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida. El Entrenador, Laxus Dreyar tomo el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y sopló.

— ¡A sus asientos, equipo! —El Entrenador consideraba enseñar Biología de décimo curso un deber secundario a su trabajo como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, y todos lo sabíamos —Tal vez no se les haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia?

—Aburrida. —Gritó un chico del fondo de la clase.

—La única clase que suspendo. —Dijo otro.

Los ojos del Entrenador rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí.

— ¿Lucy?

—El estudio de algo. —Dije.

Se acercó y golpeó el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí.

— ¿Qué más?

—Conocimiento adquirido a través de la experimentación y la observación.

—Encantador.

Sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audio libro de nuestro libro de texto.

—Con tus propias palabras.

Toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua y busqué un sinónimo.

—La ciencia es una investigación. —Sonaba como una pregunta.

—La ciencia es una investigación. —Dijo el Entrenador, frotándose las manos —La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en espías.

Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del Entrenador lo suficiente como para no albergar esperanzas.

—Ser buenos sabuesos requiere práctica. —Prosiguió.

—También el sexo. —Vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala. Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el Entrenador apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio.

—Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy. —El Entrenador me devolvió su atención —Lucy, has estado sentada al lado de Levy desde el comienzo del curso. —Asentí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto. —Ambas están juntas en el periódico del instituto. —Una vez más, asentí — Me apuesto a que saben bastante la una de la otra.

Levy me dio una patada por debajo de nuestra mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos cosas la una de la otra. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. McGarden es mi no-gemela. Tiene ojos verdes, pelo azulado casi celeste y está unos kilos menos de "con curvas". Yo soy una rubia de ojos chocolatados con montones de pelo liso que se mantiene en sus trece incluso con la mejor plancha. Y soy todo piernas, como el taburete de un bar. Pero sí hay un hilo invisible que nos une; las dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Las dos juramos que continuará en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas. El Entrenador alzó la vista a la clase.

—De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de ustedes conoce lo bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogieron los asientos que escogieron por una razón, ¿verdad? Familiaridad. Qué mal que los mejores sabuesos eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Levy se me adelantó.

— ¿Qué demonios? Es Abril. Es decir, es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora.

El Entrenador mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si suspenden mi clase, estarán de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez.

Levy lo fulminó con la mirada. Es famosa por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune a ella, él Entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea.

—Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa… es decir, su izquierda… que se mueva un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante… sí, incluida tú, Levy… vayan al fondo.

La peliazul, ahora malhumorada, metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerró la cremallera. Yo me mordí el labio y le dediqué un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví levemente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros… excepto de uno. El transferido. El Entrenador nunca lo llamaba en clase, y él parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentado apoltronado una mesa detrás, los fríos ojos negros mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como siempre. Ni por un momento me creí que simplemente se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacío. Estaba pensando en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué. Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y se deslizó en la antigua silla de Levy. Sonreí.

—Hola. Soy Lucy.

Sus ojos similares al verde musgo cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa. Me concentré en el encerado. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisas extrañamente alegres. El Entrenador dijo.

—La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso…

— ¡Agh! —Gruñó un coro de alumnos.

—Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo sabuesos. Durante el resto de la clase, practiquen esta técnica a base de averiguar tanto como puedan sobre su nuevo compañero. Mañana, traigan por escrito sus descubrimientos, y créanme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no lengua, así que ni se les ocurra trabajar con la ficción en sus respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo.

Había un "o si no" implícito. Me senté perfectamente quieta. La pelota estaba en su campo yo había sonreído, y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugué la nariz, intentando averiguar a qué olía. Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros. Encontré el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero. Planté mi codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro. Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender. Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntos no lo cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.

— ¿Qué estás escribiendo? —Pregunté.

—Y habla. —Dijo mientras lo garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado. Me incliné tan cerca de él como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero dobló el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista.

— ¿Qué has escrito? —Exigí.

Estiró la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo a través de la mesa hacia él. Lo arrugó formando una bola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzó a la papelera al lado del escritorio del Entrenador. El tiro entró de lleno. Me quedé mirando a la papelera un momento, dividida entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunté, el lápiz preparado para escribir. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Ésta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo. — ¿Tu nombre? —Repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara.

—Llámame Natsu. Lo digo en serio. Llámame.

Me guiñó el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante segura de que se estaba riendo de mí.

— ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? —Pregunté.

—No tengo tiempo libre.

—Asumo que este trabajo es para nota, ¿así que me haces el favor?

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

Estaba bastante segura de que era una insinuación, y busqué desesperadamente la forma de cambiar de tema.

—Tiempo libre. —Repitió, pensativo —Hago fotos. Escribí Fotografía en mi folio. —No había terminado. —Dijo —Tengo toda una colección sobre una columnista del periódico escolar que cree que hay una verdad en comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Crocus, Clover y… ¿cuál es esa grande con la H?

Me quedé mirándolo un momento, sacudida por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo justo ahora.

—Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ellas.

— ¿Ah, no? —Pregunté sin pensar. Enganchó los dedos bajo el asiento de mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de él. No muy segura de sí debería apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada y fingir aburrimiento, escogí la última. Dijo.

—Incluso aunque triunfarías en las tres ciudades con grandes institutos, las desprecias por ser un cliché del éxito. Juzgar es tu tercera gran debilidad.

— ¿Y mi segunda? —Dije con rabia muda. ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador?

—No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confías… solo que en toda la gente equivocada.

— ¿Y mi primera? —Exigí.

—Mantienes a la vida atada muy corto.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.

Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura de la clase pareció bajar. Normalmente habría ido derecha al escritorio del Entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que Natsu pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme y decidí en ese mismo momento y lugar que no me echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera él.

— ¿Duermes desnuda? —Preguntó.

Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio.

—Difícilmente eres la persona a la que se lo diría.

— ¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra?

—No. —Mentí. La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo del instituto, el Dr. Leigi no era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar.

— ¿Has hecho algo ilegal?

—No. —Saltarme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con él — ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo normal? Como… ¿mi música favorita?

—No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.

—Tú no sabes el tipo de música que escucho.

—Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas… ¿el chelo? —Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada.

—Incorrecto. —Otra mentira, pero ésta envió un escalofrío por mi piel que me dejó los dedos temblando. ¿Quién era él en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el chelo, ¿qué más sabía?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Natsu dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo en la parte interna de mi muñeca. Me aparté instintivamente.

—Una marca de nacimiento.

—Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Lucy? —Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose.

— ¿Padres casados o divorciados?

—Vivo con mi madre.

— ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Mi padre falleció el año pasado.

— ¿Cómo murió? —Me encogí.

—Fue… asesinado. Esto es territorio personal, si no te importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de Natsu pareció suavizarse un poco.

—Eso debe de ser duro. —Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio. Sonó el timbre y Natsu estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta.

—Espera. —Grité. No se giró — ¡Disculpa! —Salió por la puerta — ¡Natsu! No conseguí nada de ti.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateó algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme. Bajé la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí. Quería un montón de cosas, pero me limité a quedarme allí de pie como si no supiera cómo abrir la boca. Al final dije.

—Esta noche estoy ocupada.

—Yo también. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue.

Me quedé clavada en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Para qué yo suspendiera? ¿Creía que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Sí, pensé. Sí, lo creía.

— ¡No llamaré! —Grité detrás de él — ¡Nunca!

— ¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana? —Era Levy. Vino a mi lado, apuntando notas en la libretita que llevaba a todas partes. —Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy de pareja con una chica que dijo que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta misma mañana.

—Mi nuevo compañero. —Dije, apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda fornida de Natsu. Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada, del tipo que encuentras acompañada de camisetas gastadas y un sombrero de cowboy. Natsu no llevaba ni la una ni el otro. Era más bien un chico de Levi's oscuros, cazadora oscura, y una inmaculada bufanda blanca a cuadrillé.

— ¿El transferido de último curso? Supongo que no estudió lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda. —Me lanzó una mirada cómplice —A la tercera va la vencida.

—Me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música. Sin ninguna pista en absoluto, dijo "Barroco". —Imité bastante mal su voz grave.

— ¿Suposición afortunada?

—Sabía… otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente. —Cómo meterse debajo de mi piel. —Dije al fin —Voy a decirle al Entrenador que tiene que volver a cambiarnos.

—Ve por ello. Podría usar un gancho para mi próximo artículo del periódico. "Alumna de décimo devuelve el golpe". Aún mejor, "Asignación de asientos recibe una bofetada en la cara". Mmm Me gusta.

Al final del día, fui yo la que recibió una bofetada en la cara. El Entrenador rechazó mi súplica de volver a pensarse la asignación de asientos. Parecía que estaba atascada con Natsu. Por ahora.


	3. Chapter 2

Mi madre y yo vivimos en una granja de muchas décadas atrás llena de corrientes de aire a las afueras de Magnolia. Es la única casa entre Hargeon y Magnolia, y los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor original se dio cuenta de que de todos los solares disponibles, eligió construir la casa en medio de una misteriosa inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de Fiore y trasplantarla a nuestro jardín. La casa estaba en este momento velada en unas sombras que parecían espíritus escapados y merodeadores.

Me pasé la tarde plantada en un taburete de bar en la cocina en compañía de los deberes de álgebra y Dorothea, nuestra ama de llaves. Mi madre trabaja para un gremio mercante de Acalypha, coordinando las ventas e inversiones. Esta semana estaba en Fressia, Al norte de Magnolia. Su trabajo requería muchos viajes, y pagaba a Dorothea para cocinar y limpiar, pero yo estaba bastante segura de que el contrato de Dorothea incluía el mantener un ojo atento y parental pendiente de mí.

— ¿Qué tal el colegio? —Preguntó Dorothea con un ligero acento extranjero. Estaba en el fregadero, frotando una lasaña de una cacerola.

—Cambiamos de compañero en Biología.

— ¿Esto es algo bueno, o algo malo?

—Levy era mi antigua compañera.

—Hum. —Restregó con más vigor, y la carne de la parte superior del brazo de Dorothea tembló —Algo malo, entonces —Suspiré, de acuerdo —Háblame de la nueva compañera. ¿Cómo es esta chica?

—Es alto, e irritante. —E inquietantemente cerrado. Los ojos de Natsu eran esferas de un extraño color verde oscuro, casi musgo. Absorbiéndolo todo y no ofreciendo nada. No es que yo quisiera saber más sobre ese pelirosado. Ya que no me había gustado lo que había visto en la superficie, dudaba que me fuera a gustar lo que se escondía en la profundidad. Solo que esto no era exactamente cierto. Me gustaba mucho de lo que había visto. Músculos largos y esbeltos a lo largo de sus brazos, hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa que era en parte juguetona y en parte seductora. Estaba en una alianza insegura conmigo misma, intentando ignorar lo que había empezado a encontrar irresistible. A las nueve en punto Dorothea terminó su tarde y cerró con llave al salir. Como adiós, encendí y apagué las luces del porche dos veces; debieron de penetrar en la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Estaba sola. Hice inventario de los sentimientos en mi interior. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansada. Ni siquiera estaba tan sola. Pero sí estaba un poco nerviosa por mis deberes de Biología. Le había dicho a Natsu que no iba a llamar, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era que no quería suspender. La Biología era mi asignatura más dura. Mi nota vacilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi mente, ésa era la diferencia entre una beca parcial y una completa en mi futuro. Fui a la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. Miré lo que quedaba de los siete dígitos todavía tatuados en mi mano. Secretamente, esperaba que Natsu no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o cooperador con los trabajos, eran pruebas que podía usar en su contra para convencer al Entrenador para que deshiciera la asignación de asientos. Sintiéndome con esperanzas, tecleé su número. Natsu respondió al tercer toque.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Habló en un tono práctico.

—Estoy llamando para ver si podemos vernos esta noche. Sé que dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero…

—Lucy —Natsu dijo mi nombre como si fuera el broche final de un chiste —Creí que no ibas a llamar. Nunca.

Odiaba estar tragándome mis palabras. Odiaba al chico por restregármelo. Odiaba al Entrenador y a sus locos trabajos. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de que saliera algo inteligente.

—Bueno. ¿Podemos vernos o no?

—Resulta que no puedo.

— ¿No puedes, o no quieres?

—Estoy en medio de una partida de billar. —Oí la sonrisa en su voz —Una partida de billar importante.

Por los ruidos de fondo que oía de su lado, creía que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre la partida de billar. El si era o no más importante que mi trabajo era un tema para debate.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Pregunté.

—En un arcade, en Hosenka. No es tu tipo de sitio.

—Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo una lista de preguntas justo…— Me colgó. Me quedé mirando al teléfono con incredulidad, después arranqué de mi libreta una hoja de papel en blanco. Garabateé Cretino en la primera línea. En la línea debajo de ésa añadí, Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Ojalá que pronto. Excelente forma física. Inmediatamente taché la última observación hasta que fue ilegible. El reloj del microondas pasó a anunciar las 9:05. Tal y como yo lo veía, tenía dos opciones. O bien inventaba mi entrevista con Natsu, o bien conducía hasta el Arcade ese. La primera opción tal vez fuera tentadora, si tan solo pudiera bloquear la voz del Entrenador advirtiendo que revisaría todas las respuestas en busca de autenticidad. No sabía lo suficiente sobre Natsu como para lanzarme el farol de una entrevista completa. ¿Y la segunda opción? Nada tentadora, ni en lo más mínimo. Retrasé el tomar una decisión lo bastante como para llamar a mi madre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo para que ella trabajara y viajara tanto era que actuara con responsabilidad y no fuera el tipo de hija que requiere supervisión constante. Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada para darle a mi madre una razón para aceptar una reducción de sueldo y tomar un trabajo local para mantenerme un ojo encima. En el cuarto toque, su buzón de voz tomo la llamada.

—Soy yo. —Dije —Solo llamaba para ver qué tal. Tengo unos deberes de Biología que terminar, después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana en la comida, si quieres. Te quiero.

Después de colgar, encontré una moneda de veinticinco centavos en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejarle al destino las decisiones complicadas.

—Si es cara voy. —Le dije al perfil de un ilustrado símbolo de Fiore—Si es cruz me quedo.

Lancé la moneda al aire, la paré contra el dorso de mi mano y osé echarle un vistazo. Mi corazón estrujó un latido extra, y me dije a mí misma que no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

—Ahora no está en mis manos. —Dije.

Decidida a acabar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible, agarré un mapa de la nevera, tome mis llaves, y eché atrás mi vehículo por el camino que llevaba a la carretera. El coche probablemente había sido una monada en el lustro anterior, pero no me entusiasmaba demasiado la pintura marrón chocolate, el óxido extendiéndose sin control por el parachoques trasero, y los asientos blancos de cuero agrietado. El Arcade en Hosenka resultó estar más lejos de lo que me habría gustado, situado cerca de la costa, a dos horas y treinta minutos en coche. Con el mapa estirado contra el volante, metí el auto en el aparcamiento detrás de un edificio de bloques grises con una señal eléctrica centelleando "EL ARCADE DE BO, LOCO PAINTBALL NEGRO Y LA SALA DE BILLAR DE OZZ". Grafitis salpicaban las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo. Claramente el local de Bo no estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos modelo. Intenté mantener mis pensamientos altaneros y despreocupados, pero mi estómago se sentía un poco incómodo. Revisando que hubiera cerrado todas las puertas, entré. Me coloqué en la fila, esperando a pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo delante de mí pagaba, me escurrí por en medio andando hacia el laberinto de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.

— ¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita? —Aulló una voz endurecida por el humo. Me di la vuelta y parpadeé al cajero sobre—tatuado. Dije.

—No estoy aquí para jugar. Estoy buscando a alguien.

Gruñó.

—Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas. —Puso las palmas sobre el mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo, mostrando que debía quince dólares.

Solo efectivo. No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuviera, no lo habría gastado para pasar unos pocos minutos interrogando a Natsu sobre su vida personal. Sentí cómo me enfadaba al pensar en la asignación de asientos y por tener que estar aquí, en primer lugar. Solo tenía que encontrar al estúpido de cabellos rosas, después podríamos mantener la entrevista fuera. No había conducido hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías.

—Si no estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pagaré los quince dólares. —Dije. Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio o reunir un poco más de paciencia, hice algo totalmente fuera de sitio y me colé entre las cuerdas. No me detuve ahí. Me apresuré a través del arcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de Natsu. Me dije a mí misma que no me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve, ganando velocidad y fuerza. Llegados a este punto sólo quería encontrar a Natsu y salir de allí. El cajero me siguió, gritando.

— ¡Eh! Segura de que Natsu no estaba en el piso principal.

Corrí abajo, siguiendo señales para la Sala de Billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de póker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi tan espeso como la niebla envolviendo mi casa nublaba el techo bajo. Situadas entre las mesas de póker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar. Natsu estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando un tiro complicado.

— ¡Natsu! —Grité.

Justo cuando hablé, disparó hacia delante su palo de billar clavándolo en el tapete. Su cabeza se levantó de repente. Se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. El cajero bajó ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de mí, atrapando mi hombro en su mano.

—Arriba. Ahora. La boca de Natsu se movió formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí. Difícil decir si era burlona o amistosa.

—Ella está conmigo.

Esto pareció tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojó su agarre. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, me sacudí su mano y zigzagueé entre las mesas hacia él. Di los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontré que mi confianza desaparecía a medida que me acercaba a él. Fui consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en él. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero podía sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más animosidad? Más confianza. Más libertad para ser él mismo. Y esos ojos oscuros me estaban llegando. Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento mío. Tragué saliva discretamente e intenté ignorar la danza nerviosa de mi estómago. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Natsu no estaba bien. Algo en él no era normal. Algo no era… seguro.

—Perdón por colgar. —Dijo viniendo a mi lado —La cobertura no es genial aquí abajo.

Sí, claro. Con un giro de cabeza, Natsu les indicó a los demás que se fueran. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que nadie se moviera. El primer hombre en marcharse me golpeó el hombro al pasar. Retrocedí un paso para recuperar el equilibrio y alcé la vista justo a tiempo para recibir las frías miradas de los otros dos jugadores mientras se iban. Genial. No era culpa mía el que Natsu fuera mi compañero.

— ¿Bola ocho? —Le pregunté alzando las cejas e intentando sonar completamente segura de mí misma, de mi entorno. Tal vez él tuviera razón y el Arcade de Bo no fuera mi tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a salir disparada hacia las puertas.

— ¿Cómo están de altas las apuestas?

Su sonrisa se amplió. Esta vez estaba bastante segura de que se estaba burlando de mí.

—No jugamos por dinero.

Dejé mi bolso en el borde de la mesa.

—Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra. —Levanté mi trabajo, dos líneas ya completas —Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.

— ¿Cretino? —Natsu leyó en voz alta, apoyándose en su palo de billar — ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?

Abaniqué el trabajo en el aire.

—Asumo que contribuyes a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

—No fumo. —Sonaba sincero, pero no me lo tragué.

—Mmm —Dije colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Empujé accidentalmente la morada lisa al escribir Definitivamente puros en la línea tres.

—Estás estropeando el juego. —Dijo Natsu, todavía sonriendo. Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar igualar su sonrisa brevemente.

—Espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu mayor sueño?

Estaba orgullosa de ésa porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.

—Besarte. —Eso no es gracioso. —Dije, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecida por no haber tartamudeado.

—No, pero te hizo ruborizar.

Me impulsé sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable mientras lo hacía. Crucé las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.

— ¿Trabajas?

—Limpio mesas en el Borderline. El mejor restaurant en la ciudad.

— ¿Religión?

No pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero tampoco pareció entusiasmado por ella.

—Creí que habías dicho unas pocas preguntas rápidas. Ya estás en la número cuatro.

— ¿Religión? —Pregunté con más firmeza. Natsu deslizó una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

—Religión no… culto.

— ¿Perteneces a un culto? —Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que, aunque había sonado sorprendida, no habría debido.

—Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado atraerla para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás lista ahora…

Toda sonrisa que aún quedara en mi rostro desapareció.

—No me estás impresionando.

—Aún no he empezado a intentarlo.

Me bajé de la mesa y me planté delante de él. Era una, cabeza más alto que yo.

—Levy me dijo que vas al último curso. ¿Cuántas veces has suspendido la Biología de segundo año? ¿Una? ¿Dos?

—Levy no es mi portavoz.

— ¿Estás negando haber suspendido?

—Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado. —Sus ojos se mofaban de mí. Eso solo me hizo más determinada.

— ¿Faltaste sin autorización?

Natsu dejó su palo de billar sobre el tapete y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. No lo hice.

— ¿Un secreto? —Dijo en tono confidencial —Nunca antes he ido a la escuela. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para sacarme de quicio.

—Crees que estoy mintiendo. —Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.

— ¿No has ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no creo que lo sea, ¿qué te decidió a venir este año?

—Tú.

El impulso de sentirme asustada palpitaba a través de mí, pero me dije a mí misma que eso era exactamente lo que Natsu quería. Manteniéndome firme en el sitio, intenté en vez de eso actuar irritada. Aún así, me llevó un momento encontrar mi voz.

—Ésa no es una respuesta de verdad.

Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire.

—Tus ojos, Lucy. Esos fríos ojos chocolate son sorprendentemente irresistibles. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como para estudiarme desde un nuevo ángulo —Y esa tremenda boca curva. Sorprendida no tanto por su comentario, sino porque una parte de mí respondiera positivamente a él, me aparté.

—Eso es suficiente. Me voy.

Pero tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, sabía que no eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los pensamientos enredados en mi mente, intenté encontrar qué era lo que sentía que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan desdeñoso, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecérmelo?

—Pareces saber mucho sobre mí. —Dije, haciendo la subestimación del año —Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir para ponerme incómoda.

—Me lo pones fácil.

Se disparó una chispa de furia en mi interior.

— ¿Admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?

— ¿Esto?

—Esto. Provocarme.

—Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.

—Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar. —Agarré su palo de billar de la mesa y lo empujé hacia él. No lo tomo.

—No me gusta sentarme a tu lado. —Dije —No me gusta ser tu compañera. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente. —Mi mandíbula se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Me pregunté si estaba mintiendo ahora. Si era así, quería pegarme una patada —No me gustas tú. —Dije tan convincentemente como pude, y empujé con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.

—Me alegro de que el Entrenador nos pusiera juntos. —Dijo.

Detecté una levísima ironía en la palabra "Entrenador", pero no pude interpretar ningún significado oculto. Esta vez sí tomo el palo de billar.

—Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso. —Repliqué.

Natsu pensaba que esto era tan gracioso que enseñó los dientes en la sonrisa. Alzó la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desenredó algo de entre mi pelo.

—Un papel. —Explicó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Al alzar la mano, vi una marca en la cara interna de su muñeca. Al principio asumí que era un tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo reveló una marca de nacimiento marrón rojiza, algo levantada. Era de la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.

—Ése es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento. —Dije, más que un poco molesta de que estuviera en un lugar tan similar al de mi propia marca. Natsu se bajó la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

— ¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado?

—No la preferiría en ningún sitio. —No estaba segura de cómo sonaba esto y lo volví a intentar —No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto. —Lo intenté por tercera vez —No me importa tu marca de nacimiento, punto.

— ¿Alguna pregunta más? —Preguntó — ¿Comentarios?

—No.

—Entonces, te veré en Bio.

Pensé en decirle que nunca me volvería a ver. Pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces en un día.

Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! me sacó de mi sueño. Con la cara espachurrada contra mi almohada, me quedé quieta, todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes por trabajo, así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, y habían pasado meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad es que nunca me sentía completamente sola. Justo después de que mataran a mi padre de un tiro en Clover mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, una extraña presencia entró en mi vida. Como si alguien estuviera orbitando en mi mundo, observando desde una distancia. Al principio la presencia fantasma me había aterrorizado, pero cuando nada malo vino de ella, perdí la ansiedad. Empecé a preguntarme si habría algún propósito cósmico por la forma como me estaba sintiendo. Tal vez el espíritu de mi padre estaba cerca. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente. La presencia se sentía como hielo sobre la piel. Girando la cabeza un poco, vi una forma de sombras estirarse por mi suelo. Me giré rápidamente para mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna era la única luz en la habitación capaz de formar una sombra. Pero allí no había nada. Apreté con fuerza la almohada contra mí y me dije que era una nube pasando sobre la luna. O un trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aún así, me pasé los siguientes minutos esperando a que se me calmara el pulso. Para cuando reuní el valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de mi habitación estaba silencioso y quieto. El único sonido procedía de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de mi propio corazón atronando contra mi piel.


	4. Chapter 3

El Entrenador Dreyar se mantuvo ante la pizarra hablando monótonamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia. Estaba ocupada formulando razones de por qué Natsu y yo no deberíamos ser compañeros y estaba haciendo una lista sobre ellas en la parte trasera de un viejo examen. Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al Entrenador mis argumentos. No es cooperador con las asignaturas, escribí. Demuestra poco interés en trabajar en equipo. Pero eran las cosas no enlistadas las que me preocupaban más.

Encontré inquietante la localidad de la marca de nacimiento de Natsu y estaba asustada por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. No estaba completamente segura de que Natsu me estaba espiando, pero no podía ignorar la coincidencia de que estaba casi segura de que vi a alguien mirando por mi ventana solo horas después de que me encontré con él. El pensar que Natsu me está espiando me provocó alcanzar el interior del compartimiento delantero de mi mochila, sacar dos píldoras de hierro de la botella y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, pero luego lograron bajar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, cacheé a Natsu arqueando sus cejas. Consideré explicar que soy anémica y que tengo que tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero luego decidí no decir nada. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida… siempre y cuando tomara hierro regularmente. No estaba paranoica hasta al punto de pensar que Natsu querría hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era mejor guardar en secreto mi vulnerable condición médica.

— ¿Lucy?

El Entrenador se detuvo en el frente del salón, con su mano extendida en un gesto que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo —mi respuesta. — Un suave incendio se abrió camino hasta mis mejillas.

— ¿Podría repetir la pregunta? —Pregunté. La clase rió.

— ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja? —Dijo el Entrenador con un poco de irritación.

— ¿Una potencial pareja?

—Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Podía escuchar a Levy riendo tras de mí. Mi garganta pareció estrecharse.

— ¿Quieres que mencione las características de…?

—De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.

Sin proponérmelo, miré a Natsu de soslayo. Él estaba recostado en su silla, estudiándome con satisfacción. Luego mostró una de sus sonrisas piratas y me dijo por lo bajo, Estamos esperando. Yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando lucir con más compostura de la que en realidad sentía.

—Nunca he pensado sobre ello.

—Bueno, pues piensa rápido.

— ¿Podrías preguntarle a otro primero?

El Entrenador señaló con impaciencia a mi izquierda.

—Tu turno, Natsu.

Contrario a mí, Natsu habló con seguridad, posicionó su cuerpo de una manera que quedaba levemente inclinado hacia mí y nuestras rodillas estaban a solo pulgadas de distancia.

—Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable.

El Entrenador estaba ocupado escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra.

— ¿Vulnerable? —Preguntó.

— ¿Cómo así…? —Levy habló. — ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.

El Entrenador dejó de escribir y miró sobre sus hombros.

—Todo animal en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. ¿Alguna vez has visto a una langosta macho levantarse sobre las puntas de sus patas y chasquear sus pinzas, para llamar la atención de la hembra? Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos da su lista, señorita McGarden?

Levy levantó cinco dedos.

—Guapo, rico, indulgente, fieramente protector y un poquito peligroso. —Cada vez que mencionaba una descripción, bajaba un dedo. Natsu rió por lo bajo.

—El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si ésta será correspondida.

—Excelente punto —Dijo el Entrenador.

—Los humanos son vulnerables —Continuó Natsu—porque son capaces de ser heridos.

Al decir eso, la rodilla de Natsu chocó con la mía y yo me alejé porque no me atrevía a permitirme pensar qué quiso decir con ese gesto. El Entrenador asintió.

—La complejidad de la atracción humana —y la reproducción— es una de las cosas que nos apartan de las otras especies. —creí escuchar a Natsu bufar, pero fue un sonido muy suave, así que no podía estar muy segura. El Entrenador continuó —Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia —como inteligencia y fuerza física— porque los hombres con esas cualidades tienen más probabilidades de traer a casa cena al final del día. —el levantó sus pulgares y sonrió abiertamente —Cena equivale a supervivencia, equipo.

Nadie rió.

—Además, —Él continuó —los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durará mucho para criar a los hijos.

El Entrenador acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y soltó una risa ahogada.

—Eso es tan sexista. —Protestó Levy —Dime algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo anterior

—Si observa la reproducción con ojos científicos, señorita McGarden, verás que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tengas, mayor es tu contribución para los genes.

Prácticamente escuché a los ojos de Levy ponerse en blanco.

—Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy. Sexo.

—Casi. —Dijo el Entrenador, alzando un dedo —Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estás interesada, pero debes hacerlo sin muchas palabras.

El Entrenador señaló al lado mío.

—Muy bien, Dragneel. Digamos que estás en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicas de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas y unas cuantas con pelo negro. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado una chica que encaja con tu perfil: atractiva, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?

—La saco aparte y hablo con ella.

—Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que ella está interesada o solo quiere que te vayas?

—La estudio. —Dijo Natsu—Descubro qué está pensando y sintiendo. Ella no va a decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención. ¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera que Lucy está haciendo justo ahora?

La risa aumentó en todo el salón. Yo dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.

—Ella está interesada. —Dijo Natsu, dándole otra vez a mi pierna. De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonrojé.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! —Dijo el Entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.

—Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Lucy se están ensanchando y su piel se ha acalorado. —Continuó el pelirosado—Ella sabe que está siendo evaluada. A ella le gusta la atención, pero no está segura de cómo lidiar con ello.

—Yo no me estoy sonrojando.

—Ella está nerviosa. —Dijo Natsu—Ella está acariciando su brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o quizá su piel. Ambos son puntos fuertes de interés.

Yo casi me ahogo. Él está bromeando, me dije a mí misma. No, él está loco. No tengo experiencia lidiando con lunáticos y ahora se ha presentado. Sentí como si hubiera pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo, juntos mirando boquiabierta a Natsu. Si tenía alguna ilusión de ponerme a la par con él, iba a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera para lograrlo. Situé mis manos sobre la mesa, puse mi mentón en alto y traté de parecer que aún me quedaba algo de dignidad.

—Esto es ridículo.

Estirando su brazo con exagerada lentitud, Natsu lo acomodó en el respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido directamente a mí y que a él le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara. Ellos rieron, pero él pareció no escucharlo, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada de una manera que casi creí que él había creado para nosotros un pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar. Vulnerable, él articuló sin pronunciar palabra. Yo junté mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me incliné hacia delante, sintiendo el peso de su brazo caer tras la silla. Yo no era vulnerable.

— ¡Y ahí lo tienes! —Dijo el Entrenador —Biología en marcha.

— ¿Podríamos ahora hablar sobre sexo? —Preguntó Levy directamente.

—Mañana. Lee el capítulo siete y prepárate para discutirlo.

La campana sonó y Natsu arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

—Eso fue divertido. Repitámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo menos lamentable que "no gracias", él se fue detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

—Estoy comenzando una petición para que despidan al Entrenador. —Dijo Levy mientras se acercaba a mi mesa — ¿Qué pasó con la clase de hoy? Esto fue como porno. Prácticamente los acostó a ti y a Natsu sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto…

La corté en seco con una mirada que decía, ¿Parezco que quiero que me lo recuerden?

—Cielos. —Dijo Levy retrocediendo.

—Necesito hablar con el Entrenador. Te veré en las taquillas en diez minutos.

—Seguro.

Me abrí camino hacia el escritorio del Entrenador en donde él estaba inclinado sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto. A primera vista, todas la parecían como si él hubiera estado jugando al tic—tac—toe.

—Hola, Heartfilia. —Él dijo sin mirar — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Estoy aquí para decirte que el cambio de compañeros y el plan de clase me está haciendo sentir incómoda.

El Entrenador se echó para atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Me gusta cómo están acomodados casi tanto como esta nueva jugada que estoy trabajando para el juego del sábado en la noche. Puse justo sobre el libro de jugadas una copia sobre los derechos del código de conducta escolar.

—Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en propiedad escolar.

— ¿Te sientes amenazada?

—Me siento incómoda y me gustaría proponer una solución. —Como el Entrenador no me interrumpió, respiré con más seguridad —Seré tutora de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de sus clases de Biología, si me sientas otra vez junto a Levy.

—Natsu podría usar un tutor.

Resistí tronar mis dientes.

—Eso contradice mi punto.

— ¿Lo viste hoy? Él estaba envuelto en la discusión. Nunca lo había escuchado decir ni una palabra en todo el año, pero lo siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus calificaciones aquí van a mejorar.

—Y las de Levy van a empeorar.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando ya no puedes mirar hacia tu lado para saber la contestación correcta. —Él dijo secamente.

—El problema de Levy es falta de dedicación. Seré su tutora.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Mirando a su reloj, dijo —Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Me quedé con la boca abierta a medias, escurriendo mi cerebro para que escupiera algún otro argumento, pero parecía que estaba falto de inspiración.

—Vamos a darle un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de silla. Ah, y estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser la tutora de Natsu. Estoy contando contigo.

El Entrenador no esperó por mi respuesta, comenzó a silbar la tonada de Jeopardy y salió por la puerta. A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul oscuro y subí la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Levy y yo salíamos del cine, después de ver El Sacrificio, y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en el periódico era hacer reseñas de películas, y como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.

—Ésa —Dijo Levy —fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror.

Bien por mí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco paranoica tomando en consideración que anoche alguien estuvo acechando tras la ventana de mi cuarto y a eso le sumamos que hoy vimos una película que trata sobre un acosador.

— ¿Puedes imaginar —Dijo Levy —vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usada como un sacrificio?

Ambas nos estremecimos.

— ¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? —Ella continuó, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes de hablar sobre la película — ¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel chisporrotear…

— ¡Ya está bien! —Prácticamente grité. — ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

— ¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitaré? Repulsivo ni siquiera describe qué estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? O sea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real…

—Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche. —Dije parándome frente a ella.

—Ah. Sí. A la biblioteca entonces. —Levy abrió las puertas de su Dodge Neon color violeta. —Estás siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías?

Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero.

—Culpa a la película. Culpa a Tom el Espía, que estaba anoche en mi ventana.

—No estoy hablando solamente de hoy. He notado —Dijo ella con una mueca traviesa —que durante los últimos dos días has estado inusualmente malhumorada por una buena media hora después de la clase de Biología.

—Eso también es fácil. Culpa a Natsu.

Los ojos de Levy se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo ajustó para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamió y luego dio una sonrisa practicada.

—Tengo que admitir que su lado oscuro llama mi atención.

Yo no tenía ningún deseo de admitirlo, pero Levy no era la única. Me sentía atraída por Natsu de una manera que nunca había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de él me sentía atraída al borde del peligro. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento él podría empujarme por el abismo.

—Escucharte decir eso me hace querer…

Hice una pausa, intentando pensar qué era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Natsu me hacía querer hacer. Algo no placentero.

—Dime que no crees que él es guapo —Dijo Levy —y prometo nunca más hablar de él.

Extendí la mano para encender la radio. Con tantas cosas que hacer, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra noche hablando abstractamente de Natsu. Sentarme una hora al lado de él todos los días, cinco días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Tampoco le iba a dar mis noches.

— ¿Y bueno? —Presionó la insistente peliazul —Él puede ser guapo, pero yo seré la última en saberlo. En esto soy un jurado corrupto, lo siento.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.

—No es belleza. Él es… difícil de explicar. Sexy.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco. Levy sonó la bocina y frenó en seco mientras otro coche se ponía frente a ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo?

—No tengo un tipo. —Dije —No soy tan estrecha.

Levy rió.

—Tú, nena, eres más que estrecha. Estás confinada. Hacinada. Tu espectro es tan ancho como uno de los micro-organismos del entrenador. En la escuela hay pocos chicos, si es que hay alguno, de los cuales podrías enamorarte.

—Eso no es cierto. —Dije automáticamente. No fue hasta que lo dije que me pregunté cuán ciertas eran mis palabras. Nunca he estado interesada en nadie. ¿Tan rara era? —No tiene que ver con los chicos, es sobre… amor. No lo he encontrado.

—No se trata de amor. —Dijo Levy —Se trata de divertirse.

Dudosa, junté mis cejas.

—Besar un chico, no sé. No me interesa. ¿Es divertido?

— ¿No has estado prestando atención a la clase de Biología? Es mucho más que besarse.

—Ah. —Dije como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los conocimientos —La población humana ya está bastante elevada sin tenerme a mí para contribuir a ello.

— ¿Quieres saber quién creo que sería muy bueno en eso?

— ¿Bueno?

—Bueno. —Repitió con una sonrisa indecente.

—No quiero saberlo.

—Tu compañero.

—No lo llames así. —Dije —Compañero tiene una connotación positiva.

Levy acomodó su coche en un espacio cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca y apagó el motor.

— ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto de reojo y has imaginado lanzarte y cerrar tu boca con la suya?

Yo la miré con una mirada que deseé que luciera bastante alarmada.

— ¿Tú lo has hecho? —Levy sonrió abiertamente. Traté de imaginar qué haría Natsu si supiera esta información. Con lo poco que sabía de él, sentía que su aversión hacia Levy era lo suficientemente concreta como para tocar. —Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Ella gimió.

—Cuidado. Solo estás haciendo que lo desee más.

Dentro de la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción para adultos. Abrí mi ordenador portátil y escribí El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. Dos y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me sentía particularmente equitativa. Levy abrió una bolsa de frituras de manzana.

— ¿Quieres?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Ella miró a la bolsa.

—Si no te las comes tendré que hacerlo yo, y en realidad no quiero.

Levy estaba en la dieta de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes…Ella alzó una fritura y la examinó.

— ¿Qué color? —Le pregunté.

—Verde hazme vomitar. Creo.

Justo en ese momento Evergreen, la única estudiante de segundo curso que logró ser porrista en la historia de Coldwater High, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en trenzas y, como siempre, su piel estaba cubierta por media botella de maquillaje. Estaba segura de que había acertado en la cantidad de maquillaje porque no se notaban sus pecas. No he vuelto a ver ninguna de sus pecas desde séptimo grado, el mismo año que descubrió Mary Kay. Había tres cuartos de pulgada entre el final de su falda y el comienzo de su ropa interior… si es que llevaba puesto algo.

—Hola talla infantil. —Le dijo Evergreen a Levy.

—Hola fenómeno. —Le contestó sin inmutarse

—Mi madre está buscando modelos en esta semana. El pago son nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que estarías interesada. —La madre de Ever maneja el comercio local y en los fines de semanas tiene a Ever y al resto de las porristas desfilando bikinis en las vitrinas que dan a la calle —Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla pequeña, por no decir plana. —Dijo moviendo sus pestañas.

—Tienes comida atorada en tus dientes. —le dijo Levy a Ever —En la grieta que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece como chocolate laxante…—Evergreen lamió sus dientes y se bajó de la mesa. Mientras ella se alejaba ostentosamente, Levy —a espaldas de la castaña— metió su dedo en la boca y fingió que se provocaba el vómito.

—Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca. —Me dijo Levy —Tuvo suerte de que no nos hubiéramos encontrado en un callejón oscuro. Última oportunidad, ¿quieres una fritura?

—Paso.

Levy se fue para tirar las frituras. Minutos más tardes regresó con una novela de romance. Se sentó al lado mío y, mostrando la carátula, dijo.

—Algún día éstas vamos a ser nosotras. Violadas por dos vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de barro…

—Sucio. —Murmuré mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil.

—Hablando de sucio. —Y alzó la voz inesperadamente —Ahí está nuestro chico.

Dejé de escribir, miré sobre mi portátil y mi corazón soltó un latido. Natsu estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo fila para llevarse un libro. Como si él sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió y nuestros ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Yo fui la primera en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una lenta sonrisa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y me dije a mí misma que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a seguir por este camino. No con Natsu. De ninguna manera, a menos que estuviera loca.

—Vámonos. —Le dije a Levy mientras cerraba mi portátil, lo guardaba y metía mis libros dentro de mi mochila, dejando caer unos cuantos mientras lo hacía. Levy dijo.

—Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene… espera… Cómo ser un Acosador.

—Él no se va a llevar un libro con ese título. —Pero no estaba segura.

—Es eso o Cómo Ser Sexy Sin Intentarlo.

— ¡Shhh! —Silbé entre dientes.

—Cálmate, él no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria. Está registrando el libro para llevárselo.

Confirmando esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con él en la salida y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos ninguna cosa en particular mientras él terminaba el proceso del libro.

— ¿Crees que será raro que él esté aquí a la misma vez que nosotras? —Preguntó Levy.

— ¿Tú lo crees así?

—Yo creo que te está siguiendo.

—Yo creo que es una coincidencia. —Esto no era del todo cierto. Si tuviera que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensaría encontrar a Natsu en cualquier noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. La biblioteca no estaría ni en los primeros cien lugares. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí? La pregunta era particularmente perturbadora después de lo que pasó anoche. No se lo había mencionado a Levy porque pensaba que se iba a reducir y marchitar en mi memoria hasta que dejara de existir. Punto.

— ¡Natsu! —Susurró Levy teatralmente — ¿Estás acosando a la sexy Lucy?

Yo planté mi mano en su boca.

—Deja eso y lo digo en serio. —Le dije adoptando una expresión severa.

—Apuesto a que te está siguiendo. —Dijo Levy apartando mi mano —Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto. Apuesto a que ha tenido órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en la oficina, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.

—No nos vamos a meter en la oficina.

—Yo podría crear alguna distracción. Soy buena en eso. Nadie te vería entrando. Podríamos ser como espías.

—Nosotras no somos espías.

— ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? —Preguntó Levy.

—No lo recuerdo.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

—No, y me gustaría mantenerlo así.

—Ay, vamos. Te encantan los misterios y éste no podría ser mejor.

—Los mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres. No tenemos un cadáver.

— ¡Todavía! —Chilló Levy.

Saqué de la botella dos píldoras de hierro y me las tragué. Después de las nueve y treinta, Levy estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa, apagando el motor y sacudiendo las llaves enfrente de mí.

— ¿No me vas a llevar a casa? —Le pregunté. Una pérdida de aliento porque ya sabía qué iba a responder.

—Hay neblina.

—Neblina parcial.

Levy sonrió abiertamente.

—Ay, niña. Estás pensando en él. No te culpo. Personalmente, espero soñar con él esta noche. Y la neblina siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa. —Continuó Levy —Me asusta cuando ya es de noche.

Agarré las llaves.

—Muchas gracias.

—No me culpes. Dile a tu madre que se mude más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y ustedes podrían unirse.

—Supongo que mañana te tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela. ¿Cierto?

—A las siete y media estaría bien. Haré el desayuno.

—Más vale que sea bueno.

—Sé buena con mi bebé. —Ella acarició el dash del Neon —Pero no demasiado buena. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.

Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permití pensar un poco en Natsu. Levy tenía razón, algo en él era increíblemente seductor y también increíblemente espeluznante. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que algo en él era… extraño. El hecho de que a él le gustara contrariarme no era exactamente algo nuevo, pero había una diferencia cuando a molestarme en la clase se le suma el que posiblemente me esté siguiendo a la biblioteca para contrariarme aún más. No mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias… a menos que tenga una muy buena razón. A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el camino y el volante, mientras intentaba localizar los, limpia parabrisas.

Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y me pregunté si se avecinaba alguna tormenta más fuerte. El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del océano y un aguacero puede rápidamente convertirse en una inundación. Decidí acelerar el Neon. Las luces de afuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca y se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta máxima. Me pregunté si pensaba que estaba siendo perseguida. Por mi retrovisor no veía ninguna luz y al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente sola. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Aceleré el coche a cuarenta y cinco. Encontré los limpia parabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no podían contra la pesada lluvia.

La luz del semáforo que estaba más al frente cambió a amarillo. Me detuve lentamente, verifiqué que no hubiera tráfico y luego atravesé la intersección. Escuché el impacto antes de que registrara la oscura silueta deslizarse a través del techo del coche. Grité y frené en seco. La silueta dio un golpazo contra el parabrisas y lo agrietó. Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del Neon patinó, haciéndome dar vueltas en la intersección. La silueta dio vueltas y desapareció en el borde del techo. Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos blancos de mis manos. Levanté mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo. Él estaba agachado a poca distancia, observándome. Él no parecía para nada… herido. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche, haciendo difícil ver cómo era. Al principio no pude distinguir ningún rasgo facial y luego me di cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar. Él se paró y aminoró la distancia entre ambos. Plantó su mano en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros de su máscara. Una sonrisa letal pareció crecer en los suyos. Nuevamente aporreó el cristal y éste vibró entre nosotros. Arranqué el coche, intenté sincronizarlo poniendo el cambio en primera, apretando el pedal de gasolina y soltando el embrague. El motor hizo el intento de prender, pero luego se volvió a apagar. Arranqué el motor una vez más, pero estaba distraída por un gemido metálico y desentonado. Observé con horror cómo la puerta comenzaba a arquearse. Él la estaba arrancando. Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Mis zapatos resbalaban en los pedales. El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja. Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de vidrios. Su mano pasó torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferró a mi brazo. Lancé un ronco grito, pisé fuerte el pedal de gasolina y me liberé de su agarre. El Neon comenzó a moverse haciendo chillidos. Él por un tiempo se mantuvo corriendo al lado del coche y agarrando mi brazo, pero luego me soltó. Aceleré más actuando bajo los efectos de la adrenalina. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que él no me estaba siguiendo y luego giré el espejo para que diera a otra parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.


	5. Chapter 4

Conduje a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa y luego di la vuelta y me dirigí al centro de Magnolia, atajando por calles poco transitadas y utilicé el marcado rápido de mi celular para llamar a Levy.

—Pasó algo… yo… él… eso salió de la nada… el Neón…"

—Te estás entre cortando. ¿Qué?

Me limpié la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—Él salió de la nada.

— ¿Quién?

—Él…"

Intenté juntar mis pensamientos y formularlos en palabras.

— ¡Él saltó frente al auto!

—Ay, hombre. Ay…dios…ay…dios…ay…dios. ¿Golpeaste un venado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Bambi? —Ella mitad gimió y mitad gruñó. — ¿El Neón? —Yo abrí la boca, pero Levy me interrumpió. —Olvídalo. Lo tengo asegurado. Solo dime que no hay pedazos de venado sobre mi bebé… no los hay ¿cierto?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que le iba a dar se quedó atrás. Mi mente estaba dos pasos adelantados. Un venado. Quizá podría fingir que impacté a un venado. Quería contarle la verdad a Levy, pero tampoco quería parecer una loca. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que vi al chico que impacté ponerse en pie y arrancar la puerta del auto? Gire mi cuello hacia un lado de mi hombro. Hasta donde podía ver, no había marcas en dónde él me había agarrado… De repente reflexioné. ¿De verdad estaba considerando negar lo que había pasado? Yo sé lo que vi. No fue mi imaginación.

—Ay rayos, —dijo Levy. —No me estas respondiendo. El venado está pegado en los focos del auto ¿cierto? ¿Estás conduciendo por ahí con él atascado en el frente como si fuera una pala para la nieve?

— ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?

Quería salir de las calles. Fuera de la oscuridad. Con una súbita inhalación me di cuenta de que para ir a casa de Levy tendría que volver a la intersección en donde lo impacté a él.

—Estoy en mi cuarto, —dijo Levy. —Puedes venir. Te veo en un rato.

Con mis manos fuertemente apretadas contra el volante, conduje el Neón a través de la lluvia, rezando para que el semáforo estuviera verde en mi favor. Lo estaba y pasé la intersección mirando directamente hacia el frente, pero a la vez mirando con el rabillo del ojo las sombras de los lados de la carretera. No había ninguna señal del chico con la máscara de esquiar. Diez minutos más tardes estaba estacionando el Neón frente a la casa de Levy. El daño en la puerta fue mucho y tuve que patearla para poder salir. Luego corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, entré a toda prisa y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano. Levy estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, llevaba puesto audífonos y su iPod estaba encendido.

— ¿Quiero ver el daño hoy, o debería esperar a dormir al menos siete horas? —Me preguntó a través de la música.

—Quizá deberías escoger la opción número dos.

Levy cerró su cuaderno y se quitó los audífonos.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Cuando salimos, me quedé mirando al Neón por un largo rato. No era una noche cálida, pero el clima no era la causa del escalofrío que recorrió mis brazos. La ventana del conductor no estaba rota. Tampoco la puerta.

—Algo no está bien, —dije.

Pero Levy no me estaba escuchando. Ella estaba ocupada inspeccionando cada pulgada del Neón. Yo me adelanté para inspeccionar la ventana del lado del conductor. Cristal sólido. Cerré mis ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la ventana seguía intacta. Caminé hasta la parte de atrás del auto, casi terminaba de rodearlo cuando de repente me paré en seco. Había una pequeña grieta en el parabrisas. Levy lo vio al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estás segura que no fue una ardilla?

Mi mente volvió a los letales ojos tras la máscara de esquiar. Eran verdes oscuros como los de… Natsu.

—Mírame, estoy llorando de alegría, —dijo Levy, tumbándose de forma poco elegante en el Neón para abrazarlo. —Una pequeña grieta. ¡Eso es todo!

Yo fingí que sonreía, pero mi estómago estaba revuelto. Cinco minutos antes, el cristal de la ventana se había deshecho y la puerta estaba encorvada. Ahora, mirando al auto, todo eso parecía imposible. No, parecía una locura. Pero yo vi como atravesó el cristal con su puño y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi hombro. ¿Verdad? Mientras más intentaba recordar el accidente, menos podía. Pequeñas lagunas de información perdida llenaban mi memoria. Los detalles se estaban perdiendo. ¿Era él alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Me dijo algo? No podía recordar. Esa era la parte más aterradora.

A la mañana siguiente, Levy y yo salimos a las siete y quince y conducimos a Enzo's Bristol para tomar un desayuno de leche vaporosa. Con mis manos envueltas alrededor de mi tasa china, intenté aliviar el frío que recorría el interior de mi cuerpo. Sí me bañé y me puse una camisola y un cardigán que me prestó Levy, también me puse un poco de maquillaje, pero casi ni recuerdo cuando lo hice.

—No mires ahora, —dijo Levy —pero el señor Suéter Azul sigue mirando para acá, estimando tus largas piernas a través de tus jeans… Ah! Me acaba de saludar. No estoy bromeando. Me acaba de dar un pequeño saludo militar, de esos que hacen con dos dedos. Que adorable.

Yo no la estaba escuchando. El accidente de anoche se estuvo repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de dormir. Mis pensamientos estaban enredados, mis ojos estaban pesados y no podía concentrarme.

—El señor Suéter Azul se ve normal, pero su copiloto parece un chico muy malo —dijo Levy. —Emite cierta señal de no jodas conmigo. Dime que no parece al hijo de Drácula. Dime que estoy imaginando cosas.

Alzando mis ojos lo suficiente como para verlo sin parecer que lo estaba viendo, me fijé en las facciones finas y atractivas de su rostro. El pelo negro colgaba hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de color rojizo. No estaba afeitado. Estaba impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta a la medida y unos jeans oscuros de diseñador.

—Estas imaginando cosas, —dije.

— ¿No te fijaste en ese par de ojos profundos? ¿En esa forma de uve que la raíz de su cabello deja en su frente, al estilo Drácula? ¿En su cuerpo alto y delgado? Él puede que sea hasta más alto que yo. —Levy mide un porcentaje más bajo que lo normal, por lo que alguien sea más alto que ella no es difícil —Bueno ¿cuál es el problema? —Preguntó la peliazul —Te has vuelto incomunicable. ¿Esto no tiene que ver con la grieta en mi parabrisas, verdad? ¿Qué importa que hayas golpeado un animal? Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Aunque está comprobado que las probabilidades hubieran sido menos si tu mamá se mudara fuera de la jungla.

Le iba a contar a Levy lo que había pasado de verdad. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para juntar los detalles. El problema era que no veía cómo podría hacerlo. Los únicos detalles que recuerdo estaban incompletos. Era como si un borrador hubiera dejado mi memoria en blanco. Pensando, recordé que un aguacero caía en cascada sobre las ventanas del Neón, causando que todo afuera se viera borroso. ¿Habré golpeado de verdad a un venado?

—Mmm, mira eso, —dijo Levy. —el señor Suéter Azul se está levantando de su silla. Vaya, eso sí es un cuerpo que visita el gimnasio regularmente. Definitivamente está caminando hacia nosotras. Sus ojos están buscándote.

Medio latido después, fuimos saludadas con un simpático…

—Hola.

Levy y yo lo miramos al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Azul estaba parado tras nuestra mesa, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenía ojos azules y el pelo rubio estratégicamente despeinado caía sobre su frente.

—Hola a ti, —dijo Levy. —Soy Levy y esta es Lucy Heartfilia.

Miré seriamente a Levy. No me gustó que ella diera mi apellido, se sintió como si hubiera violado el contrato entre chicas y mejores amigas cuando se encuentran con chicos desconocidos. Hice un leve movimiento de mano como saludo y llevé la tasa a mis labios, quemando mi lengua inmediatamente. Él arrastró una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó al revés, sus brazos descansando en donde se suponía que estuviera su espalda. Extendiendo una mano en mi dirección, dijo.

—Soy Sting Eucliffe.

Sintiéndome demasiado formal, le estreché la mano.

—Y este es Raios, —añadió, alzando su barbilla en dirección a su amigo, al cual Levy subestimó cuando le llamó "alto". Raios inclinó todo su cuerpo y se sentó en una silla al lado de Levy, y bajo su cuerpo la silla parecía muy pequeña. Ella le dijo.

—Creo que eres el chico más alto que he visto en mi vida. En serio. ¿Cuánto mides?

—Seis pies, diez pulgadas —masculló, hundiéndose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos. Sting aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Puedo comprarles algo para comer?

—Estoy bien, —dije, levantando mi taza. —Ya ordené.

Levy me pateó bajo la mesa.

—Ella quiere una dona rellena de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos.

— ¿No es eso demasiado para tu dieta? —Le pregunté a Levy. —El grano de la vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta marrón.

—Es una legumbre.

— ¿Estás segura sobre eso?

No lo estaba. Raios cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de su nariz. Aparentemente él estaba tan contento de estar sentado con nosotras, como yo lo estaba por tenerlos a ellos allí. Mientras Sting caminaba hacia el mostrador, permití que mis ojos lo recorrieran. Definitivamente él estaba en la secundaria, pero nunca antes lo había visto en Magnolia. Lo hubiera recordado. Él tiene una personalidad carismática y llevadera, de esas que no pasan desapercibidas. Si no me hubiera sentido tan trastornada, definitivamente me hubiera interesado para una amistad, o tal vez para algo más.

— ¿Vives por aquí? —Le preguntó mi amiga a Raios.

—Mmm.

— ¿Vas a la escuela?

—Kinghorn Prep.

Había un aire de superioridad en la manera en que él lo dijo.

—Nunca he oído de ella.

—Es una escuela privada en Oak. Comenzamos a las nueve.

El levantó su manga y miró su reloj. Levy sumergió un dedo en la espuma de la leche y luego lo lamió.

— ¿Es cara?

Por primera vez, Raios la miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mostrando un poco de blanco alrededor de los bordes.

— ¿Eres rico? Apuesto que lo eres —ella dijo.

Raios miró a Levy como si ella hubiera matado una mosca en su frente. Él alejó su silla un par de pulgadas, distanciándose de nosotras. Sting regresó con una caja con media docena de donas.

—Dos cremas de vainilla para las damas, —él dijo, empujando la caja hacia mí, —y cuatro glaseadas para mí. Supongo que me tengo que llenar ahora porque no sé cómo es la cafetería de Magnolia Prep.

Levy casi escupe su leche.

— ¿Vas a ir a MP?

—Comenzaré hoy. Me acabo de transferir de Kinghorn Prep.

—Lucy y yo vamos a MP —dijo Levy. Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte. Cualquier cosa que necesites saber incluyendo a quién deberías invitar para el baile de primavera solo pregunta. Lucy y yo no tenemos pareja… todavía.

Decidí que era tiempo para separarnos. Raios estaba obviamente aburrido y molesto, y el estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mi ya agotado ánimo. Hice un gran espectáculo mirando al reloj de mi celular y dije.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela, Levy. Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de biología. Sting, Raios; fue un placer conocerles.

—Nuestro examen de biología es para el viernes, —dijo Levy.

Mi interior se estremeció, pero aún así sonreí entre dientes.

—Correcto. Me refería a que tengo un examen de inglés. Las obras de… Geoffrey Chaucer.

Todo el mundo supo que estaba mintiendo. De una manera lejana, mi rudeza me molestó un poco, especialmente porque Sting no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero no quería estar sentada aquí por más tiempo. Quería seguir adelante, distanciándome de lo que paso anoche. Tal vez la desvanecida memoria no era tan mala después de todo. Mientras más temprano olvidara lo que pasó, más rápido mi vida volvería a retomar su normalidad.

—Espero que pases bien tu primer día de clases y quizá nos veamos en el almuerzo —le dije a Sting. Luego tomé a Levy por el codo, la obligué a levantarse y la conduje hasta la puerta.

El día escolar casi se había acabado, solo quedaba biología y me dirigí a la clase después de que hiciera una parada rápida en mi casillero para cambiar los libros. Levy y yo llegamos antes que Natsu, ella se deslizó en su silla vacía y buscó en su mochila, sacando una caja de Hot Tamales.

—Por aquí va una fruta roja —ella dijo, ofreciéndome la caja.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿La canela es una fruta?

Alejé la caja.

—Tampoco almorzaste —dijo Levy, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Mentirosa. Siempre tienes hambre. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Natsu? ¿No piensas que él de verdad te esta acosando, verdad? Porque anoche solo estaba bromeando con todo ese asunto en la biblioteca.

Comencé a masajearme circularmente las sienes. El sordo dolor que tomó por residencia mis ojos aumentó por la mención de Natsu.

—Natsu es lo menos que me preocupa —dije. Eso no era exactamente cierto.

—Mi asiento, si no te molesta.

Levy y yo miramos simultáneamente al sonido de la voz de Natsu. El sonó lo suficientemente simpático, pero siguió observando a Levy mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro y parecía que ella no se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido porque él movió su brazo hacia el lado, invitándola a que se saliera del medio.

—Luciendo bien, como siempre —él me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla. Se recostó en ella, extendiendo sus piernas. Sabía que era alto, pero nunca me había puesto a medirlo. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, supuse que él medía más de seis pies. Quizá seis y una pulgada.

—Gracias —respondí sin pensar e inmediatamente quise retirar lo dicho. ¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, "gracias" era la peor. No quería que Natsu pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos. Porque no me gustaban…la mayor parte de ellos. No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darme cuenta que él era problemático y ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de invitar más. Quizá si lo ignoraba, eventualmente él dejaría de intentar iniciar conversaciones y entonces podríamos sentarnos uno al lado del otro en silenciosa armonía, como los demás compañeros del salón.

—También hueles bien —dijo Natsu.

—Se llama tomar una ducha. —Yo estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente. Cuando él no contestó, miré hacia el lado. —Jabón. Champú. Agua caliente.

—Desnuda. Sé el proceso.

Abrí mi boca para cambiar el tema, pero la campana me interrumpió.

—Aparten sus libros —dijo el entrenador desde detrás de su escritorio. —Les voy a repartir un examen corto para prepararlos para el examen del viernes. —Él se detuvo frente a mí, lamiendo sus dedos mientras intentaba separar las hojas de los exámenes. —Quiero quince minutos de silencio mientras responden las preguntas. Luego, discutiremos el capítulo siete. Buena suerte.

Trabajé con las primeras preguntas, respondiéndolas con un rítmico desplazo de hechos memorizados. Si no fue otra cosa, el examen robó mi concentración, apartando el accidente de anoche y la voz que cuestionaba mi salud mental. Haciendo una pausa para quitarme el calambre que le había dado a la mano con la que escribía, sentí a Natsu inclinado hacia mí.

—Te ves cansada. ¿Tuviste una noche agitada? —Susurró.

—Te vi en la biblioteca.

Tuve el cuidado de mantener mi lápiz moviéndose sobre mi examen, pareciendo que estaba trabajando duramente.

—Lo más destacado de mi noche.

— ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

El movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rió suavemente. Intenté otro ángulo.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

—Buscando un libro.

Sentí los ojos del entrenador sobre mí y me dediqué a mi examen. Después de contestar otras cuantas preguntas, miré disimuladamente a la izquierda y me sorprendí al descubrir que Natsu me estaba mirando. El sonrió. Mi corazón dio un inesperado vuelco, sorprendida por su extrañamente atractiva sonrisa. Para mi horror, estaba tan desconcertada, que se me calló el lápiz, rebotó varias veces sobre la mesa y luego rodó hasta el borde. Justin se dobló para tomarlo, lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y tuve que concentrarme en no tocar su piel mientras lo tomaba.

—Después de la biblioteca —susurré — ¿a dónde fuiste?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Me seguiste? —Exigí en tono bajo.

—Luces un poco agitada Lucy. ¿Qué pasó?

Sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación, pero era todo fingido porque había un brillo burlón en el centro de sus negros ojos.

— ¿Me estas siguiendo?

— ¿Por qué querría perseguirte?

—Contesta la pregunta.

—Lucy.

La advertencia en la voz del entrenador hizo que me volviera a concentrar en mi examen. Pero no pude evitar especular sobre cuál hubiera sido su respuesta y eso hizo querer alejarme de Natsu, estar lejos de él en el salón. Al otro lado del mundo. El entrenador sopló su silbato.

—Se acabó el tiempo. Pasen sus exámenes al que está en frente. Esperen preguntas similares en el examen del viernes. —Ahora él juntó sus manos y el sonido seco que causó, hizo que me estremeciera —A la lección de hoy. Señorita Heartfilia ¿quieres decir cuál será nuestro tema?

—S…e…x…o—anunció Lucy.

Precisamente, luego de que ella hablara, yo me desconecté. ¿Natsu me estaba persiguiendo? ¿Era su cara la que estaba tras la máscara de esquiar, si es que había una cara tras ella? ¿Qué quería él? Abracé mis codos, sintiendo súbitamente frío. Quería que mi vida volviera a ser como era antes de que Natsu irrumpiera en ella. Al final de la clase, detuve a Natsu antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Él ya estaba parado, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo sé que tú tampoco quieres sentarte conmigo y creo que el entrenador consideraría cambiar nuestros asientos si tú hablas con él. Si le explicas la situación…

— ¿La situación?

—Nosotros no somos…compatibles.

El pasó su mano sobre su mandíbula, un calculador gesto con el cual ya me he familiarizado en el poco tiempo que he ido conociéndolo.

— ¿No lo somos?

—No estoy anunciando que se partió la tierra.

—Cuando el entrenador me pidió las características que deseo en una compañera, le di las tuyas, Lucy.

Mi boca se abrió levemente.

—Retira lo dicho.

—Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Él estaba haciendo esto con el único propósito de contrariarme y eso solo me puso más nerviosa.

— ¿Le pedirás al entrenador que nos cambie de asiento o no?

—Yo paso. Me he acostumbrado a ti.

¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso? Obviamente su objetivo era que yo reaccionara, lo cual no era difícil porque nunca sabía cuando él esta bromeando o hablando en serio. Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

—Creo que estarás mejor sentado con otra persona y creo que lo sabes.

Sonreí tensa, pero cortésmente.

—Creo que podría terminar sentado con Levy.

Su sonrisa parecía igual de cortés que la mía

—No voy a presionar mi suerte.

Levy apareció al lado de nuestra mesa, mirándonos a mí y a Natsu.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —dije, cerrando mi mochila. —Le estaba preguntando a Natsu sobre la lectura de esta noche. No recuerdo cuáles fueron las páginas que el entrenador asignó.

—La asignación está en la pizarra, como siempre. Como si no lo hubieras leído —dijo Levy.

Natsu rió, pareció que estaba compartiendo una broma privada con él mismo. Sin ser la primera vez, deseé saber qué él estaba pensando. Porque a veces estaba completamente segura de que esas bromas tenían todo que ver conmigo.

— ¿Algo más, Lucy?

—No —dije. —Te veo mañana.

—Eso espero.

El guiñó. De verdad guiñó. Después de que Natsu estuviera lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera escuchar, Levy agarró mi brazo.

—Buenas noticias. Dragneel. Ese es su apellido. Lo vi en la lista del entrenador.

— ¿Y eso es algo por lo cual alegrarse porque…?

—Todo el mundo sabe que los estudiantes tienen que registrar en la enfermería las medicinas recetadas. Ella tiró del bolsillo frontal en mi mochila, en donde yo guardaba mis píldoras de hierro. —Además, todo el mundo sabe que la oficina de la enfermera esta convenientemente localizada dentro de la oficina principal, donde, da la casualidad, están también guardados los archivos de los estudiantes. Con los ojos brillantes, Levy enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró hacia la puerta. —Es hora de hacer trabajo detectivesco de verdad.

#Capítulo Cinco.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Sonreí forzadamente a la secretaria de la oficina principal, esperando no verme tan deshonesta como me sentía.

—Tengo una medicina recetada que debo tomar diariamente en la escuela y mi amiga… —mi voz se estancó en la palabra. Me pregunto si después de hoy tendré ganas de considerar a Levy otra vez mi amiga. —Mi amiga me informó que se supone que yo lo debo registrar con la enfermera. ¿Sabe si es eso correcto?

No podía creer que estaba aquí parada intentando hacer algo ilegal. Últimamente estaba mostrando un comportamiento no característico en mí. Primero seguí a Natsu a un billar de mala muerte tarde en la noche. Ahora estaba a punto de husmear en el archivo estudiantil. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Natsu? ¿Por qué cuando se trata de él, no puedo evitar tener mal juicio?

—Ah, sí, —dijo solemnemente la secretaria. —Todas las medicinas necesitan ser registradas. La oficina de la enfermera está allá detrás, tercera puerta a la izquierda, al frente del archivo estudiantil. Ella hizo señas hacia el pasillo detrás de ella. Si la enfermera no está ahí, puedes sentarte en el catre. Ella regresará en cualquier momento.

Fabriqué otra sonrisa. De verdad esperaba que no fuera tan fácil. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me detuve par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro. Nadie venía tras de mí. El teléfono de la oficina principal estaba sonando, pero sonaba como un mundo aparte del oscuro pasillo en donde estaba. Estaba sola, libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Me paré frente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Aguanté la respiración y toqué a la puerta, pero por la oscuridad en la ventana, era obvio que el cuarto estaba vacío. Empujé la puerta. Se movió con renuencia, haciendo un chirrido mientras se habría hacia un pequeño cuarto con baldosas blancas. Por un momento me quedé parada en la entrada, casi deseando que la enfermera apareciera y así no tener otra opción que registrar mis píldoras de hierro e irme. Una rápida mirada a través del pasillo reveló una puerta con una ventana que decía Archivo estudiantil. También estaba oscura. Concentré mi atención en un insistente pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente. Natsu diciendo que él no había ido a la escuela el año pasado. Estaba bien segura de que él estaba mintiendo, pero y si no lo estaba ¿tendría una record estudiantil? Al menos sí tiene una dirección residencial, razoné. También la tarjeta de vacunas y las calificaciones del semestre pasado. Aún así, una posible suspensión parecía un precio muy alto para pagar por mirar la tarjeta de vacunas de Natsu. Recosté un hombro contra la pared y miré mi reloj. Levy me dijo que esperara por su señal. Ella dijo que sería obvia. Grandioso. El teléfono en la oficina principal volvió a sonar y la secretaria lo contestó. Mordiéndome el labio, miré nuevamente a la puerta identificada como Archivo Estudiantil. Probablemente estaba cerrada con llave. El archivo estudiantil probablemente era considerado de mucha seguridad. No importaba que clase de distracción Levy hubiera creado; si la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no iba a entrar. Cambié mi mochila al otro hombro. Otro minuto pasó. Me dije a mi misma que debía marcharme… Por otro lado ¿y si Levy tenía razón? ¿Y si Natsu tiene un pasado criminal? Como su compañera de biología, el tener regularmente contacto con él podría ponerme en peligro. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme… ¿cierto? Si la puerta no estaba cerrada y los archivos estaban alfabetizados, no tendría ningún problema en localizar rápidamente el record de Natsu. A eso añadámosle un par de segundos para leer por encima a ver si tiene record criminal y probablemente esté fuera del cuarto en menos de un minuto. Lo cual sería tan rápido que probablemente ni se sentiría que había entrado. Todo estaba demasiado callado en la oficina principal. De repente, Levy se apareció en la esquina. Ella se acercó a mí caminando agachada, pegada contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por la pared y mirando furtivamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba caminando como los espías lo hacían en las películas viejas.

—Todo está bajo control, ella susurró.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la secretaria?

—Tuvo que dejar la oficina por un minuto.

— ¿Tuvo? No la incapacitaste ¿cierto?

—Esta vez no. Gracias a dios por las pequeñas bondades.

—Llamé desde el teléfono público y dije que hay una amenaza de bomba, —dijo Levy. La secretaria llamó a la policía y luego corrió para buscar al director.

— ¡Levy! —Ella dio golpecitos en su muñeca. —El reloj está contando. No queremos estar aquí cuando llegue la policía. Y me lo dices.

Levy y yo fuimos a la puerta de los archivos de los estudiantes.

—Muévete —dijo Levy, empujándome con su cadera. Ella cubrió su puño con la manga de su camisa e intentó perforar la ventana. Nada pasó.

—Eso fue solo práctica —dijo y luego retrocedió para dar otro golpe, pero yo agarré su brazo.

—Podría estar abierta. —Giré el pestillo y la puerta se abrió.

—Eso no fue nada divertido —dijo Levy.

—Cuestión de opiniones.

—Entra tú —ordenó Levy. —Yo vigilo. Si todo va bien, nos encontraremos en una hora. Espérame en el restaurante cerca, ese en la esquina.

Luego caminó en cuclillas por el pasillo. Me dejó allí parada, mitad adentro y mitad afuera del estrecho cuarto revestido de pared a pared con archiveros. Antes de que mi conciencia me dijera que me saliera de ahí, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, presionando mi espalda contra ella. Con un profundo respiro, me quité la mochila y me adelanté, trazando con mis dedos la parte frontal de los archiveros. Encontré la gaveta marcada con CAR—CUV. La gaveta se abrió de un jalón. Las etiquetas de los archivos estaban identificadas a mano y me pregunté si Magnolia Prep era la última escuela en el país que aún no estaba computarizada. Mis ojos se posaron sobre el apellido Dragneel. De un tirón, saqué el archivo de la repleta gaveta.

Por un momento lo sostuve en mis manos, tratando de convencerme de que no era tan malo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué importaba que allí adentro hubiera información privada? Como compañera de biología de Natsu, tenía derecho a saber estas cosas. Afuera, las voces llenaron el pasillo. Abrí el archivo con torpeza e inmediatamente me estremecí. No tenía sentido. Las voces avanzaban. Al azar, introduje el archivo dentro de la gaveta y la empujé, enviándola rápidamente devuelta al archivero. Mientras me giraba, me quedé paralizada. Al otro lado de la ventana, el director se detuvo en seco y su vista estaba fija sobre la mía. Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo al grupo, el cual consistía de los más importantes de la facultad, se quedó en el olvido.

—Discúlpenme un momento —lo escuché decir.

El grupo continuó caminando. Pero él no. Él abrió la puerta.

—Esta área es prohibida para los estudiantes.

Intenté mostrar una expresión indefensa.

—Lo siento. Intento encontrar la oficina de la enfermera. La secretaria dijo que era la tercera puerta a la derecha, pero creo que conté mal… —Puse mis manos en alto. —Estoy perdida. Antes de que él pudiera responder, abrí la cremallera del bolsillo de mi mochila. —Se supone que registre esto. Píldoras de hierro —expliqué —Soy anémica.

Él me estudió por un momento frunciendo el ceño. Pensé que podía verlo balancear sus opciones, quedarse aquí y lidiar conmigo, o lidiar con una amenaza de bomba. El señaló hacia la puerta, alzando su barbilla.

—Necesito que salgas del edificio inmediatamente.

Él abrió la puerta y yo pasé bajo su brazo, mientras mi sonrisa colapsaba. Una hora después me senté en uno de los cubículos del restaurante en la esquina que Levy nombró. Una flor de loto hecha de cerámica y un jef de peluche estaban puestos en la pared frente a mí. Un hombre que llevaba puesto un sombrero más alto que él estaba paseándose por ahí, rasgueando acordes en su guitarra. El me dio una serenata mientras la chica de alterne ponía menús sobre la mesa. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi la insignia en la portada. The Borderline. Nunca antes había comido aquí, y sin embargo algo en el nombre se me hacía vagamente familiar. Levy vino detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla opuesta. Nuestro mesero estaba a sus pies.

—Cuatro chimis, crema agria extra, un plato con nachos y otro con frijoles negros, —le dijo Levy sin consultar el menú.

—Un burrito rojo —dije.

— ¿Cuentas separadas? —Preguntó él.

—Yo no le voy a pagar a ella —Levy y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Después de que nuestro mesero se fue, dije.

—Cuatro chimis. Estoy ansiosa por saber su conexión con las frutas.

—No empieces. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo. —Ella hizo una pausa. —Si no cuentas el Hot Tamales, porque yo no lo estoy contando.

Levy es pequeña con un pequeño cuerpo y era increíblemente sexy de una manera no ortodoxa. Ha habido días en los que nuestra amistad era la única cosa que evitaba mi envidia. Junto a Levy, la única cosa que tenía a mi favor eran mis piernas y tal vez mi metabolismo, pero definitivamente no mi cabello; mientras yo lucía un típico rubio, ella deslumbraba con un azul brillante.

—Más vale que traiga los nachos rápido —dijo Levy. —Me va a dar urticaria si no como algo salado en los próximos cuarenta y cinco segundos y de todas maneras las primeras tres letras de la palabra "dieta" debería decirte que es lo que quiero hacer.

—Ellos hacen la salsa con tomates —mencioné. —Eso es rojo y los aguacates son una fruta, creo.

Su rostro resplandeció.

—Y ordenaremos daiquiris de fresa. —Levy tenía razón. Esta dieta era fácil.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo ella saliendo del cubículo. —Ese tiempo del mes. Después de eso, voy hacer primera.

Mientras esperaba por ella, me encontré concentrada en el chico que estaba unas mesas más al frente. Él estaba trabajando duramente, estregando un trapo sobre la mesa. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que se movía, en la manera en que su camisa caía sobre el arco de su bien definida espalda. Casi como si él sospechara que estaba siendo observado, él se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos al mismo tiempo que yo comprendí por qué me era tan familiar. Natsu . No podía creerlo. Pensé en golpearme la frente cuando recordé que él me había dicho que trabajaba en el Borderline. Limpiándose las manos en su delantal, él caminó hacia mí, aparentemente disfrutando de mi incomodidad mientras yo miraba alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar y descubriendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que solo podía hundirme más en el cubículo.

—Vaya, vaya —él dijo.

— ¿Cinco días a la semana no son suficiente para mí? ¿También me tienes que dar una tarde?

—Me disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia. —Él se sentó en la silla de Levy. Cuando él puso los brazos sobre la mesa, estos eran tan largos que cruzaron mi lado de la mesa. Él tomó mi vaso, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos.

—Todas las sillas aquí están ocupadas —dije.

Cuando él no respondió, agarré mi vaso de vuelta y tomé un sorbo de agua, tragando accidentalmente un cubo de hielo que me lastimó la garganta.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando en lugar de estar fraternizando con clientes? —Dije ahogada.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo en la noche?

Yo bufé. Accidentalmente.

— ¿Me estas invitando a salir?

—Te estás volviendo presumida. Me gusta eso, ángel.

—No me importa lo que te gusta. No voy a salir contigo. No en una cita. Tampoco sola contigo.

Quería patearme por experimentar un ardiente estremecimiento al imaginarme qué podría conllevar pasar una noche sola con Natsu. Él ni siquiera lo decía en serio. Él estaba provocándome por razones que sólo él conocía. —Espera ¿me dijiste ángel? —Pregunté.

— ¿Y si lo hice?

—No me gusta. —Él sonrió abiertamente. —Entonces lo dije. Ángel.

Él se inclinó en la mesa, levantando sus manos hasta mi cara y rozó su pulgar en la esquina de mi boca. Yo me alejé, muy tarde. Él frotó brillo labial entre su pulgar y el dedo índice.

—Te ves mejor sin eso.

Intenté recordar de qué estábamos hablando, pero no me esforcé tanto como estaba haciendo para intentar parecer que su contacto no me había causado nada. Recogí mi pelo tras mi hombro, tomando de nuevo el hilo de nuestra previa conversación.

—De todas maneras, no me dejan salir cuando hay clases al otro día.

—Que mal. Hay una fiesta en la costa. Pensé que podríamos ir.

Él de verdad parecía sincero, pero no podía saber si era cierto o no. En lo absoluto. El calor de antes seguía corriendo en mis venas y tomé un largo sorbido con mi pajilla, intentando enfriar mis sentimientos con un tiro de agua helada. Tiempo a solas con Justin podría ser intrigante y peligroso. No estaba segura cómo exactamente, pero esta vez estaba confiando en mis instintos. Fingí un bostezo.

—Bueno, como ya dije, al otro día hay clases. —Con la esperanza de convencerme más a mí que a él, añadí —Si estas interesado en esa fiesta, yo casi puedo garantizarte que no estaré.

Listo, pensé. Caso cerrado. Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto dije.

— ¿Por qué me estas invitando?

Hasta este preciso instante, había estado diciéndome que no me importaba lo que Natsu pensara de mí. Pero ahora, supe que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente me arrepentiría, estaba lo suficientemente curiosa sobre Natsu hasta el punto de ir a cualquier parte con él.

—Quiero estar contigo a solas —dijo de manera inesperada y sensual.

Solo con eso, mis defensas regresaron.

—Escucha, Natsu, no quiero ser grosera, pero…

—Seguro que quieres serlo.

— ¡Bueno, tú comenzaste!

—Adorable. Muy madura.

—No puedo ir a la fiesta. Fin de la historia.

— ¿Porque no puedes salir en noches de escuela, o porque te da miedo estar sola conmigo?

—Ambas.

La confesión se me escapó.

— ¿Te dan miedo todos los chicos… o solo yo?

Entorné mis ojos dejando claro que no me iba a molestar en contestar una pregunta tan estúpida.

— ¿Te hago sentir incómoda?

Su boca creó una línea neutral, pero detecté una sonrisa especulativa atrapada tras ellos. Sí, en realidad él tenía ese efecto en mí. También tenía la tendencia de eliminar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento lógico.

—Lo siento —dije. — ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—De ti.

— ¿De mi?

—De tu vida personal.

Yo reí, insegura de qué otra respuesta dar.

—Si esto es sobre mi… y el sexo opuesto… Levy ya me dio ese discurso. No necesito escucharlo dos veces.

— ¿Y qué te dijo la sabia Levy?

Yo estaba jugando con mis manos y las deslicé fuera de la vista.

—No puedo imaginar por qué estas tan interesado.

Él sacudió suavemente su cabeza.

— ¿Interesado? Estamos hablando de ti. Estoy fascinado.

Él sonrió y fue una sonrisa fantástica. El efecto fue un pulso agitado. Mi pulso agitado.

—Creo que deberías regresar a trabajar —dije.

—Es bueno saberlo, me gusta la idea de que en la escuela no haya ningún chico que junte todas tus expectativas.

—Olvidé que eres la autoridad de mis tan nombradas expectativas —bufé.

Él me estudió de una manera que me hizo sentir transparente.

—Tú no eres reservada, Lucy. Tampoco eres tímida. Solo necesitas una buena razón para salir de tu rutina y conocer a alguien.

—Ya no quiero hablar más sobre mí.

—Tú crees que lo sabes todo.

—No es cierto —dije. —Por ejemplo, bueno, en este caso, yo no sé mucho sobre… ti.

—Tú no estás lista para conocerme.

No había nada despreocupado en la manera en que él lo dijo. En realidad, su expresión era cortante.

—Busqué en tu expediente.

Mis palabras colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de que los ojos de Natsu se alinearan con los míos.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es ilegal, dijo él calmadamente.

—Tu expediente estaba vacío. No había nada. Ni siquiera tu record de vacunas.

Él ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendido. Él se reclinó en su silla y sus ojos relucían como obsidianas.

— ¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque tienes miedo de que pueda causar un brote de sarampión o paperas?

—Te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que sepas que yo sé que algo no está bien contigo. Nos has engañado a todos. Voy a descubrir qué es lo que estas tramando. Te voy a descubrir.

—Estaré esperando que lo hagas.

Yo me sonrojé, comprendiendo muy tarde la indirecta. Sobre la cabeza de Natsu, pude ver a Levy abriéndose camino entre las mesas.

—Levy viene. Te tienes que ir —dije. —Él se quedó ahí, mirándome, pensando. — ¿Por qué me estas mirando así? —Le dije a manera de reto.

Él se impulsó, preparándose para levantarse.

—Porque tú no eres como yo pensaba.

—Tú tampoco lo eres —rebatí —Eres peor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bueno aqui les dejo dos capitulos mas de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, y Recuerden ni los personajes ni la historia es mia!**

***Derechos reservador***

* * *

CAPITULO 5

A la mañana siguiente estaba sorprendida de ver a Sting entrar a la clase de Educación Física, justo cuando la campana tardía sonó. Él estaba vestido con unos pantalones de baloncesto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una sudadera Nike blanca. Sus, tenis parecían nuevos y costosos. El me miró, luego de entregarle un papel a la Srta. Mirajane, me saludó de lejos y se reunió conmigo en las gradas. —Estaba pensando cuándo sería el día en que nos encontráramos otra vez —él dijo. —La oficina principal se dio cuenta que no he tomado Educación Física en los últimas dos años. No es requerido en las escuelas privadas. Están debatiendo cómo cubriré cuatro años de EF en los próximos dos años y medio y, pues aquí estoy. Tengo Educación Física a primera hora y en el cuarto período.

—Nunca escuché por qué te transferiste aquí —dije.

—Era demasiado costoso para mis padres. Les estaba costando todo el dinero que habían ahorrado para su retiro.

La Srta. Strauss sopló su silbato. —Entiendo que el silbato significa algo,- me dijo Sting.

—Diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, sin cortar las esquinas. Me levanté de las gradas.

—¿Eres atleta? Sting se levantó de un salto, bailando en la punta de sus pies. Tiró al aire unos cuantos ganchos y puños y terminó con un puño alto que terminó a solo centímetros de mi mentón. Sonriendo, él dijo.

— ¿Un atleta? De corazón.

—Entonces vas a adorar la idea de diversión que tiene la Srta. Strauss.

Sting y yo trotamos juntos diez vueltas, luego salimos fuera del gimnasio, dónde el aire estaba cubierto de una fantasmal niebla que parecía tapar mis pulmones y me ahogaba. Del cielo cayeron unas cuentas gotas, amenazando con una tormenta en la ciudad de Magnolia. Yo miré las puertas del edificio, pero supe que no tenía caso, la Srta. Strauss era muy firme.

—Necesito dos capitanes para el softball —ella gritó. —Vamos, luzcan con vida. ¡Déjenme ver algunas manos en alto! Es mejor que lo hagan voluntariamente, porque de lo contrario yo escogeré los equipos y no siempre soy justa.- Sting levantó su mano. —Muy bien, —le dijo la Srta. Strauss —Ven aquí a la meta y… qué tal… Evergreen como capitán del equipo rojo. Los ojos de Ever se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Sting.

—Veamos quién es el mejor.

—Sting, es el primero en escoger los miembros del equipo —dijo la Srta. Strauss. Cerrando sus dedos sobre su barbilla, El examinó la clase, al parecer midiendo nuestras destrezas en el juego con solo mirarnos. —Lucy—dijo. Evergreen echó su cuello hacia atrás y rió.

—Gracias —le dijo a Sting, enviándole una sonrisa tóxica que, por razones más allá de mi conocimiento, cautivaban al sexo opuesto.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo el rubio.

—Por regalarnos el juego. —Me señaló con un dedo. —Hay cientos de razones por las cuales soy porrista y Lucy no. Coordinación es la primera.- La fulminé con la mirada, luego caminé hasta ponerme al lado de Sting y me puse una camiseta azul.

—Lucy y yo somos amigos —le dijo Sting a Evergreen calmadamente, casi con frialdad.

Era algo exagerado, pero yo no lo iba a corregir. Evergreen parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

—Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie mejor. Como yo. —La castaña enrolló su pelo en su dedo. —Evergreen. Pronto escucharás todo sobre mí. O su ojo tenía un tic, o le lanzó una guiñada. Sting no dio ninguna respuesta en lo absoluto y continuó escogiendo a los miembros de su equipo. Cualquier otro chico se hubiera puesto de rodillas y rogaría a la chica por un poco de atención.

— ¿Queremos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana esperando que venga la lluvia, o queremos comenzar con el juego? —Preguntó la Srta. Strauss sonriendo Luego de dividirnos en equipos, Sting dirigió el nuestro a la caseta y determinó el orden de bateo.

Entregándome un bate, puso un casco sobre mi cabeza. —Tú vas primero, Heartfilia. Todo lo que necesitamos es un imparable para llegar a base.

Casi lo golpeo mientras practicaba con el bate y le dije. —Pero tenía ganas de hacer un cuadrangular.

—También tendremos uno de esos. —Él me dirigió hacia la meta. —Espera al lanzamiento y batea con fuerza.

Yo balanceé el bate en mi hombro, pensando que quizá debí haber prestado más atención a la Serie Mundial. Mi casco me cubrió los ojos y yo lo empujé hacia arriba, intentando ver el parque, que estaba cubierto por una macabra espiral de neblina.

Evergreen tomó su lugar en el montículo del lanzador. Ella sostuvo la bola en frente de ella y noté que su dedo del medio estaba alzado para mí. Ella mostró otra sonrisa tóxica y lanzó hacia mí la bola. Le di a una parte de ella, enviándola hacia el lado equivocado.

— ¡Eso es un strike! —Gritó la Srta. Strauss desde su posición entre primera y segunda base.

Sting gritó desde la caseta. — ¡Esa bola tenía mucha curva, lánzale una buena! Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de que él le estaba hablando a la chica y no a mí.

Nuevamente la bola dejó la mano de Evergreen, haciendo un arco en el sombrío cielo. Yo intenté golpearla, pero fallé.

—Segundo strike —dijo Max Alors a través de la máscara del receptor. Yo lo miré pesadamente. Alejándome del plató, intenté nuevamente practicar con el bate.

Casi ni sentí a Sting venir tras de mí. Él estiró sus brazos alrededor de mi y posicionó sus manos en el bate, alineándose con las mías. —Déjame enseñarte —él me dijo al oído. —Así. ¿Sientes eso? Relájate. Ahora gira tus caderas, todo está en las caderas. Podía sentir mi cara calentarse al ver que toda la clase nos estaba mirando.

—Creo que entendí, gracias.

—¡Vayan a un cuarto! —Nos gritó Evergreen. Toda la clase rió.

—Si le lanzaras decentemente— Sting le gritó —ella golpearía la bola.

—Mi lanzamiento está bien.

—Y el bateo de ella está bien. —Sting bajó la voz y me habló. —Tú pierdes contacto visual al minuto que ella suelta la bola. Sus lanzamientos no son rectos, así que tendrás que estar alerta para poder golpear.

—¡Estamos atrasando el juego, gente! —gritó la Srta. Strauss Justo en ese momento, algo en el estacionamiento más allá de la caseta llamó mi atención. Creí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré, pero mientras lo hacía, supe que mi nombre no había sido mencionado en alto. Lo había escuchado en mi mente. Lucy. Natsu llevaba puesta una desgastada gorra de béisbol y tenía sus dedos enganchados en la verja de metal, recostándose contra ella. No llevaba abrigo a pesar del clima. Simplemente iba de negro de la cabeza a los pies y su típica bufanda a cuadros. Sus ojos eran opacos e inaccesibles mientras me observaba, pero sospeché que había mucho más oculto tras ellos. Otra sucesión de palabras se introdujeron en mi mente. ¿Lecciones de bateo? Que rico… contacto. Respiré profundamente y me dije que estaba imaginando las palabras. Porque la otra alternativa consideraba que Natsu tenía el poder de transmitir pensamientos en mi mente. Lo cual no podía ser. Simplemente no podía. A menos que estuviera loca. Eso me asustó más que la idea de él violando los métodos de comunicación normal, por voluntad propia, y hablándome sin ni siquiera abrir su boca.

-¡Heartfilia! ¡Concéntrate en el juego!- Yo pestañeé, volviendo a la vida justo a tiempo para ver la bola rodando hacia mí en el aire. Comencé a mover el bate, pero entonces escuché otro hilo de palabras. Todavía… no. Me detuve esperando que la bola viniera a mí y mientras descendía, me adelanté al frente del plató y bateé con toda la fuerza que tenía. Se escuchó un enorme crujido y el bate vibró en mis manos. La bola condujo hacia Evergreen, quién cayó de espaldas al suelo y apretujada entre segunda base y campo cortó, la pelota rebotó en la grama del parque.

—¡Corre! —gritó mi equipo desde la caseta. — ¡Corre, Lucy! Corrí.

—¡Tira el bate! —gritaron. Lo lancé a un lado. —¡Quédate en primera base! No lo hice. Tropezando con una de las esquinas de la primera base, le di la vuelta, corriendo hacia la segunda. Ahora el campo izquierdo tenía la pelota, en posición para sacarme. Yo agaché la cabeza, estiré los brazos y traté de recordar cómo los profesionales en la ESPN se deslizaban hacia la base. ¿Primero los pies? ¿La Cabeza? ¿Detenerse, tirarse y dar vueltas? La pelota navegó hacia donde estaba el de la segunda base, dejando una estela blanca en algún lado de mi visión. Un emocionado coro con la palabra. —¡Deslízate! —vino desde la caseta, pero yo todavía no me había decidido qué iba a golpear primero el suelo, mis zapatos o mi cara. El de la segunda base agarró la pelota fuera del aire. Yo me lancé de cabeza, con los brazos estirados. El guante vino de la nada descendiendo en picada sobre mí. Aterrizó en mi cara, apestando fuertemente a cuero. Mi cuerpo se abolló contra el suelo, dejándome con la boca llena de polvo y arena el cual se disolvió bajo mi lengua.

—¡Fuera! —gritó la Srta. Strauss. Me puse de lado, inspeccionando mis daños. Mis muslos ardían con una extraña mezcla de calor y frío y cuando levanté mi sudadera, decir que dos gatos habían estado jugando en mis muslos era poco. Cojeando hasta la caseta, me dejé caer en la banca.

—Muy bonito —dijo Sting.

—¿La maniobra que hice, o el rasgón en mi pierna?

Llevando mi rodilla contra mi pecho, sacudí el sucio lo más que pude. Eucliffe se dobló y sopló en mi rodilla. Varios de los pedazos más grandes de tierra cayeron al suelo. Un momento de incómodo silencio le siguió.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó. Parándome, demostré que aunque mi pierna era un desastre con rasgones y sucio, aún podía usarla. —Puedo llevarte a la enfermería, si quieres, para que te venden —él dijo.

—De verdad estoy bien.- Miré a la verja en donde había visto a Natsu. Él ya no estaba allí.

—¿Ese que estaba parado en le verja era tu novio? —preguntó Sting. Me sorprendió el que Sting hubiera notado a Natsu. Él había estado de espaldas a él.

—No —dije. —Es solo un amigo. En realidad, ni siquiera es eso. Es mi compañero de biología.

—Te estás sonrojando.

—Probablemente he estado demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol.- La voz de Natsu seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió más rápido y mi sangre se puso fría. ¿Él habló directamente a mis pensamientos? ¿Había entre nosotros alguna inexplicable conexión que permitía que eso pasara? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Sting no pareció muy convencido.

—¿Estás segura que no hay nada entre ustedes dos? No quiero estar tras una chica que no está disponible.

—Nada. Nada que yo fuera a permitir.

Espera. ¿Qué dijo Sting?

—¿Discúlpame, qué dijiste? Él sonrió.

—El parque de diversiones en Akane reabre el sábado en la noche, Rouge y yo tenemos pensando ir. El clima no se supone que esté tan mal. Quizá tú y Levy quieran ir…

Tardé un momento en pensar sobre su oferta. Estaba muy segura que si le decía a Sting que no, Levy me mataría. Además, salir con Sting parecía una buena manera para escapar de mi incómoda atracción hacia Natsu.

—Dalo por hecho —dije.

Era la noche del sábado y la ama de llaves y yo estábamos en la cocina. Ella acababa de meter una cacerola en el horno y yo estaba viento la magnitud de la lista de tareas que mi mamá había colgado en la nevera con un imán.

—Tu mamá llamó. No regresará hasta el lunes en la noche —dijo Dorothea mientras le echaba Ajax a nuestro fregadero y lo restregaba con tanto vigor, que hacía que mi codo doliera. —Dejó un mensaje en la máquina. Quiere que la llames. ¿La has llamado todas las noches antes de acostarte?

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra, mientras comía un panecillo con mantequilla. Acaba de dar un mordisco enorme y ahora Dorothea me estaba mirando como si quisiera una respuesta. —Mmm —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Hoy llegó una carta de la escuela.- Ella señaló con su barbilla un grupo de cartas que había sobre la encimera. —Tal vez sepas a qué se deba.- Alcé los hombros, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible y dije.

—Ni idea.- Mentalmente, me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Doce meses atrás, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la policía. Tenemos malas noticias, dijeron. Una semana después fue el funeral de mi papá. Desde entonces, todos los lunes en la tarde me he presentado a mi sesión programada con el Dr. Macao, el psicólogo de la escuela. He faltado a las últimas dos sesiones y si no enmendaba eso en esta semana, iba a tener problemas. La carta era más bien una advertencia.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Tú y Levy tienen algo bajo la manga? ¿Van a ver una película en la casa?

—Quizá. Honestamente, Dorth, yo puedo limpiar el fregadero luego. Ven siéntate y… toma la otra mitad de mi panecillo.- El moño canoso de Dorothea se estaba comenzando a deshacer mientras restregaba.

—Mañana voy a una conferencia —dijo. —En Acapypha. La Dra. Jenny Realight va hablar. Ella dice que la gente para ser más sexy, debe creer que es sexy. Las hormonas son una medicina poderosa. A menos que les digamos qué queremos, estas nos estarán traicionando. Dorothea se dio la vuelta, apuntándome enfáticamente con el envasé de Ajax. —Ahora me despierto en las mañanas, llevo mi labial rojo al espejo y escribo, Soy sexy. Los hombres me desean. Sesenta y cinco es el nuevo veinticinco.

—¿Crees que está funcionando? —Le pregunté, esforzándome en no reír.

—Está funcionando —dijo con sobriedad. Lamí la mantequilla de mis dedos, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

—Entonces vas a pasar el fin de semana reviviendo tu lado sexy.

—Toda mujer necesita revivir su lado sexy. Me gusta eso. Mi hija se hizo implantes. Ella dice que lo hizo por ella. ¿Pero para qué una mujer quiere senos más grande? Son una carga. Ella se hizo los senos para un hombre. Espero que no hagas cosas estúpidas por un chico, Lucy.- Ella me señaló con el dedo.

—Créeme, Dorth, no hay chicos en mi vida. Está bien, quizá hay dos acechando, rodeándome, pero como no conozco bien a ninguno de los dos, y uno me asusta, se sentía más seguro cerrar mis ojos y fingir que no existían.

—Eso es bueno y es malo, —dijo Dorothea, a regañadientes. —Si encuentras al chico equivocado, buscarás problemas. Si encuentras al chico adecuado, encontrarás amor. —Su voz se suavizó nostálgicamente. —Cuando era una chiquilla en Alemania, tuve que decidir entre dos chicos. Uno era un chico muy malo. El otro era mi Henry. Hemos estado felizmente casados por cuarenta y un años. -Era tiempo de cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo está tu ahijado…Nobarly? Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Te gusta el pequeño Nobarly?

—¡No!

—Podría arreglar algo…

—No, Dorothea, de verdad. Gracias, pero… en realidad ahora mismo estoy concentrada en mis estudios. Quiero entrar a una buena universidad.

—Si en el futuro…

—Te dejaré saber.

Terminé mi panecillo con el sonido monótono del parloteo de Dorothea, respondiendo con algunos "Ah ja" cada vez que ella se detenía lo suficiente para esperar por mi respuesta. Yo estaba preocupada debatiéndome si en realidad quería encontrarme esta noche con Sting. Al principio, salir con él me había parecido una gran idea, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más duda tenía. Conocía a Sting desde hace solo unos días y además no estaba segura de cómo mi mamá se sentiría acerca de esto. Se me estaba haciendo tarde y el viaje hacia Akane duraba al menos media hora y para añadir, en los fines de semana, Akane tenía reputación de ser peligroso. El teléfono sonó y el número de Levy apareció en el registro de llamadas.

—¿Vamos a hacer algo esta noche? Ella quería saber. Abrí la boca, pensando cuidadosamente mi respuesta. No habría marcha atrás una vez le dijera a Levy sobre la invitación de Sting. Levy chilló. —¡Ay! ¡Ay dios ay dios! Acabo de derramar esmalte de uñas en el sofá. Espera, voy a buscar papel toalla. ¿El esmalte de uñas sale con agua? —Momentos después, regresó. —Creo que arruiné el sofá. Tenemos que salir esta noche. No quiero estar aquí cuando mi último trabajo de arte accidental sea descubierto. Dorothea se había ido al pasillo, al tocador, y no tenía deseos de pasar toda la noche escuchándola gruñir acerca de las instalaciones del baño mientras limpiaba, así que hice mi decisión.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a Akane? Sting y Rouge van a ir y quieren que nos encontremos allá.

—¡Ocultaste pistas! Esto es información vital, Lu-chan. Te recogeré en quince minutos.

Y me dejó escuchando el tono muerto del teléfono. Subí las escaleras y me puse un cómodo suéter blanco de cachemira, jeans oscuros y mocasines azul marino. Con mis dedos, acomodé mi pelo para que enmarcara mi rostro de la manera que aprendí a manejar mis mechones naturales y… voila Cabello más o menos decente. Me alejé del espejo para verme completa y pensé que me veía como un cruce entre descuidada y casi sexy. Exactamente quince minutos después, Levy estaba con su Neón al frente de la casa y sonó su bocina al estilo staccato. A mí me toma diez minutos llegar a su casa, pero usualmente yo presto atención al límite de velocidad. Levy entendía la palabra velocidad, pero límite no era parte de su vocabulario.

—Voy a ir a Akane con Levy —le grité a Dorothea. —Si mi mamá llama, se lo dejas saber.- Dorothea salió del tocador balanceándose.

—¿Vas a ir a Akane tan tarde?

-¡Diviértete en tu conferencia! —dije, escapando por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera protestar o llamar a mi mamá por el teléfono.

El cabello azul de Levy estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, dejando caer sus pequeñas ondas lacias. Aros dorados colgaban de sus orejas. Llevaba puesto labial rojo cereza y rímel negro.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté. —Tuviste cinco minutos para estar lista.

—Siempre estoy preparada. —Levy sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Soy el sueño de un Boy Scout.

Levy me observó con ojo crítico. — ¿Qué? —dije.

—Esta noche nos vamos a reunir con chicos.

—La última vez que verifiqué, sí.

—A los chicos les gusta las chicas que lucen como… chicas.

Yo alcé mis cejas. —¿Y cómo luzco yo?

—Como si hubieras salido de la ducha y decidieras que eso solo era suficiente para parecer presentable. No me tomes a mal. La ropa está bien, el pelo está bien, pero el resto… Toma. —Ella buscó en su bolso. —Siendo la amiga que soy, te presto mi labial y mi rímel, pero solo si juras que tus ojos no tienen una enfermedad contagiosa.

—¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa!

—Solo cumplo con preguntar.

—No lo quiero.- Levy se quedó boquiabierta, mitad jugando y mitad en serio.

—¡Te sentirás desnuda si no lo usas!

—Suena como la manera en que tú quieres lucir— dije. Con toda honestidad, tenía sentimientos encontrados con esto de ir sin maquillaje. No porque sí me sentía un poco desnuda, sino porque Natsu había puesto en mi mente la sugerencia de no usar maquillaje. En un esfuerzo para hacerme sentir mejor, me dije que mi dignidad no estaba en juego y tampoco mi orgullo. Me dieron una sugerencia y yo estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo. Lo que no quería reconocer es que específicamente había escogido una noche en donde sabía que no vería a Natsu para que él la aprobara. Media hora después Levy condujo hasta la entrada del Parque de Diversiones Akane. Fuimos forzadas a estacionarnos en el lado más lejos del lote de estacionamiento, debido al pesado tráfico del fin de semana de inauguración. El pueblo se encuentra justo en la costa, así que Akane no es conocido por su buen clima. Un suave viento había comenzado, haciendo que las bolsas de hojuelas de maíz y envolturas de dulces se envolvieran alrededor de nuestros tobillos mientras Levy y yo caminábamos hacia la ventanilla de entradas. Hacía mucho que los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y las ramas amenazaban sobre nosotras, como dedos inconexos. El auge de AkaneSeaport duraba todo el verano junto con un parque de diversiones, mascaradas, leedoras del tarot, músicos gitanos y un espectáculo de fenómenos. Jamás podré estar segura si las deformidades humanas eran reales o si solo eran una ilusión.

—Un adulto, por favor —le dije a la mujer de la ventanilla de entradas. Ella tomo mi dinero y deslizó bajo la ventanilla una banda para la muñeca. Luego sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos plásticos de vampiros, pintados con labial rojo.

—Que la pasen bien —dijo con una voz sin aliento. —No olviden probar nuestra recién remodelada atracción. Ella golpeó su lado del cristal, señalando a una pila de mapas del parque y volantes. Yo tomé uno de cada uno mientras caminaba hacia la entrada giratoria. El volante decía ¡La nueva sensación del Parque de Diversiones Akane! El Arcángel ¡Remodelado y Renovado! Cae del cielo en esta caída vertical de cien pies. Por encima de mi hombro, Levy leyó el volante y sus uñas amenazaban con perforar la piel de mi brazo.

—¡Tenemos que ir a eso! —exclamó.

—A lo último —prometí, esperando que si íbamos primero a las otras atracciones, ella se olvidaría de esta. Desde años no le he temido a las alturas, probablemente porque desde años he estado convenientemente evitándolas y no estaba segura si estaba lista para saber si el tiempo había borrado mi temor a ellas. Después de montarnos en la estrella, en los carritos chocadores, en la atracción de la Alfombra Mágica y jugar en los juegos de las casetas, Levy y yo decidimos que era tiempo de buscar a Sting y a Raios.

—Mmm —dijo Levy, mirando a todas partes del camino que cruzaba el parque. Ambas nos quedamos calladas pensando.

—En los videojuegos —dije por último.

—Bien pensado. Acabábamos de pasar por la entrada de los videojuegos cuando lo vi. No a Sting. Tampoco a Rogue. Natsu. Él me miró desde su videojuego.

Llevaba puesta la misma gorra de béisbol que cuando lo vi en EF y esta le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero estaba segura de que vi una rápida sonrisa. A primera vista parecía amistoso, pero luego recordé cómo él entró en mis pensamientos y me puse fría hasta los huesos. Por suerte Levy todavía no lo había visto y la llevé hacia donde estaba toda la gente, dejando a Natsu fuera de la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella sugiriera ir a donde él y comenzar una conversación.

—¡Allí están! —dijo Levy, moviendo el brazo sobre su cabeza. — ¡Raios! ¡Sting! ¡Por aquí!

—Buenas noches, damas —dijo Sting, abriéndose camino entre la multitud. Raios caminaba tras él, luciendo tan entusiasmado como un pastel de carne hecho hace tres días.

—¿Puedo comprarle a ambas una Coca-cola?

—Me parece bien, —dijo Levy. —Ella estaba mirando directamente a Raios. —Que la mía sea dietética. Raios masculló una excusa de que tenía que ir al baño y se volvió a perder en la multitud. Cinco minutos después, Sting regresó con las Coca-colas y luego de que nos las entregara, frotó sus manos y contempló el suelo.

—¿Por dónde comenzamos?

— ¿Qué pasa con Raios? —preguntó Levy.

—Él nos encontrará.

—Hockey de mesa —dije inmediatamente. El hockey de mesa estaba al otro lado de los videojuegos. Mientras más lejos de Natsu, mejor. Me dije que era una coincidencia el que él estuviera aquí, pero mis instintos decían lo contrario.

— ¡Ah, mira! —interpuso Levy. — ¡Fútbol de mesa! Ella ya estaba zigzagueando entre la multitud, abriéndose camino hasta una mesa libre. —Raios y yo contra ustedes dos. Los perdedores comprarán pizza.

—Muy justo —dijo Sting. El fútbol de mesa hubiera estado bien, si esta no hubiera estado a tan corta distancia de dónde Natsu estaba jugando. Me propuse ignorarlo. Si me mantenía de espaldas a él, difícilmente notaría que estaba ahí. Quizá Levy tampoco lo vería.

—¿Oye, Lucy, no es ese Natsu? —dijo Levy.

—¿Mmm? —dije inocentemente. Ella señaló.

—Allí. Ese es él ¿cierto?

—Lo dudo. ¿Sting y yo seremos el equipo blanco?

—Natsu es el compañero de biología de Lucy —Levy le explicó a Sting. Ella me lanzó una guiñada traviesa, pero adoptó una expresión inocente al momento que Sting le dio su atención. Sutilmente, sacudí la cabeza, transmitiéndole silenciosamente que se detuviera. —Él sigue mirando para acá —Levy dijo bajando la voz. Ella se reclinó contra la mesa del fútbol, intentando que nuestra conversación pareciera privada, pero ella susurró tan alto, que Sting no tuvo más opción que escuchar. —Se está preguntando qué haces aquí con… —Ella balanceó su cabeza hacia Sting. Yo cerré los ojos e imaginé que golpeaba mi cabeza contra una pared. —Natsu ha dejado bien claro que quiere ser para Lucy algo más que compañero de biología — continuó Levy. —Y nadie puede culparlo.

—¿Es cierto eso? —dijo Sting, mirándome de una manera que decía que no estaba sorprendido. Que él ya lo sospechaba. Noté que él se acercó más a mí. Levy me lanzó una sonrisa triunfante. Me lo agradeces después, decía.

—No es eso- corregí. Es…

—Peor que eso —dijo Levy. —Lucy sospecha que él la está siguiendo. La policía está a punto de envolverse.

—¿Por qué no jugamos? —dije en voz alta y tiré la bola al centro de la mesa, pero nadie lo notó.

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —me preguntó Sting. —Le explicaré que no estamos buscando problemas. Le diré que estas aquí conmigo y que si tiene algún problema lo puede discutir conmigo.- Esta no era la dirección que quería que tomara nuestra conversación. Para nada.

—¿Qué le pasó a Raios? —dije. —Se ha ido por mucho tiempo.

—Sí, quizá se cayó en el inodoro —dijo Levy.

—Déjame hablar con Natsu—dijo Sting.

Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, no me gustaba la idea de Sting hablando cara a cara con Natsu. Natsu era un factor X: intangible, daba miedo y era desconocido. ¿Quién sabe de qué era capaz? Sting era demasiado bueno para ser enviado en contra de Natsu.

—Él no me asusta —dijo Sting, como desaprobando mis pensamientos. Obviamente esto era algo en lo que Sting y yo no estábamos de acuerdo.

—Mala idea —dije.

—Gran idea —dijo Levy. —De otra manera, Natsu podría volverse… violento. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?

"¿La última vez?" Le dije a Levy, articulando sin pronunciar palabra. No tenía idea de por qué Levy estaba haciendo esto, aparte de que ella tenía una tendencia a hacer todo lo más dramático posible. Su idea de drama era mi idea de una mórbida humillación.

—Sin ofender, pero este chico suena como un arrastrado —dijo Sting. —Dame dos minutos con él. Él comenzó a caminar.

—¡No! —dije, agarrándolo por la manga para detenerlo. —Él, eh, podría ponerse otra vez violento. Déjame lidiar con esto.- Fulminé a Levy con la mirada.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo Sting. —Estaría muy feliz de hacerlo.

—Creo que es mejor si se lo digo yo. —Froté mis manos en mis jeans y luego de respirar tranquilamente, comencé a cerrar la distancia entre Natsu y yo, la cual se trataba del ancho de unas cuantas consolas de videojuegos. No tenía idea de qué le iba a decir cuando llegara a él. Con suerte, solo un breve hola y luego podría regresar y asegurarle a Sting y a Levy que todo estaba bajo control. Natsu estaba vestido con su ropa usual: camisa negra, jeans negros y una delgada gargantilla de plata que brillaba sobre su oscura complexión, debajo de su bufanda. Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos y podía ver sus músculos trabajando mientras él presionaba botones. Él era alto, delgado y sólido y no me hubiera sorprendido si bajo su ropa tuviera varias cicatrices, legados de peleas callejeras y otras conductas imprudentes. No es que yo quisiera ver bajo su ropa. Cuando llegué a la consola de Natsu, la golpeé por el lado para llamar su atención. Con la voz más calmada que pude lograr, dije.

—¿Pac-Man? ¿O es Donkey Kong? —La verdad, parecía un poco más violento y militar. Una lenta sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

—Béisbol. ¿Crees que puedas pararte tras de mí y darme un par de instrucciones? —Bombas explotaron en la pantalla y cuerpos gritando navegaron en el aire. Obviamente él no estaba jugando béisbol. — ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Natsu preguntó, señalando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la mesa de fútbol.

—Sting. Mira, debo hacer esto rápido. Me están esperando.

—¿Lo he visto antes?

—Él es nuevo. Se acaba de transferir.

—Primera semana en la escuela y ya hizo amigos. Qué suerte tiene. —Él me deslizó una mirada. —Podría tener un lado tenebroso y peligroso del cual no conocemos.

—Parece ser mi especialidad.

Esperé a que él captara lo que yo quería decir, pero él solo dijo.

—¿Quieres jugar? -Él inclinó su cabeza hacia más allá de los videojuegos. Hacia la multitud en dónde solo podía ver mesas de billar.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Levy. —Ven aquí. ¡Sting me está ganando!

—No puedo. —Le dije a Natsu.

—Si yo gano —él dijo, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de ser rechazado —le dirás a Sting que pasó algo. Le dirás que ya no estarás libre esta noche. No podía evitarlo; él era demasiado arrogante. Dije.

—¿Y si yo gano?- Sus ojos me observaron de la cabeza a los pies. Su sonrisa vino fácil. —No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso.- Antes de que pudiera detenerme, golpeé su brazo.

—Cuidado —él dijo en voz baja. —Ellos podrían creer que estamos flirteando. —Me dieron ganas de patearme porque eso era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero no era mi culpa, era de Natsu. Estando cerca de él, experimentaba una confusa polaridad de deseos. Parte de mi quería correr, alejarme de él gritando, ¡fuego! y una parte más imprudente estaba tentada de ver qué tan cerca podía llegar sin… quemarme.

—Una mesa de billar,- él tentó.

—Estoy aquí con otra persona.

—Ve hacia los billares, yo me encargo de lo demás. -Yo me crucé de brazos, esperando lucir severa y un poco exasperada, pero al mismo tiempo, tuve que morderme el labio para no mostrar una reacción levemente más positiva.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pelear con Sting?

—Si tengo que hacerlo. —Estaba casi segura de que él estaba bromeando. Casi. —Se acaba de vaciar una mesa. Ve y ocúpala. Yo… te… reto.

Me puse rígida. — ¿Cómo haces eso? Cuando él no lo negó inmediatamente, sentí un poco de pánico. Era real. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar. —¿Cómo haces eso? —repetí.

Él me sonrió maliciosamente. —¿Hacer qué?

—No hagas eso,- le advertí.- No finjas que no lo estás haciendo.- Él reclinó un hombro contra la consola y bajó la vista hacia mí. —Dime qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo.

—Mis… pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Ya basta, Natsu.

Él observó a todos lados de una manera teatral. —No dirás… que estoy hablándole a tu mente ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso? -Tragando, dije lo más calmada que pude.

—Tú me asustas y no estoy segura de que seas bueno para mí.

—Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—¡Lucy!- Se escuchó la voz de Levy llamar sobre todas las voces y los sonidos electrónicos.

—Encuéntrame en el Arcángel, —dijo Natsu. Me alejé un paso.

—No —dije impulsivamente. Natsu se me acercó por detrás y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. —Te estaré esperando, —me dijo al oído. Luego salió de los videojuegos.

Regresé a la mesa de fútbol un poco aturdida. Sting estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y su rostro mostraba concentración competitiva. Levy estaba gritando y riendo. Raios seguía perdido. Levy me miró.

—¿Y bueno? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada. Le dije que no nos molestara y se fue —dije con voz monótona.

—Él no parecía molesto cuando se fue —dijo Sting. —Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho, debió haber funcionado.

—Que mal —dijo Levy. —Estaba esperando algo más emocionante.

—¿Estamos listos para jugar? —preguntó Sting. —Se me está antojando la pizza que me voy a ganar.

—Sí, si es que Raios regresa —dijo Levy. —Estoy comenzando a pensar que no le agradamos. Él sigue desapareciendo. Creo que es una indirecta.

—¿Estas bromeando? Él las adora —Sting dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. —Lo que pasa es que él es tímido con los extraños. Voy a buscarlo. No se vayan a ninguna parte. Tan pronto Levy y yo estuvimos solas dije.

—¿Sabes que te voy a matar, verdad? Levy levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Te estaba haciendo un favor. Sting está loco por ti. Después de que te fuiste, le dije que tienes como a diez chicos que te llaman todas las noches. Debiste haber visto su cara. A penas contenía los celos. —Gruñí. —Es la ley de oferta y demanda —dijo Levy. — ¿Quién diría que economía sería tan útil? Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

—Necesito algo.

—Necesitas a Sting.

—No, necesito azúcar. Mucha. Necesito algodón de azúcar.

Lo que necesitaba era un borrador lo suficientemente grande como para borrar de mi vida toda evidencia de Natsu. Particularmente eso de hablar a través de la mente. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo él lo hacía? ¿Y por qué a mí? A menos que… lo haya imaginado. Al igual que imaginé golpear a alguien con el Neón.

—Yo también podría usar un poco de azúcar —dijo Levy.

-Cuando llegamos, vi a un vendedor cerca de la entrada.

—Me quedaré aquí para que Raios y Sting no piensen que huimos y tú puedas comprar el algodón de azúcar.

Retrocedí hasta la entrada, pero cuando encontré al vendedor que vendía los algodones, me distraje por algo que vi a lo lejos del camino. El Arcángel se alzaba sobre la copa de los árboles. Una serpiente de carros montaba sobre la alumbrada vía y bajaba en picada hasta perderse de vista. Me pregunté por qué Natsu quería reunirse conmigo. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago y probablemente debí haber tomado eso como una respuesta, pero a pesar de mis mejores intensiones, me encontré caminando hacia el Arcángel. Me movía junto a la corriente de todas las demás personas, manteniendo mis ojos en las distantes vías del Arcángel que serpenteaba en el cielo. El viento había cambiado de frío a helado, pero esa no era la razón por la cual me sentía mal. La sensación había regresado. Esa fría y mortífera sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. Miré hacia ambos lados y no vi nada. Di una vuelta de 180 grados. Un poco más atrás, parada entre un pequeño grupo de árboles, una figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad. Con mi corazón latiendo velozmente, eludí a un enorme grupo de personas para alejarme de los árboles. Cuando ya estaba más lejos, volví a mirar hacia atrás. No vi a nadie que pareciera seguirme. Cuando me giré para seguir caminando, me di contra alguien.

—¡Lo siento! —dije, intentando recobrar el balance. Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Soy difícil de resistir.- Lo miré y parpadeé.

—Déjame sola. T-raté de pasar por su lado, pero él me agarró por el codo.

—¿Qué pasa? Parece que vas a vomitar.

—Tienes ese efecto en mí —dije bruscamente. El rió y me dieron ganas de patear su espinilla.

—Podrías tomarte algo.- Él todavía me tenía del codo y me llevó hasta el carrito de limonadas. No quise dar un paso más.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? Aléjate de mí. -Él apartó un mechón de mi cara.

—Amo tu cabello. Me gusta cuando esta justo así, enmarañado por el viento. Es como ver una parte de ti que necesita salir más a menudo.- Con furia, alisé mi cabello.

Tan pronto me di cuenta que me veía como si intentara parecer más presentable para él, dije. —Me tengo que ir. Levy me está esperando. —Luego de una pausa agotada, dije, —Supongo que te veré el lunes en clase.

—Ven conmigo al Arcángel. -Yo estiré el cuello para mirar hacia el Arcángel. Gritos agudos hacían eco desde los carros que hacían estruendos en las vías. —Dos personas en una silla. Su sonrisa cambió a una lenta y atrevida.

—No. De ninguna manera.

—Si sigues huyendo de mi, nunca descubrirás qué es lo que está pasando de verdad.- Con ese comentario, debí haberme ido corriendo. Pero no lo hice. Fue casi como si Natsu supiera exactamente qué decir para picar mi curiosidad. Como si supiera qué decir en el momento correcto.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Solo hay una manera para saberlo.

—No puedo. Le tengo miedo a las alturas. Además, Levy me está esperando.- Solo que, de repente, la idea de ir tan alto en el aire no me asustó. Ya no me asustaba. De una manera absurda, el saber que estaba con Natsu me hacía sentir a salvo.

—Si aguantas toda la ronda sin gritar, le diré al entrenador que nos cambie de silla.

—Ya lo intenté. Él no va a cambiar de opinión.

—Yo podría ser más convincente que tú. -Tomé su comentario como un insulto personal.

—Yo no grito —dije. —No en atracciones de carnavales. No por ti.

Junto a Natsu, me abrí camino hasta lo último de la fila de espera para el Arcángel. Una ráfaga de gritos se levantó y luego se apagó lejos en el cielo nocturno.

—No te había visto antes en Akane—dijo Natsu.

—¿Vienes aquí seguido?

Hice una nota mental de no viajar más a Akane en los fines de semana.

—Tengo una historia con este lugar. Llegamos hasta el principio de la fila, mientras los carros se vaciaban y un nuevo par de buscadores de emoción se montaban.

—Déjame adivinar— dije. —El año pasado venías aquí en lugar de ir a la escuela. Estaba siendo sarcástica, pero Natsu dijo.

—Contestar eso significaría dar pistas sobre mi pasado y prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu pasado?

—No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar de eso. Mi pasado podría asustarte.

Demasiado tarde pensé.

Él se acercó y nuestros brazos se encontraron. Una leve conexión que causó que se me erizara el bello de mi brazo.

—Las cosas que tengo que confesar no son el tipo de cosas que le cuentas a tu irrespetuosa compañera de biología —él dijo. El frío viento me envolvió y cuando respiré, me llenó de hielo. Pero no se comparó con el escalofrío que las palabras de Natsu me causaron.

Natsu movió bruscamente su barbilla hacia la rampa. —Parece que es nuestro turno.- Yo empujé la salida giratoria. Cuando llegamos a la plataforma de abordar, los únicos carros vacíos eran el que estaba al frente y el que estaba en lo último. Natsu se dirigió al primero. La construcción de la montaña rusa no me inspiraba confianza. Estuviera o no remodelada, parecía que tenía un siglo de antiguo y estaba hecho de una madera que había pasado demasiado tiempo expuesta al severo clima de Magnolia. El arte que tenía pintado a los lados era menos inspirador. El carro que Natsu escogió tenía un grupo de cuatro pinturas. La primera representaba una turba de demonios con cuernos arrancándole las alas a un ángel masculino que gritaba. La siguiente pintura mostraba al ángel sin alas posado sobre una lápida, observando de lejos a unos niños jugando. En la tercera pintura, el ángel sin alas estaba parado cerca de los niños, haciendo señas con el dedo a una niña de ojos verdes, para que esta fuera a donde él. En la última pintura, el ángel se balanceó como un fantasma sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Los ojos de la niña estaban negros, su sonrisa se había ido y le salieron cuernos como a los demonios de la primera pintura. Una media luna colgaba sobre las pinturas. Aparté la vista y me dije que era el frío del aire lo que estaba haciendo que mis piernas temblaran. Me deslicé en el carro junto a Natsu.

—Tu pasado no me asustará—dije, abrochando el cinturón sobre mi regazo. —Creo que más que nada, estaré consternada.

—Consternada—repitió él. El tono de su voz me hizo creer que aceptaba la acusación. Extraño, puesto que Natsu nunca se degrada. Los carros comenzaron a moverse en reversa y luego dieron bandazos hacia delante. De una manera no muy tranquila, nos alejamos de la plataforma, escalando la montaña sin cesar. El aire estaba lleno de olor a sudor, moho y del agua salada que soplaba del mar. Natsu estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para poder olerlo. Capté un leve rastro de un costoso jabón de menta. —Te ves pálida—dijo, inclinándose para poder ser escuchado a través del ruido de las vías. Me sentía pálida, pero no lo admití. En la punta de la montaña, hubo un momento de vacilación. Podía ver millas a la distancia, notando donde la oscuridad del bosque se mezclaba con la luz de los suburbios y gradualmente se convertía en el cuadriculado de las luces de Magnolia. El viento se detuvo, permitiendo que el húmedo aire se posara en mi piel. Sin proponérmelo, miré a Natsu. Encontré consolación en tenerlo a mi lado. Luego el sonrió de oreja a oreja. — ¿Asustada, ángel?—Agarré la barra de metal perforada en la parte frontal de los carros mientras sentía mi peso inclinarse hacia el frente. Una temblorosa risa se me escapó. Nuestro carro voló endemoniadamente rápido, mi cabello revoloteaba tras de mi. Virando bruscamente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, repiqueteábamos sobre las vías. Adentro, sentía mis órganos flotar y caer en respuesta a la ronda. Miré hacia abajo, intentando concentrarme en algo que no se moviera. Fue entonces cuando noté que mi cinturón se había soltado. Intenté gritarle a Natsu, pero mi voz fue tragada por el aire. Sentí que se hizo un hueco en mi estómago y solté una mano de la barra de metal para intentar asegurar el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura. El carro circuló hacia la izquierda. Mis hombros chocaron con los de Natsu, presionándome contra él tan fuerte que dolía. El carro comenzó a elevarse y sentí que se despegó de las vías, que no remachó completamente con ellas. Estábamos descendiendo vertiginosamente. Las luces centelleantes de los lados de las vías me cegaron, no podía ver hacia dónde iba la vía al final del descenso. Era demasiado tarde. El carro viró bruscamente hacia la derecha. Sentí una sacudida de pánico y luego sucedió. Mi hombro izquierdo chocó contra la puerta del carro. Esta se abrió y yo fui expulsada del carro mientras la montaña rusa se alejaba sin mí. Rodé en las vías e intenté encontrar algo a qué agarrarme. Mis manos no encontraron nada y seguí rodando hacia el borde, precipitándome al vacío. El suelo se abalanzaba contra mí y abrí la boca para gritar. Lo próximo que supe fue que la ronda terminó en la plataforma de desembarque. Mi brazo dolía por lo fuerte que Natsu me estaba agarrando.

—Vaya, eso sí que fue un grito—dijo él sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**Recuerden dejar algun Reviews gracias por seguir leyendo!  
**

**Y Recuerden NaLu Forever!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Este es el segundo capitulo de la noche! posiblemente el martes este subiendo mas!**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Aturdida, lo observé llevar una mano a su oído, como si mi grito todavía hiciera eco allí. Sin estar segura de qué había pasado, observé al lugar en su mano en donde mis uñas habían dejado semicírculos tatuados en su piel. Luego mis ojos se movieron hacia mi cinturón de seguridad. Estaba abrochado alrededor de mi cintura.

—Mi cinturón…—comencé —Creí…

—¿Qué creíste?—Preguntó Natsu, sonando genuinamente interesado.

—Creí… que me había caído del carro. Literalmente creí… que iba a morir.

—Creo que ese es el punto.

A mi lado, mis manos temblaron. Mis rodillas tambalearon bajo el peso de mi cuerpo.

—Supongo que nos quedamos como compañeros—dijo Natsu. Sospeché un pequeño grado de victoria en su voz, pero estaba demasiado atónita para argumentar.

—El Arcángel—murmuré, mirando sobre mi hombro a la montaña rusa, la cual estaba comenzando su siguiente ascenso.

—Significa un ángel de alto rango. —Definitivamente había petulancia en su voz —Mientras más alto estas, peor es la caída.

Comencé a abrir la boca para decir otra vez cómo estaba segura de que por un momento había dejado el carro y fuerzas más allá de mi habilidad para explicar me habían puesto a salvo tras mi cinturón. En lugar de eso dije.

—Creo que mejor soy un ángel guardián. —Natsu sonrió otra vez.

Me abrí paso entre la gente de los videojuegos, pasando el mostrador de los premios y los baños. Cuando pude ver las mesas de fútbol, Levy no estaba en ninguna de ellas y tampoco Sting ni Raios.

—Parece que se fueron—dijo Natsu.

Sus ojos debieron sostener un poquito de diversión. Pero tratándose de Natsu podría haber sido algo completamente diferente. —Parece que necesitas a alguien que te lleve.

—Levy no me dejaría—dije, parada de puntas para ver sobre el gentío.

—Probablemente estén jugando tenis de mesa.

Yo recorrí por todos lados mientras Natsu me seguía, tomándose una soda que había comprado en el camino. Él se ofreció a comprarme una, pero en mi actual estado, no estaba segura de poder tolerarla. En el tenis de mesa no había ninguna señal de Levy ni Sting.

—Quizá estén en las maquinas de pin-ball—Sugirió Natsu. Definitivamente él se estaba burlando de mí. Sentí que mi rostro se ponía un poco rojo. ¿Dónde estaba Levy? Natsu sostuvo en alto su soda — ¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo?

Miré a la soda y luego a Natsu. Solo porque mi sangre se calentara de solo pensar en poner mi boca donde estuvo la suya, no significaba que tenía que decirle. Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi celular. La pantalla de mi teléfono estaba negra y se rehusaba a encender. No entendía como la batería estaba muerta cuando la había cargado justo antes de salir. Presioné una y otra vez el botón de encendido, pero nada pasó.

Natsu dijo; —Mi oferta sigue en pie.

Pensé que estaría más segura si algún extraño me llevara. Todavía estaba agitada con lo que había pasado en el Arcángel y no importaba cuantas veces intentara olvidarlo, la imagen de caer se repetía en mi cabeza. Me estaba… cayendo y luego la ronda había terminado. Así de simple. Era la cosa más aterradora por la cual había pasado. Casi tan aterradora como el hecho de que yo fui la única que lo notó. Ni siquiera Natsu, que estaba justo al lado mío. Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

—Su auto. Probablemente ella me esta esperando en el estacionamiento.

Treinta minutos después había recorrido todo el estacionamiento. El Neon se había ido. No podía creer que Levy se había ido sin mí. Tal vez había pasado alguna emergencia y no tenía ninguna forma de saberlo porque no podía verificar los mensajes de mi celular. Traté de mantenerme tranquila, pero si ella me había dejado, tenía una amplia cantidad de coraje hirviendo a fuego lento y lista para rebosar.

— ¿Alguna otra opción?—preguntó Natsu.

Mordí mi labio considerando mis otras opciones. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Desafortunadamente, no estaba segura de estar lista para aceptar la oferta de Natsu. En un día ordinario, él emanaba peligro. Esta noche había una potente mezcla de peligro, amenaza y misterio. Finalmente resoplé y recé por no estar a punto de cometer un error.

—Me llevarás directo a casa—dije. Sonó más como una pregunta que como una orden.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —sonrió

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Natsu si él había notado algo extraño en el Arcángel, pero me detuve. Estaba demasiado asustada para preguntar. ¿Qué pasa si no me había caído? ¿Qué pasa si lo había imaginado todo? ¿Qué pasa si estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando? Primero el chico con la máscara de esquiar. Ahora esto. Estaba bastante segura que el que Natsu me estuviera hablando a través de la mente era real, pero no estaba segura de lo demás. Natsu siguió pasando unos cuantos espacios del estacionamiento. Una lustrosa motocicleta negra descansaba en su soporte. Él se sentó en ella e inclinó su cabeza hacia el asiento tras él.  
—Móntate.

—Vaya, Linda moto—dije.

Lo cual era una mentira. Parecía como una lustrosa trampa mortal. Nunca antes había montado una motocicleta. Nunca. No estaba segura de que en esta noche quisiera cambiar eso.

—Me gusta la sensación el viento en mi cara.

Continué, esperando que mi bravuconería disimulara el terror que me causaba el moverme a una velocidad mayor de sesenta y cinco millas por hora sin nada interponiéndose entre mi y la calle. Solo había un casco, negro con la visera teñida, y él me la ofreció. Tomándola, balanceé mi pierna sobre la moto y me di cuenta de lo insegura que me sentía sin nada más que una estrecha silla debajo de mí. Deslicé el casco sobre mis rizos y lo abroché bajo mi mentón.

— ¿Es difícil conducirla?—Pregunté. Lo que en realidad quería decir era, ¿Es segura?

—No—dijo Natsu, contestando mis dos preguntas, la que dije y la que no dije. Él rió por lo bajo. —Estás tensa. Relájate.

Cuando él salió del estacionamiento, la explosión de movimiento me sobresaltó; había estado aguantándome de su camisa, teniendo entre mis dedos la cantidad de tela necesaria para mantenerme en balance. Ahora envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo de oso al revés. Natsu aceleró en la autopista y mis caderas se apretaron contra él. Deseé ser la única en haberlo notado. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Natsu detuvo la motocicleta frente a mi casa, que estaba toda cubierta de neblina, apagó el motor y se bajó de ella. Yo me deshice del casco, balanceándolo cuidadosamente en el asiento frente a mi, y abrí la boca para decir algo como Gracias por llevarme, te veo el lunes. Las palabras se disolvieron cuando Natsu cruzó la calle y subió los escalones del balcón.

No pude comenzar a especular que él estaba haciendo. ¿Llevándome hasta la puerta? Algo sumamente improbable. Entonces… ¿Qué? Subí al balcón después de él y lo encontré en la puerta. Observé, dividida entre confusión y creciente preocupación, mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo un juego de llaves bastante familiar e insertaba la llave de mi casa en la cerradura. Yo bajé mi bolso de mi hombro y abrí el compartimiento en donde guardo las llaves. Ellas no estaban allí.

—Devuélveme mis llaves—dije, desconcertada por no saber cómo mis llaves habían parado en su posesión.

—Se te cayeron en los videojuegos cuando estabas buscando tu celular—dijo él.

—No me interesa en dónde las tiré. Devuélvemelas. —Natsu levantó sus manos, clamando inocencia, y se alejó de la puerta.

Recostó un hombro contra los ladrillos y me observó acercarme hasta la cerradura. Intenté girar la llave, pero no se movió.  
—La atascaste—dije, moviendo la llave. Me alejé un paso. —Adelante. Inténtalo. Está atorada. —Con un agudo clic, él giró la llave. Con la mano puesta en el picaporte, él arqueó sus cejas como diciendo ¿Puedo? Tragué, enterrando una oleada de mutua fascinación e intranquilidad. —Vete. No vas a entrar. Estoy sola en casa.

—¿Toda la noche?—Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que eso no había sido la cosa más inteligente para decir.

—Dorothea vendrá pronto.  
Eso era mentira. Hacía tiempo que Dorothea se había ido. Era casi media noche.  
— ¿Dorothea?

—La señora que limpia. Ella es vieja, pero fuerte. Muy fuerte.  
Intenté pasar y dejarlo atrás, pero no pude.  
—Suena aterrador—dijo, sacando la llave de la cerradura y ofreciéndomela.  
—Ella puede limpiar un inodoro por dentro y por fuera en menos de un minuto. Más que aterrador.

Tomando la llave, pasé por su lado con toda la intención de cerrar la puerta entre nosotros, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Natsu se paró bajo el umbral, con sus brazos puestos en cada lado del marco.

— ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?—preguntó sonriendo.  
Yo pestañeé. ¿Invitarlo a entrar? ¿A mi casa? ¿Estando yo sola? El dijo; —Es tarde. —Sus ojos me siguieron de cerca, reflejando un caprichoso brillo. —Debes de tener hambre.  
—No. Sí. Digo, sí, pero… —Estúpidamente tartamudeé

De repente, él estaba adentro. Yo retrocedí tres pasos; él cerró la puerta, empujándola con su pié.  
— ¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?—preguntó.  
—Yo… ¡Me gustaría saber qué estas haciendo dentro de mi casa!  
— ¿Tacos?  
— ¿Tacos?—repetí. Esto pareció divertirlo.  
—Tomates, carne, tortilla.  
— ¡Sé lo que es un taco!

Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y al final del pasillo, se dirigió a la izquierda. A la cocina. Fue hasta el fregadero y abrió el grifo mientras frotaba jabón hasta la mitad de sus brazos. Aparentemente se estaba sintiendo como en casa porque primero fue a la despensa, buscó en la nevera, sacó productos de aquí y allá y luego buscó en las gavetas hasta encontrar un cuchillo. Sospeché que estaba a mitad de camino para entrar en pánico por la imagen de Natsu sosteniendo un cuchillo, cuando algo más capturó mi atención. Me adelanté dos pasos y miré a mi reflejo en uno de los sartenes que colgaban en el estante de ollas. ¡Mi pelo! Parecía como si una planta rodadora gigante hubiese rodado hasta mi cabeza. Tapé mi boca con una mano. Natsu sonrió.

— ¿El cobre de tu cabello es natural?

Yo me le quedé mirando.  
—No tengo cabello cobre.  
—Odio ser el que te de la noticia, pero es cobre.  
—Es rubio.  
Está bien, tal vez tenía una pequeñísima, la cantidad más infinitesimal de castaño cobrizo en mi cabello. De todas formas, seguía siendo rubia, solo eso.

—Es la luz—dije.  
—Sí, quizá sean las bombillas.

Su sonrisa llegó a ambos lados de su cara y un hoyuelo apareció.  
—Regreso en seguida—dije, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa. Subí por las escaleras y recogí mi pelo en una coleta. Resuelto ya eso, me puse a pensar. No estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de Natsu vagabundeando por mi casa… y armado con un cuchillo. Y mi mamá me mataría si se entera que dejé entrar a Natsu cuando Dorothea no estaba.

— ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento?—pregunté luego de que dos minutos más tarde lo encontrara trabajando duramente en la cocina. Puse una mano en mi estómago, señalando que me estaba molestando. —Me siento algo mareada—dije. —Creo que fue por la moto.

El paró de cortar con el cuchillo y me miró; —Casi termino. —Noté que él había cambiado el cuchillo por una más grande y afilado. Como si él tuviera una ventana a mis pensamientos, sostuve el cuchillo en alto y lo examinó. La hoja brillaba bajo la luz. Mi estómago se contrajo.

—Baja el cuchillo—Le ordené con calma. Natsu dejó de mirar al cuchillo, me miró y luego volvió a mirar al cuchillo. Luego de un minuto, lo bajó frente a él.

—No te voy a lastimar, Lucy.

—Eso es… tranquilizador—Logré decir, pero mi garganta estaba tensa y seca.

Él hizo girar el cuchillo, con el mango señalando hacia mí. —Ven aquí. Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer tacos —No me moví. Había una chispa en sus ojos que me hacía pensar que debería estar asustada… y lo estaba. Pero ese miedo era igualmente atractivo. Había algo extremadamente inquietante al estar cerca de él. En su presencia, no podía confiar en mi misma. — ¿Qué tal… un trato?—Su rostro estaba bajo, ensombrecido, y me observó tras sus pestañas. El efecto fue una impresión de honradez. —Ayúdame a hacer tacos y contestaré algunas de tus preguntas.

—¿Mis preguntas?

—Creo que sabes a qué me refiero.

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de saber un poco sobre su mundo privado. Un mundo en donde él podía hablar a través de mi mente. Otra vez, él supo exactamente qué decir, en el momento correcto. Sin decir palabra, me moví al lado de él. El deslizó el picador hasta colocarlo en frente mío.

—Primero—dijo él, parándose detrás de mi y poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera, justo a lado de las mías —escoge un tomate. —Él agachó su cabeza para que su boca estuviera en mi oído. Su aliento era tibio y hacía cosquillas en mi piel. —Bien. Ahora, agarra el cuchillo.

—¿El chef siempre tiene que estar así de cerca?—pregunté sin estar segura si me gustaba o me asustaba el revoloteo que su cercanía causaba dentro de mi.

—Cuando él esta revelando secretos culinarios, sí. Agarra el cuchillo bien.

—Eso hago.

—Bien. —Alejándose, él me miró cuidadosamente, como inspeccionando cualquier imperfección. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a bajo y de aquí a allá. Por un desconcertante momento, pensé ver una secreta sonrisa aprobatoria. —El cocinar es algo que no se aprende—dijo. —Es innato. Es algo que tienes o no. Como la química. ¿Crees que estas lista para química?

Yo presioné el cuchillo hasta atravesar el tomate, el cual se dividió en dos y cada mitad rodó sutilmente en la tabla de picar.

—Tú dime. ¿Estoy lista para química?—Natsu hizo un sonido profundo el cual no pude descifrar y luego sonrió.

Luego de cenar, Natsu llevó nuestros platos al fregadero.  
—Yo los limpio y tú los secas. —Rebuscando en las gavetas al lado del fregadero, él encontró una toalla y la lanzó juguetonamente hacia mí.

—Estoy lista para hacerte esas preguntas—dije. —Comenzando con la noche en la biblioteca. ¿Me seguiste…

Me quedé en blanco. Natsu estaba recostado despreocupadamente contra la encimera. Su rosado cabello se asomaba bajo su gorra de béisbol. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. Mis pensamientos se disolvieron y así como así, un nuevo pensamiento rompió la superficie de mi mente. Quería besarlo. Ahora mismo. Natsu arqueó sus cejas.  
—¿Qué? —sonrió

—Eh, nada. Nada de nada. Tú limpias, yo seco.

¿Qué pasó para que tratara a Natsu como tu peor vicio? Me pregunté. ¿Qué pasó para que ignorara lo malo y me quedara con lo bueno? No nos tomó mucho tiempo en terminar de fregar los platos, y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos apretujados en el espacio al lado del fregadero. Natsu se movió para quitarme la toalla y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Ninguno de los dos se movió, manteniendo el frágil enlace que nos mantenía unidos. Yo me alejé primero.  
—¿Asustada?—Murmuró él.  
—No.  
—Mentirosa.  
Mi pulso se aceleró.  
—Tú no me asustas.  
— ¿No?

—hablé sin pensar, Tal ves solo me asusta…—me maldije por a penas comenzar la oración. ¿Ahora qué se supone que dijera? No iba a admitirle a Natsu que todo sobre él me asustaba. Eso le daría permiso para provocarme más. —Quizá tenga miedo a… a…

—¿Qué yo te guste?—Aliviada por no tener que terminar mi propia oración, automáticamente respondí.

—Sí, —y me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que había confesado —¡Digo, no! Definitivamente no. ¡Eso no era lo que estaba intentando decir!—Natsu rió suavemente. —La verdad es que parte de mi definitivamente no esta cómoda contigo alrededor—dije.

—¿Pero?—Me aferré a la encimera tras de mi.

—Pero al mismo tiempo, siento una aterradora atracción hacia ti. —Natsu sonrió. —Que creído eres—dije, empujándolo con mi mano.

Él atrapó mi mano contra su pecho y bajó mi manga hasta mi muñeca, cubriendo mi mano con ella. Así de rápido, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga y sostuvo mi blusa por los puños, dejando mis manos capturadas y mi boca abierta en protesta. Me jaló hasta tenerme cerca y no se detuvo hasta que estuve directamente en frente de él. De repente, él me levantó y me sentó en la encimera. Mi cara estaba al mismo nivel que la suya y me petrificó con una sonrisa oscura y tentadora. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que desde hace días, este momento había estado danzando los límites de mis fantasías.

—Quítate lo gorra—dije y la palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas.  
Él la giró, poniendo la visera hacia atrás. Me moví hasta el borde de la encimera y mis piernas colgaban a los lados de él. Algo dentro de mí me decía que me detuviera, pero rechacé la voz hacia los confines de mi mente. Él puso sus manos en la encimera, justo al lado de mis caderas y se acercó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su olor, el cual era como de tierra mojada, me sobrecogió. Inhalé dos veces. No. Esto no estaba bien. Esto no. Con Natsu no. Él era aterrador. De una manera buena, sí. Pero también de una manera negativa. Una muy negativa.

—Deberías irte—Susurré. —Definitivamente deberías irte.

— ¿Ir aquí?—Su boca estaba en mi hombro. — ¿O aquí?—Se movió hasta mi cuello.

Mi cerebro no podía procesar ni un pensamiento lógico. La boca de Natsu estaba moviéndose hacia el norte, hasta mi mandíbula, probando suavemente mi piel…

—Mis piernas se están durmiendo—Solté. No era del todo una mentira.  
Estaba experimentando una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, las piernas incluidas.

—Yo podría resolver eso. —Las manos de Natsu se cerraron sobre mis caderas. De repente mi teléfono sonó, salté al escucharlo y lo saqué fuera de mi bolsillo.

—Hola, cariño—Mi mamá dijo alegremente.

— ¿Te puedo llamar después?

—Seguro. ¿Qué pasa?—Cerré el celular.

—Tienes que irte—Le dije a Natsu. —Ahora. —Él volvió a girar la visera de su gorra. Ahora su boca era lo único que podía ver bajo ella y estaba curveada en una sonrisa pícara.

—No llevas maquillaje.

—Debí haberlo olvidado.

—Que tengas dulces sueños.

—Seguro. No hay problema. —¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?, pensé.

—Sobre la fiesta de mañana en la noche…

—Lo pensaré—Logré decir.

Natsu guardó en mi bolsillo un pedazo de papel y su contacto envió una sensación de calor abajo en mis piernas.

—Aquí esta la dirección. Te estaré buscando. Ven sola.

Un momento más tarde escuché la puerta frontal cerrarse tras él. Un fiero sonrojo se abrió camino hasta mi cara. Demasiado cerca, pensé. No había nada malo con el fuego… siempre y cuando no te le acercaras demasiado. Algo que tengo que tener en mente. Me recosté de espalda a los gabinetes, respirando entrecortadamente…

* * *

**Y recuerdes dejar sus Reviews para saber sobre su opinion!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic. recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, derechos recervados para los autores respectivamente.**

**Sin mas los dejo leer!**

* * *

Fui despertada por el sonido del timbre de mi teléfono. Atrapada en mitad del sueño, puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza e intenté amortiguar el ruido. Pero el teléfono sonó y sonó. La llamada pasó a mensajes de voz. Cinco segundos después, el timbre comenzó a sonar otra vez. Estiré un brazo sobre el lado de la cama, buscando a tientas hasta que encontré mis jeans y saqué el celular del bolsillo.

— ¿Sí?—dije entre un gran bostezo y con los ojos cerrados. Al otro lado, alguien estaba respirando con coraje.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Qué pasó con el algodón dulce? ¡Y mientras me dices eso, qué tal si me dices en dónde estas para poder ir a estrangularte con mis manos!—golpeé varias veces mi frente con la palma de mi mano. —¡Pensé que te habían raptado!—Siguió Levy— ¡Pensé que te habían secuestrado! ¡Pensé que te habían matado!

Intenté encontrar el reloj en la oscuridad. Golpeé un marco de foto en la mesa de noche y todos los cuadros que estaban tras ese también se cayeron por el efecto dominó.

—Me retrasé un poco—dije —Para cuando regresé a los videojuegos, ya te habías ido.

—¿Retrasada? ¿Qué clase de excusa es "retrasada"?—Los números rojos del reloj se enfocaron. Era un poco después de las dos de la mañana. —Conduje por una hora en el estacionamiento—dijo Levy. —Sting caminó todo el parque mostrando la única foto tuya que tengo en mi celular. Intenté llamar a tu celular un billón de veces. Espera. ¿Estas en tu casa? ¿Cómo llegaste a tu casa?—Me estrujé los ojos.

—Natsu.

— ¿Natsu el acosador?

—Bueno no tenía muchas opciones ¿o sí?—dije directo al grano. —Tú te fuiste sin mí.

—Suenas a la defensiva. Bien a la defensiva. No, no es eso. Suenas agitada… nerviosa… excitada.

Podía sentir sus ojos ponerse como platos.

—Él te besó ¿verdad?

Ninguna respuesta.

— ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo sabía! He visto la manera en que él te mira. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo vi desde una milla de distancia.

—No quería pensar en eso.

—¿Cómo fue?—Presionó Levy— ¿Un beso melocotón? ¿Un beso ciruela? ¿O fue un beso al-fal-fa?

— ¿Qué?

—¿Fue un besito, las bocas se abrieron, o hubo lengua? Olvídalo. No tienes que contestar eso. Natsu no es la clase de muchacho que lidia con preliminares. Allí hubo lengua. Garantizado.

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, escondiéndola tras ellas. Natsu probablemente pensó que yo no tenía ningún auto control. Yo me derretí en sus brazos como mantequilla. Justo antes que le dijera que se tenía que ir, estaba bien segura que hice un sonido que era un cruce entre un suspiro de alegría y un gemido de éxtasis. Eso explicaría su arrogante sonrisa.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?—pregunté, presionando el puente de mi nariz.

—De ninguna manera.

Suspiré; —Estoy muerta de cansancio.

—No puedo creer que estés pensando en dejarme con el suspenso.

—Estoy contando con que lo olvides.

—Muy poco probable.

Traté de imaginar los músculos de mi cuello relajarse, anticipándose al dolor de cabeza que sentía avecinarse; —¿Todavía esta en pie el ir de compras?

—Te recogeré a las cuatro.

—Pensé que no nos íbamos a reunir hasta las cinco.

—Las circunstancias han cambiado. Estaré allí más temprano si es que puedo escaparme de la hora familiar. Mi mamá esta teniendo un ataque de nervios. Ella piensa que mis malas calificaciones se deben a su mal trabajo como madre. Aparentemente pasar tiempo juntas es la solución. Deséame suerte.

Cerré el celular y me hundí en mi cama. Imaginé la sonrisa cínica de Natsu y sus brillantes ojos miel. Después de varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama, me rendí en intentar ponerme cómoda. La verdad es que, mientras Natsu estuviera en mi mente, la comodidad estaba fuera del tema. Cuando era pequeña, Lionel (el ahijado de Dorothea) rompió uno de los vasos de cristal en la cocina. Él recogió todos los pedazos de cristal excepto uno y me retó a lamerlo. Imaginé que enamorarme de Natsu era un poco como lamer un cristal roto. Sabía que era estúpido. Sabía que me iba a cortar. Después de todos estos años, una cosa no había cambiado: todavía seguía siendo atraída por el peligro. De repente me senté derecha en mi cama, alcancé mi celular y encendí la lámpara. La carga de la batería estaba completa. Un inquietante hormigueo recorrió mi espina vertebral. Se supone que mi celular estuviera muerto. ¿Entonces cómo fue que mi mamá y Levy pudieron llamarme?

La lluvia caía en grandes cantidades sobre los coloridos toldos de las tiendas junto al muelle y se derramaba en la acera. Las anticuadas lámparas de gas que estaban estancadas en ambos lados de la carretera brillaron con vida. Con nuestros paraguas chocándose, Levy y yo nos apresuramos por la acera hasta estar bajo el toldo de líneas blancas y rosadas de la tienda de ropa femenina. Cerramos nuestros paraguas al unísono y las colocamos afuera, junto a la entrada. El estruendo de un trueno nos hizo correr hacia la puerta. Sacudí la lluvia de mis zapatos y me estremecí por el frío. Varios difusores de aceite aromático estaban ardiendo sobre un mostrador en el centro de la tienda, rodeándonos de un exótico y potente olor. Una mujer vestida con pantalones negros y una ajustada camiseta negra, se adelantó hacia nosotras. Ella tenía una cinta medidora enrollada en su cuello y comenzó a mover su mano para tomarla.

— ¿Les gustaría que tome sus medidas gratuitamente…?

—Aparta esa maldita cinta—Ordenó Levy. —Ya sé mi talla. No necesito que me lo recuerden.

Sonreí a la mujer a manera de disculpas mientras seguía a Levy, quién se dirigía hasta la sección de rebajas que estaba en la parte de atrás.

—Copa B no es algo por lo que deberías estar avergonzada—le dije a Levy mientras tomaba un sostén de satín azul y buscaba la etiqueta de precio.

— ¿Quién dijo que estoy avergonzada?—dijo Levy. —No estoy avergonzada. ¿Por qué estaría avergonzada? Ahora todas se dejan llevar por los pechos, en cambio yo, demuestro que lo físico no importa. ¿Qué razón tendría para estar avergonzada?—Ella rebuscó en un perchero. — ¿Crees que aquí tengan algún sostén que hagan que mis bebés se vean más grandes?

—Eso se llama sostenes con relleno y tienen un horrible efecto secundario llamado "en-algún-momento-tu-chico-se-desilucionará" —dije observando un sostén negro de encaje que estaba junto a otros.

No debería estar mirando lencería. Naturalmente me hace pensar en cosas sexy. Como besarse. Como Natsu. Cerré mis ojos y repetí nuestra noche juntos. La sensación de la mano de Natsu en mi cadera, sus labios saboreando mi cuello… Levy me sorprendió fuera de guardia lanzándome un par de bragas con estampado de tigre color turquesa.

—Esto luciría bien en ti—dijo.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Había estado muy cerca de besar a Natsu. El mismo Natsu que posiblemente ha estado invadiendo mi mente. El mismo Natsu que me salvó de precipitarme hacia mi muerte en el Arcángel porque estaba segura de que eso era lo que había pasado, aunque no tenía ninguna explicación lógica. Me pregunto si él de alguna forma detuvo el tiempo y me atrapó durante la caída. Si él era capaz de hablarme a través de la mente, tal vez, solo tal vez, él era capaz de otras cosas. O quizá, pensé con un escalofrío, ya no podía confiar en mi mente. Todavía tenía el pedazo de papel que Natsu había metido en mi bolsillo, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir a la fiesta esta noche. Secretamente disfrutaba la atracción entre nosotros, pero el misterio y el miedo lo sobrepasaban. De ahora en adelante iba a sacar a Natsu de mi sistema y esta vez lo decía en serio. Iba a ser como una dieta purificadora. El problema era que la única dieta que había hecho, había actuado en mi contra. Una vez intenté pasar un mes entero sin comer chocolate. Ni si quiera un mordisco. Al final de las dos semanas, no pude más y comí más chocolates de los que hubiera comido en tres meses. Esperaba que mi dieta libre de chocolates no presagiara lo que podría pasar si intentaba evitar a Natsu.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?—Pregunté, esta vez atendiendo a Levy.

— ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy despegando de este sostén este sello de rebaja para pegarlo en uno que no esté en rebaja. De esa manera puedo tener sostenes sexy al precio de uno barato.

—No puedes hacer eso. Cuando vayas a pagar, ella va a escanear las barras de código y sabrá lo que estas haciendo.

— ¿Barras de código? Ellos no escanean las barras de código. —Ella no sonaba muy segura.

—Lo hacen. Lo juro. Atraviesa mi corazón—Supuse que mentir era mejor que observar a Levy ser llevada a la cárcel.

—Bueno, parecía una buena idea…

—Tienes que comprarte esto—le dije a Levy, arrojándole un pedazo de seda y esperando que eso la distrajera. Ella sostuvo en alto la braga. Pequeños cangrejos rojos adornaban la tela.

—Esto es lo más asqueroso que haya visto. Por otro lado, me gusta ese sostén negro que tienes. Creo que deberías comprarlo. Ve y paga, yo seguiré viendo.

Pagué. Luego, pensando que sería más fácil olvidar a Natsu si buscaba algo más benigno, comencé a buscar en la sección de lociones. Estaba oliendo una botella de Dream Angels cuando sentí cerca una presencia familiar. Era como si alguien hubiera arrojado una bola de helado en la parte de atrás de mi blusa. Era la misma sacudida de escalofríos que experimentaba cada vez que Natsu llegaba. Levy y yo seguíamos siendo las únicas en la tienda, pero al otro lado de la ventana de cristal, vi una figura encapuchada ocultarse bajo la sombra de un toldo al otro lado de la carretera. Nuevamente agitada, me quedé inmóvil un minuto entero antes de que recobrara la compostura y fuera a buscar a Levy.

—Es hora de irnos—Le dije.

Ella estaba rebuscando en un perchero de batas de dormir.

—Vaya. Mira esto, pijamas de franela con un cincuenta por ciento de descuento. Necesito un par de pijamas de franela.

Mantuve un ojo pegado a la ventana.

—Creo que me han estado siguiendo.

Levy levantó la cabeza; — ¿Natsu?

—No. Mira a través de la calle.

Levy miró ;—No veo a nadie.

—Tampoco yo. —Un auto había pasado, interrumpiendo mi línea de visión. —Creo que entraron a la tienda.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te están siguiendo?

—Un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Se parecían a alguien que conozcamos? Por ejemplo… si era un cruce entre Pippi Longstocking y la Malvada Bruja del Oeste obviamente era Evergreen.

—No era Ever—dije, todavía mirando a la calle. —Cuando anoche me fui de los videojuegos para comprar algodón de azúcar, vi que alguien me vigilaba. Creo que es la misma persona que esta aquí.

— ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? ¿Quién es?

Dirigí la voz a la vendedora.  
— ¿Esta tienda tiene una puerta trasera?

Ella estaba ordenando una gaveta y me miró; —Es solo para empleados.

— ¿La persona es hombre o mujer?—Quiso saber Levy.

—No sabría decir.

— ¿Bueno, por qué crees que te están siguiendo? ¿Qué quieren?

—Asustarme —dije, parecía bastante razonable.

— ¿Por qué querrían asustarte?—Quería decir ¿Quién no esta intentando asustarme?

—Necesitamos una distracción—Le dije a Levy.

—Exactamente lo que estaba pensando—dijo ella. —Y sabemos que soy muy buena en eso. Dame tu chaqueta.

Yo me le quedé mirando.  
—De ninguna manera. No sabemos nada sobre esta persona. No voy a permitir que salgas vestida como yo. ¿Qué pasa si están armados?

—A veces tu imaginación me asusta—dijo Levy.

Tenía que admitirlo, la idea de que ellos estuvieran armados y listos para matar era un poco exagerada. Pero con todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando últimamente, no me culpaba por sentirme alarmada y asumiera lo peor.

—Yo saldré primero—dijo Levy. —Si ellos me siguen, tú los sigues. Voy a subir la colina, rumbo al cementerio y luego los vamos a acorralar y les sacaremos algunas respuestas.

Un minuto después, Levy dejó la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta y tomo mi paraguas rojo, sosteniéndolo muy bajo sobre su cabeza. Si descontáramos el hecho de que ella era unas cuantas pulgadas más, alta que yo y un par de libras más voluptuosa, se confundía conmigo. Agachada tras un perchero de batas de dormir, observé como la figura encapuchada salía de la tienda al otro lado de la calle y seguía a Levy.  
Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta la ventana. Aunque la sudadera y los jeans anchos lo hacían lucir andrógeno, la manera de andar era femenina. Definitivamente femenina. Levy y la chica se perdieron de vista en la esquina y yo corrí hasta la puerta. Afuera la lluvia se había convertido en un aguacero. Agarrando el paraguas de Levy, aceleré el paso manteniéndome bajo los toldos, libre de la lluvia. Podía sentir el borde de mis jeans mojarse. Deseé haber tenido botas. Detrás de mi, el muelle se extendía hacia el océano gris. Frente a mi, la línea de tiendas terminaban en la base de una empinada y verde colina y sobre ella se podía ver la verja de hierro del cementerio local.  
Abrí el Neon, subí la calefacción al máximo y encendí los limpiaparabrisas a toda velocidad. Conduje fuera del estacionamiento y giré hacia la izquierda, acelerando hacia lo alto de la colina. Hacía mucho viento, los árboles del cementerio se mecían y sus ramas parecían como si cobraran vida a través del loco vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas. Las lápidas de mármol blanco eran las únicas que se podían ver a través de la oscuridad. Las lápidas grises se disolvían en la atmósfera. De la nada, un objeto rojo se lanzó contra el parabrisas, obstruyó mi línea de visión y luego voló sobre el auto. Frené en seco y el Neon patinó hasta detenerse a un lado de la carretera.  
Abrí la puerta y salí. Corrí hasta la parte de atrás del auto para buscar lo que había golpeado. Hubo un momento de confusión mientras mi mente procesaba lo que estaba viendo. Mi paraguas rojo estaba enredado en la maleza. Estaba roto; un lado estaba colapsado exactamente de la manera que se esperaría si hubiese sido arrojado contra algo, un objeto más duro. Escuché un ahogado sollozo a través de la violenta lluvia.

— ¿Levy?—Dije.

Troté por la carretera, protegiendo mis ojos contra la lluvia mientras recorría el paisaje. Más adelante yacía un cuerpo y comencé a corre —¡Levy!—Me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado. Ella estaba acostada de lado, con sus piernas pegadas contra su pecho y luego gimió. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes mover?—Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, pestañeando contra la lluvia.

¡Piensa! Me dije. Mi teléfono celular está en el auto. Tengo que llamar al 911.

—Voy a buscar ayuda—Le dije a Levy.

Ella gimió y se aferró a mi mano. Yo me bajé hasta quedar al nivel de ella y la aferré firmemente. Las lágrimas quemaron tras mis ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue la persona que te siguió? ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? ¿Qué hicieron? —Levy en respuesta murmuró algo ininteligible que pudo haber sido "bolso". Lo cierto era que su bolso no estaba. —Vas a estar bien. —Luché por mantener mi voz firme.

Tenía un oscuro presentimiento corroyéndome y estaba tratando de mantenerlo a raya. Estaba segura que la persona que me vigilaba en Akane y la que me siguió hoy en las tiendas era la responsable, pero me culpé por poner a Levy en peligro. Marqué al 911 en mi teléfono y el operador respondió. Tratando de mantener la histeria fuera de mi voz, dije.

—Necesito una ambulancia. Mi amiga fue atacada y asaltada.

* * *

**Agradezco a cada uno por sus comentarios, y por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches! he vuelto xD Sorry por la demora, pero me salieron varias cosas que me tenia que ocupar, y el dia se me hacia corto y aunque decia hoy subo capitulo po razon no podia, pero aqui lo tienen!**

**Fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni la historia todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

**Sin mas aqui los dejo leer!**

* * *

El lunes lo pasé en las nubes. Fui de clase en clase esperando que sonara la última campana del día. Antes de ir a la escuela llamé al hospital y me dijeron que el brazo izquierdo de Levy fue roto durante el ataque y como el hueso no se había alineado, necesitaba cirugía. Quería verla pero no pude hasta más tarde, cuando la anestesia cedió y los empleados del hospital la movieron hasta su habitación. Era especialmente importante el que yo escuchara su versión del ataque antes de que ella olvidara los detalles o los exagerara. Cualquier cosa que ella recordara podría ayudarme a descubrir quién hizo esto.  
Mientras las horas se alargaban hasta llegar la tarde, dejé de pensar en Levy y comencé a pensar en la chica afuera de la tienda. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué quería? Quizá se trataba de una perturbadora casualidad el que Levy fuera atacada minutos después de que viera a la chica seguirla, pero mis instintos no estaban de acuerdo. Deseé poder haber tenido una imagen más clara de cómo era ella. La ancha sudadera, los jeans y la lluvia hicieron un buen trabajo disfrazándola. Por lo poco que sabía, bien pudo haber sido Evergreen. Pero muy en mi interior sabía que no podía ser ella.  
Abrí la puerta de mi casillero para tomar mi libro de biología y luego me dirigí hacia mi última clase. Entré y encontré vacía la silla de Natsu. Típicamente, él llevaba al último momento junto con la campana tardía, pero la campana sonó y el entrenador tomó su lugar ante la pizarra y comenzó a leer. Comencé a reflexionar sobre la silla vacía de Natsu. En el fondo de mi cabeza, una diminuta voz especulaba que su ausencia podría estar relacionada con el ataque hacia Levy. Era un poco extraño que él estuviera desaparecido en la mañana después y no podía olvidar el escalofrío que sentí momentos antes de mirar a las afueras de la tienda y descubriera que estaba siendo vigilada. Todas las otras veces que me había sentido de esa manera, era porque Natsu estaba cerca.  
La voz de la razón extinguió rápidamente la implicación de Natsu. Él pudo haberse contagiado de algún resfriado. O se pudo haber quedado sin gasolina de camino a la escuela y estaba varado a millas de distancia. O tal vez había una gran apuesta en el billar de Bo's Arcade y él pensó que eso era más provechoso que pasar una tarde aprendiendo las complejidades del cuerpo humano. Al final de la clase, el entrenador me detuvo mientras salía por la puerta.

—Espera un minuto, Lucy.  
Me regresé y subí mi mochila a mi hombro.  
— ¿Sí?—Él me ofreció un pedazo de papel doblado.  
—La Srta. Strauss pasó por aquí antes de la clase y me pidió que te diera esto—Dijo.  
Yo acepté el papel.  
— ¿La Srta. Strauss?, ¿Mirajane?—No era normal ser llamada por la profesora de deportes  
—La nueva psicóloga estudiantil. Ella acaba de reemplazar al Dr. Macao Conbolt, su apellido es sólo una coincidencia con la señorita Mirajane.

Yo desdoblé la hoja y leí el mensaje garabateado.  
"Querida Lucy, Yo estaré reemplazando al Dr. Conbolt y seré tu nueva psicóloga escolar. He visto que has faltado a las últimas dos sesiones con el DR. Macao. Por favor, ven ahora mismo para poder ponernos al día. He enviado una carta a tu madre para informarle del cambio. Todo lo mejor, Srta. Strauss."

—Gracias. —Le dije al entrenador mientras doblaba la nota hasta volverla lo suficientemente pequeña para caber en mi bolsillo. Afuera en el pasillo seguí a la corriente de personas. Ahora no lo estaba evitando. Tenía que ir. Me abrí camino por los pasillos hasta que pude ver la puerta cerrada de la oficina del Dr. Macao. Como era de esperar, en la puerta había una placa con un nombre nuevo. El latón pulido resplandecía contra la fea puerta de roble, Srta. L. Strauss, Psicóloga Escolar.

Toqué a la puerta y un momento después se abrió. La Srta. Strauss tenía una piel pálida y sin defectos. Sus ojos eran azules y tenía una boca exuberante. Su pelo era fino, lacio y blanco; le llegaba hasta el cuello y estaba dividido en la coronilla de su ovalado rostro. Unas gafas puntiagudas color turquesa descansaban en la punta de su nariz y estaba vestida formalmente con una falda a la rodilla gris y ajustada, y una blusa de seda rosa. Su figura era esbelta, pero femenina. Ella parecía ser mayor que yo por no más de cinco años.  
—Tú debes ser Lucy Heartfilia. Luces igual que en la foto de tu expediente—Dijo ella, dándome un firme apretón de mano. Su voz era abrupta, pero no ruda. Una voz de negocios. Echándose para atrás, ella me indicó que entrara a la oficina. — ¿Te traigo jugo o agua?—preguntó ella.  
— ¿Qué le pasó al Dr. Conbolt?  
—Se retiró antes de tiempo. He estado pendiente a este trabajo desde hace tiempo, así que me lancé en cuanto estuvo abierta la plaza. Fui al Estado de Edolas, pero crecí en Magnolia y mis padres todavía viven allí. Es bueno estar otra vez cerca de la familia.

Yo contemplé la pequeña oficina. Había cambiado drásticamente desee la última vez que la vi unas cuantas semanas atrás. El librero que cubría la pared ahora estaba lleno de libros académicos de carpeta dura y apariencia genérica; todos encuadernados en colores neutrales y con letras doradas. El Dr. Conbolt usaba las estanterías para colocar marcos de fotos familiares, pero allí no habían instantáneas de la vida personal de la Srta. Strauss. El mismo helecho colgaba en la ventana, pero bajo el cuidado del Dr. Macao, había sido más marrón que verde. Unos cuantos días con la Srta. Strauss y ya parecía coqueto y vivo. Había una silla de estampado rosa al otro lado del escritorio y varias cajas estaban amontonadas en la esquina más lejana.  
—El viernes fue mi primer día—Explicó ella al ver que mis ojos caían sobre las cajas. —Todavía estoy desempacando. Siéntate.  
Bajé mi mochila hasta mi brazo y me senté en la silla estampada. Nada en ese pequeño cuarto me daban claves de la personalidad de la Srta. Strauss. En su escritorio tenía una pila de expedientes -no muy ordenados, pero tampoco muy desordenados- y una taza blanca con lo que parecía té. No había rastros de perfume ni de refrescadores de aire. El monitor de su computadora estaba negro. La Srta. Strauss se inclinó sobre un archivero detrás de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta manila. Con un marcador negro escribió mi nombre en la lengüeta y lo puso en su escritorio, junto a mi expediente viejo, el cual tenía varias manchas de la taza de café del Dr. Macao Conbolt.  
—Pasé todo el fin de semana leyendo los expedientes del Dr. Conbolt, —ella dijo. —Aquí entre nos, su letra me da migraña, así que estoy copiando todos su expedientes. Me sorprendí al ver que él no usaba una computadora para escribir sus apuntes. ¿Quién escribe grandes textos a mano en esta época? —Ella se acomodó en su silla giratoria, cruzando sus piernas y sonriéndome cortésmente. —Bueno ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre la historia de tus sesiones con el Dr. Conbolt? A penas pude descifrar sus apuntes. Parece que ustedes dos estaban discutiendo cómo te sentías acerca del nuevo empleo de tu mamá.  
—No es tan nuevo. Ha estado trabajando allí por un año.  
—Ella solía ser ama de casa ¿correcto? Y luego de que tu papá murió, ella tomó un empleo a tiempo completo. —Ella se quedó mirando una hoja de papel que había en mi expediente. —Ella trabaja para una compañía de subastas ¿cierto? Parece que coordina subastas estatales por toda la costa. —Ella me observó por encima de sus gafas. —Eso debe requerir mucho tiempo lejos de casa.  
—Nos quisimos quedar en nuestra granja—dije con una voz que casi sonaba a la defensiva. —No hubiésemos podido pagar la hipoteca si ella hubiese tomado un empleo local. —No es que yo amara mis sesiones con el Dr. Conbolt, pero me encontré guardándole rencor por haberse retirado y por haberme abandonado con la Srta. Strauss que era casi de mí edad. Estaba comenzando a sentir algo sobre ella. Parecía atenta a detalles. Podía sentir como se moría de ganas por meterse en cada esquina oscura de mi vida.  
—Sí, pero tú debes sentirte muy solitaria estando sola en esa granja.  
—Tenemos un ama de llaves que se queda conmigo todas las tardes hasta las nueve o diez de la noche.  
—Pero un ama de llaves no es lo mismo que una mamá. —Yo miré a la puerta. Ni siquiera intenté ser discreta. — ¿Tienes una mejor amiga? ¿Un novio? ¿Alguien con quién hablar cuando tu ama de llaves no… está disponible?—Ella echó una bolsita de té en la taza y luego la levantó para beber de ella.  
—Tengo una mejor amiga. —Me propuse decir lo menos posible. Mientras menos dijera, más corta sería la sesión. Mientras más corta la sesión, más pronto podría visitar a Levy.  
Sus cejas se arquearon.  
— ¿Novio?  
—No.  
—Eres una chica atractiva. Me imagino que alguien del sexo opuesto debe tener algún interés en ti.  
—Este es el asunto—dije lo más paciente posible. —De verdad aprecio que estés tratando de ayudarme, pero hace un año tuve exactamente esta misma conversación con el Dr. Conbolt cuando mi papá murió. Es como regresar en el tiempo y revivirlo todo otra vez. Sí, fue trágico y horrible y aún sigo lidiando con eso todos los días, pero lo que en realidad necesito es seguir adelante. —El reloj en la pared hizo tic tac entre nosotras.  
—Bueno—dijo finalmente la Srta. Strauss, forzando una sonrisa. —Me ayuda mucho conocer tu punto de vista, Lucy. Lo cual era lo que estaba tratando de entender. Escribiré sobre tus sentimientos en tu expediente. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar?  
—No. —Sonreí para confirmar que, de verdad, estaba bien. Ella hojeó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente. No tenía idea de qué observaciones el Dr. Conbolt habrá inmortalizado allí, y no quería esperar lo suficiente para saberlo. Levanté mi mochila del suelo y me moví hasta el borde de la silla.  
—No es que quiera acortar esto, pero tengo que estar en otro lugar a las cuatro.  
— ¿Ah sí?—No tenía ningún deseo de contarle a la Srta. Strauss sobre el ataque a Levy.  
—Tengo que buscar información en la biblioteca—Mentí.  
— ¿Para qué clase?—dije la primera respuesta que me vino a la mente.  
—Biología.  
—Hablando de clases ¿cómo te va en ellas? ¿Algún problema en esa área?  
—No.  
Ella pasó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente.  
—Excelentes calificaciones —observó ella. —Dice aquí que eres tutora de tu compañero de biología, Natsu Dragneel. —Ella me miró, aparentemente queriendo mi confirmación. Estaba sorprendida de que mi tarea como tutora era lo suficientemente importante para que llegara hasta el expediente del psicólogo escolar.  
—Hasta ahora no hemos podido reunirnos. Conflicto de horarios. —Me encogí de hombros como queriendo decir, qué se le puede hacer. Ella le dio golpecitos a mi expediente, luego recogió todas las hojas sueltas y las guardó en el nuevo expediente que había identificado a mano.  
—Para darte una advertencia justa, voy a hablar con el Sr. Laxus Dreyar para establecer ciertos parámetros en tus sesiones de tutoría. Me gustaría que todas las reuniones se hagan aquí en la escuela, bajo la supervisión directa de un maestro o cualquier otro miembro de la facultad. No quiero que le des tutorías a Natsu fuera de la propiedad escolar. Especialmente no quiero que ustedes dos se reúnan a solas.  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
—No puedo discutirlo. —La única razón que se me ocurría para explicar el por qué ella no me quería sola con Natsu era que él era peligroso. Mi pasado podría asustarte, él me había dicho en la plataforma de desembarque del Arcángel. —Gracias por su tiempo. No te retrasaré más—dijo la Srta. Strauss.  
Ella caminó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta, la mantuvo abierta con su delgada cadera y se despidió con una sonrisa que pareció mecánica. Llamé al hospital después de dejar la oficina de la Srta. Strauss. La cirugía de Levy había terminado, pero ella seguía en la habitación de recuperación y no podía tener visitas hasta las siete de la noche. Consulté el reloj de mi teléfono. Tres horas. Encontré el Fiat en el estacionamiento de estudiantes y me metí en él esperando que pasar una tarde haciendo mis tareas en la biblioteca haría que la espera fuera más corta. Me quedé en la biblioteca toda la tarde y antes de que me diera cuenta, el reloj en la pared había pasado calladamente al anochecer.  
Mi estómago rugió contra el silencio de la biblioteca y mis pensamientos fueron hacia la máquina expendedora que estaba en la entrada. Lo último de mi tarea podía esperar hasta más tarde, pero aún quedaba un proyecto que requería la ayuda de los recursos de la biblioteca. En casa tenía una anticuada computadora IBM con conexión de Internet dial-up y normalmente evitaba bastantes gritos y tirones de cabello innecesarios utilizando el laboratorio de computadoras de la librería. A las nueve de la noche tenía que entregar una reseña de Othello al editor del periódico y me había propuesto ir a comer tan pronto lo terminara. Guardando todas mis pertenencias, caminé hasta los elevadores. Ya adentro, presioné el botón para cerrar las puertas, pero no presioné el número del piso de inmediato. Saqué mi celular y llamé otra vez al hospital.  
—Hola—Le dije a la enfermera que contestó. —Mi amiga esta en recuperación por una cirugía y cuando verifiqué temprano en la tarde, me dijeron que saldría de recuperación esta noche. Su nombre es Levy McGarden. —Hubo una pausa en donde solo se escuchaba el clic del teclado de la computadora.  
—Parece que dentro de una hora la van a llevar a un cuarto privado.  
— ¿Cuándo termina las horas de visita?  
—A las ocho.  
—Gracias.  
Me desconecté, presioné el botón del tercer piso y comencé a ascender. En el tercer piso, seguí los letreros hacia la sección de colecciones esperando que si leía varias reseñas de teatro en el periódico local, iluminaría mi musa.  
—Disculpe—Le dije a la bibliotecaria detrás del escritorio de colecciones. —Intento encontrar copias de crónicas o la revista teatral del año pasado. Particularmente la sección de teatro.  
—No tenemos cosas tan recientes en la sección de colecciones—dijo ella —Pero si buscas online, creo que el Portland Press Herald tiene archivos en su página. Sigue directo por el pasillo que esta tras de ti y verás a tu izquierda el laboratorio de computadoras.  
Dentro del laboratorio firmé para usar una computadora. Estaba a punto de sumergirme en mi tarea cuando una idea se me cruzó. No podía creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Luego de confirmar que nadie estaba mirando sobre mi hombro, busqué "Natsu Dragneel" en Google. Tal vez encontraría algún artículo que arrojara luz sobre su pasado. Tal vez tenía un blog. Fruncí el ceño al ver los resultados de mi búsqueda. Nada. Ningún Facebook, ningún MySpace, ningún blog. Era como si él no existiera.  
— ¿Cuál es tu historia, Natsu?—murmuré. — ¿Quién eres realmente?  
Media hora después había leído varias reseñas y mis ojos estaban vidriosos. Extendí mi búsqueda online a todos los periódicos en Magnolia. Un enlace al periódico de la Preparatoria Oak llamó mi atención y pasaron unos segundos antes de que reconociera el nombre. Sting se había transferido de la Preparatoria Oak. Por puro capricho, decidí leerlo. Si la escuela era tan elite como Sting decía, probablemente tendría un periódico respetable. Pinché el enlace, busqué en la página de archivo y al azar escogí febrero 10 de este año. Luego de un momento tuve un encabezado. ESTUDIANTE INTERROGADO POR ASESINATO EN LA PREPARATORIA KINGHORN-OAK moví mi silla para acercarme más, atraída por la idea de leer algo más emocionante que las reseñas de teatro.  
El estudiante de diecinueve años de edad que asiste a la Preparatoria Kinghorn y fue interrogado por la policía en relación a lo que ha sido bautizado como "El Colgado de Kinghorn", ha sido liberado sin ningún cargo. Después de que el cuerpo de Yukino Aguria, de dieciocho años de edad, fuera encontrado colgado de un árbol del campus de la Preparatoria Kinghorn, la policía interrogó al estudiante de segundo curso Sting Eucliffe, quién fue visto con la víctima en la noche de su muerte. Mi mente procesaba la información lentamente. ¿Sting fue interrogado como parte de una investigación de asesinato? Aguria trabajaba como mesera en Blind Joe's. La policía confirmó que Aguria y Eucliffe fueron vistos caminando juntos en el campus, tarde en la noche del sábado. El cuerpo de Yukino fue descubierto en la mañana del domingo y Sting fue liberado en la tarde del lunes luego de que una nota suicida fuera encontrada en el apartamento de Aguria.  
— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?—Salté al escuchar la voz de Sting detrás de mí. Me giré y lo encontré recostado en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban estrechos y su boca parecía una línea recta. Algo frío me recorrió, como un sonrojo, pero al revés. Moví mi silla un poco a la derecha, intentando ponerme frente al monitor de la computadora.  
—Estoy… Estoy terminando mi tarea. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? No te escuché venir. ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí parado?—Mi voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Sting se alejó del marco y entró al laboratorio. Sin mirar, busqué a tientas el botón de apagar —Estoy intentando inspirarme para una reseña de teatro que se supone debo entregar a mi editor más tarde en la noche. — dije todavía seguía hablando demasiado rápido. ¿Dónde estaba el botón? Sting observó alrededor mío.  
— ¿Reseñas de teatro?  
Mis dedos rozaron un botón y escuché el monitor ponerse negro.  
—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste que estabas haciendo?  
—Estaba pasando por aquí cuando te vi. ¿Pasa algo? Pareces… nerviosa.  
—Ah, es un bajón de azúcar. —Puse mis papeles y mis libros en una pila y los metí dentro de mi mochila. —No he comido desde el almuerzo. —Sting agarró una silla y la rodó hasta estar junto a mí. El se sentó con el espaldar de la silla frente a él y se acercó más, invadiendo mi espacio personal.  
—Tal vez te pueda ayudar con la reseña. —Yo me alejé.  
—Vaya. Eso es de verdad muy amable de tu parte, pero lo voy a dejar por ahora. Necesito comer algo. Es buen momento para un descanso.  
—Déjame comprarte comida—dijo él. — ¿No hay un restaurante a la vuelta de la esquina?  
—Gracias, pero mi mamá me estará esperando. Estuvo fuera del pueblo toda la semana y regresa hoy. —Me paré y traté de pasarle, pero él sacó su celular y me detuvo con él en el ombligo.  
—Llámala. —Yo miré el teléfono y pensé en una excusa.  
—No me permiten salir en noches de escuela.  
—Se le llama mentir, Lucy. Dile que tu tarea te tomó más tiempo del que pensabas. Dile que necesitas otra hora en la biblioteca. Ella no sabrá la diferencia. —La voz de Sting había cobrado un tono que nunca antes había escuchado. Sus ojos azules me abofetearon con una frialdad recién descubierta y su boca se veía más delgada.  
—A mi mamá no le gusta que ande con chicos que no conoce —dije.  
Sting sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida.  
—Ambos sabemos que no te preocupan mucho las reglas de tu mamá porque la noche del sábado estuviste conmigo en Akane.  
Tenía mi mochila colgada de un hombro y estaba agarrando el mango. Ni dije nada. Pasé a Sting y salí rápidamente del laboratorio, dándome cuenta de que si él encendía el monitor, vería el artículo. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. A mitad de camino hacia el escritorio de colecciones, me atreví a mirar sobre mi hombro. La pared de cristal del laboratorio mostraba que estaba vacío. Sting no se veía por ninguna parte. Regresé a la computadora, manteniéndome en guardia en caso de que él apareciera. Encendí el monitor; el artículo de la investigación del asesinato aún seguía allí. Envié una copia a la impresora más cercana, la guardé dentro de mi carpeta, cerré la ventana de internet y me apresuré a salir.

#Capítulo doce.

Mi teléfono celular zumbó en mi bolsillo y después de confirmar que ninguna bibliotecaria me estaba mirando de mala manera, contesté.  
— ¿Mamá?—  
—Buenas noticias—dijo ella. —La subasta terminó antes. Estoy de camino una hora antes de lo planeado y llegaré a casa pronto. ¿Dónde estás?  
— ¡Hola! No te esperaba hasta más tarde. Justo ahora me estoy yendo de la biblioteca. ¿Cómo estuvo Nueva York?  
—El norte de Fiore estuvo… largo. —Ella rió, pero sonaba agotada. —Si esperas cuarenta y cinco minutos, te puedo llevar a casa. Estoy en la I-95, justo afuera de Oak.  
Busqué alrededor un reloj. Antes de ir a casa quería ir al hospital para ver a Levy.  
—El asunto es que—le dije a mi mamá. —Necesito visitar a Levy. ¿Está bien si nos reunimos en casa? No voy a tardar mucho… lo prometo.  
—Por supuesto. —Detecté un poco de decepción. — ¿Hay noticias nuevas? Esta mañana recibí tu mensaje acerca de su cirugía.  
—Ya le hicieron la cirugía y en cualquier momento la estarán llevando a un cuarto.  
—Lucy. —Escuché que su voz se inflamaba con emoción. —Estoy tan feliz de que no hubieras sido tú. No podría vivir conmigo misma si algo te hubiera pasado. Especialmente desde que tu padre…—Ella rompió en silencio. —Nada más estoy muy feliz de que ambas estemos a salvo. Dile hola a Levy de mi parte. Te veo pronto. Besos y abrazos.  
—Te amo, mamá.  
El Centro Médico Regional de Magnolia es una estructura de tres pisos construidos en ladrillo y con una acera techada que lleva hacia la entrada principal. Pasé por la puerta giratoria de cristal y me detuve en el escritorio principal para preguntar sobre Levy. Me dijeron que hacía media hora que la habían movido a un cuarto y que las horas de visitas terminaban en quince minutos. Localicé los elevadores y presioné el botón que me elevaría al siguiente piso. Cuando llegué a la habitación 207, empujé la puerta.  
— ¿Levy?—Aparté un ramillete de globos que estaban tras de mí, atravesé el pequeño vestíbulo y encontré a Levy reclinada en la cama, con su brazo izquierdo enyesado y colgado sobre su cuerpo.  
— ¡Hola!—Dije cuando vi que estaba despierta. Levy dejó escapar un lujurioso suspiro.  
—Amo a las drogas. De verdad. Son fantásticas. Mucho mejor que un capuchino de Enzo. Oye, eso rimó. Enzo Capuchino. Es una señal. Estoy destinada a ser poeta. ¿Quieres escuchar otro poema? Soy buena improvisando.  
—Eh…—Una enfermera entró calladamente y empezó a hacer ajustes alrededor de la VI de Levy.  
— ¿Te sientes bien?—Le preguntó a Levy.  
—Olvida lo de ser poeta—Dijo Levy. —Estoy destinada a ser un comediante. Toc, toc.  
— ¿Qué?—La enfermera entornó los ojos. — ¿Quién es?  
—Garra—dijo Levy.  
— ¿Garra qué?  
— ¡Agarra tu toalla que nos vamos a la playa!  
—Quizá necesite menos analgésicos—Le dije a la enfermera.  
—Demasiado tarde. Le acabo de dar otra dosis. Espera a que la veas dentro de diez minutos. —Ella salió por la puerta.  
— ¿Y?—Le pregunté a Levy. — ¿Cuál es el veredicto?  
— ¿El veredicto? Mi doctor es un culo-mantecoso. Así de cerca me recuerda a un Umpa-Lumpa. No me mires así. La última vez que vino, fue al Funky Chicken y siempre está comiendo chocolate. La mayoría de las veces son animales cubiertos de chocolate. ¿Conoces esos conejitos de chocolate que venden en pascua? Eso es lo que el Umpa-Lumpa cenó y un pato de chocolate en el almuerzo con un malvavisco amarillo como acompañante.  
—Me refiero al veredicto…—Señalé a la parafernalia médica que la adornaba.  
—Ah. Un brazo roto, una concusión y varios cortes, rasguños y moretones. Gracias a mis reflejos rápidos, salté fuera del camino antes de que pudiera sufrir peores daños. Cuando se trata de reflejos, soy como un gato. Soy Gatúbela. Soy invulnerable. La única razón de que él pudiera hacerme daño fue por la lluvia. A los gatos no les gusta el agua. Nos afecta. Es nuestra kriptonita.  
—Lo siento tanto—Le dije a Levy con sinceridad. —Debería ser yo la que estuviera en la cama del hospital.  
— ¿Y tomar todas las drogas? Ah ah. De ninguna manera.  
— ¿La policía ha encontrado alguna pista?—Pregunté.  
—Nada, zilch, zero.  
— ¿Ningún testigo?  
—Estábamos en un cementerio en medio de un aguacero—señaló Levy. —La mayoría de la gente normal estaba bajo techo.  
Ella tenía razón. La mayoría de la gente normal estaba bajo techo. Por supuesto Levy y yo habíamos estado afuera… junto con la chica misteriosa que siguió a Levy cuando salió de la tienda.

— ¿Cómo pasó?—Pregunté.  
—Estaba caminando al cementerio como habíamos planeado, cuando de la nada escuché pasos que se acercaban desde atrás—Explicó Levy. —Ahí fue cuando miré hacia atrás y todo fue demasiado rápido. Hubo un flash de una pistola y él arremetiendo contra mí. Como le dije a los policías, mi cerebro no estaba exactamente transmitiendo "toma una ID visual". Era más como "¡Santos espectáculos fenomenales, estoy a punto de que me aparruchen!" Él gruñó, me golpeó tres o cuatro veces con la pistola, agarró mi bolso y corrió.

Estaba más confundida que nunca.  
—Espera. ¿Era un chico? ¿Viste su cara?  
—Por supuesto que era un chico. Él tenía ojos color o algo así, marrón verdoso. Pero es todo lo que vi. Él llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar.

Cuando mencionó la máscara de esquiar, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Era el mismo chico que saltó frente al Neon, estaba segura de eso. No lo había imaginado. Levy era la prueba. Recordé la manera en que desapareció toda la evidencia del choque. Quizá tampoco había imaginado esa parte. Este chico, sea quien fuera, era real y estaba ahí afuera. Pero, si no había imaginado los daños al Neon ¿Qué pasó en realidad esa noche? ¿Mi vista o mi memoria fue de alguna manera… alterada? Después de un momento, un montón de preguntas secundarias corrieron a mi mente. ¿Qué quería él esta vez? ¿Tenía él alguna conexión con la chica que estaba a fuera de la tienda? ¿Sabía él que yo estaba de compras en el muelle? Llevar puesta una máscara constituía un plan avanzado, así que él debió haber sabido de antemano dónde yo iba a estar. Y él no quería que yo reconociera su rostro.  
— ¿A quién le dijiste que íbamos a ir de compras?—Le pregunté a Levy de repente. Ella puso una almohada detrás de su cuello, intentando estar más cómoda.  
—Mi mamá.  
— ¿Eso es todo? ¿A nadie más?  
—Tal vez se lo mencioné a Sting. —Mi sangre pareció detenerse súbitamente.  
— ¿Le dijiste a Sting?  
— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?  
—Hay algo que necesito decirte—dije discretamente. — ¿Recuerdas la noche que conduje el Neon hasta casa y choqué con un venado?  
— ¿Sí?—Ella dijo, frunciendo el ceño.  
—No fue un venado. Fue un chico. Un chico con una máscara de esquiar.  
—No te paces—ella susurró. — ¿Me estás diciendo que mi ataque no fue al azar? ¿Me estás diciendo que este chico quiere algo de mí? No, espera. El quiere algo de ti. Yo llevaba puesta tu chaqueta. Él pensó que yo era tú.  
Todo mi cuerpo se sintió pesado. Luego de un momento de silencio, ella dijo.  
— ¿Estás segura que no le dijiste a Natsu que íbamos a ir de compras? Porque ahora pensando, creo que el chico tenía la complexión de Natsu. Alto. Delgado. Fuerte. Sexy, sin contar la parte del ataque.  
—Los ojos de Natsu no son color verdoso. Son negros—señalé. Pero estaba incómodamente consciente de que yo sí le había mencionado a Natsu que íbamos a ir de compras al muelle. Levy levantó un hombro indecisamente. —Tal vez sus ojos eran negros. No recuerdo. Todo pasó muy rápido. Puedo ser específica con la pistola, —ella dijo amablemente— Estaba apuntando directamente a mí.

Mentalmente moví un par de piezas del rompecabezas. Si Natsu atacó a Levy, él debió haberla visto salir de la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta y pensó que era yo. Cuando se dio cuenta que había seguido a la chica equivocada, golpeó a Levy con la pistola por coraje y desapareció. El único problema era que no podía imaginar a Natsu siendo tan brutal con Levy. No era su estilo. Además, se supone que él iba estar toda la noche en una fiesta en la costa.  
— ¿Tu atacante se parecía en algo a Sting?—Pregunté.  
Observé a Levy absorber la pregunta. La droga que le habían administrado parecía que la estaban haciendo pensar más lento y prácticamente podía escuchar a los engranajes de su cerebro entrar en acción.  
—Él era como veinte libras más delgado y cuatro pulgadas más alto que Sting.  
—Todo esto es culpa mía—dije. —Nunca debí haber dejado que salieras de la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta.  
—Sé que no quieres escuchar esto—dijo Levy, luciendo como si estuviera luchando contra un bostezo inducido por los analgésicos. —Pero mientras más lo pienso más similitudes veo entre Natsu y mi atacante. La misma complexión. Caminaba igual y tenía piernas largas. Qué pena que su expediente escolar estuviera vacío. Necesitamos una dirección. Necesitamos investigar su vecindario. Necesitamos encontrar a una abuelita crédula a quién podamos convencer de poner una webcam en su ventana y apuntar a la casa de él. Porque hay algo en Natsu que no está bien.  
— ¿De verdad crees que Natsu te pudo haber hecho esto?—Pregunté todavía sin haberme convencido. Levy se mordió el labio.  
—Yo creo que él está ocultando algo. Algo grande. —Yo no iba a discutir eso. Levy se acomodó en su cama.  
—Siento hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Me siento toda bien.  
—No tenemos una dirección—dije —Pero si sabemos en dónde trabaja.  
— ¿Estas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?—Preguntó Levy con sus ojos resplandeciendo brevemente a través de la sedación química.  
—Basado en experiencias anteriores, espero que no.  
—La verdad es que debemos pulir nuestras destrezas detectivescas—dijo Levy. —Úsalas o déjalas, eso fue lo que el entrenador dijo. Debemos descubrir más sobre el pasado de Natsu. Oye, apuesto a que si lo documentamos, el entrenador hasta nos dará créditos extras.

Completamente dudable puesto que, si Levy estaba envuelta, la tarea detectivesca probablemente tomaría un giro ilegal. Sin mencionar que este trabajo detectivesco en particular no tenía nada que ver con biología. Ni siquiera remotamente. La leve sonrisa que Levy me había causado se borró. Con todo y lo divertido que era ver las cosas de una manera jocosa, yo estaba asustada. El chico de la máscara estaba ahí afuera planeando su próximo ataque. Tenía sentido que tal vez Natsu sabía lo que estaba pasando. El chico de la máscara había saltado frente al Neon el día después de que Natsu se había vuelto mi compañero de biología. Tal vez no era una coincidencia. Justo en ese momento la enfermera asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Son las ocho—Me dijo ella, dando golpecitos a su reloj. —Las horas de visitas terminaron.  
—Salgo en seguida—dije.

Tan pronto sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo, cerré la puerta del cuarto de Levy. Quería privacidad antes de decirle lo de la investigación de asesinato en donde estaba envuelto Sting. No obstante, cuando regresé a la cama de Levy, era aparente que su medicación había tocado fondo.  
—Aquí viene—dijo ella con una expresión de puro éxtasis. —El torrente de droga… en cualquier momento… la oleada de calor… adiós, Sr. Dolor…  
—Levy…  
—Toc, toc.  
—Esto de verdad es importante.  
—Toc, toc.  
—Es sobre Sting.  
—Toc, toooooooc—dijo con una voz cantarina. Yo suspiré.  
— ¿Quién es?  
—Madre.

— ¿Madre qué?  
— ¡Madre mía, alguien está llorando y no soy yo!—Ella rompió a reír histéricamente.

Comprendiendo que no tenía caso intentar hablar del tema, dije.  
—Llámame mañana si te dan de alta. —Abrí el cierre de mi mochila. —Antes de que se me olvide, te traje tu tarea. ¿Dónde quieres que la ponga?—Ella señaló al bote de basura.

—Allí estará bien.

Detuve el Fiat en el garaje y guardé las llaves en el bolsillo. De camino a casa el cielo carecía de estrellas y obviamente una liviana lluvia comenzó a caer. Jalé la puerta del garaje, llevándola hasta el suelo y asegurándola. Fui a la cocina. En algún lugar del segundo piso había una luz encendida y momento después mi mamá bajó las escaleras corriendo y arrojó sus brazos alrededor mío. Mi mamá tiene pelo rubio y siempre lo lleva tomado, los mismos ojos chocolatados y una hermosa sonrisa. Ella es una pulgada más baja que yo, pero tenemos la misma estructura ósea. Ella siempre huele a Love de Ralph Lauren.  
—Estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo—dijo, apretándome con fuerza. Más o menos, pensé.

Capítulo trece.

La noche siguiente a las siete la entrada al estacionamiento estaba repleta. Después de casi una hora de rogar, Levy y yo habíamos convencido a sus padres que necesitábamos celebrar su primera noche fuera del hospital con chiles rellenos y cócteles de fresas frescas. Al menos, eso es lo que estábamos exigiendo. Pero teníamos una segunda intención. Aparqué el Neon en un espacio apretado del estacionamiento y apagué el motor.

—Ew. —Dijo Levy cuando le pasé las llaves y mis dedos rozaron los suyos — ¿Crees que puedes sudar un poco más?

—Estoy nerviosa.

— ¿En serio?, no tenía ni idea. —Inadvertidamente miré la puerta —Sé lo que estás pensando. —dijo Levy apretando sus labios —Y la respuesta es no. No de ninguna manera.

—No sabes lo que estoy pensando. —dije.

Levy apretó mi brazo.  
—Seguro como la mierda que no.

—No iba a correr —dije —No yo…

—Mentirosa.

El martes era la noche libre de Natsu, y Levy me metió en mi cabeza que ése sería el momento perfecto para el interrogatorio de su compañera. Me visualicé encaminándome hacia el bar, dándole al camarero una coqueta mirada a lo Evergreen, y luego dirigiéndome sin problemas al asunto de Natsu. Necesitaba la dirección de su casa. Necesitaba alguna detención previa. Necesitaba saber si él tenía alguna conexión con el chico de la máscara de esquí, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera. Necesitaba averiguar por qué el chico de la máscara de esquí y la chica misteriosa estaban en mi vida. Eché un vistazo dentro de mi bolso, verificando que la lista de preguntas del interrogatorio que había preparado estaba todavía conmigo. Un lado de la lista contenía las preguntas sobre la vida personal de Natsu. El otro lado tenía información descarada. Por si acaso.

—Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. —Dijo Levy — ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada. —Dije doblando la lista. Levy trató de agarrar la lista, pero fui más rápida y la metí en mi bolso antes de que ella pudiera tomarla.

—Regla número uno. —Dijo Levy —No hay tal cosa como notas para coquetear.

—Hay una excepción a toda regla.

— ¡Y tú no la eres! Agarró dos bolsas plásticas del asiento trasero y giró saliendo del coche. Tan pronto como salí, ella utilizó su brazo bueno para lanzar las bolsas por encima del capote del Neon hacia mí.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunté tomando las bolsas. Las manijas estaban atadas y no podía ver dentro, pero la base inconfundible de un maldito tacón de punta amenazó con salir a través del plástico.

—Son casi ocho y medio. —Dijo Levy —Cuero de tiburón. Es más fácil encajar en el papel cuando pareces formar parte.

—No puedo caminar con tacones altos.

—Lo bueno es que no son altos, entonces.

—Parecen altos. —dije ojeando el tacón de punta saliente. —Casi cinco pulgadas. Dejan de llamarse "altos" antes de cuatro. Maravilloso. Si no me rompo el cuello, podría llegar a humillarme mientras le sonsaco los secretos de mi compañero Natsu.

—Éste es el trato —dijo Levy mientras andábamos por la acera de las puertas delanteras —Soy invitada por un par de personas. Cuantos más mejor, ¿bien?

— ¿Quién? —Pregunté sintiendo los profundos retorcijones de que algo andaba mal en la boca de mi estómago.

—Raios y Sting.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para decirle a Levy exactamente lo malo que pensé que era esta idea, ella dijo; —Momento de la verdad. Me he estado viendo un poco con Raios. A escondidas.

— ¿Qué?

—Deberías ver su casa. El conde Everlue no puede competir. O sus padres son traficantes de drogas en Edolas o vienen realmente de una familia adinerada. Y dado que no los he conocido aún, no podría decir cuál.

Estaba perpleja como para hablar. Mi boca se abrió y se cerró, pero nada salió.  
— ¿Cuándo pasó esto? —Finalmente pude preguntar.

—Justamente casi después de aquella fatídica mañana en Enzo's.

— ¿Fatídica? Levy, no tenías idea…

—Espero que hayan llegado primero y hayan reservado una mesa. —Dijo Levy estirando

su cuello mientras ojeaba a la muchedumbre amontonada alrededor de las puertas —No quiero esperar. Estoy seriamente a dos cortos minutos de morir de hambre.

Agarré a Levy por su codo bueno, empujándola a un lado; —Hay algo que necesito decirte…

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo ella —Crees que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Sting me atacara el domingo por la noche. Bueno, creo que estás confundiendo a Sting con Natsu. Y después de que hagas algo detectivesco esta noche, los hechos me apoyarán. Créeme, quiero saber quién me atacó tanto como tú, probablemente aún más. Es personal ahora. Y dado que estamos aconsejándonos la una a la otra, ésta es la mía. Mantente alejada de Natsu. Solo para estar segura.

—Me alegro de que pienses esto detenidamente. —Dije concisamente — Pero aquí la cosa es que encontré un artículo…

Las puertas del Bordeline se abrieron. Una fresca ola de calor llevaba el olor de limas y cilantro circulando hacia nosotras, junto con el sonido de un grupo de mariachis a través de los altavoces.

—Bienvenidas al Bordeline. —Un camarero nos saludó — ¿Solo ustedes dos esta noche?  
Sting estaba parado detrás de ella dentro, en el tenue vestíbulo. Nos vimos el uno al otro al mismo momento. Su boca sonrió pero sus ojos no lo hicieron.

—Señoritas. —Dijo él frotando sus manos mientras se acercaba —Lucen magníficas, como siempre.

Mi piel se erizó.  
— ¿Dónde está tu compañero de crimen? —Preguntó Levy echando un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo. Faroles de papel colgando desde el techo, y un mural de un pueblo mexicano abarcaban dos paredes. Las mesas de espera se llenaron a la capacidad. No había señal de Raios.

—Malas noticias. —Dijo Sting —El hombre está enfermo. Vas a tener que conformarte conmigo.

— ¿Enfermo? —Demandó Levy — ¿Cómo que enfermo? ¿Qué clase de excusa es enfermo?

—Enfermo como un brote en ambos brazos.  
Levy se estrujó su nariz.

—Demasiada información.

Todavía estaba teniendo un mal momento comprendiendo la idea de que algo estaba pasando entre Levy y Raios. Raios vino abrumado, y completamente desinteresado en la compañía de Levy o alguien más. Ninguna parte de mí se sentía cómoda con la idea de Levy pasando tiempo a solas con Raios. No necesariamente por lo desagradable que fuera él o por lo poco que sabía de él, sino porque la única cosa que sabía es que: él era amigo íntimo de Sting. El camarero reunió tres menús de un compartimiento pequeño y nos llevó a una mesa tan cerca de la cocina que podía sentir el fuego de los hornos atravesando las paredes. A nuestra izquierda estaba la barra de salsa. A nuestra derecha las puertas de vídrio húmedo con condensación que conducía hacia un patio. Mi blusa de popelina ya se adhería a mi espalda. Mi sudor podría haber tenido más que ver con la noticia de Levy y Raios que con el calor, como sea.

— ¿Está bien? —El camarero preguntó gesticulando hacia la mesa.

—Está perfecto —dijo Sting encogiéndose de hombros para quitarse su chaqueta de aviador

—Me encanta este lugar. Si el espacio no te hace sudar, la comida lo hará.  
La sonrisa del camarero se amplió.

—Ha estado aquí antes. ¿Puedo sugerirle empezar con patatas fritas y nuestra salsa más reciente de jalapeño? Es más picante todavía.

—Me gustan las cosas picantes. —dijo Sting.

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba siendo lambón. Había sido demasiado generosa en pensar que él no era tan bajo como Evergreen. Había sido demasiado generosa sobre su carácter, punto. Especialmente ahora que sabía que había sido investigado por presunto asesinato junto con quién sabe cuántos otros esqueletos en su armario. El camarero se le dirigió evaluándolo una vez más.

—Volveré enseguida con patatas fritas y salsa. Su camarera estará aquí dentro de poco para tomar sus órdenes.

Levy se dejó caer en la primera silla. Me deslicé a su lado y Sting tomó asiento frente a mí. Nuestros ojos conectaron, y había un deje de algo oscuro en los suyos. Resentimiento, muy probablemente. Quizás incluso hostilidad. Me preguntaba si él sabía que yo había visto el artículo.

—El púrpura es tu color, Lucy. —Dijo él gesticulando hacia mi bufanda mientras la aflojaba de mi cuello y la ataba alrededor de la manija de mi bolso —Ilumina tus ojos.

Levy golpeó mi pie. Ella en realidad pensaba que él se refería a un cumplido.

—Así que, —Le dije a Sting con una sonrisa forzada — ¿por qué no nos hablas de la preparatoria Kinghorn?

—Sí. —Intervino Levy — ¿Hay sociedades secretas allí? ¿Como en las películas?

— ¿Qué decir? —Dijo Sting —Gran escuela. Fin de la historia. —Tomó su menú y lo examinó. — ¿A alguien le interesa un aperitivo? Yo invito.

—Si es tan genial, ¿por qué te trasferiste?

Encontré sus ojos y le sostuve la mirada. Muy ligeramente, arqueé mis cejas, desafiante. Un músculo en la mandíbula de Sting saltó justo antes de que él esbozara una sonrisa.

—Las chicas. Escuché que eran mucho más finas por estos lados. El rumor demostró ser cierto.

Me giñó el ojo y una sensación de hielo pasó de mi cabeza a mis pies.  
— ¿Por qué Raios no se transfirió también? —Preguntó Levy —Podríamos haber sido los cuatro fantásticos, solo con un poco más de vigor. Los fenomenales cuatro.

—Los padres de Raios están obsesionados con su educación. Lo juro por mi vida, está yendo directo a la cima. El chico no puede detenerse. Quiero decir, lo confieso, lo hago bien en la escuela, mejor que la mayoría. Pero nadie supera a Raios. Él es un dios académico. La mirada soñadora regresó a los ojos de Levy.

—Nunca he conocido a sus padres —dijo ella —Las dos veces que he ido, o están fuera de la ciudad o están trabajando.

—Trabajan mucho. —Sting estuvo de acuerdo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el menú, haciendo difícil para mí leer algo en ellos.

— ¿Dónde trabajan? —pregunté.

Sting tomó un largo sorbo de su agua. Me pareció como si estuviera ganando tiempo mientras inventaba una respuesta.  
—Diamantes. Pasan mucho tiempo en África y Australia.

—No sabía que Australia era grande en el negocio de diamantes. —dije.

—Sí, tampoco yo. —Dijo Levy.

De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que Australia no tenía diamantes. Punto.  
— ¿Por qué están viviendo en Magnolia? —Pregunté — ¿Por qué no en África?

Sting estudió su menú más intensamente.  
— ¿Qué van a pedir ambas? Estoy pensando en fajitas de carne, se ven buenas.

—Si los padres de Raios están en el negocio de diamantes, apuesto a que saben bastante sobre escoger el anillo de compromiso perfecto. —dijo Levy —Siempre he querido una esmeralda corte gema.

Le di una patada a Levy debajo de la mesa. Ella me pinchó con su tenedor.  
—Oww —dije.

Nuestra camarera llegó a la punta de la mesa al tiempo justo para preguntar.  
— ¿Algo de beber?

Sting miró por encima de su menú, primero a mí, luego a Levy.  
—Coca-cola light. —dijo Levy.  
—Agua con rodajas de limón, por favor. —dije.

La camarera regresó sorprendentemente rápido con nuestras bebidas. Su regreso fue mi excusa para dejar la mesa e iniciar la primera fase del plan, y Levy me lo recordó con un segundo pinchazo bajo la mesa con su tenedor.

—Levy, —dije a través de mis dientes — ¿quisieras acompañarme al servicio de damas?

De repente no quería seguir adelante con el plan. No quería dejar a Levy sola con Sting. Lo que quería era sacarla, hablarle de la investigación de asesinato y luego encontrar alguna forma de hacer que Sting y Raios desaparecieran de nuestras vidas.

— ¿Por qué no vas sola? —dijo Levy —Creo que sería un mejor plan.  
Ella gesticuló con su cabeza hacia el bar y articuló "ve", al mismo tiempo haciendo discretos movimientos de salir debajo de la mesa.

—Planeaba ir sola, pero realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras.

— ¿Qué pasa con las chicas? —Dijo Sting plantando una sonrisa entre nosotras —Lo juro, nunca he conocido a una chica que pueda ir al baño sola. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió con complicidad —Déjame participar en el secreto. En serio, te pagaré cinco dólares por cada uno. —Alcanzó su bolsillo trasero —Diez, si puedo ir y ver cuál es el problema tan grande.

Levy destelló una sonrisa.  
—Pervertido. No te olvides de esto. —Me dijo ella, refiriéndose a las bolsas plásticas en mis brazos. Las cejas de Sting se arquearon.

—Basura. —Levy le explicó a él con un toque sarcástico —Nuestro cubo de basura está lleno. Mi madre me preguntó si podía tirar esto ya que estaba saliendo.

Sting no parecía creerle, y Levy no parecía que le importara. Me levanté, mis brazos cargaron con el equipo del traje, y tragué mi ardiente frustración. Moviéndome a través de las mesas, tomé el pasillo que conduce de vuelta a los baños. El corredor estaba pintado de terracota y estaba decorado con máscaras, sombreros de paja y muñecas de madera. Hacía más calor aquí y sequé mi frente.

El plan ahora era terminar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible. Tan pronto como volviera a la mesa, formularía una excusa sobre tener que salir, y empujaría a Levy hacia afuera. Con o sin consentimiento. Después de echar una ojeada por debajo de tres casillas del servicio de damas y confirmar que estaba sola. Cerré la puerta principal y vacié el contenido de las bolsas plásticas en el mostrador. Una peluca rubio platino, un sostén de copa púrpura, un top de tirantes negro, una minifalda de tachuelas, medias de malla rosado encendido y un par de zapatos de tacón de punta talla ocho y medio de cuero de tiburón. Metí el sostén y el top de tirantes y las medias de malla de nuevo dentro de las bolsas. Después de quitarme mis jeans, me puse la minifalda. Metí mi cabello debajo de la peluca y me apliqué el lápiz labial. Me cubrí con una generosa capa resplandeciente de brillo labial.

—Puedes hacer esto. —Le dije a mi reflejo, saltando la capa de brillo y presionando mis labios juntos —Puedes actuar a lo Evergreen. Seducir a hombres por secretos. ¿Tan difícil puede ser?

Me quité mis lustrosos mocasines, los metí en la bolsa junto con mis jeans, luego tiré la bolsa debajo del mostrador, fuera de la vista.

—Además —continúe —No hay nada de malo en sacrificar un poco de orgullo por información secreta. Si quieres enfocar esto con una perspectiva morbosa, aún podrías hablar si no tienes respuesta, podrías terminar muerta. Porque te guste o no, alguien allí fuera quiere hacerte daño.

Balanceé los tacones de cuero tiburón en mi línea de visión. No eran las cosas más feas que hubiese visto. De hecho, podrían ser considerados sexys. Juws, Magnolia es de temperatura fría. Me los até y practiqué caminando por el baño varias veces. Dos minutos después fácilmente me dirigí hacia la barra del bar.

El camarero me miró y dijo; — ¿Dieciséis? —Supuso — ¿Diecisiete?

Parecía más o menos diez años mayor que yo y tenía el pelo castaño en entradas que llevaba bastante afeitado. Un aro de plata colgaba de su oreja derecha. Camiseta blanca y levis's. No se veía mal… ni bien, tampoco.

—No soy una consumidora menor de edad. —Le dije fuertemente por encima de la música y la circulante conversación —Estoy esperando a un amigo.

Tengo una gran vista de las puertas aquí. Recuperé la lista de preguntas de mi bolso y discretamente coloqué el papel debajo de un salero de vídrio.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el camarero limpiando sus manos en una toalla y gesticulando hacia la lista. Deslicé la lista más allá bajo el salero.

—Nada. —Dije toda inocente. Él levantó una ceja. Decidí ser sencilla con la verdad. —Es una lista… de compras. Tengo que comprar algunos comestibles. Para mi madre de camino a casa.

¿Qué pasó con coquetear? Me pregunté. ¿Qué pasó con la Evergreen? Él me dio una mirada escrutadora que decidí que no todo era negativo.

—Después de trabajar en este empleo durante cinco años, soy bastante bueno descubriendo mentirosos.

—No soy una mentirosa —dije —Quizás estaba mintiendo hace un momento, pero es solo una mentira. Una pequeña mentira no te hace ser un mentiroso.

—Pareces una periodista. —dijo él.

—Trabajo para el sitio web de mi escuela. Quería sacudirme. Los periodistas no infundían confianza en la gente. La gente generalmente sospechaba de los periodistas —Pero no estoy trabajando esta noche. —Corregí rápidamente —Estrictamente noche de placer. Nada de trabajo, ni base de datos, nada en absoluto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio decidí que la mejor jugada era aventurarme primero. Aclaré mi garganta y dije.  
— ¿Es el Borderline el lugar predilecto de empleo para estudiantes de secundaria?

—Tenemos a muchos, sí. Camareras y ayudantes, y por el estilo.

— ¿En serio? —Dije fingiendo sorpresa.

—Tal vez conozca algunos de ellos. Pregúntame.

El camarero alzó sus ojos hacia el techo y se rascó sobre su barbilla. Su mirada en blanco no inspiraba mi confianza. Por no mencionar que no tenía mucho tiempo. Sting podría estar echando drogas mortales a la coca-cola light de Levy.

— ¿Qué tal Natsu Dragneel? —Pregunté — ¿Él trabaja aquí?

— ¿Natsu? Sí, trabaja aquí. Un par de noches y fines de semana.

— ¿Estaba trabajando el domingo por la noche?

Intenté no sonar demasiado curiosa, pero necesitaba saber si era posible para Natsu haber estado en el muelle. Él dijo que tenía una fiesta en la costa, pero quizás sus planes habían cambiado. Si alguien verificaba que estaba en el trabajo el domingo por la noche, podría descartar su participación en el ataque de Levy.

— ¿El domingo? —Dijo indiferente —Las noches son agitadas. Intenta con las camareras. Una de ellas lo recordará. Todos se ríen por nada y son un poco chiflados cuando él está por ahí.

Él sonrió como si yo pudiera de alguna manera simpatizar con ellos. Y dije.  
— ¿Podría tener acceso a su solicitud de trabajo? —Incluyendo la dirección de su casa.

—Eso sería un no.

—Solo por curiosidad. —Dije — ¿Sabes si es posible poder ser contratado aquí si tienes un crimen en tu expediente?

— ¿Un crimen? —Soltó una gran carcajada — ¿Estás bromeando?

—Está bien, quizás no un crimen, pero ¿qué tal un delito menor?

Extendió las palmas de sus manos en el mostrador y se acercó.  
—No. —Su tono había cambiado de divertido a insultante.

—Eso es bueno. Es realmente bueno saberlo.

Me acomodé de nuevo sobre la butaca del bar y sentí la piel de mis muslos cociéndose como plástico. Estaba sudando. Si la regla número uno de coqueteo no estaba en la lista, estaba bastante segura que la regla número dos no era sudar. Consulté mi lista.

—¿Sabes si Natsu alguna vez tuvo una orden judicial? ¿Tiene historial de fugitivo?

Sospeché que el camarero estaba sintiendo una mala vibración sobre mí, y decidí lanzar todas mis preguntas en un último esfuerzo… antes de que él me echara de la barra…, o peor, que me sacara del restaurante por acoso y conducta sospechosa.

— ¿Él tiene novia?-

* * *

**Bueno como siempre aqui les dejo varios capitulos por mi tardanza, espero el martes poder actualizar, mi otra historia si la deja un poco hasta el martes o el jueves pero no se desesperen que pronto la subire.**

**y Recuerden NaLu Forever!**


	10. Chapter 9

—Ve y pregúntale. —Dijo él. Parpadeé.

—Él no trabaja esta noche —A la amplia sonrisa del camarero, mi estómago parecía desmoronarse —Él no trabaja esta noche… ¿o sí? —Pregunté, mi voz avanzando lentamente hasta la octava. — ¡Se supone que él tiene el martes libre!

—Normalmente, sí. Pero está cubriendo a Nobarly que está en el hospital. Ruptura de apéndice.

— ¿Te refieres a que Natsu está aquí? ¿En este momento?

Miré por encima de mi hombro, peinando mi peluca para cubrir mi perfil mientras escaneaba el área en busca de él.

—Entró de vuelta a la cocina hace unos minutos.

Yo ya estaba retirándome del banquillo de la barra.  
—Creo que dejé el coche arrancado. ¡Pero fue genial hablar contigo! —Me apuré lo más que pude para llegar al baño.

Ya dentro del baño de damas, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, inhalé un par de veces con mi espalda pegada a la puerta, y luego fui al lavamanos y esparcí agua fría sobre mi cara. Natsu iba a descubrir que lo estuve espiando. Mi memorable actuación garantizaría eso. En apariencia, esto era malo porque, bueno, era humillante. Pero cuando lo pensé, debía reconocer el hecho de que Natsu era muy reservado. A la gente reservada no le gustaba que husmearan en sus vidas. ¿Cómo actuaría cuando supiera que lo tenía bajo una lupa gigante? Ahora me preguntaba qué me había llevado allí, ya que por dentro no creía que Natsu fuese el chico con la máscara de ski. Quizás él tenía secretos oscuros, perturbantes, pero andar correteando por ahí con una máscara de ski no era uno de ellos. Cerré la llave, y cuando miré hacia arriba, la cara de Natsu estaba reflejada en el espejo. Grité y me di media vuelta. No estaba sonriendo, ni tampoco parecía entretenido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dije jadeando.

—Trabajo aquí.

—Me refiero a aquí. ¿Es que acaso no sabes leer? El símbolo de la puerta…

—Estoy empezando a pensar que me estás siguiendo. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás ahí.

—Quería invitar a Levy a salir. —Expliqué —Estuvo en el hospital. —Yo sonaba a la defensiva, estaba segura de que eso me haría ver más culpable. —Nunca pensé en toparme contigo. Supuestamente estás en tu noche libre. ¿Y de qué estás hablando? Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás ahí.

La mirada de Natsu era aguda, intimidante, inquisidora. Calculaba cada una de mis palabras, cada uno de mis movimientos.

— ¿Quieres explicar tu pelo chabacano? —Dijo.

Me arranqué la peluca y la tiré sobre la encimera.  
— ¿Quieres explicar dónde has estado? Has faltado los últimos dos días a la escuela —Estaba casi segura de que Natsu no me contaría sobre su paradero, pero dijo;

—Jugando Paintball. ¿Qué hacías en la barra?

—Hablaba con el Barman. ¿Acaso es un crimen?

Equilibrando una mano contra la encimera, levanté mi pie para desabrochar un tacón de cuero de tiburón. Me incliné ligeramente y tan pronto como lo hice, la lista de preguntas que hice voló de mi escote y cayó al suelo. Me arrodillé para tomarlo, pero Natsu fue más rápido. La sostuvo sobre su cabeza Mientras yo saltaba para obtenerla.

— ¡Devuélvemela! —Dije.

— ¿Tiene Natsu alguna orden de restricción contra él? —Leyó — ¿Es Natsu un delincuente?  
— ¡Dá…me…lo! —Dije entre dientes furiosamente.

Natsu soltó una risa por lo bajo, y supe que había visto la siguiente pregunta; — ¿Natsu tiene novia?

Natsu puso el papel en su bolsillo trasero. Estaba muy tentada de ir tras él, a pesar de su ubicación. Se echó hacia atrás en la encimera y niveló nuestros ojos. —Si vas a buscar información por ahí, preferiría que me preguntaras a mí.

—Esas preguntas —hice señas hacia donde la había escondido —Eran una broma. Levy las escribió. —Añadí en una racha de inspiración —Es su culpa.

—Conozco tu letra, Lucy.

—Bueno, ok, está bien. —Empecé buscando una respuesta inteligente, pero me demoré mucho y perdí mi oportunidad.

—No tengo ninguna orden de restricción. —Dijo —No he cometido ningún delito.

Incliné mi barbilla hacia arriba.  
— ¿Novia? —Me dije que no me importaba cómo respondiera a eso. Cualquiera de las dos iba bien conmigo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Trataste de besarme. —Le recordé —Lo convertiste en algo de mi incumbencia.

La sombra de una sonrisa pirata merodeó por su boca. Tuve la impresión de que estaba recordando cada detalle de ese casi-beso, incluyendo mi gemido/suspiro.

—Ex novia —dijo después de un momento.

Mi estómago se cayó tan pronto como un repentino pensamiento saltó en mi mente. ¿Qué pasaba si la chica de Akane y Victoria's Secret era la ex de Natsu? ¿Qué pasaba si me había visto hablando con Natsu en las máquinas tragaperras y, erróneamente, había asumido que había mucho más en nuestra relación? Si seguía sintiendo atracción por Natsu, tenía sentido que ella estuviese lo suficientemente celosa como para seguirme por ahí. Unas pocas piezas del puzzle parecían encajar… entonces Natsu dijo.

—Pero ella no anda por aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no anda por aquí?

—Se ha ido. Nunca volverá.

— ¿Te refieres a que… está muerta? —Pregunté.

Natsu no lo negó. Mi estómago se sintió repentinamente pesado y retorcido. No lo había esperado. Natsu había tenido una novia, y ahora estaba muerta. La puerta del baño de damas sonó cuando alguien intentó entrar. Había olvidado que la había cerrado con llave, lo que me hizo dudar acerca de cómo entró Natsu. Podría haber tenido una llave, o podría haber otra explicación. Una explicación acerca de la cual probablemente no querría pensar, como flotar bajo la puerta como el aire. Como el humo.

—Necesito volver a trabajar. —dijo Natsu. Me echó una ojeada que perduró un poco más abajo mis caderas —Falda asesina. Piernas mortales.

Antes de que pudiese tener un pensamiento coherente, él ya estaba pasando a través de la puerta. La anciana mujer que esperaba para entrar me miró, luego miró sobre su hombro a Natsu, quien ya había desaparecido en el vestíbulo.

—Cariño. —Me dijo —Se ve tan resbaladizo como el jabón.

—Buena descripción. —Mascullé.

Ella sacudió su corto, gris y ondulado cabello.  
—Una chica se podría enjabonar con un jabón como ése.

Después de que me puse mi ropa nuevamente, volví a la mesa y me deslicé al lado de Levy. Sting chequeó su reloj y levantó una ceja hacia mí.

—Lo siento, me fui por mucho rato. —dije — ¿Me perdí algo?

—No. —Dijo Levy —Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre.

Ella golpeó mi rodilla, y la pregunta se amplió. ¿Bien? Antes de que pudiese devolverle el golpe, Sting dijo.  
—Te perdiste a la camarera, te pedí un burrito rojo. —Una sonrisa espeluznante tiró las comisuras de su boca. Vi mi oportunidad.

—En realidad, no estoy segura de que desee comer. —Puse cara de estar nauseabunda, que no estaba del todo fingida —Creo que agarre lo que Jules tiene.

—Oh, mujer. ¿Te sientes bien?

Sacudí mi cabeza.  
—Buscaré a nuestra camarera y le diré que caliente la comida. —Sugirió Levy buscando las llaves en su cartera.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —Dijo Sting sonando sólo medio en broma.

—En otra ocasión. —Dijo Levy.


	11. Chapter 10

Regresé a casa antes de tiempo. Giré la llave en la cerradura, tomé el picaporte y golpeé mi cadera contra la puerta. Llamé a mi madre unas horas antes de la cena, y estaba en la oficina tratando de atar algunos cabos sueltos, no estaba segura de cuándo regresaría a casa, y yo esperaba encontrar la casa tranquila, oscura y fría. Al tercer empujón, la puerta cedió y arrojé mi bolsa de mano en la oscuridad, y luego luché con la llave que seguía atascada en la cerradura. Desde la noche que vino Natsu, el seguro había desarrollado un carácter codicioso. Me preguntaba si Dorothea se había dado cuenta de eso temprano en el día.  
—Dame la llave, tonta cerradura. —Dije dejándola libre.

El reloj de pared en el pasillo marcaba la hora, y ocho dongs resonaron fuerte en el silencio. Yo iba caminando a la sala para prender la estufa de leña, cuando se oyó un susurro de tela y un bajo crujido en la habitación. Yo grité.

— ¡Lucy! —Mi madre me dijo arrojando una manta y luchando en una posición de sentado en el sofá. — ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Yo tenía una mano sobre mi corazón y la otra contra la pared, como apoyo.  
—Me has asustado.  
Se masajeó la cara y parpadeó somnolientamente— ¿Qué hora es? quedé dormida. Si te hubiera oído llegar, hubiera dicho algo. —Ella se quitó el pelo del rostro.

Me desplomé en el sillón más cercano mientras trataba de recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal. Mi imaginación había evocado un par de ojos despiadados detrás de un pasamontañas, tenía un enorme deseo de decirle a mi madre todo sobre la forma en que se había arrojado al Neon y su papel como atacante de Levy. Me estaba acosando y era violento. Nos iría bien obtener nuevas cerraduras en las puertas. Y parecía lógico que la policía se involucrara. Me sentiría mucho más segura con un oficial estacionado afuera.

—Yo iba a caminar para lograr esto —Mi madre me dijo interrumpiendo mi proceso de pensamiento —pero no estoy segura de que el momento perfecto se vaya a presentar por sí mismo.

Fruncí el ceño.  
— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella dio un suspiro largo y problemático.  
—Estoy pensando en poner la casa en venta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Hemos estado luchando durante un año, y no estoy ganando tanto como yo esperaba. Consideré el tomar un segundo empleo, pero honestamente, no estoy segura de que haya suficientes horas en el día. —Ella se rió sin ningún rastro de humor —El pago de Dorotea es modesto, pero es dinero extra que no tenemos. La única otra cosa en la que he pensado es mudarnos a una casa más pequeña. O un apartamento.

—Pero esta es nuestra casa—susurré molesta— Todos mis recuerdos están aquí. El recuerdo de mi padre está aquí— Negué con la cabeza, no podía creer que ella no se sintiera igual. Haría lo que fuera por permanecer aquí.

—Le daré tres meses más a esto. —Ella dijo —Pero no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas.

Después de eso sabía que no podría hablarle a mi madre sobre el chico con pasamontañas. Ella dejaría el trabajo mañana. Obtendría un trabajo local, y no habría absolutamente otra forma más que vender la granja.

—Hablemos de algo más alegre. —Mi madre dijo empujando su boca en una sonrisa — ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

—Bien. —Dije malhumoradamente.

— ¿Y Levy? ¿Cómo se está recuperando?

—Ella puede regresar a la escuela mañana

Mi madre sonrío con ironía.  
—Fue bueno que se rompiera el brazo izquierdo. De otra forma no sería capaz de tomar notas en clase, y solo puedo imaginar lo decepcionante que hubiera sido para ella.

—Ha, ha. —Yo dije —Voy a hacer chocolate caliente. —Me detuve y señalé por encima de mi hombro hacia la cocina— ¿Quieres un poco?

—En realidad, suena perfecto. Encenderé el fuego. —sonrió

Después de un rápido viaje a la cocina a por tazas, azúcar y cacao, regresé para encontrar a mi madre con una tetera con agua en la estufa de leña. Me posé sobre el brazo del sofá y le entregué una taza.  
— ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de papá? —Pregunté esforzándome por parecer casual. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que discutir sobre papá nos llevara a un festival de lágrimas, algo que esperaba evadir. Mamá se sentó en el sofá y puso su pie sobre la mesita de café.

—No lo sabía hasta que estábamos casados, después de un año.

Esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba.  
—Entonces… ¿por qué te casaste con él?

—Porque pensé que estaba enamorada. Y cuando crees que estás enamorada, estás dispuesta a resistir y hacer que funcione hasta que sea amor.

— ¿Estabas asustada?

— ¿De casarme con él? —Se rió —Esa era la parte emocionante. Comprar el vestido, reservar la capilla, usar el anillo de compromiso.

Me imaginé la sonrisa malcriada de Natsu.  
— ¿Alguna vez estuviste asustada de papá?

—Siempre que los Patriots perdían.

Siempre que los Patriots perdían, mi padre iba al garage y sacaba la motosierra. Dos otoños atrás se había dirigido con la motosierra al bosque detrás de la propiedad y cortó 10 árboles y los convirtió en leña. Nosotras todavía teníamos más de la mitad de la pila para quemar poco a poco. Mi madre dio unas palmaditas en el sofá a un lado de ella, y me acurruqué a un lado de ella, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo extraño —dije.

—Yo también.

—Me asusta que olvidaré cómo era. No en las fotos, sino dando vueltas en un sábado por la mañana, haciendo huevos revueltos.

Mi madre enlazó sus dedos con los míos.  
—Tú siempre has sido muy parecida a él, desde el principio.

— ¿De verdad? —Me senté — ¿De qué forma?

—Él era un buen estudiante, muy dedicado. Él no era muy llamativo o comunicativo, pero la gente lo respetaba.

— ¿Papá alguna vez fue… misterioso?

Ella dio una risa sorprendida.  
— ¿Lo ves de esa manera? ¿Jude Heartfilia, el empresario más ético del mundo… rebelde? —Ella dio un carraspeo teatral — ¡Dios no lo quiera! Usó su cabello largo por un tiempo. Era ondulado y rubio como un surfista. Claro, sus gafas cromadas mataban el look.

Entonces… pregunto, ¿qué nos llevó a este tema? No tenía idea de cómo explicarle mis conflictos sentimentales por Natsu a mi madre. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle la etapa Natsu. Mi madre probablemente estaba esperando una descripción que incluía los nombres de sus padres, su Coeficiente Intelectual, la variedad de deportes que jugaba, las escuelas a las que planeaba entrar. No quería alarmarla diciendo que estaba dispuesta a apostar mis ahorros bancarios a que Natsu tenía una hoja de antecedentes criminales.

—Hay un chico —dije incapaz de contener una sonrisa al pensar en Natsu—Hemos estado saliendo últimamente. La mayoría por cosas de la escuela.

—Oh, un chico. —Dijo misteriosamente —Bueno. ¿Está en el club de ajedrez? ¿En el consejo escolar? ¿El quipo de tennis?

—Le gusta el billar. —Ofrecí optimista.

—Un nadador, ¿es tan guapo como Ren o Eve?

Claro, yo siempre me incliné hacia Hibiki en lo que a apariencia se refiere. Pensé en corregir a mi madre. Pensándolo bien, era mejor no aclararlo. Billar, natación… son similares, ¿verdad? El teléfono sonó y mi madre se estiró a través del sofá para contestar. Diez segundos al teléfono y se dejó caer en el sofá con una mano en la frente.

—No, no es problema. Iré y los recogeré, y los llevaré a primera hora mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Org-roshi? —Pregunté después de que colgó.

Org-roshi era el jefe de mi madre y a decir verdad, él siempre llama poniéndola de mal humor. Una vez, la llamó al trabajo un domingo porque no sabía cómo funcionaba la fotocopiadora.

—Dejó unos papeles sin terminar en la oficina y necesita que pase por ellos. Tengo que hacer copias, pero no estaré fuera más de una hora. ¿Ya terminaste la tarea?

—Todavía no.

—Entonces me diré que no podríamos pasar tiempo juntas aunque estuviera aquí. —Suspiró y se puso de pie — ¿Te veo en una hora?

—Dile a Roshi que debería pagarte más.

Se rió. —Mucho más.

Tan pronto como tuve la casa para mí sola, limpié la mesa de la cocina de los platos del desayuno y busqué mis libros de texto, inglés, Historia mundial, Biología. Armada solo con un flamante lápiz nuevo del número dos, abrí el libro de encima y me puse a trabajar. Quince minutos después mi mente se rebeló, negándose a digerir otro párrafo del sistema feudal europeo. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Natsu después del trabajo, ¿la tarea? Difícil de creer. ¿Comiendo pizza y viendo basketball por televisión? Tal vez, pero no lo sentía correcto. ¿Haciendo apuestas y jugando al billar en la Galería Bo? Parecía una buena suposición. Tenía el inexplicable deseo de conducir hacia Akane y defender mi comportamiento anterior, pero el pensamiento fue rápidamente puesto en perspectiva por el simple hecho de que no tenía tiempo. Mamá regresaría a casa en menos tiempo que la media hora que me lleva conducir hasta ahí. Sin mencionar que Natsu no era el tipo de chico al que podías salir a buscar y dar con él. En el pasado nuestros encuentros habían ocurrido en su horario, no el mío. Siempre. Subí las escaleras para ponerme algo más cómodo.

Empujé la puerta del cuarto y di tres pequeños pasos dentro antes de detenerme. Los cajones de la cómoda estaban revueltos, la ropa esparcida por el piso. La cama destrozada. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, colgando inclinadas de las bisagras. Libros y fotografías enmarcadas por todo el suelo. Vi el reflejo de movimiento en la ventana de la habitación y me di la vuelta. Él se detuvo detrás de mí, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro y con pasamontañas.

Mi cabeza estaba en un torbellino de niebla, apenas comenzaba a transmitirle a mis piernas que corrieran, cuando abrió la ventana de par en par y se agachó con agilidad. Bajé las escaleras de tres en tres. Me arrojé por la barandilla, volé por el pasillo hacia la cocina y marqué el número de emergencia.

Quince minutos después una patrulla apareció en la entrada. Temblando, abrí la puerta y dejé entrar a los dos oficiales. El primer oficial que entró era pequeño y de cintura ancha. El otro era alto y tenía el pelo casi tan negro como el de Natsu, pero corto alrededor de sus orejas. De una forma extraña, vagamente me recordaba a Natsu. Tez mediterránea, cara simétrica, ojos cantarines. Se presentaron ellos solos, el oficial de pelo negro era el detective José. Su compañero era el detective Bob.  
— ¿Eres Lucy Heartfilia? —El detective Bob preguntó. Yo asentí. — ¿Tus padres están en casa?

—Mi madre se fue unos minutos antes de que llamara

—Entonces, ¿estás en casa sola? —Otro asentimiento. — ¿Por qué no nos dices qué es lo que pasó? —Preguntó cruzando sus brazos y separando las piernas, mientras el detective José caminaba un poco por la casa y observaba alrededor.

—Llegué a casa a las 8 e hice un poco de tarea. —Dije —Cuando subí a mi habitación, lo vi a él. Todo era un desastre. Destrozó toda mi habitación.

— ¿Lo reconoció?

—Él usaba un pasamontañas. Y las luces estaban apagadas.

— ¿Alguna señal en particular? ¿Tatuajes?

—No.

— ¿Estatura? ¿Peso?

Profundicé a regañadientes en mi memoria a corto plazo. Yo no quería revivir el momento, pero era importante que yo recordara las pistas.

—Peso medio, pero un poco en el lado alto. Más o menos del mismo tamaño que el detective José.

— ¿Dijo algo?

Sacudí mi cabeza. El detective José reapareció y dijo a su compañero.  
—Todo claro.

Luego subió al segundo piso. Las tablas del suelo crujían a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo abriendo y cerrando puertas. El detective Bob se dirigió a la puerta delantera e inspeccionó el cerrojo.

— ¿La puerta estaba abierta o dañada cuando regresaste a casa?

—No, usé mi llave para abrir. Mi madre estaba dormida en la sala.  
El detective Bob apareció en la cima de las escaleras.

— ¿Puedes mostrarnos cuál es el daño?

El detective Bob y yo subimos las escaleras juntos, me abrí camino por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el detective José, justo dentro de mi dormitorio con las manos en las caderas, inspeccionando cuidadosamente mi habitación. Me quedé perfectamente inmóvil. Un hormigueo de temores se arrastraron a través de mí. Mi cama estaba hecha, mi pijama se encontraba sobre la almohada, tal como lo había dejado por la mañana. Mis cajones estaban en su lugar, las fotografías enmarcadas encima. El baul al pie de mi cama estaba cerrado. El suelo estaba limpio. En la ventana colgaban cortinas largas y lisas, una a cada lado de la ventana cerrada.

—Dice que vio al intruso. —Dijo el detective José.

Miraba abajo hacia mí con ojos duros que no se perdían nada. Ojos que eran expertos en detectar mentiras. Me detuve dentro del cuarto, pero desprendía el mismo toque familiar de confort y seguridad. Había una nota subyacente de violación y amenaza. Miré fijamente a la ventana tratando de mantener mi mano firme.

—Cuando entré él saltó por la ventana—dije, El detective José se asomó por la ventana.

—Es una larga caída hasta el suelo. —Observó él e intentó abrir la ventana

— ¿La aseguraste después de que se fuera?

—No, corrí abajo por las escaleras y llamé al 911.

—Alguien la aseguró. —El detective José continuaba viéndome con ojos mordaces, su boca presionada en una línea rígida.

—No estoy seguro de que alguien pueda huir después de un salto como ese. —El detective Bob dijo uniéndose con su compañero junto a la ventana —Serían afortunados si salieran con una pierna rota.

—Tal vez no saltó, tal vez subió por el árbol. —Dije.

El detective Jose sacudió su mano alrededor.  
—Bueno. ¿Qué es? ¿Trepó o saltó? Pudo haberte empujado y salir fuera por la puerta principal. Esa sería la opción lógica. Eso sería lo que yo hubiera hecho. Voy a preguntártelo otra vez. Piensa realmente con cuidado. ¿Realmente viste a alguien en tu cuarto esta noche?

Él no me creía. Creía que yo lo había inventado. Por un momento estuve tentada a pensar igual. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué era mi realidad tan compleja? ¿Por qué la realidad nunca encajaba? Por el bien de mi salud me dije a mí misma que no era yo, era él. El chico con pasamontañas. Él estaba haciendo esto. No sabía cómo, pero él era el culpable. El detective Bob rompió el tenso silencio diciendo.

— ¿Cuándo estarán tus padres en casa?

—Vivo con mi madre. Tuvo que hacer un rápido viaje a la oficina.

—Necesitamos hacerles a las dos unas cuantas preguntas. —Él continuó. Me señaló para que tomara asiento en la cama, pero sacudí mi cabeza aturdida — ¿Has roto recientemente con un novio?

—No.

— ¿Qué tal con las drogas? ¿Algún problema, ahora o en el pasado?

—No.

—Mencionaste que vivías con tu madre. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?

—Esto fue un error. —Dije —Lo siento. No debí llamar.

Los dos oficiales intercambiaron miradas. El detective Bob cerró los ojos y se masajeó las esquinas interiores. El detective José se veía como si ya hubiera tenido suficiente y estuviera listo para marcharse. —Tenemos cosas que hacer. —Dijo — ¿Estarás bien aquí sola hasta que llegue tu madre?

Yo difícilmente lo escuchaba. No podía alejar mis ojos de la ventana. ¿Cómo estaba él haciendo todo esto? Quince minutos. Tuvo quince minutos para encontrar la forma de regresar dentro y ordenar el cuarto antes de que la policía llegara. Y conmigo en el piso de abajo todo el tiempo. Al darme cuenta de que habíamos estado solos en la casa juntos, me estremecí. El detective Bob extendió su tarjeta.

— ¿Podría llamarnos tu madre cuando llegue? —Preguntó el detective Bob, asentí hacia él

—Saldremos nosotros solos. —Dijo el Detective José. Ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo.

#Capítulo quince.

— ¿Piensas que Sting asesinó a alguien?

— ¡Shh! —Susurré a Levy mirando a través de las mesas del laboratorio, asegurándome que nadie hubiera escuchado.

—No te ofendas, bebé, pero esto se está empezando a poner ridículo. Primero él me ataca. Ahora es un asesino. Perdóname, ¿pero Sting? ¿Un asesino? Él es el chico más lindo que conozco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que olvidó sostener la puerta abierta para ti? Oh, sí, es cierto… nunca.

Levy y yo estábamos en Biología, y Levy estaba tendida boca arriba sobre la mesa. Estábamos en el laboratorio tomando la presión arterial, y Levy supuestamente estaba descansando en silencio durante cinco minutos. Normalmente tendría que trabajar con Natsu, pero el Entrenador nos dio un día libre, lo que quiere decir que éramos libres de elegir a nuestros compañeros. Levy y yo estábamos en la parte de atrás del salón. Natsu estaba trabajando con un deportista llamado Romeo Conbolt en el frente del salón.

—Él fue interrogado como sospechoso en una investigación de asesinato. —Susurré, sintiendo los ojos del Entrenador gravitar hacia nosotras. Garabateé unas pocas notas en mi hoja de laboratorio. El sujeto está calmado y relajado. El sujeto se ha abstenido de hablar durante tres minutos y medio —La policía, obviamente pensó que él tenía un motivo y medió.

— ¿Estás segura de que es el mismo Sting?

— ¿Cuántos Sting Eucliffe piensas que había en Kinghorn en Febrero?

Levy golpeaba sus dedos en su estómago.  
—Es solo que es realmente… realmente difícil de creer. De cualquier manera, ¿qué pasa si fue interrogado? Lo importante es que fue liberado. No lo hallaron culpable.

—Porque los policías encontraron una nota de suicidio escrita por Aguria.

—Otra vez, ¿quién es Aguria?

—Yukino. —Dije impaciente —La chica que supuestamente se ahorcó.

—Tal vez ella se ahorcó. Quiero decir, ¿qué tal si un día ella dijo, "Hey, la vida apesta, y se ensartó a un árbol"? Eso pasa.

— ¿No encuentras un poco coincidente que su apartamento mostrara evidencias de una entrada a la fuerza cuando descubrieron la nota suicida?

—Ella vivía en Oak. Las irrupciones a la fuerza pasan.

—Pienso que alguien puso la nota. Alguien que quería a Sting fuera del gancho.

— ¿Quién querría a Sting fuera del gancho? —Preguntó Levy.

Le di mi mejor "duh" mirada. Levy se apoyó con su codo bueno impulsándose.  
—Entonces, estás diciendo que Sting colgó a Yukino de un árbol, puso una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, la empujó fuera de la extremidad, después hizo un trabajo de interrupción entrando a su apartamento y plantó una evidencia señalando un suicidio.

— ¿Por qué no?

Levy me devolvió la "duh" mirada.  
—Porque la policía ya analizó todo. Y si ellos lo creyeron, entonces yo también.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre que —dije —solo unas semanas después de que Sting fuera liberado del interrogatorio se transfirió de colegio? ¿Por qué alguien dejaría la Preparatoria Kinghorn para venir a Magnolia?

—Tienes un punto ahí.

—Creo que está tratando de escapar de su pasado. Pienso que se volvió demasiado incómodo asistir al colegio en el mismo campus en el que mató a Yukino. Se sentía culpable. —Toqué mis labios con el lápiz —Necesito conducir hasta Oak y hacer preguntas. Ella solo murió hace dos meses: todo el mundo todavía debe estar murmurando sobre eso.

—No lo sé, Lucy, estoy teniendo malas vibraciones sobre poner en marcha una operación de espías en Oak. Quiero decir, ¿vas a preguntar sobre Sting específicamente? ¿Y si se entera? ¿Qué va a pensar él?

Miré hacia ella. —Él solo tiene algo de qué preocuparse si es culpable.

—Y después él te matará para silenciarte. —Levy sonrío como el gato Cheshire —Quiero averiguar quién me atacó tanto como tú, —Continuó de un modo más serio —pero juro por mi vida que no fue Sting. Lo repasé en mi memoria como unas cien veces. No encaja. Ni siquiera está cerca. Confía en mí.

—Está bien, tal vez Sting no te atacó —dije tratando de apaciguar a Levy, pero no para limpiar el nombre de Sting —Él todavía tiene mucho en su contra. Estuvo involucrado en una investigación de asesinato, en primer lugar. Y es casi demasiado lindo, en segundo lugar. Él es perturbador. Y es amigo de Raios, en tercer lugar.

Levy frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Raios? ¿Qué pasa con Raios?

— ¿No piensas que es extraño todo el tiempo que estamos con ellos? ¿Raios saluda?

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—La noche que fuimos a Akane, Raios se fue casi inmediatamente a usar el baño. ¿Él alguna vez volvió? ¿Después de que me fuera a comprar un algodón de azúcar, lo encontró Sting?

—No, pero culpé a la tiza en la plomería interna.

—Después, anoche él misteriosamente llamó enfermo. —Me toqué con la goma de borrar de mi lápiz la punta de mi nariz, pensando —Parece enfermarse mucho.

—Pienso que estás sobre analizando esto. Tal vez… tal vez él tiene IBS.

— ¿IBS?

—Síndrome de irritabilidad de Bowed.

Descarté la sugerencia de Levy en favor a un estiramiento mental para una idea que flotaba fuera de alcance. La Preparatoria Kinghorn de Oak está a más o menos una hora de camino en coche. Si el colegio es tan académicamente riguroso como Sting clamaba, ¿cómo podía Raios tener constantemente tiempo para venir a Magnolia a visitarlo? Lo vi cerca cada mañana de camino al colegio en la cafetería con Sting. Es más, él le daba un aventón a Sting hasta su casa después de la escuela. Es casi como si Sting tuviera a Raios en la palma de la mano. Pero eso no era todo. Refregué la goma de borrar más furiosamente contra mi nariz. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

— ¿Por qué Sting mató a Yukino? —Me pregunté en voz alta. —Tal vez ella lo vio haciendo algo ilegal, y la mató para silenciarla.

Levy dejó salir un suspiro.  
—Esto está comenzando a meterse en la tierra de Esto Absolutamente No Tiene Sentido.

—Hay algo más. Algo que no estamos viendo.

Levy me miró como si mi lógica estuviera de vacaciones en otro lugar.  
—Personalmente, pienso que estás viendo demasiado. Esto se siente mucho como una cacería de brujas.

Después de todo, repentinamente sabía qué me estaba perdiendo. Ha estado molestándome todo el día, llamándome desde el fondo de mi mente, pero había estado demasiado abrumada con todo lo demás como para prestar atención. El detective José me había preguntado si me faltaba algo. Solo ahora me golpeó que algo sí había desaparecido. Había dejado el artículo sobre Sting en mi escritorio anoche. Pero esta mañana -consulté a mi memoria para estar segura- se había ido. Definitivamente no estaba.

—Oh, Dios mío —dije —Sting irrumpió en mi casa anoche, fue él. Robó el artículo. Desde que el artículo estaba a plena vista, era obvio que Sting había desgarrado mi cuarto para asustarme posiblemente como castigo por encontrar el artículo en primer lugar.

—Whoa, ¿qué? —Dijo Levy.

— ¿Qué pasa? —escuché la profunda voz del Entrenador detrás de mí.

Levy intervino. Ella me señaló y se río de mí detrás de la espalda del Entrenador.  
—Um… El sujeto no parece tener pulso. —Dije dándole a Levy un pellizco fuerte en la muñeca. Mientras el Entrenador probó el pulso de Levy, ella fingió un desmayo y se avivó a sí misma. El Entrenador parpadeó hacia mí, viéndome desde la parte superior de sus anteojos.

—Justo aquí, Lucy. Golpeando alto y fuerte. ¿Estás segura de que el sujeto se abstuvo de actividades, incluyendo hablar por los enteros cinco minutos? Su pulso no es tan lento como se esperaría que fuese.

—El sujeto luchó con la parte de no hablar. —Levy intervino. —Y el sujeto tuvo un duro tiempo relajándose en la mesa de Biología, dura como una roca. Al sujeto le gustaría proponer cambiar lugares para que Lucy pueda ser el nuevo sujeto —Levy usó su mano derecha para agarrarme y empujarse a sí misma verticalmente.

—No me hagan lamentarme de haber permitido que eligieran su propio compañero. —Nos dijo el Entrenador.

—No me haga lamentarme de haber venido a la escuela hoy. —Dijo Levy dulcemente y el Entrenador le disparó una mirada de alerta, después levantó mis hojas de laboratorio, sus ojos revisando todas las páginas casi en negro.

—El sujeto iguala el trabajo de Biología con una sobredosis de prescripción fuerte de sedantes. —Dijo Levy.

El Entrenador hizo sonar su silbato, y todos los ojos de la clase se posicionaron en nuestra dirección.

— ¿Natsu? —Dijo — ¿Te importaría venir aquí? Parece que tenemos un problema de compañeros.

—Estaba bromeando. —Dijo Levy rápido —Aquí… Haré el trabajo.

—Tendrías que haber pensado eso hace quince minutos. —Dijo el Entrenador.

—Por favor, ¿perdóname? —Preguntó moviendo sus pestañas angelicalmente.

El Entrenador escondió su libro de notas bajo su brazo bueno.  
—No.

¡Perdón! Me gesticulo sobre su hombro mientras caminaba de mala gana hacia el frente del salón. Un momento más tarde Natsu tomó un lugar en la mesa a mi lado. Sus manos vagamente entre sus rodillas y manteniendo su constante mirada en mí.

— ¿Qué? —Dije sintiéndome bajo el peso de su mirada.

Él sonrío.  
—Estaba recordando los zapatos de tiburón. La otra noche. —Dijo, y ahora tengo el usual inducido aleteo por culpa de Natsu en mi estómago, y como es usual, no puedo distinguir si eso es una cosa buena o mala.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? —Le pregunté, mi voz cuidadosamente neutral como si pudiese romper el hielo. Mis aventuras de espionaje aún colgaban incómodamente entre nosotros.

—Interesante, ¿y la tuya?

—No mucho.

—La tarea fue brutal, ¿huh?

Él se estaba burlando de mí.  
—No hice la tarea.

Él tenía la sonrisa de un zorro.  
— ¿Con quién lo hiciste?

Sin palabras por un momento. Me quedé ahí con mi boca levemente abierta.  
— ¿Fue eso un sarcasmo?

—Solo curiosidad de lo que mi competencia es.

—Madura.

Su sonrisa se estiró.  
—Afloja.

—Ya estoy caminando en delgado hielo con el Entrenador. Entonces, hazme un favor y concéntrate en el trabajo. No estoy de humor para jugar a probar al sujeto. Entonces, si no te importa… —Miré convergentemente a la mesa.

—No puedo. —Él dijo —No tengo corazón.

Me dije a mí misma que no estaba siendo literal. Me bajó a mí misma sobre la mesa y puse mis manos en mi estómago.  
—Avísame cuando hayan pasado los cinco minutos. Cerré mis ojos preferentemente para no ver los verdes ojos de Natsu examinarme. Unos minutos más tarde abrí mis ojos un poco.

—El tiempo pasó. —Dijo Natsu. Levanté una muñeca hacia arriba para que él pudiera tomar mi pulso. Natsu tomó mi mano y una sacudida del corazón se disparó por el brazo y terminó con un apretón en el estómago.

—El pulso del sujeto se incrementa al contacto. —Él dijo.

—No escribas eso. —Se suponía que tenía que sonar indignada. Sonó como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—El Entrenador quiere que vayamos a fondo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté. Los ojos de Natsu se conectaron con los míos. En el interior, él estaba sonriendo. Lo podía decir. —Excepto, ya sabes, que… —Dije.

Después del colegio volví a la oficina de la Señorita Strauss para nuestra cita programada al final del día escolar. El Dr. Macao siempre tenía la puerta abierta en señal de invitación no verbal para los estudiantes que paraban. Cada vez que pasaba por este tramo del pasillo ahora, la Señorita Strauss tenía la puerta cerrada. Todo el camino, el no perturbar estaba implícito.

—Lucy. —Ella dijo abriendo la puerta después de que yo golpeara —Por favor, entra. Toma asiento.

Su oficina estaba totalmente sin cosas empaquetadas y decorada hoy. Trajo varias plantas más, y un panel de grabados de plantas enmarcadas colgando en una fila en la pared por encima de su escritorio. La Señorita Strauss dijo; —Estuve pensando mucho en lo que dijiste la semana pasada. Llegué a la obvia conclusión de que nuestra relación necesita ser construida en la confianza y respeto. No discutiremos acerca de tu padre de nuevo, a menos que tú lo especifiques.

—Está bien. —Dije en alerta. ¿De qué íbamos a hablar?

—Escuché algunas noticias bastante decepcionantes. —Dijo ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se inclinó hacia adelante descansando sus codos en el escritorio. Estaba sosteniendo un lapicero, y ella lo hizo rodar entre sus palmas. —No me quiero meter en tu vida privada, Lucy, pero pienso que dejé perfectamente clara mi preocupación por tu relación con Natsu.

No estaba muy segura de a dónde se dirigía con esto.  
—No lo tutore. Y, realmente, ¿era algo de esto su asunto?

—El sábado por la noche Natsu te llevó hasta tu casa desde Akane. Y tú lo invitaste adentro de tu casa.

Luché por mantener ahogada la protesta. —¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Parte de mi trabajo como psicóloga escolar es orientarte. —Dijo la Señorita Strauss— Por favor, prométeme que vas a ser muy, muy cuidadosa, cuando estés alrededor de Natsu.  
—Ella me miraba como si de verdad esperara que le diera mi palabra de promesa.

—Es un poco complicado. —Dije —La persona que me iba a llevar me dejó plantada en el parque. No tuve opción. No es como si yo buscara oportunidades de pasar tiempo con Natsu.

Bueno, excepto por anoche en el restaurant. En mi defensa, honestamente no esperaba ver a Natsu. Supuestamente tenía que tener la noche libre.

—Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso. —La Señorita Strauss dijo, pero no sonaba totalmente convencida de mi inocencia. —Con eso fuera del camino, ¿hay algo más de lo que te gustaría hablar hoy? ¿Algo que esté en tu mente?

No le iba a decir a ella que Sting irrumpió en mi casa. No confiaba en la Señorita Strauss. No podía poner mi dedo en eso, pero algo acerca de ella me molestaba. Y no me gustaba la manera en que ella se mantenía insinuando que Natsu era peligroso pero no me decía por qué. Alcé mi mochila del suelo y abrí la puerta.  
—No—dije


	12. Chapter 11

Hubo una fría lluvia todo el sábado y yo me senté cerca a la ventana viéndola caer sobre los crecientes charcos de lodo en el suelo. Yo tenía una vieja copia de Hamlet en mi regazo, un lapicero detrás de mi oreja y una taza de chocolate caliente vacía a mis pies. El documento con las preguntas de comprensión de lectura sobre la mesa, estaba tan vacio ahora como cuando la señora Lemon lo entregó en clase hace dos días. Eso era algo malo.

Mi mamá se había ido a su clase de yoga hace casi treinta minutos y aunque yo practicaba unas cuantas formas diferentes de darle la noticia de mi cita con Natsu, al final la deje dirigirse hacia la puerta sin vocalizar una sola de ellas. Me dije a mi misma que no era algo importante. Yo ya tengo diecisiete y puedo decidir cuándo y por que salgo de la casa. Perfecto. Ahora iba a tener que cargar con mi culpa toda la noche. Cuando el reloj del abuelo en el hall sonó anunciando las 4:30, dejé felizmente el libro a un lado y subí corriendo a mi habitación. Había gastado casi todo mi día haciendo tareas y labores de la casa y eso había mantenido mis pensamientos alejados de la cita de esta noche. Pero ahora que estaba en los minutos finales, los nervios y la anticipación lo sobrepasaron todo. Quisiera o no pensar en ello, Natsu y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes. Nuestro último beso fue cortado de repente. Tarde o temprano nuestro beso tendría que resolverse. Yo no tenía ninguna duda de lo mucho que quería que se resolviera, tan sólo no estaba segura de estar lista para que ocurriera esta noche. Además de todo esto, no ayudaba que la advertencia de Levy siguiera apareciendo como una bandera roja en mi mente: Mantente alejada de Natsu.

Me paré frente al espejo y tomé inventario. El maquillaje era mínimo, reducido a una pasada de rímel. Cabello enmarañado, ¿pero que tenía eso de raro? Mis labios podían necesitar un poco de brillo. Lamí el inferior dejándolo con una apariencia húmeda. Eso me puso a pensar más en mi casi-beso con Natsu, lo que me produjo un ataque involuntario de calor. Si un casi-beso podía hacerme eso, me preguntaba qué podía hacerme un beso completo. Mi reflejo sonrió.

—No es gran cosa—me dije a mi misma mientras me probaba pendientes. El primer par era grande, largo y turquesa… y me hacían ver como si me estuviera esforzando demasiado. Los puse a un lado y traté de nuevo con unas pequeñas perlas de ópalo.

Mejor. Me preguntaba que tenía Natsu en mente. ¿Cena? ¿Una película?  
—Es como una clase de biología—Le dije indiferentemente a mi reflejo. —Sólo que… sin la parte de biología, y la clase.

Me puse mis jeans entubados y zapatos de bailarina. Envolví una bufanda azul cielo de seda alrededor de mi cintura, arriba de mi torso. Entonces até las esquinas detrás de mi cuello, formando una blusa estilo halter. Sacudí mi cabello y entonces tocaron la puerta.

—Ya voy —me apresuré hacia la escalera.

Me chequeé una última vez en el espejo del hall, entonces abrí la puerta y me encontré con dos hombres con abrigos negros parados en el porche.

—Lucy Heartfilia —dijo el detective Jose, sosteniendo en alto su placa de policía.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo. 

Me tomó un momento encontrar mi voz.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El señaló hacia un lado con su cabeza.  
—Usted recuerda a mi compañero el Detective Bob, ¿le importa si pasamos y le hacemos algunas preguntas?

No sonaba como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. De hecho, sonó casi como una amenaza.  
— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, dividiendo mi mirada entre los dos.

— ¿Está tu mamá en casa? —Preguntó el detective Jose.

—Ella está en yoga. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ellos arrastraron sus pies y entraron a la casa.

— ¿Puede decirnos que pasó entre usted y Evergreen en la biblioteca en la tarde del miércoles? —Preguntó el detective Bob poniéndose cómodo en el sofá.

El detective Jose se mantuvo de pie, examinando con cuidado las fotos familiares sobre la mesa. Sus palabras tardaron un momento en ser registradas por mi cerebro. La biblioteca. El miércoles en la tarde. Evergreen.

— ¿Evergreen se encuentra bien? —Pregunté.

No era ningún secreto que Evergreen no ocupaba un lugar cálido y afectuoso en mi corazón. Pero eso no significaba que deseara verla en problemas o peor, en peligro. Y especialmente no la quería metida en ningún problema que pudiera involucrarme. El detective Jose puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no se encuentra bien?

—Yo no le hice nada a Evergreen.

— ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo ustedes dos?—Preguntó el Detective Bob —Los vigilantes de la biblioteca me dijeron que las cosas estaban acalorándose entre ustedes

—No fue así.

— ¿Cómo fue?

—Nos dijimos unas cuantas cosas la una a la otra —dije, esperando que lo dejaran así.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas estúpidas —dije en retrospectiva.

—Voy a necesitar escuchar esas cosas, Lucy.

—La llamé cerdo anoréxico —Mis mejillas ardían y mi voz sonaba humillada. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria, podría haber deseado inventar algo más cruel y denigrante. Eso sin mencionar algo que tuviera más sentido. Los detectives intercambiaron una mirada.

— ¿La amenazaste? —preguntó el Detective Bob.

—No.

— ¿A dónde fuiste después de la biblioteca?

—A casa.

— ¿Seguiste a Evergreen?

—No. Como dije. Volví a casa. ¿Van a decirme que fue lo que le pasó a Evergreen?

— ¿Hay alguien que pueda comprobar eso? —Preguntó el detective Jose.

—Mi compañero de biología. El me vio en la biblioteca y se ofreció a traerme a casa.  
Yo tenía un hombro apoyado sobre las puertas francesas que daban al salón, y el Detective Jose caminó y se situó contra un poste del lado opuesto, al frente mío.

—Escuchemos lo que dices sobre ese compañero de Biología.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

El extendió sus manos.  
—Es una pregunta bastante básica. Pero si quiere que me ponga más específico puedo hacerlo. Cuando yo estaba en la escuela, usualmente les ofrecía a las chicas en las que estaba interesado llevarlas a sus casa. Llevemos eso un paso más adelante. ¿Cuál es su relación con su compañero de biología… afuera del salón de clase?

—Usted está bromeando, ¿verdad?

Un lado de la boca del Detective Jose se levantó.  
—Eso es lo que pensé. ¿Golpearon a Evergreen usted y su novio?

— ¿Evergreen fue golpeada?

El se alejó de la puerta y se posicionó directamente en frente mío.  
— ¿Quería mostrarle lo que le pasa a las chicas como ella cuando no mantienen sus bocas cerradas? ¿Cree usted que ella se merecía unos cuantos moretones? Yo conocía chicas como Evergreen cuando estaba en la escuela. ¿Ellas se lo merecen, no es así? ¿Que se merecía Evergreen, Lucy? Alguien la golpeó bastante fuerte el miércoles en la noche y yo pienso que usted sabe más de lo que admite.

Yo estaba esforzándome bastante por suprimir mis pensamientos. Asustada de que de alguna forma estos se reflejaran en mi cara. Tal vez era una coincidencia que en la misma noche en la que me quejé con Natsu a cerca de Evergreen, ella resultara golpeada. Pero de la misma forma, tal vez no era así.

—Vamos a tener que hablar con su novio —dijo el Detective Bob.

—El no es mi novio. Es mi compañero de Biología.

— ¿Está viniendo hacia aquí ahora?

Yo sabía que debía ser directa. Pero pensándolo mejor, no podía aceptar que Natsu pudiera herir a Evergreen. Evergreen no era el mejor tipo de persona y se había ganado una buena cantidad de enemigos. Algunos de esos enemigos eran capaces de ese tipo de brutalidad. Pero Natsu no era uno de ellos. La brutalidad sin sentido no era su estilo.

—No —dije yo. El detective Jose me dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Vestida y arreglada para una noche en casa?

—Algo así —dije, con el tono más frio con el que me atreví a responder. El detective Bob sacó una pequeña libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Lo abrió y tomó su lapicero.

—Vamos a necesitar su nombre y su número.

Diez minutos después de que salieron los detectives, un Jeep Comando negro llegó a mi casa. Natsu corrió en medio de la lluvia hasta el porche, usando jeans oscuros botas y una camisa térmica gris, además de su infaltable bufanda blanca a cuadros.

— ¿Auto nuevo? —Pregunté después de que abrí la puerta. El me sonrió misteriosamente.

—Lo gané hace un par de noches en un juego de billar.

— ¿Alguien apostó su auto?

—El no estaba muy feliz al respecto. Estoy tratando de mantenerme alejado de los callejones oscuros por los próximos días.

— ¿Escuchaste lo de Evergreen? —Lo solté ahí mismo, esperando que la pregunta lo tomara por sorpresa.

—No. ¿Qué pasó?—Su respuesta salió fácilmente y yo decidí que eso, probablemente significaba que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Desafortunadamente, cuando de decir mentiras se trataba, Natsu no parecía ningún aficionado.

—Alguien la golpeó.

—Una pena.

— ¿Alguna idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Si Natsu escuchó la preocupación en mi voz, no lo demostró. El se recostó contra su asiento y se pasó una mano por su mandíbula pensativamente.  
—No.

Me pregunté a mi misma si pensaba que él estaba escondiéndome algo. Pero descubrir mentiras nunca fue mi fuerte. Yo nunca tuve mucha experiencia haciéndolo. Normalmente me rodeaba de personas en las que confiaba… normalmente. Natsu parqueó el Jeep detrás del Arcade de Bo. Cuando llegamos al frente de la fila, el cajero puso sus ojos primero sobre Natsu y después sobre mí, una y otra vez, como tratando de encontrar la conexión.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Natsu, y puso tres billetes sobre la mesa.

El portero puso sobre mí su mirada penetrante. El se dio cuenta que yo no podía dejar de mirar los tatuajes verde moho que cubrían cada pulgada de sus brazos. ¿Entonces movió una bolita de chicle? ¿Tabaco? de un lado al otro de su labio inferior y dijo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?

—Me gusta tu tatu—comencé a decir.

El me mostró unos dientes afilados como de perro.  
—Creo que no le gusté mucho. —Le susurré a Natsu cuando estábamos a una distancia prudente.

—A Bo no le gusta nadie.

— ¿Ese es Bo? ¿El del Arcade de Bo?

—Ese, es Bo Junior del Arcade de Bo. Bo padre murió hace unos años.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Pelea de bar. Abajo.

Sentí un desconcertante deseo de correr hacia el Jeep y salir rápidamente del parqueadero.  
— ¿Esto es seguro?—Le pregunté.

Natsu me miró de medio lado.  
—Ángel

—Sólo preguntaba.

Abajo, el salón de billar se veía exactamente como la primera noche que vine. Paredes negro-ceniza pintadas de negro. Mesas de fieltro rojo en medio del salón. Mesas de póker regadas alrededor del borde. Lámparas de baja iluminación curvándose a través del techo. El olor congestionado de cigarrillos obstruyendo el aire. Natsu escogió la mesa más alejada de las escaleras. Pidió dos 7up del bar y las destapó con el borde de la mesa.

—Nunca he jugado billar —confesé.

—Escoge un taco.

El señaló hacia el aparador de palos empotrado a la pared. Levanté uno y lo llevé hasta nuestra mesa. Natsu se pasó una mano sobre su boca para borrarse una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —dije yo.

—No puedes marcar un Home Run en el billar.

—Sin Home Runes. Entendido.

Su sonrisa se agrandó.  
—Estás sosteniendo tu taco como un bate.

Miré mis manos. El tenía razón. Estaba sosteniéndolo como un bate.  
—Así se siente más cómodo.

El se movió detrás de mí, puso sus manos sobre mi cadera y me posicionó en frente de la mesa. Deslizo sus manos a mí alrededor y tomó el palo de billar.

—Así —dijo él, reacomodando mi mano derecha hacia arriba unos cuantos centímetros— Y… así —continuó el, tomando mi mano izquierda y formando un círculo con mi pulgar y mi dedo índice.

Entonces puso mi mano izquierda en la mesa. Como un trípode. Él empujó la punta del palo de billar a través del círculo y sobre el nudillo de mi dedo del medio.

—Dobla tu cintura. —Yo me incliné hacia la mesa de billar, con el aliento de Natsu calentando mi cuello. El haló hacia atrás el palo de billar y lo guío a través del círculo. — ¿Qué bola quieres golpear? —preguntó el, refiriéndose al triangulo de bolas acomodado al final de la mesa —La amarilla del frente parece una buena elección.

—El rojo es mi color favorito.

—Entonces la roja será.  
Natsu dirigió el palo hacia atrás y hacia delante a través del círculo, apuntando a la bola, practicando su golpe. Yo bizqueé mirando la bola blanca, después hacia el triangulo de bolas más allá de la mesa.

—Estás un poquito desviado —le dije.

Lo sentí sonreír.  
— ¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

—Cinco dólares.

Lo sentí sacudir su cabeza suavemente.

—Tu chaqueta.

— ¿Tú quieres mi chaqueta?

—Quiero que te la quites.

Mi brazo se desplazó hacia atrás y el palo de billar se disparó entre mis dedos, golpeando la bola blanca. Entonces, la bola blanca se disparó hacia delante, impactando la bola roja, destruyendo el triángulo, dejando las bolas desordenadas en todas las direcciones.  
—Está bien—dije, quitándome mi chaqueta de Jean.

—Tal vez esté un poco impresionada.

Natsu examinó mi bufanda de seda/camisa Halter. Sus ojos estaban tan negros como el mar a media noche, su expresión contemplativa.  
—Muy bonito —dijo.

Entonces se movió alrededor de la mesa, observando la posición en la que quedaron las bolas.  
—Cinco dólares a que no puedes meter la azul —dije, seleccionándola a propósito, estaba separada de la bola blanca por un montón de bolas de otros colores.

—No quiero tu dinero —dijo Natsu.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el más pequeño de los hoyuelos apareció en su cara. Mi temperatura interna subió otro grado.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres? —Pregunté.

Natsu bajó su palo de billar hacia la mesa. Tomó impulso y golpeó fuertemente la bola blanca. En el instante en que la bola blanca golpeó la verde, esta golpeó a su vez la bola ocho y con el impulso metió la azul limpiamente. Dejé escapar una risita nerviosa y traté de cubrirla sonando mis nudillos. Un mal hábito del que no me puedo deshacer.

—Está bien, tal vez estoy más que un poco impresionada.

Natsu aún estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y entonces me miró. Su mirada calentó mi piel.  
—Nunca llegamos a apostar nada —dije yo.

Resistiéndome a la urgencia de cambiar de posición. Sentía el palo de billar deslizarse entre mis manos y discretamente me limpié mi mano en mis piernas. Como si no estuviera sudando lo suficiente, Natsu dijo.  
—Me lo debes. Algún día te lo voy a cobrar.

Me reí, pero salió un sonido fuera de tono.  
—Eso quisieras.

Fuertes pisadas retumbaron en el suelo de las escaleras. Un alto y fibroso chico, con nariz aguileña y desordenado pelo negro apareció al fondo. Miró primero a Natsu, entonces fijó sus ojos sobre mí.

Una pequeña mueca apareció en su cara mientras se estiraba y agarraba mi 7Up. La cual yo había dejado sobre el borde de la mesa de billar.  
—Discúlpeme, pero creo que eso es…—Comencé a decir.

—Tú no mencionaste que ella se viera tan bien—le dijo él a Natsu, limpiando su boca con el reverso de su mano. El habló con un fuerte acento irlandés.

—Tampoco le conté a ella lo mal que te ves tú—le respondió Natsu, que tenía su boca en el estado relajado que precede a una sonrisa. El chico se apoyó en la mesa de billar a mi lado y me ofreció su mano.

—Mi nombre es Gajeel, amor.

Le ofrecí mi mano de mala gana.  
—Lucy.

— ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo aquí? —dijo Gajeel, mirándonos inquisidoramente a Natsu y a mí.

—No —dije al mismo tiempo que Natsu decía.

—Si—de repente, Gajeel empujó juguetonamente a Natsu, y los dos cayeron al suelo, rodando y dándose golpes.

Se escuchaba el sonido de risas roncas, puños conectando con piel y tela rompiéndose. Entonces la espalda desnuda de Natsu salió a la vista. Dos cicatrices la recorrían de largo. Comenzaban cerca a sus riñones y terminaban al borde de sus hombros, ampliándose, hasta formar un V al revés. Los bordes eran tan grotescos que yo casi jadeé horrorizada.

—Oye, Quítate de encima —grito Gajeel.

Natsu se balanceó y se puso de pie, su camisa rota se abrió totalmente. El la arrancó del todo y la tiro a un bote de basura del mostrador.  
—Dame tu camisa —le dijo a Gajeel.

Gajeel me dirigió un guió malvado.  
— ¿Qué crees, Lucy-? ¿Deberíamos devolverle su camisa?

Natsu amagó juguetonamente hacia él, y las manos de Gajeel volaron hacia sus hombros.  
—Tranquilízate —dijo el retrocediendo.

El se quito su camisa y se la pasó a Natsu, revelando una ceñida camisilla blanca que tenía debajo. Mientras Natsu deslizaba su camisa sobre unos abdominales lo suficientemente duros para causar un aleteo en mi estomago, Gajeel se dirigió hacia mí.

— ¿Te contó el cómo obtuvo su sobrenombre?

— ¿Perdón?

—Antes de que nuestro amigo Natsu quedara enviciado con el billar, le gustaba el boxeo irlandés a puño limpio. Y no era muy bueno en ello. —Gajeel movió su cabeza. —La verdad sea dicha, el era realmente patético. Yo pasé la mayoría de las noches remendándolo, y poco después todos comenzaron a llamarlo Natsu. Le dije que dejara de boxear pero nunca me escuchó. Natsu me miró y me dio su mejor mirada de soy el ganador de medalla de oro en pelea de bares. Su cara por si sola era suficiente para asustarme, pero debajo de su exterior rudo, contenía una nota de deseo. De hecho era más que una nota. Era toda una sinfonía de deseo. Natsu señaló la escalera con su cabeza y me ofreció su mano.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo él.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté, sintiendo mi estomago caer hasta mis rodillas.

—Ya verás.

Mientras subíamos la escalera, Gajeel me gritaba.  
—Buena suerte con él, amor.

En el camino de regreso, Natsu tomo la salida Topsham, y aparco junto a la histórica fábrica de papel Topsham, asentada a la orilla del rio Androscogging. En un momento, la fábrica había sido utilizada para convertir la pulpa del árbol en papel. Ahora un gran letrero se leía al lado del edificio COMPAÑÍA DE ELABORACION DE CERVEZA PERRO DE MARCO.

El río era amplio y entrecortado, con árboles maduros se alzaban a ambos lados. Todavía estaba lloviendo fuerte, y la noche caía alrededor nuestro. Tuve que confundir a mamá en casa, pues yo no le había dicho que iba a salir… Y bien para ser honesta Natsu no era el tipo de chico por el que las madres sonreirían, El era la clase de chico que las haría cambiar de casa.

— ¿Podemos salir? —pregunté.

Natsu abrió la puerta del conductor.  
— ¿Alguna solicitud?

—Un sándwich de pavo. Pero no pepinillos, y no mayonesa.

No sabía que había ganado una de sus sonrisas superficiales de las que nunca te dejan tranquila. Me pareció ganarme un montón de ellas… Esta vez, no podía entender lo que yo había dicho.

—Veré qué puedo hacer—dijo, deslizándose hacia afuera, dejando las llaves en el encendido y el bombeo calentando por un par de minutos.

Me repetí la noche en mi mente. Y en esto amaneció enterándome que estaba sola en el jeep de Natsu. Su espacio privado. Si yo fuera Natsu, y quisiera esconder algo, como un gran secreto, yo no lo dejaría en mi habitación, no en mi armario de la escuela, o incluso en mi mochila, todas las brujas podrían confiscarlo o registrarlo sin previo aviso. Lo escondería en mi brillante jeep negro con un sofisticado sistema de alarma.

Abrí mi cinturón de seguridad y revolví el montón de libros cerca de mis pies, sintiendo una fluencia de sonrisa misteriosa a mi boca en la idea de descubrir uno de los secretos de Natsu … Yo no esperaba encontrar algo en particular, yo me habría conformado con la combinación de su armario o su número de celular, tantee con el pie alrededor de las asignaciones de la escuela, desordenadas en la alfombra del piso, encontré un pino ambientador, una autopista de AC/DC (banda de rock) en el infierno CD. Trozos de lápiz, un comprobante de pago de los 7-eleven fechado el miércoles a las 10:38 p.m. nada especialmente sorprendente o revelador.

Abrí la guantera de un estallido y en el compartimiento tamizado otro documento oficial de servicio y un manual de instrucciones. Hubo un destello de cromo, y había metal pulido en las yemas de mis dedos. Saqué una linterna de acero y la encendí pero no pasó nada. Quite el fondo, pensando que habría un poco de luz y, por supuesto, no había batería. Me preguntaba por qué Natsu mantenía una linterna sin batería almacenada en la guantera. El último pensamiento que tuve ante mis ojos se centró en el oxidado líquido que interno en un extremo de la linterna sangre. Con mucho cuidado devolví la linterna al compartimiento de la guantera y la cerré, fuera de mi vista, dije que había muchas cosas que dejarían sangre en una linterna, tal vez Natsu la había sostenido con una mano lesionada, al recoger un animal muerto al lado de la carretera…nadando al rozar con fuerza se había roto su piel. Mi corazón latía fuerte, y dije la primera conclusión que vino a mí. Natsu me había mentido. El había atacado a Evergreen, el me había dejado caer la tarde del miércoles, había negociado su motocicleta por el jeep y salió a buscarla. O tal vez sus caminos se habrían cruzado por casualidad o por algún impulso, de cualquier manera, resulto herida Evergreen, la policía estaba involucrada y Natsu era culpable.

Racionalmente, sabía que era un empate rápido y un salto, pero, pero emocionalmente la apuesta era demasiado alta para dar un paso atrás y pensar en ello Natsu tenía un terrible pasado y muchos, muchos secretos. Si la violencia brutal y sin sentido era uno de ellos, yo no estaba segura alrededor de él. Un destello a la distancia aligeró el horizonte Natsu salió del restaurante y se fue corriendo a través del estacionamiento con una bolsa marrón en una mano y dos refrescos en la otra. Dio la vuelta para ser estar de lado del conductor y se escondió en el interior del jeep, que arrojó su gorra de béisbol y la lluvia había borrado parte de su cabello. Las oscuras olas lo volcaron por todas partes. Me dio la bolsa marrón.

—Un sándwich de pavo, mantén la mayonesa y pepinillos y algo para bajar la comida.

— ¿Atacaste a Evergreen Miller?—pregunte en voz baja. —Quiero la verdad ahora.

Natsu bajo la 7UP de su boca. Sus ojos ampliados en los míos.  
— ¿Qué?

—La linterna en tu guantera, explícalo.

— ¿Esculcaste mi guantera?—no sonó molesto, pero no pareció complacido, tampoco.

—La linterna tiene sangre seca en ella. La policía vino a mi casa, ya sea, pensando que estoy involucrada, Evergreen fue atacada la noche del miércoles, después de haberte dicho que no la soporto— Natsu rió seco, menos de humor.

—¿Crees que use la linterna para golpear a Evergreen? —puso la mano detrás de su asiento haciendo un gancho saco una pistola de gran tamaño. Yo grité. Se inclinó y sellado mi boca con las manos.

—Pistolas de bolas de pintura— dijo, en tono frío.

Me pareció dividirme entre Natsu y la pistola de pintura, sintiendo una gran cantidad de blanco alrededor de los ojos.  
—Yo jugaba a la pelota de pintura a principios de esta semana—él dijo —Yo pensé que podríamos ir.

—Es…Eso no explica la sangre en la linterna.

—No es sangre —dijo el —Es pintura, estuvimos jugando a capturar la bandera.

Mis ojos se dieron vuelta a la guantera, el almacenamiento de la linterna… era la bandera. De una mezcla de alivio, idiotez y culpa en acusar a Natsu que nadó a través de mí.  
—Oh—dije sin convicción —Lo siento.

Pero me pareció demasiado tarde para decir lo siento Natsu miro hacia delante en el parabrisas con su respiración profunda, usando el silencio, como yéndose por un arroyo. Yo acababa de lo acusarlo de asalto, después de todo, me sentía muy mal, pero mi mente estaba demasiado nerviosa para llegar a la disculpa correcta.

—De tu descripción de Evergreen, suena como si ella, probablemente acumulara algunos enemigos— dijo.

—Estoy segura que, Levy y yo encabezamos la lista—dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero no bromeando del todo. Natsu levantó la cabeza y apagó el motor. Su gorra de béisbol cubría los ojos, pero su boca esbozó la sugerencia de una sonrisa. Sus labios se veían suaves y lisos, y estaba teniendo dificultades para evitar los ojos. Sobre todo, me sentí agradecida parecía haber perdón.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar en el juego de billar, ángel —dijo Natsu.

—¿y que haremos con la apuesta?

—No lo sé

—Me gustaría saber cómo me lo vas a cobrar o… que te debo.

—No esta noche—sus ojos, estaban encima mío, a juzgar por mi respuesta.

Estaba atrapada entre una relajación de mi mente y la decepción. Pero sobre todo decepción.  
—Tengo algo para ti—Dijo Natsu.

Tomo debajo de su asiento y sacó una bolsa de papel blanco con los Red Hot Chili Peppers (banda de rock) impreso a en ella. La bolsa provenía del Bordeline. Poniéndola entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué es eso?— le pregunté, animándolo a que me dijera que había dentro de la bolsa, pues no tenia absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que tal vez hubiese dentro.

—Ábrela.

Saqué un cartón marrón fuera de ella, la bolsa levantó polvo. Dentro había un bola de nieve con un barco en miniatura en el puerto del parque de diversiones, los cables estaban doblados aproximadamente en un círculo en la rueda de transporte y lazos se torcían como una montaña rusa; los vagones planos de metal tamizado formaban una alfombra mágica.

—Es hermoso—le dije, un poco sorprendida de que Natsu hubiera pensado en mí, y mucho menos tomado la molestia de comprarme un regalo.

—Gracias, en serio significa mucho, me encanta.

El tocó el vidrio curvo  
—Este es el arcángel, antes de de su remodelación.

Detrás de la rueda de la fortuna un alambre delgado con cintas formaba las colinas y los valles del arcángel. Un ángel con alas rotas se situó en el punto más alto, inclinando la cabeza, mirando sin ojos.

— ¿Que fue lo que realmente pasó? —Dije sin elevar los ojos—Lo que realmente sucedió la noche que nos fuimos juntos.

—Tú no quiere saber.

— ¿Si me dices tendrás que matarme? —dije medio bromeando.

—No estamos solos— Natsu respondió, llevando su mirada hacia el parabrisas. Luego me miró. Divisé a mi madre de pie en la intemperie con las puertas abiertas. Para mi horror salió y se dirigió hacia el jeep.

—Déjame hacerlo todo a mí, yo hablare—le dije, metiendo la esfera de nieve en la caja—No digas una palabra.

—Ni una sola palabra— Natsu bajó, giro a cabo y dio la vuelta hasta mi puerta.

Nos encontramos con mi mamá en la mitad del camino más seco.  
—Yo no sabía que iban a salir—me dijo, sonriendo, pero no de una forma relajada sino una sonrisa que decía, vamos a hablar más tarde.

—Era una especie de última hora—le expliqué.

—Llegué a casa después del yoga— dijo.

El resto estaba implícito por suerte para mí, no tiene tanta suerte para ti, me había contado entre sus amigos después de clase.  
—Nueve de cada diez— dijo.

Se volvió su atención a Natsu.  
—Es bueno conocerte por fin, al parecer, mi hija es un gran fan tuya

.  
Abrí la boca por la introducción tan extremadamente concisa y trate de sacar a Natsu de su camino. Pero mamá me pegaba a él.

—Soy la Mamá de Lucy. Layla Heartfilia

—El es Natsu —dije devanándome los sesos tratando de no decir algo que traería bromas abruptas al final.

Pero yo sólo podía pensar en cosas que estaban gritando el fuego o la caída de una convulsión. De alguna manera parecía más humillante soportar una conversación entre Natsu y mi mamá.

—Lucy me dijo que tú eras nadador —dijo mamá.

Sentí a Natsu destornillarse de risa a mi lado.  
— ¿Un nadador?

— ¿Estás en el equipo de natación de la escuela, o es de una liga de la ciudad?

—Más de ocio —dijo Natsu, mirándome en son de cuestionamiento.

—Es así de recreación, demasiado bueno—dijo mamá— ¿Dónde nadas? ¿En el centro de recreación?

—Yo soy más de un tipo al aire libre. Hay muchos lagos por aquí.

— ¿No se te hace frio? —preguntó mamá a mi lado, Natsu bruscamente me preguntaba lo que había dicho, y yo tenía al lado a mi mama en este caso. Magnolia no era un lugar cálido y tropical, cualquier piscina al exterior era fría, incluso en el verano, si realmente era Natsu nadador al aire libre estaba loco o soportaba un increíble umbral de dolor.

—Muy bien—dije aprovechando la calma— Natsu debe ponerse en marcha vamos, yo lo acompañare.

—Tienes un jeep muy bonito—dijo mamá— ¿Tus padres lo compraron para ti?

—Me tengo a mí mismo.

—Debes tener un buen trabajo.

—Yo, limpio las tablas del Borderline.

Natsu decía lo menos posible manteniendo el mismo cuidado bajo la sombra de misterio. Me preguntaba si así era mintiendo cuando no estaba a mi alrededor. En el camino de regreso a mi mente. No podía dejar de pensar con discreción en su profundidad, sus secretos oscuros, porque quería conocer sus secretos, ya que formaban parte de él. Y a pesar del hecho de que habitualmente intentaba negarlo, sentía algo por él, al mayor tiempo que pasaba con él, más sabia que los sentimientos no estaban marchándose. Mi madre frunció el ceño.

—Espero que el trabajo no se interponga en el camino del estudio, personalmente, Yo no creo en la escuela secundaria y sus correrías.

Natsu sonrió  
—No ha sido un problema.

—Importa si te pregunto por su GPA ((Grade Point Average, o promedio de notas—dijo mama.

—Eso fue demasiado grosero.

—Vaya que es tarde—empecé en voz alta, consultando a su vez mi desgaste, no podía creer que mi mamá estaba tan fuera de moda para salir con esto. Que era una mala señal. Yo sólo podía entenderlo como su primera imperfección Natsu era peor de lo que me temía.

—Y esto fue una entrevista. Dos puntos. — Natsu dijo.

Mi mama empezó con él.  
—Está bromeando—le dije rápidamente.

Le di un empujón discreto a Natsu en dirección al jeep.  
— Natsu tiene cosas que hacer y lugares para ir, a la piscina para jugar—me puso la mano en la boca.

— ¿Jugar? —Mi madre me dijo sonando confusa

—Lucy se refiere al Arcade de Bo. —Explicó Natsu, —Pero no es ahí donde me dirijo. Tengo unas cuantas diligencias por hacer.

—Nunca he estado en Bo—dijo.

—No es tan excitante—dije—No se te ha perdido nada.

—Espera—dijo mamá, sonando mucho a una bandera roja que acababa de surgir en su memoria, — ¿Es a la costa? cerca del puerto Akane? ¿No hubo una pelea con muerte en Bo hace varios años?

—El dueño fue uno de ellos, lo que se solía ser el Arcade de Bo— Natsu dijo, reduciendo sus ojos de él.

— ¿Te gustaría venir por un helado?—mamá le dijo sonando nerviosa, atrapada entre ser cortés o cortar el impulso de meterme dentro y cerrar la puerta—Solo tenemos de vainilla—añadiendo el acido de la ventaja.

—Es de hace unas pocas semanas.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza.  
—Me tengo que ir, tal vez la próxima vez, fue agradable conocerla, Layla.

Me tomé la ruptura en la conversación como una indirecta y tire de mi mamá hacia la puerta aliviada de que no haya sido peor de los pensé. De repente mamá se volvió.

— ¿Qué llevaste a hacer a Lucy esta noche? —le preguntó a Natsu.

Natsu me miró y levantó sus ojos verdes muy ligeramente.  
—Tomamos la cena en Topsham —le respondí rápidamente —Sándwiches y refrescos puramente inofensivos a las ocho.

El problema era que mis sentimientos por Natsu no eran inofensivos.

Deje la bola de nieve en su caja y lo metí dentro de mi armario detrás de una pila de suéteres de rombos que había cazado furtivamente de mi papá. Cuando abrí el regalo delante de Natsu, Akane se había visto brillante y hermoso, la luz arco iris removiendo los cables. Pero sola en mi habitación, el parque de atracciones parecía encantado. Un campo ideal para espíritus incorpóreos. Y no estaba del todo segura de que no tuviera una cámara oculta en su interior. Después de cambiarme a un pijama de camisola elástica y pantalones florales, llamé a Levy.

— ¿Y bien?—dijo— ¿Cómo fue? Obviamente, no te mato, así que es un buen comienzo.

—Hemos jugado al pool.

—Odias el pool.

—Me dio algunas indicaciones. Ahora que sé lo que estoy haciendo, no es tan malo.

—Apuesto a que podría darte indicaciones en algunas otras áreas de tu vida.

—Mmm.

Normalmente, su comentario podría haberme incitado al menos a un rubor de mí parte, apuesto a que mi estado de ánimo era demasiado grave. Yo estaba trabajando duro, pensando.

—Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero Natsu no me inspira un profundo sentido de la comodidad en mí—Levy dijo—Todavía tengo pesadillas, el se arranca su máscara, y ¿adivina quien estaba escondido debajo de ella? Natsu, personalmente, yo pienso que deberías tratarlo como a un arma cargada. Algo en él no es normal.

Esto era exactamente de lo que yo quería hablar.  
— ¿Qué podría causarle a alguien tener una cicatriz en forma de V en su espalda?—Le pregunté. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Freak—Levy se atragantó— ¿Tú lo viste desnudo? ¿Dónde sucedió? ¿Su jeep? ¿Su casa? ¿Tu dormitorio?

— ¡Yo no lo vi desnudo! Fue una especie de accidente.

—Sí, he oído antes esa excusa—dijo Levy.

—El tiene una mala cicatriz enorme en forma de V al revés sobre su espalda. ¿No es un poco extraño?

—Por supuesto que es raro. Pero es Natsu de quien estamos hablando. Él tiene unos tornillos sueltos. Voy a tomar una conjetura salvaje y adivinar… ¿pelea de pandillas? ¿Cicatrices de la prisión? ¿Marcas de patinar de pega y corre?

La mitad de mi cerebro mantenía un registro de mi conversación con Levy, pero el otro, la mitad más subconsciente se había extraviado. Mi memoria volvió a la noche que Natsu me reto a montar en el Arcángel. Yo recapture las pinturas espeluznantes y extrañas al lado de los coches. Recordé a las bestias con cuernos que rasgaban las alas. Me acordé de la negra V inversa donde las alas del ángel solían estar. Casi se me cae el teléfono.

—L…lo siento, ¿qué? —Le pregunté Levy cuando me di cuenta que había llevado lejos la conversación y estaba esperando mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué…ocurrió…después?—Repitió, enunciando cada palabra. —Tierra a Lucy. Necesito más detalles. Me estoy muriendo aquí.

—Se puso en una pelea y su camisa se desgarro. Fin de la historia. No hay un que sucedió después.

Levy contuvo el aliento.  
—Esto es de lo que estoy hablando. Los dos salen juntos… y ¿se mete en una pelea? ¿Cuál es su problema? Es como que es más animal que humano.

En mi mente me cambiaba de ida y vuelta entre la pintura de las cicatrices del ángel y las cicatrices de Natsu. Tanto las cicatrices habían sanado al color del regaliz negro, corrían desde los hombros hasta los riñones, y las dos curvadas hacia fuera como si viajaran a lo largo de la espalda. Me decía a mi misma que un montón de cosas pueden causar cicatrices como las de Natsu. Pandillas, la lucha, las cicatrices de prisión, marcas de arrastre justo como Levy dijo. Lamentablemente, todas las excusas se sentían como mentiras. Al igual que la verdad me estaba mirando a la cara, pero no estaba lo suficientemente valiente para mirar hacia atrás.

— ¿Era él un ángel?—Levy preguntó.

Me rompí a mí misma.  
— ¿Qué?

— ¿Era un ángel, o estuvo a la altura de su imagen de chico malo? Porque, honestamente. No voy a comprarme todo esta versión de la historia de que no trato cualquier cosa.

— ¿Levy? Me tengo que ir —mi voz estaba llena de telarañas.

—Veo cómo es. Vas a colgar antes de que consiga los grandes detalles del asunto.

—No pasó nada en la cita, y no pasó nada después. Mi mamá nos encontró en el estacionamiento.

—Cállate.

—No creo que a ella le guste Natsu

— ¡No me digas! —Levy dijo. — ¿Quién lo habría adivinado?

—Te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Dulces sueños, nena.

Gran posibilidad, pensé. Después de colgar el teléfono con Levy, caminé por el pasillo a la oficina improvisada de mi mamá en casa y encendí nuestra antigua IBM. La habitación era pequeña, con techo a dos aguas, más un galerón que una habitación. Una ventana mugrienta con cortinas de color naranja descoloridas de la década de 1970 miraba hacia el patio lateral. Yo podía estar parada en toda mi altura en alrededor de 30 por ciento de la habitación. En el otro 70 por ciento, la parte superior de mi cabello cepillaba las vigas expuestas del techo. Una sola bombilla colgaba allí.

Diez minutos más tarde, el equipo consiguió una conexión de acceso telefónico a Internet, y yo escribí "cicatrices de ala de ángel" en la barra de búsqueda de Google. Yo rondaba con el dedo por encima de la tecla ENTER, con miedo de que si llegara a hacerlo, tendría que admitir que actualmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de que Natsu era en realidad bueno, no…Humano. Yo presione ENTER e hice clic con el mouse en el primer enlace antes de poder decirme a mi misma alejarme de él.

FALLEN ANGELS: LA TERRIBLE VERDAD En la creación del Jardín del Edén, ángeles celestiales fueron enviados a la Tierra para vigilar a Adán y Eva. Pronto, sin embargo, algunos ángeles pusieron sus ojos en el mundo más allá de los muros del jardín. Se veían a sí mismos como futuros gobernantes sobre la población de la Tierra, locos de amor por el poder, el dinero, e incluso las mujeres humanas. Juntos tentaron y convencieron a Eva de comer el fruto prohibido, abriendo las puertas protegidas del Edén. Como castigo por este grave pecado y por desertar de sus funciones, Dios despojo de sus alas a los ángeles y los desterró a la tierra para siempre. Yo ojeaba por unos pocos párrafos, mi corazón latía de forma errática. Los ángeles caídos son los mismos espíritus del mal (o demonios) descritos en la Biblia que toman posesión de los cuerpos humanos. Los ángeles caídos recorren la Tierra en busca de cuerpos humanos para hostigar y controlar. Ellos tientan a los seres humanos para hacer el mal por la comunicación de pensamientos e imágenes directamente en sus mentes. Si un ángel caído tiene éxito en la transformación de un ser humano hacia el mal, puede entrar en el cuerpo del ser humano e influenciar en su personalidad y acciones. Sin embargo, la posesión de un cuerpo humano por un ángel caído sólo puede tener lugar durante el mes hebreo de Jeshvan, Jeshvan se conoce como el "mes amargo", es el único mes sin ningún tipo de fiesta judía o ayuno, haciéndolo el mes no-santo. Entre la luna nueva y llena durante Jeshvan, ángeles caídos invaden los cuerpos humanos en masa.

Mi mirada se quedó en el monitor del ordenador unos minutos después de terminar de leer. Yo no tenía pensamientos. Ninguno. Sólo una complejidad de emociones enredadas dentro de mí. Frío, pánico, estupor y aprensión entre ellos. Un estremecimiento involuntario me despertó a mis sentidos. Me acordé de las pocas veces que Natsu había violado ciertos métodos normales de comunicación y susurro directamente a mi mente, al igual que como el artículo afirmaba los ángeles caídos podían. Al comparar esta información con las cicatrices de Natsu, era posible… ¿Natsu podría ser un ángel caído? ¿Quería poseer mi cuerpo?

Hojeé rápidamente por el resto del artículo, desacelerando cuando leí algo aún más extraño. Los ángeles caídos que tienen una relación sexual con un ser humano producen descendencia sobrehumana llamados Nephillim. La raza Nephillim es una raza mal y poco natural y significa que nunca debieron de habitar la Tierra. Aunque muchos creen que la Gran Inundación en el momento de Noch estaba destinada a limpiar la tierra de los Nephillim, no tenemos manera de saber si esta raza híbrida se extinguió y si o no los ángeles desde entonces. Parece lógico que ellos lo sigan haciendo, lo que significa que la raza Nephillim este probablemente en la Tierra hoy en día.

Me aparte de la mesa. Yo acumule todo lo que había leído en una carpeta mental y la archive lejos. Y estampe ESPANTOSO en el exterior de la carpeta. No quería pensar en ello ahora. Pensé que más tarde. Quizás. Mi teléfono celular sonó en mi bolsillo y salte.

— ¿Hemos decidido que los aguacates son de color verde o amarillo?—Levy preguntó. —Ya he llenado todos mis espacios de fruta verde de hoy, pero si me dices que los aguacates son de color amarillo, estoy en el negocio.

— ¿Tu crees en superhéroes?

—Después de ver a Tobey Maguire en Spider-Man, sí. Y luego está Christian Bale. Mayor, pero un mozo caliente. Yo lo dejaría que me salvara de espadas de ninjas.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también lo digo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a la iglesia? —Le pregunté.

Escuche reventar una burbuja de goma de mascar.  
—Domingo.

— ¿Crees tu que la Biblia es correcta? Quiero decir, ¿crees que es real?

—Creo que el pastor Calvin está caliente. En cierto modo a sus cuarenta. Que resume muy bien mis convicciones religiosas.

Después de colgar, me fui a mi habitación y bajo las sábanas. Me puse una manta adicional para protegerme del frío de repente. Si la habitación estaba fría, o la sensación de hielo se originó dentro de mí, yo no estaba segura. Palabras embrujadas como "ángel caído", "posesión humana" y "Nephillim" danzaron fuera de mis sueños.


	13. Chapter 12

Me pasé toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. El viento venía a ráfagas desde el campo abierto y circulaba por la granja, rociando escombros contra las ventanas. Me desperté varias veces, escuchando como las tejas eran arracadas del techo y caían por el borde. Cada pequeño ruido que hacían las vidrieras de las ventanas junto con el ruido que yo hacía al moverme en la cama, me hacían despertar de un salto. Me rendí como a las seis y me arrastré fuera de la cama, forzándome a caminar por el pasillo para tomar una ducha caliente. Luego limpié mi cuarto y mi closet se veía vacío luego de llenar un cesto de ropa sucia para lavarla. Estaba subiendo las escaleras con una tanda de ropa limpia cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con Sting parado en el umbral. Llevaba puesto unos jeans, una camisa de cuadros con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y una gorra de los Red Sox. Así de primeras se veía como un americano normal, pero yo sabía más que eso y una sacudida de adrenalina nerviosa lo confirmó.

—Lucy Heartfilia—dijo Sting con una voz condescendiente. Él se inclinó sonriendo y logré captar el agrio olor del alcohol en su aliento. —Últimamente me has estado causando demasiados problemas.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—Él observó al interior de la casa tras de mi. — ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Quiero hablar. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Mi mamá está durmiendo. No quiero despertarla.

—Nunca he conocido a tu mamá. —Algo en la manera en que lo dijo, hizo que se erizaran los bellos de mi nuca.

—Lo siento, ¿Necesitas algo?—Su sonrisa era mitad descuidada y mitad desdeñosa.

—No te agrado ¿Verdad, Lucy Heartfilia?—Me crucé de brazos a manera de respuesta.

Él se echó para atrás con una mano presionada sobre su corazón.  
—Auch. Estoy aquí, Lucy, aunque me desprecies. Es mi último esfuerzo para convencerte de que soy un chico normal y que puedes confiar en mi. No me dejes.

—Escucha, Sting, hay par de cosas que necesito hacer…—Él metió su puño en la casa y con sus nudillos golpeó la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para descascarar la pintura.

— ¡No he terminado!—Él arrastraba las palabras con su voz acalorada y de repente inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió calladamente. Él se puso en cuclillas, puso su mano sangrante entre sus rodillas y gruñó —Apuesto diez dólares a que después me voy a arrepentir de esto. —La presencia de Sting hacía que mi piel se arrastrara.

Recordé varios días atrás, cuando de verdad pensaba que él era guapo y encantador. Me pregunto como pude ser tan idiota. Estaba pensando en cerrar la puerta y asegurarla, cuando Sting se quitó sus gafas y reveló sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Él aclaró su garganta y su voz salió clara.

—Vine para decirte que Raios está bajo mucho estrés en la escuela. Exámenes, gobierno estudiantil, aplicaciones para becas académicas , bla, bla, bla. Él no está actuando como él es. Tiene que apartarse de todo eso por un par de días. Nosotros cuatro, Raios, yo, tú, Levy, deberíamos irnos a acampar durante las vacaciones de primavera. Irnos mañana a Oak y regresar el martes en la tarde. Eso le dará a Raios tiempo para relajarse. —Cada palabra que salió de su boca sonó inquietante y cuidadosamente practicada.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes.

—Déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión. Planearé todo el viaje. Yo pondré las tiendas y la comida. Te mostraré el gran chico que soy. La pasarás muy bien conmigo.

—Creo que deberías irte. —Sting apoyó su mano contra el marco de la puerta y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Contestación incorrecta.

Por un breve instante, el vidrioso estupor en sus ojos desapareció y algo retorcido y siniestro lo eclipsó. Involuntariamente me moví para atrás. Estaba casi segura de que Sting tenía planes asesinos. Estaba casi segura de que la muerte de Yukino fue obra de él.

—Vete o voy a llamar a un taxi—dije.

Sting abrió la puerta mosquitera con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la casa. Él agarró el frente de mi bata de baño y me jaló hacia afuera. Luego me empujó hacia atrás contra la pared del exterior y me inmovilizó allí con su cuerpo. —Vas a ir a acampar quieras o no.

— ¡Apártate de mi!—dije mientras me retorcía, intentándome apartar.

— ¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Él ahora me tenía atrapada por los hombros y otra vez me golpeó contra la pared, haciendo que mis dientes rechinaran.

—Llamaré a la policía. —No tenía idea de cómo lo había dicho tan valientemente. Mi respiración era rápida y leve, mis manos sudaban.

— ¿Vas a llamarles a gritos? Ellos no pueden escucharte. De la única manera que te voy a soltar es si me juras que irás a acampar.

— ¿Lucy?

Sting y yo miramos hacia la puerta, de dónde venía la voz de mi mamá. Sting mantuvo sus manos sobre mí por un momento más, y luego hizo un ruido de disgusto y me apartó de un empujón.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad de las escaleras del balcón, él miró sobre su hombro.  
—Esto no se ha terminado. —Me apresuré a entrar y cerré la puerta con llave.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder. Me recosté contra la puerta y lentamente fui bajando hasta sentarme en la alfombra de la entrada, mientras luchaba para no llorar. Mi mamá apareció en el tope de las escaleras, amarrando el cinturón su bata.  
— ¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién estaba en la puerta?—Rápidamente pestañeé para secar mis ojos.

—Un chico de la escuela. —No pude ocultar el temblor en mi voz.

—Él… Él…

Ya tenía suficientes problemas por causa de la cita con Natsu. Sabía que esta noche mi mamá estaba planeando ir a una boda y recepción de la hija de un amigo del trabajo, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir si le decía que Sting me había tratado rudamente y eso era lo menos que quería porque necesitaba conducir hasta Oak e investigar a Sting. Incluso una pequeña evidencia incriminatoria contra Sting sería suficiente para atraparlo tras las barras y no me sentiría segura hasta que eso pasara. Sentía cierta violencia creciendo dentro de él y no quería ver que pasaría si salía fuera de control.

—Él quería mis apuntes sobre Hamlet—dije de plano. —La semana pasada él copió mi examen y aparentemente está intentado hacer de eso un hábito.

—Ay, cariño. —Ella bajó hasta ponerse a mi lado y acarició mi cabello mojado, el cuál se había puesto helado desde que me duché. —Puedo entender por qué estas molesta. Puedo llamar a sus padres, si eso quieres. —dije que no con la cabeza. —Entonces voy a preparar el desayuno —dijo mamá. —Ve y termina de vestirte. Tendré todo listo cuando bajes.

Estaba parada frente a mi closet cuando mi teléfono celular sonó.  
— ¿Te enteraste? ¡Los cuatro nos iremos de cam…pa…men…to durante las vacaciones de primavera!—dijo Levy, sonando extrañamente alegre.

—Levy—dije con voz temblorosa —Sting está planeando algo. Algo aterrador. La única razón por la cuál quiere ir de campamento es para tenernos a solas. No vamos a ir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no vamos a ir? Estas bromeando ¿verdad? O sea, finalmente podemos hacer algo divertido en las vacaciones ¿y estas diciendo que no? Sabes que mi mamá jamás me dejará ir sola. Haré cualquier cosa. En serio. Haré tu tarea por una semana. Vamos, Lucy. Una simple palabra. Dila. Comienza con la letra S…—La mano que sostenía mi celular tembló y la sostuve con mi otra mano para tranquilizarla.

—Sting se apareció borracho en casa hace quince minutos. Él… él me amenazó físicamente. —Ella se mantuvo callada por un momento.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "amenazar físicamente"?

—Me jaló hasta afuera y me empujó contra la casa.

—Pero él estaba borracho ¿verdad?

— ¿Eso importa?

—Bueno él ha tenido muchos problemas. O sea, fue erróneamente acusado de haber estado involucrado en el suicidio de una chica y fue forzado a cambiar de escuela. Si él te lastima, y dicho sea de paso, no estoy justificando lo que hizo, tal ves él necesite… consejo ¿sabes?

— ¿Si me lastima?

—Él estaba borracho. Quizá… quizá ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Mañana se sentirá horrible. —Abrí la boca y la cerré. No podía creer que Levy estaba de lado de Sting.

—Me tengo que ir—dije cortante. —Te hablo más tarde.

— ¿Puedo ser completamente honesta contigo, nena? Sé que estas preocupada por este chico de la máscara. No me odies, pero creo que la única razón por la cual te estas esforzando para culpar a Sting es porque no quieres que sea Natsu. Estás racionalizando todo y me estas preocupando. —Me había quedado sin palabras.

— ¿Racionalizando? Natsu no fue el que vino a mi casa esta mañana y me arrojó contra mi casa.

— ¿Sabes qué? No debí haber traído el tema. Nada más dejémoslo así. ¿Esta bien?

—Sí—dije con frialdad.

—Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Yo asomé la cabeza por la puerta para escuchar a mi mamá. Desde la cocina llegó el sonido de un batidor rasgando contra los bordes de un envase. Parte de mi no le veía sentido en compartir algo más con Levy, pero otra parte de mi se sentía resentida y confrontacional. ¿Ella quería saber mis planes? Bien por mí. No era mi problema si a ella no le gustaban.

—Voy a conducir hasta Oak tan pronto mi mamá se vaya a la boda en Akane —La boda comenzaba a las 4 p.m. y con la recepción que le seguía, lo más temprano que mi mamá llegaría sería como a las 9 p.m. Lo cual me daba tiempo suficiente para pasar la tarde en Oak y llegar a casa antes que ella. —En realidad, estaba pensando si quizá me pudieras prestar el Neon. No quiero que mamá vea las millas que le pongo a mi carro.  
—Ay hombre. Vas a ir a espiar a Sting ¿verdad? Vas a husmear en Kinghorn.

—Voy a hacer unas compras y cenar—dije, moviendo los ganchos en el tubo del closet. Saqué una camiseta tejida y de mangas largas, unos jeans y un gorro con líneas rosas y blancas que guardaba para los fines de semana y los días en que mi pelo no tenía remedio.

— ¿Y el cenar incluye parar en cierto restaurante localizado a unas cuantas calles de Kinghorn Prep? ¿Una cena en dónde Yukino, cuál es su apellido, solía trabajar?

—Eso no sería una mala idea—dije. —Tal vez lo haga.

— ¿Y vas a comer de verdad, o solo vas a interrogar a los empleados?

—Quizá haga algunas preguntas. ¿Me vas a prestar el Neon o no?

—Claro que sí—dijo ella. — ¿Para qué son las mejores amigas? Incluso iré contigo a esta pequeña hazaña de la perdición. Pero primero tienes que prometerme que irás a acampar.

—Olvídalo. Tomaré el autobús.

— ¡Más tarde hablaremos sobre las vacaciones de primavera!—gritó Levy por el teléfono antes de que yo pudiera desconectar.

He ido a Oak en varias ocasiones, pero no conocía muy bien la ciudad. Me bajé del autobús armada con mi celular, un mapa y mi compás interno. Los edificios estaban hechos de ladrillos rojos y eran altos y delgados, bloqueando el sol de la tarde, el cual brillaba tras una gruesa capa de nubes de tormenta y ponía las calles bajo un dosel de sombra. Todas las fachadas de las tiendas tenían galerías y pintorescos letreros extendidos sobre las puertas. Las calles estaban alumbradas por lámparas negras y triangulares que recordaban a los sombreros de las brujas. Después de pasar varias manzanas, las calles congestionadas se abrieron a un área boscosa y vi el letrero de Kinghorn Prep. Una catedral, un campanario y la torre de un reloj se asomaban sobre el tope de los árboles. Yo me quedé en la acera y rodeé la esquina de la Calle 23. El puerto estaba a unas cuantas manzanas y levemente lograba escuchar a los botes pasar detrás de las tiendas mientras atracaban. A mitad de camino en la Calle 23, vi el letrero del restaurante Blind Joe's. Saqué las preguntas para el interrogatorio y las leí por última vez.

El plan era no lucir como si estuviera llevando a cabo un interrogatorio oficial. Esperaba que si traía a los empleados casualmente el tema de Yukino, podría sacarles algo que de alguna manera se le hubiera escapado a los reporteros que estuvieron antes que yo. Esperando que las preguntas estuvieran bien guardadas en mi memoria, tiré la lista en el bote de basura más cercano. La campana de la puerta sonó cuando entré. Las baldosas del suelo eran blancas y amarillas y las mesas estaban forradas de azul marino. De las paredes colgaban fotos del puerto. Me senté en una mesa cerda de la puerta y me quité mi abrigo. Una mesera con un manchado delantal blanco apareció a mi lado.

—Mi nombre es Kinana—Me dijo con una agria voz. —Bienvenida a Blind Joe's. El especial de hoy es sándwich de tuna. La sopa del día es de langosta. —Su bolígrafo estaba posicionado para tomar mi orden.

— ¿Blind Joe's?—Fruncí el ceño y puse un dedo en mi mentón. — ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena tan familiar?

— ¿No lees el periódico? El mes pasado estuvimos en las noticias por una semana. Quince minutos y todo eso.

— ¡Ah!—dije con súbita claridad. —Ahora recuerdo. Hubo un asesinato ¿verdad? ¿No trabajaba aquí la chica?

—Esa debe ser Yukino Aguria. —Ella chasqueó su bolígrafo con impaciencia. — ¿Quieres que te traiga la sopa para empezar?—Yo no quería sopa de langosta. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía hambre.

—Eso debió haber sido difícil. ¿Ustedes eran amigas?

—Claro que no. ¿Vas a ordenar o qué? Te diré un secreto. Si no trabajo, no me pagan. Si no me pagan, no pago la renta. —De repente deseé que el mesero que estaba al otro lado hubiese sido el que tomara mi orden. Él era bajo, calvo hasta las orejas y su cuerpo se parecía a los palillos de dientes que estaban en la caja al final de la mesa. Sus ojos nunca miraban más arriba de tres pies sobre el suelo. Por más patética que me hubiese sentido, una sola sonrisa amigable de mi parte probablemente hubiera sido suficiente para tenerlo escupiendo toda la historia de la vida de Yukino.

—Lo siento—Le dije a Kinana. —Es que no puedo dejar de pensar sobre el asesinato. Por supuesto, probablemente sea noticia ya vieja para ti. Probablemente ya habrás tenido reporteros aquí haciéndote preguntas. —Ella me dio una mirada significativa.

— ¿Necesitas más tiempo para mirar el menú?

—Personalmente, encuentro irritantes a los reporteros. —Ella se inclinó, poniendo una mano sobre la mesa.

—Yo encuentro irritantes a los clientes que se toman demasiado tiempo. —Dejé escapar un silencioso suspiro y abrí el menú.

— ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Todo es bueno. Pregúntale a mi novio. —Ella dio una tensa sonrisa. —Él es el cocinero.

—Hablando de novios… ¿Yukino tenía uno?—Buen cambio de tema, me dije.

—Dilo—Demandó Whitney. — ¿eres policía? ¿Abogada? ¿Reportera?

—Solo una ciudadana preocupada—Sonó más como una pregunta.

—Si claro. Te diré algo. Ordena una batida, papas fritas, una hamburguesa Angus, un plato de sopa; dame veinticinco porciento de propina y te diré lo que le he dicho a todos los demás. —Medí mis opciones: mi mesada o contestaciones.

—Trato hecho.

—Yukino se juntó con ese chico, Sting Eucliffe. El que sale en los periódicos. Él estaba aquí todo el tiempo y la acompañaba hasta su apartamento al finalizar su turno.

— ¿Alguna vez hablaste con Sting?

—Yo no.

— ¿Crees que Yukino se suicidó?

— ¿Cómo podría saber eso?

—Leí en el periódico que encontraron una nota suicida en el apartamento de Yukino, pero también hubo evidencia de que alguien entró.

— ¿Y?

— ¿No encuentras eso un poco… extraño?

—Si me estas preguntando si creo que Sting pudo haber puesto la nota en el apartamento de ella, pues claro que lo creo. Los chicos ricos como ese pueden hacer lo que sea. Probablemente contrató a alguien para que pusiera la nota. Así es como funciona cuando tienes dinero.

—Yo no creo que Sting tenga mucho dinero. —Siempre he tenido la impresión de que Raios es el rico. Levy nunca ha dejado de babear por la casa de él. —Creo que él iba a Kinghorn Prep por una beca estudiantil.

— ¿Beca estudiantil?—Ella repitió con un resoplido. — ¿Qué le has estado echando a tu agua? Si Sting no tenía dinero, ¿Cómo fue que le compró el apartamento a Yukino? Dime.

Me esforcé por mantener oculta mi sorpresa.  
— ¿Él le compró a ella un apartamento?

—Yukino nunca dejaba de repetirlo. Casi me vuelve loca.

— ¿Por qué le compraría un apartamento?—Kinana me miró con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

—Dime que de verdad no eres tan tonta.

—Ah. Privacidad. Intimidad. Entendido. ¿Sabes por qué fue que Sting se transfirió fuera de Kinghorn?—dije.

—No sabía que lo hizo. —Hice malabarismos con sus respuestas y las preguntas que todavía quería hacer e intentaba recordar.

— ¿Alguna vez se encontró aquí con amigos? ¿Alguien más además de Yukino?

— ¿Cómo se supone que recuerde eso?—Ella entornó sus ojos con pesadez. — ¿Parezco que tengo memoria fotográfica?

— ¿Qué tal un chico alto? Bien alto. Pelo largo y negro, bien parecido, ropa a la medida —Con sus dientes frontales, ella se arrancó una uña y la tiró dentro del bolsillo de su delantal.

—Sí, recuerdo a ese chico. Difícil no hacerlo. Todo malhumorado y callado. Él vino aquí una o dos veces. No hace mucho de eso. Quizá para el tiempo en que Yukino murió. Lo recuerdo porque estábamos sirviendo hamburguesas de marmota por el día de la marmota y no pude hacer que él ordenara una. Solo me miró como si fuera a atravesar la mesa y degollar mi garganta si yo seguía leyendo el especial del día. Pero creo que recuerdo algo. No es que sea metiche, pero sí tengo oídos. A veces no puedo evitar escuchar cosas. La última vez que el chico alto y Sting vinieron, ellos estaban encorvados sobre la mesa hablando sobre un examen.

— ¿Un examen de la escuela?

— ¿Cómo podría saber? Como sonaban, al parecer el chico alto no pasó un examen y Sting no estaba muy feliz por eso. Él arrastró su silla hacia atrás y salió a toda prisa. Ni siquiera se comió su hamburguesa.

— ¿Mencionaron a Yukino?

—El chico alto llegó primero y preguntó si Yukino estaba trabajando. Le dije que no, que ella no estaba y el llamó por su celular. Diez minutos después, Sting entró. Yukino siempre se ocupaba de la mesa de Sting, pero como dije, ella no estaba trabajando, así que lo hice yo. Si hablaron sobre Yukino, no lo escuché. Pero me pareció como si el chico alto no quisiera a Yukino alrededor.

— ¿Recuerdas algo más?

—Depende. ¿Vas a ordenar postre?

—Supongo que un pedazo de tarta.

— ¿Tarta? ¿Te doy cinco minutos de mi valioso tiempo y todo lo que ordenas es una tarta? ¿Parezco que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que no sea charlar contigo?—Yo observé al restaurante. Estaba muerto. Además del hombre que estaba reclinado sobre un periódico, yo era el único cliente.

—Esta bien…—Revisé el menú.

—Vas a querer una limonada de frambuesa para bajar esa tarta. —Ella lo escribió en su bloc. —Y café después de cenar. —Más escritura. —Espero que me des un veinticinco por ciento adicional con eso. —Ella me lanzó una petulante sonrisa, luego guardo su bloc en el delantal y regresó a la cocina.


	14. Chapter 13

**Lo se soy horrible por tartar tanto en subirlo, pero les prometo que mañana subire el resto de los capitulos, ya los tengo listos, solo que me quede un buen de tiempo sin interntet.**

**todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

Yo estaba parada en el nivel más bajo del Arcade de Bo con mi espalda hacia la pared mirando varios juegos de billar. Las ventanas están bloqueadas así que no puedo ver si es de día o de noche. Stevie Nicks (cantante) está saliendo de los altoparlantes, la canción sobre palomas blancas y estar al borde de cumplir 17.

Nadie parece estar sorprendido por mi repentina aparición de la nada. Y después me acuerdo que no tengo nada más puesto que una camisola y mis pantys (ropa interior). ¿No soy muy vanidosa ni nada pero estar parada en una multitud compuesta completamente por el sexo opuesto, con mis partes esenciales apenas cubiertas, y nadie me está mirando? Algo estaba…mal.

Me pellizque. Perfectamente viva, por lo menos a mi parecer. Agite la mano para despejar la nube de humo de cigarro delante mío, vi a Natsu al otro lado del cuarto. El estaba sentado en una mesa de póker, recostado hacia atrás con una mano de cartas muy cerca de su pecho. Camine descalza al otro lado de el cuarto cruzando los brazos en el pecho para asegurarme de estar bien cubierta.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —dije a su oído entre dientes.

Había un tono nervioso en mi voz, lo que era comprensible ya que no tenía idea de cómo había acabado en el Arcade de Bo. En un momento estaba en el motel y al siguiente estaba aquí. Natsu empujo una pequeña pila de fichas de póker al montón que estaban en el centro de la mesa.

— ¿Tal vez ahora? —dije. —Es como que urgente…

Deje de hablar cuando el calendario en la pared llamo mi atención. Estaba atrasado por 8 meses, mostrando Agosto del año pasado. Justo antes de que comenzara segundo de bachillerato (10mo grado). Meses antes de que conociera a Natsu. Me dije a mi misma que era un error, que quien fuera que estuviera a cargo de arrancar las páginas del calendario se había atrasado, al mismo tiempo brevemente y sin querer considere la posibilidad de que el calendario estuviera justo donde debía. Y yo no lo estuviera. Hale una silla de la mesa de alado y me senté junto a Natsu.

—El tiene un cinco de espadas, un nueve de espadas, y él A de corazones…—Pare cuando me di cuenta de que nadie me estaba prestando atención.

No, no era eso. Nadie podía verme. Se oían pisadas al otro lado del cuarto, y el mismo cajero que había amenazado con echarme la primera vez que vine al arcade apareció al pie de las escaleras.

—Alguien arriba quiere hablar contigo—le dijo a Natsu. —Él alzo las cejas como transmitiendo una pregunta en silencio. —No quiso dar su nombre—dijo el cajero a manera de escusa. —Le pregunte un par de veces y le dije que estabas en un juego privado pero no se quiso ir. La puedo echar si quieres.

—No, mándala para acá. — Natsu jugó su mano, junto sus fichas y se levanto de la silla. —Me salgo. —Camino hasta la mesa de billar más cercana a las escaleras, se recostó de ella y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Lo seguí hasta el otro lado del cuarto y chasquee mis dedos delante de su cara. Patee sus botas. Al final lo golpee en el pecho. El no pestañeo, ni se movió. Se escucharon pisadas ligeras en la escalera, acercándose, y cuando la Señorita Lisanna salió de la oscuridad experimente un momento de confusión. Su cabello blanco llegaba hasta su cintura y estaba liso como una tabla. Tenía puestos jeans que parecían pintados y una camiseta rosada, estaba descalza. Vestida de esa manera se veía incluso más joven, cerca de mi edad. Estaba lambiendo una paleta. La cara de Natsu es siempre como una máscara, en ningún momento tengo la mínima idea de lo que está pensando. Pero tan pronto como miro a la Señorita Lisanna, supe que estaba sorprendido. Se recupero con rapidez, toda la emoción abandono sus ojos para dejarlo con una expresión de sospecha.

— ¿Dabria?—Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

Intente pelear para coordinar mis pensamientos, pero en lo único que podía pensar era que si en serio estaba en el pasado hace 8 meses, entonces ¿cómo se conocían la Señorita Lisanna y Natsu? Ella todavía no tenía el empleo en la escuela. Y ¿Porque él se estaba dirigiendo a ella por otro nombre?

— ¿Cómo has estado?—la Señorita Lisanna-Dabria-le pregunto con una sonrisa tímida, tirando la paleta a la basura.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?—Los ojos de Natsu mostraron aun mas sospecha como si pensara que lo que ves es lo que obtienes no se aplicaba a Dabria.

—Me escape. —Sonrío con un solo lado de la boca. —Tenía que verte de nuevo. He estado intentándolo por un largo tiempo pero la seguridad, bueno tú sabes. No es exactamente fácil. Mi tipo y tú tipo no se supone que nos mezclemos. Pero eso tú lo sabes.

—Venir aquí fue una mala idea.

—Se que ha pasado un tiempo pero estaba esperando una bienvenida un poco mas amistosa—dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Natsu no respondió. —No he parado de pensar en ti. —Dabria bajo su voz a un tono sexy y se acerco un paso más a Natsu. —No fue fácil bajar hasta aquí, Kinana está haciendo excusas de porque es que estoy aquí abajo para mí. Estoy arriesgando su futuro y el mío. ¿No quieres por lo menos oír lo que tengo que decir?

—Habla. —Las palabras de Natsu no mostraban ni un poco de confianza.

—No he perdido mi esperanza en ti. Todo este tiempo. —Ella dejo de hablar y comenzó a pestañear mostrando lágrimas. Cuando ella hablo de nuevo su voz estaba un poco más compuesta aunque aun tenía una nota triste. —Sé cómo puedes obtener tus alas de nuevo. —Ella le sonrío a Natsu pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. —Tan pronto como consigas tus alas de nuevo puedes volver a casa. —dijo ella ablando con más confianza. —Todo va a ser como antes. Nada ha cambiado. No en verdad.

— ¿Dónde está la trampa?

—No hay ninguna trampa. Tienes que salvar una vida humana. Muy justo considerando el crimen que te dejo aquí en primer lugar.

— ¿Que rango tendré?—Toda la confianza se esfumo de los ojos de Dabria, y a mí me dio la impresión de que él había hecho la única pregunta que ella había esperado evitar.

—Yo te acabo de decir cómo conseguir de nuevo tus alas—dijo ella sonando un poco indignada —Creo que me merezco por lo menos unas gracias…

—Responde la pregunta.

Pero su sonrisa oscura me dijo que él ya sabía la respuesta. O por lo menos tenía una buena idea. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de Dabria, a él no le iba a gustar.

—Bien. Vas a ser un guardián, ¿Está bien?— Natsu inclino la cabeza y comenzó a reírse. — ¿Qué tiene de malo el ser un guardián?—pregunto Dabria. — ¿No es lo suficiente bueno para ti?

—Estoy trabajando en algo mejor.

—Escúchame Natsu. No hay nada mejor. Te estás engañando. Cualquier otro ángel caído saltaría ante la oportunidad de conseguir sus alas de nuevo y convertirse en un guardián. ¿Por qué tú no puedes?—Su voz estaba entrecortada por la sorpresa, irritación, y rechazo.

Natsu se levanto de la mesa.

—Fue bueno verte de nuevo Dabria. Ten un buen viaje de vuelta.

Sin ninguna advertencia, ella lo agarro por la camisa, lo acerco, y le planto un beso en la boca. Muy lentamente el cuerpo de Natsu se volteo hacia el de ella, su cuerpo ablandándose. Levanto las manos y las puso sobre sus brazos. Yo trague en seco, intentando ignorar la puñalada de celos y dolor en mi corazón. Parte de mi quería voltearse y llorar, y parte de mi quería caminar hasta allá y comenzar a gritar. No era como que iba a resolver algo. Yo era invisible. Obviamente la Señorita Lisanna…Dabria…quien sea que fuera…y Natsu tenían un pasado romántico juntos. ¿Todavía estaban juntos ahora, en el futuro? ¿Había encontrado trabajo en las secundaria Coldwater estar cerca de Natsu? ¿Era por eso que estaba tan empeñada en asustarme para que me alejara de el?

—Debería irme—dijo Dabria, alejándose. —Ya me he quedado demasiado tiempo. Le prometí a Kinana que me apresuraría. —Ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. —Te extraño—ella susurro. —Salva una vida humana, y tendrás tus alas de nuevo. Vuelve a mí—rogó ella —Vuelve a casa. —Ella se separó de repente. —Tengo que irme. Ninguno de los otros puede enterarse de que estuve aquí. Te amo.

Tan pronto como Dabria se volteo la ansiedad desapareció de su rostro. Una expresión de astuta confianza la remplazo. Era la cara de alguien que a base de engaños había logrado salirse de una difícil mano de cartas. Sin ningún aviso, Natsu la sujeto del brazo.

—Ahora dime de verdad porque estás aquí—dijo él.

Yo temblé ante el tono oscuro que tenia la voz de Natsu. A alguien de afuera le parecería que estaba perfectamente calmado. Pero para cualquier persona que lo haya conocido por un tiempo, era obvio. Le estaba dando a Dabria una mirada de que había cruzado la raya y que a ella le convenía volver a saltar hacia atrás ahora. Natsu la condujo hacia el bar. La sentó en un taburete y se sentó en el que quedaba alado. Yo tome el de alado de Natsu y me incline para poder oírlo por encima de la música.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que porque estoy aquí?—Tartamudeo Dabria. —Ya te dije.

—Estas mintiendo.

Se quedo con la boca abierta.

—No puedo creer. Tú crees.

—Dime la verdad, ahora mismo—dijo Natsu.

Dabria titubeo antes de contestar. Le dio una mirada feroz y luego dijo.

—Está bien. Se lo que planeas hacer.

Natsu se río, era una risa que decía tengo muchos planes.

— ¿A cuál te refieres?

—Se que has oído rumores sobre el libro de Enoch. También se que crees que puedes hacer lo mismo, pero no es así. — Natsu cruzo los brazos en el bar.

—Te mandaron aquí para persuadir de tomar otro curso, ¿Verdad?—Mostró una pequeña sonrisa —Si soy una amenaza entonces los rumores deben de ser verdad.

—No lo son. Son rumores.

—Si paso una vez puede pasar de nuevo.

—Eso nunca paso. ¿Alguna vez te molestaste en leer el libro de Enoch antes de caer?—Ella lo reto —Sabes exactamente lo que dice, ¿palabra sagrada por palabra?

—Tal vez me puedes prestar tu copia.

— ¡Eso es blasfemia! ¡Tienes prohibido leerlo!—Grito ella. —Traicionaste a cada ángel en el cielo cuando caíste.

— ¿Cuántos de ellos saben lo que me propongo?—pregunto él. — ¿Que amenaza tan grande soy?—Ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

—No te puedo decir eso. Ya te dije más de lo que debía.

— ¿Van a intentar frenarme?

—Los Ángeles vengadores lo harán. —El la miro con muchas intenciones

—A menos que piensen que me convenciste de lo contrario.

—No me mires así. —Ella sonaba como que todo su coraje lo estaba utilizando en esa frase para sonar firme. —No voy a mentir para protegerte. Lo que estas intentando hacer esta mal. No es natural.

—Dabria. — Natsu dijo su nombre como una amenaza silenciosa. Era lo mismo que estar torciendo su brazo atrás de su espalda.

—No te puedo ayudar. —dijo ella con una convicción silenciosa. —No de esa manera. Sácalo de tu mente. Conviértete en un ángel guardián. Enfócate en eso y olvídate del libro de Enoch.

Natsu planto sus codos en barra de manera pensativa. Después de un momento él dijo.

—Diles que hablamos y que yo mostré interés en convertirme un guardián.

— ¿Interés?—dijo ella de manera incrédula.

—Interés—repitió él —Diles que yo pedí un nombre. Si voy a salvar una vida necesito a alguien que este al tope de tu lista de su lista de personas que se marchan. Sé que tú tienes esa información como un ángel de la muerte.

—Esa información es sagrada y privada, y no predecible. Los hechos de este mundo cambian en todo momento dependiendo de las decisiones humanas.

—Un nombre, Dabria.

—Prométeme primero que te vas a olvidar del libro de Enoch. Dame tu palabra.

— ¿Confiarías en mi palabra?

—No—dijo ella —No lo haría. — Natsu se río fríamente y tomando un palillo del dispensor camino hacia las escaleras. — Natsu espera—Ella comenzó saltando del taburete. — ¡ Natsu por favor espera!—El miro por encima del hombro. —Lucy Heartifilia—dijo ella poniéndose las manos sobre la boca tan pronto lo dijo.

Hubo una pequeña fisura en la expresión de Natsu, frunció el ceño con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia. Lo que no tenía sentido ya que si el calendario en la pared estaba bien, ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido. Mi nombre no le debió parecer familiar.

— ¿Cómo va a morir ella?—pregunto él.

—Alguien quiere asesinarla

—¿Quién?

—No se—interrumpió ella cubriendo sus oídos y agitando la cabeza. —Hay tanto ruido y conmoción aquí. Todas las imágenes se juntan, vienen demasiado rápido y no puedo ver claramente. Necesito irme a casa. Necesito paz y calma. — Natsu metió un mechón del cabello de Dabria detrás de su oreja y la miro de manera persuasiva. Ella tembló con su roce y luego asintió cerrando los ojos. —No puedo ver…no puedo ver nada…es inútil.

— ¿Quién quiere matar a Lucy Heartfilia?— Natsu la insto.

—Espera la veo—dijo Dabria. Su voz se torno ansiosa. —Hay una sombra detrás de ella. Es el. El la está siguiendo. Ella no lo ve…pero el está justo ahí. ¿Porque ella no lo ve? ¿Porque no está huyendo? No puedo ver su rostro, es una sombra…—Los ojos de Dabria se abrieron de repente y respiro muy profundo.

— ¿Quién?—dijo Natsu. Dabria se cubrió la boca con las manos y estaba temblando al alzar sus ojos para ver a Natsu.

—Tu—susurro ella.

Mi dedo se alejó de la cicatriz de Natsu y la conexión se rompió. Me tomo un momento para reorientarme. Así que no estaba lista para Natsu, quien lucho conmigo sobre la cama en un instante. Fijo mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza.

—No se suponía que hicieras eso. —Allí estaba controlado en enojo en su cara, oscura y a punto de explotar. — ¿Que viste?—Levante mi rodilla y se la hundí en las costillas

— ¡Quítate de encima!—Se deslizo sobre mis caderas y se montó sobre ellas, eliminando el uso de mis piernas. Con mis brazos aun extendidos sobre mi cabeza, no podía hacer más que retorcerme bajo su peso. — ¡Quítate de encima o gritare!

—Ya estas gritando, y no vas a causar ninguna conmoción en este lugar. Es más un prostíbulo que un motel—Mostró una sonrisa letal en las comisuras. —Última oportunidad, Lucy ¿Qué viste?

Estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. Mi cuerpo entero zumbaba con una emoción tan extraña que no podía ni siquiera nombrarla.

— ¡Me das nauseas!—dije — ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres verdaderamente?—Su boca se volvió aun más macabra.

—Nos estamos acercando.

— ¡Me quieres matar!—su rostro no revelo nada, pero sus ojos se volvieron más fríos. — ¿El jeep no murió realmente esta noche, verdad?—dije—Mentiste, me trajiste aquí para matarme. Eso fue lo que dijo Dabria que quieres hacer. Bueno, ¿Qué esperas?—No tenía idea a donde iba con esto, pero no me importaba. Estaba escupiendo palabras en un intento de mantener a raya mi horror. —Haz tratado de matarme todo este tiempo. Desde el inicio. ¿Me vas a matar ahora?

Lo mire fijamente, duramente y sin pestañar, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas se derramaran mientras recordaba el fatídico día en el que él entro a mi vida.

—Es tentador—me retorcí bajo el.

Intente rodar a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Finalmente comprendí que estaba gastando mucha energía y me detuve. Natsu fijo sus ojos en mí. Estaban más negros de lo que jamás los había visto.

—Apuesto a que esto te gusta—dije.

—Esa sería una apuesta inteligente—Podía sentir mi corazón palpitando hasta en los dedos de mis pies.

—Solo hazlo—dije con tono retador.

— ¿Matarte?—Asentí.

—Pero primero quiero saber por qué, de los billones de personas en el mundo, ¿Por qué yo?

—Malos genes

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la única explicación que me das?

—Por ahora.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—Mi voz se elevó de nuevo. — ¿Obtendré el resto de la historia cuando finalmente pierdas el control y me mates?

—No tengo que perder el control para matarte, si te hubiera querido matar hace 5 minutos, hubieras muerto hace 5 minutos—Trague saliva ante el trágico pensamiento.

Rozó su dedo grande gordo sobre mi marca de nacimiento. Su tacto era engañosamente suave, el cual lo hacía aun más doloroso de resistir.

— ¿Y qué de Dabria?—pregunté, aun jadeando —Ella es lo mismo que tú, ¿Cierto? Ambos son… ángeles. —Mi voz se quebró en la palabra.

Natsu giró liberando mis caderas, pero mantuvo sus manos en mis muñecas.

—Si te suelto ¿me vas a escuchar?—Si él me soltaba, iba a salir como un rayo por la puerta.

— ¿Te importaría si corriera? Simplemente me arrastrarías de nuevo aquí.

—Sí, pero eso causaría una escena.

— ¿Dabria es tu novia?—Podía sentir cada subida y bajada irregular de mi pecho.

No estaba segura si quería oír su respuesta. No es que me importara. Ahora que sabía que Natsu quería matarme, era ridículo que incluso me importara.

—Fue. Lo fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que cayera en el lado oscuro. —Esbozo una forzada sonrisa, intentando parecer divertido. —También fue un error.

Se balanceo sobre sus talones, soltándome lentamente, probando para ver si luchaba de nuevo. Tendida en el colchón, respirando con dificultad, apoyándome en mis codos. Tres minutos pasaron, y me lance a él con toda la fuerza que tenia. Me acurruque contra su pecho, y otra vez se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás, aun así el no se movió. Me apresure alejarme por debajo de él y lo tome en mis puños. Golpeando su pecho hasta que el inferior de mis puños comenzaron a zumbar.

— ¿Lista?—pregunto él.

— ¡No!—conduje mi codo hacia abajo a su muslo. — ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿No sientes nada?—Me puse de pie, para encontrar mi equilibrio sobre el colchón, y lo patee tan fuerte como pude en el estomago.

—Tienes solo un minuto más—dijo él. —Para sacar la cólera de tu sistema. Luego me hare cargo.

No sabía lo que quería decir con me hare cargo. Y no quería averiguarlo. Salte rápidamente fuera de la cama, con la puerta a la vista. Natsu me engancho en pleno vuelo y me arrincono contra la pared. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías, frente a frente a lo largo de nuestros muslos. Su cabello rosa rozaba de una forma extrañamente placentera mi frente.

—Quiero la verdad—dije, esforzándome para no llorar. — ¿Has venido a la escuela para matarme? ¿Fue ese tu objetivo justo desde el principio?—Un músculo de la mandíbula de Natsu salto.

—Sí. —limpie una la lágrima que se atrevió a escaparse.

— ¿Estas disfrutándolo en tu interior? De eso es lo que se trata, ¿no? Convenciéndome para confiar en ti y así podrías gritarlo en mi cara.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracionalmente furiosa. Debería haber estado aterrorizada o desesperada. Debería haber estado haciendo todo lo posible en mi poder para escapar. La parte más irracional de todo era que todavía no quería creer que él iba a matarme. Y no importara cuanto lo intentara, no podía apagar esa mancha ilógica de confianza.

—Conseguí que estés enfada—dijo Natsu.

— ¡Estoy destrozada!—grite.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello, trasmitiendo calor, presionando sus dedos pulgares suavemente en mi garganta, inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí sus labios llegando sobre los míos tan fuerte que él detuvo cualquier nombre por el que había estado a punto de llamarlo saliera. Sus manos cayeron a mis hombros, rozando mis brazos, y llegando a descansar en la parte baja de mi espalda. Un pequeño estremecimiento de pánico y placer se dispararon a través de mi. El intento tirar de mí hacia él, y lo mordí en el labio. Lamió su labio con la punta de su lengua.

— ¿Acabas de morderme?

— ¿Todo es una broma para ti?—pregunte.

Paso su lengua sobre sus labios de nuevo.

—No todo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Tú.

La noche entera se sentía desequilibrada. Era difícil tener una confrontación con alguien tan indiferente como Natsu. No, no indiferente. Perfectamente controlado. Hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Escuche una voz en mi mente. Relájate, confía en mí.

—Oh dios mío—dije con un estallido de claridad. — ¿Estás haciéndolo de nuevo, no es así? Jugando con mi mente. —Recordé el artículo que había sacado de google sobre ángeles caídos. —Puedes poner más que palabras en mi cabeza, ¿no? Puedes poner imagines, imágenes muy reales, allí—el no lo negó. —El Arcángel—dije, finalmente comprendiendo. —Intentaste matarme esa noche, ¿no es así? Pero algo salió mal. Luego me hiciste pensar que mi teléfono celular estaba muerto, así no podría llamar a Levy. ¿Planeabas matarme de camino a casa? ¡Quiero saber cómo estás haciéndome ver lo que tú quieres!—Su cara era cuidadosamente inexpresiva.

—Pongo las palabras e imagines allí, pero depende de ti si las crees. Es un enigma. Las imagines superponen la realidad, y tienes que averiguar cuál es real.

— ¿Ese en un poder especial del ángel?—Sacudió su cabeza.

—El poder del Ángel Caído. Alguna otra clase de ángel no invadiría tu intimidad, aunque pueden.

Porque los otros ángeles eran buenos. Y Natsu no lo era. Natsu apoyo sus manos contra la pared detrás de mí, una a cada lado de mi cabeza.

—Puse un pensamiento en la mente del entrenador para rehacer la lista de ubicaciones porque necesitaba estar cerca de ti. Te hice pensar que caíste del Arcángel porque quería matarte, pero no pude llevarlo a cabo. Casi lo logro, pero me detuve. En cambio me conforme con asustarte. Luego te hice pensar que tu celular estaña muerto porque quería llevarte de vuelta a casa. Cuando entre a tu casa, tome un cuchillo. Iba a matarte entonces. —su voz se suavizo. —Tú cambiaste mi mente.

Tome un profundo suspiro.

—No te entiendo. Cuando te dije que mi padre fue asesinado, sonabas sinceramente dolido. Cuando conociste a mi mama, estabas bien.

— ¿Bien?—repitió Natsu. —Vamos a mantener eso entre tú y yo.

Mi cabeza giraba rápidamente, y podría sentir mi puso latiendo en mi cien. Había sentido este pánico, palpitando antes. Necesitaba mis píldoras férricas. O eso, o Natsu me estaba haciendo pensar que las necesitaba. Incline mi barbilla y estreche mis ojos.

—Sal de mi mente. ¡De inmediato!

—No estoy en tu mente,Lucy.

Me incline hacia adelante, apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Tragando aire.

—Sí, lo estas. Te siento. ¿Así es como vas hacerlo? ¿Sofocándome?

Sonidos suaves zumbaban haciendo eco en mis oídos, y un negro borroso enmarco mi visión. Intente llenar mis pulmones, pero era como si el aire hubiera desaparecido. El mundo se inclino, y Natsu resbalo de reojo en mi visión. Plante mi mano en la pared para mantener mi equilibrio. Más profundo intente inhalar, el apretón más fuerte en mi garganta. Natsu se acerco hacia a mí, pero saque mi mano de inmediato.

— ¡Aléjate!—Apoyo un hombro en la pared y me dio la cara, su boca se fijo de preocupación. —Aléjate…de…mi. —Jadee. El no lo hizo. — ¡No…puedo…respirar!—Me ahogaba, arañando la pared con una mano, y agarrando mi garganta con la otra. De repente Natsu me alzo y me cargo con la silla por la habitación.

—Pon tu cabeza entre tus rodillas—dijo él, guiando mi cabeza hacia abajo.

Tenía mi cabeza abajo, respirando rápidamente, intentando mantener el aire dentro de mis pulmones. Muy despacio sentí el oxígeno fluyendo de nuevo en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Mejor?—pregunto Natsu después de un minuto. — ¿Tienes las píldoras férricas contigo?—Sacudí mi cabeza. —Mantén tu cabeza abajo y toma profundas respiraciones prolongadas. —Seguí sus instrucciones, sintiendo una mordaza aflojarse alrededor de mi pecho.

—Gracias—dije en voz baja.

— ¿Todavía no crees mis motivos?

—Si quieres que confié en ti, déjame tocar tu cicatriz de nuevo. — Natsu me estudio silenciosamente por un largo rato.

—Esa no es una buena idea.

— ¿Porque no?

—No puedo controlar lo que ves.

—Ese es el punto.

Espero unos minutos antes de responder. Su voz era baja, emociones indescifrables.

—Sabes que no estoy escondiendo cosas—había una pregunta sujeto a ello.

Sabía que Natsu vivió una vida de puertas cerradas y secretos albergados. No era lo suficientemente presuntuosa para creer que incluso la mitad de ellos giraba alrededor de mí. Natsu vivió una vida diferente aparte de la que compartió conmigo. Más de una vez me había especulado como podría ser su otra vida. Siempre tenía la sensación de que cuanto menos supiera sobre ello, mejor. Mi labio tembló.

—Dame una razón para confiar en ti.

Natsu se sentó en la esquina de la cama, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Se inclino hacia adelante, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas. Su cicatriz estaba por completo a la vista, la luz de la vela danzaba sombras misteriosas a través de su superficie. Los músculos en su espalda aumentaban, luego se relajaban.

—Adelante—dijo él silenciosamente. —Ten en cuenta que la gente cambia, pero el pasado no.

De repente no estaba tan segura si quería hacer esto. En casi todos los niveles, Natsu me aterraba. Pero en el fondo, no creía que él fuera a matarme. Si eso era lo que él quería, ya lo hubiera hecho. Eche un vistazo a sus horribles cicatrices. Segura de que Natsu se sentía mucho más cómodo que caer en su pasado de nuevo y sin tener idea de lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero si me echaba para atrás ahora, Natsu sabría que estaba aterrorizada de él. El estaba abriendo una de las puertas cerradas solo para mí y solo porque se lo pedí. No podría hacer una petición así de fuerte, luego cambie de opinión.

— ¿No quedare atrapada allí para siempre, verdad?—pregunte.

—No.

Convocando mi valor, me senté en la cama junto a él. Por segunda vez esta noche, mi dedo rozo el borde de la cima de su cicatriz. Una nebulosa gris lleno mi visón, consiguiéndolo de vez en cuando. Las luces se apagaron.

* * *

**Y para compensarles les dejo 3 capitulos!**

**NaLu Forever!**


	15. Chapter 14

Yo estaba parada en el nivel más bajo del Arcade de Bo con mi espalda hacia la pared mirando varios juegos de billar. Las ventanas están bloqueadas así que no puedo ver si es de día o de noche. Stevie Nicks (cantante) está saliendo de los altoparlantes, la canción sobre palomas blancas y estar al borde de cumplir 17.

Nadie parece estar sorprendido por mi repentina aparición de la nada. Y después me acuerdo que no tengo nada más puesto que una camisola y mis pantys (ropa interior). ¿No soy muy vanidosa ni nada pero estar parada en una multitud compuesta completamente por el sexo opuesto, con mis partes esenciales apenas cubiertas, y nadie me está mirando? Algo estaba…mal.

Me pellizque. Perfectamente viva, por lo menos a mi parecer. Agite la mano para despejar la nube de humo de cigarro delante mío, vi a Natsu al otro lado del cuarto. El estaba sentado en una mesa de póker, recostado hacia atrás con una mano de cartas muy cerca de su pecho. Camine descalza al otro lado de el cuarto cruzando los brazos en el pecho para asegurarme de estar bien cubierta.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —dije a su oído entre dientes.

Había un tono nervioso en mi voz, lo que era comprensible ya que no tenía idea de cómo había acabado en el Arcade de Bo. En un momento estaba en el motel y al siguiente estaba aquí. Natsu empujo una pequeña pila de fichas de póker al montón que estaban en el centro de la mesa.

— ¿Tal vez ahora? —dije. —Es como que urgente…

Deje de hablar cuando el calendario en la pared llamo mi atención. Estaba atrasado por 8 meses, mostrando Agosto del año pasado. Justo antes de que comenzara segundo de bachillerato (10mo grado). Meses antes de que conociera a Natsu. Me dije a mi misma que era un error, que quien fuera que estuviera a cargo de arrancar las páginas del calendario se había atrasado, al mismo tiempo brevemente y sin querer considere la posibilidad de que el calendario estuviera justo donde debía. Y yo no lo estuviera. Hale una silla de la mesa de alado y me senté junto a Natsu.

—El tiene un cinco de espadas, un nueve de espadas, y él A de corazones…—Pare cuando me di cuenta de que nadie me estaba prestando atención.

No, no era eso. Nadie podía verme. Se oían pisadas al otro lado del cuarto, y el mismo cajero que había amenazado con echarme la primera vez que vine al arcade apareció al pie de las escaleras.

—Alguien arriba quiere hablar contigo—le dijo a Natsu. —Él alzo las cejas como transmitiendo una pregunta en silencio. —No quiso dar su nombre—dijo el cajero a manera de escusa. —Le pregunte un par de veces y le dije que estabas en un juego privado pero no se quiso ir. La puedo echar si quieres.

—No, mándala para acá. — Natsu jugó su mano, junto sus fichas y se levanto de la silla. —Me salgo. —Camino hasta la mesa de billar más cercana a las escaleras, se recostó de ella y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Lo seguí hasta el otro lado del cuarto y chasquee mis dedos delante de su cara. Patee sus botas. Al final lo golpee en el pecho. El no pestañeo, ni se movió. Se escucharon pisadas ligeras en la escalera, acercándose, y cuando la Señorita Lisanna salió de la oscuridad experimente un momento de confusión. Su cabello blanco llegaba hasta su cintura y estaba liso como una tabla. Tenía puestos jeans que parecían pintados y una camiseta rosada, estaba descalza. Vestida de esa manera se veía incluso más joven, cerca de mi edad. Estaba lambiendo una paleta. La cara de Natsu es siempre como una máscara, en ningún momento tengo la mínima idea de lo que está pensando. Pero tan pronto como miro a la Señorita Lisanna, supe que estaba sorprendido. Se recupero con rapidez, toda la emoción abandono sus ojos para dejarlo con una expresión de sospecha.

— ¿Dabria?—Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

Intente pelear para coordinar mis pensamientos, pero en lo único que podía pensar era que si en serio estaba en el pasado hace 8 meses, entonces ¿cómo se conocían la Señorita Lisanna y Natsu? Ella todavía no tenía el empleo en la escuela. Y ¿Porque él se estaba dirigiendo a ella por otro nombre?

— ¿Cómo has estado?—la Señorita Lisanna-Dabria-le pregunto con una sonrisa tímida, tirando la paleta a la basura.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?—Los ojos de Natsu mostraron aun mas sospecha como si pensara que lo que ves es lo que obtienes no se aplicaba a Dabria.

—Me escape. —Sonrío con un solo lado de la boca. —Tenía que verte de nuevo. He estado intentándolo por un largo tiempo pero la seguridad, bueno tú sabes. No es exactamente fácil. Mi tipo y tú tipo no se supone que nos mezclemos. Pero eso tú lo sabes.

—Venir aquí fue una mala idea.

—Se que ha pasado un tiempo pero estaba esperando una bienvenida un poco mas amistosa—dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Natsu no respondió. —No he parado de pensar en ti. —Dabria bajo su voz a un tono sexy y se acerco un paso más a Natsu. —No fue fácil bajar hasta aquí, Kinana está haciendo excusas de porque es que estoy aquí abajo para mí. Estoy arriesgando su futuro y el mío. ¿No quieres por lo menos oír lo que tengo que decir?

—Habla. —Las palabras de Natsu no mostraban ni un poco de confianza.

—No he perdido mi esperanza en ti. Todo este tiempo. —Ella dejo de hablar y comenzó a pestañear mostrando lágrimas. Cuando ella hablo de nuevo su voz estaba un poco más compuesta aunque aun tenía una nota triste. —Sé cómo puedes obtener tus alas de nuevo. —Ella le sonrío a Natsu pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. —Tan pronto como consigas tus alas de nuevo puedes volver a casa. —dijo ella ablando con más confianza. —Todo va a ser como antes. Nada ha cambiado. No en verdad.

— ¿Dónde está la trampa?

—No hay ninguna trampa. Tienes que salvar una vida humana. Muy justo considerando el crimen que te dejo aquí en primer lugar.

— ¿Que rango tendré?—Toda la confianza se esfumo de los ojos de Dabria, y a mí me dio la impresión de que él había hecho la única pregunta que ella había esperado evitar.

—Yo te acabo de decir cómo conseguir de nuevo tus alas—dijo ella sonando un poco indignada —Creo que me merezco por lo menos unas gracias…

—Responde la pregunta.

Pero su sonrisa oscura me dijo que él ya sabía la respuesta. O por lo menos tenía una buena idea. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de Dabria, a él no le iba a gustar.

—Bien. Vas a ser un guardián, ¿Está bien?— Natsu inclino la cabeza y comenzó a reírse. — ¿Qué tiene de malo el ser un guardián?—pregunto Dabria. — ¿No es lo suficiente bueno para ti?

—Estoy trabajando en algo mejor.

—Escúchame Natsu. No hay nada mejor. Te estás engañando. Cualquier otro ángel caído saltaría ante la oportunidad de conseguir sus alas de nuevo y convertirse en un guardián. ¿Por qué tú no puedes?—Su voz estaba entrecortada por la sorpresa, irritación, y rechazo.

Natsu se levanto de la mesa.

—Fue bueno verte de nuevo Dabria. Ten un buen viaje de vuelta.

Sin ninguna advertencia, ella lo agarro por la camisa, lo acerco, y le planto un beso en la boca. Muy lentamente el cuerpo de Natsu se volteo hacia el de ella, su cuerpo ablandándose. Levanto las manos y las puso sobre sus brazos. Yo trague en seco, intentando ignorar la puñalada de celos y dolor en mi corazón. Parte de mi quería voltearse y llorar, y parte de mi quería caminar hasta allá y comenzar a gritar. No era como que iba a resolver algo. Yo era invisible. Obviamente la Señorita Lisanna…Dabria…quien sea que fuera…y Natsu tenían un pasado romántico juntos. ¿Todavía estaban juntos ahora, en el futuro? ¿Había encontrado trabajo en las secundaria Coldwater estar cerca de Natsu? ¿Era por eso que estaba tan empeñada en asustarme para que me alejara de el?

—Debería irme—dijo Dabria, alejándose. —Ya me he quedado demasiado tiempo. Le prometí a Kinana que me apresuraría. —Ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. —Te extraño—ella susurro. —Salva una vida humana, y tendrás tus alas de nuevo. Vuelve a mí—rogó ella —Vuelve a casa. —Ella se separó de repente. —Tengo que irme. Ninguno de los otros puede enterarse de que estuve aquí. Te amo.

Tan pronto como Dabria se volteo la ansiedad desapareció de su rostro. Una expresión de astuta confianza la remplazo. Era la cara de alguien que a base de engaños había logrado salirse de una difícil mano de cartas. Sin ningún aviso, Natsu la sujeto del brazo.

—Ahora dime de verdad porque estás aquí—dijo él.

Yo temblé ante el tono oscuro que tenia la voz de Natsu. A alguien de afuera le parecería que estaba perfectamente calmado. Pero para cualquier persona que lo haya conocido por un tiempo, era obvio. Le estaba dando a Dabria una mirada de que había cruzado la raya y que a ella le convenía volver a saltar hacia atrás ahora. Natsu la condujo hacia el bar. La sentó en un taburete y se sentó en el que quedaba alado. Yo tome el de alado de Natsu y me incline para poder oírlo por encima de la música.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que porque estoy aquí?—Tartamudeo Dabria. —Ya te dije.

—Estas mintiendo.

Se quedo con la boca abierta.

—No puedo creer. Tú crees.

—Dime la verdad, ahora mismo—dijo Natsu.

Dabria titubeo antes de contestar. Le dio una mirada feroz y luego dijo.

—Está bien. Se lo que planeas hacer.

Natsu se río, era una risa que decía tengo muchos planes.

— ¿A cuál te refieres?

—Se que has oído rumores sobre el libro de Enoch. También se que crees que puedes hacer lo mismo, pero no es así. — Natsu cruzo los brazos en el bar.

—Te mandaron aquí para persuadir de tomar otro curso, ¿Verdad?—Mostró una pequeña sonrisa —Si soy una amenaza entonces los rumores deben de ser verdad.

—No lo son. Son rumores.

—Si paso una vez puede pasar de nuevo.

—Eso nunca paso. ¿Alguna vez te molestaste en leer el libro de Enoch antes de caer?—Ella lo reto —Sabes exactamente lo que dice, ¿palabra sagrada por palabra?

—Tal vez me puedes prestar tu copia.

— ¡Eso es blasfemia! ¡Tienes prohibido leerlo!—Grito ella. —Traicionaste a cada ángel en el cielo cuando caíste.

— ¿Cuántos de ellos saben lo que me propongo?—pregunto él. — ¿Que amenaza tan grande soy?—Ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

—No te puedo decir eso. Ya te dije más de lo que debía.

— ¿Van a intentar frenarme?

—Los Ángeles vengadores lo harán. —El la miro con muchas intenciones

—A menos que piensen que me convenciste de lo contrario.

—No me mires así. —Ella sonaba como que todo su coraje lo estaba utilizando en esa frase para sonar firme. —No voy a mentir para protegerte. Lo que estas intentando hacer esta mal. No es natural.

—Dabria. — Natsu dijo su nombre como una amenaza silenciosa. Era lo mismo que estar torciendo su brazo atrás de su espalda.

—No te puedo ayudar. —dijo ella con una convicción silenciosa. —No de esa manera. Sácalo de tu mente. Conviértete en un ángel guardián. Enfócate en eso y olvídate del libro de Enoch.

Natsu planto sus codos en barra de manera pensativa. Después de un momento él dijo.

—Diles que hablamos y que yo mostré interés en convertirme un guardián.

— ¿Interés?—dijo ella de manera incrédula.

—Interés—repitió él —Diles que yo pedí un nombre. Si voy a salvar una vida necesito a alguien que este al tope de tu lista de su lista de personas que se marchan. Sé que tú tienes esa información como un ángel de la muerte.

—Esa información es sagrada y privada, y no predecible. Los hechos de este mundo cambian en todo momento dependiendo de las decisiones humanas.

—Un nombre, Dabria.

—Prométeme primero que te vas a olvidar del libro de Enoch. Dame tu palabra.

— ¿Confiarías en mi palabra?

—No—dijo ella —No lo haría. — Natsu se río fríamente y tomando un palillo del dispensor camino hacia las escaleras. — Natsu espera—Ella comenzó saltando del taburete. — ¡ Natsu por favor espera!—El miro por encima del hombro. —Lucy Heartifilia—dijo ella poniéndose las manos sobre la boca tan pronto lo dijo.

Hubo una pequeña fisura en la expresión de Natsu, frunció el ceño con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia. Lo que no tenía sentido ya que si el calendario en la pared estaba bien, ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido. Mi nombre no le debió parecer familiar.

— ¿Cómo va a morir ella?—pregunto él.

—Alguien quiere asesinarla

—¿Quién?

—No se—interrumpió ella cubriendo sus oídos y agitando la cabeza. —Hay tanto ruido y conmoción aquí. Todas las imágenes se juntan, vienen demasiado rápido y no puedo ver claramente. Necesito irme a casa. Necesito paz y calma. — Natsu metió un mechón del cabello de Dabria detrás de su oreja y la miro de manera persuasiva. Ella tembló con su roce y luego asintió cerrando los ojos. —No puedo ver…no puedo ver nada…es inútil.

— ¿Quién quiere matar a Lucy Heartfilia?— Natsu la insto.

—Espera la veo—dijo Dabria. Su voz se torno ansiosa. —Hay una sombra detrás de ella. Es el. El la está siguiendo. Ella no lo ve…pero el está justo ahí. ¿Porque ella no lo ve? ¿Porque no está huyendo? No puedo ver su rostro, es una sombra…—Los ojos de Dabria se abrieron de repente y respiro muy profundo.

— ¿Quién?—dijo Natsu. Dabria se cubrió la boca con las manos y estaba temblando al alzar sus ojos para ver a Natsu.

—Tu—susurro ella.

Mi dedo se alejó de la cicatriz de Natsu y la conexión se rompió. Me tomo un momento para reorientarme. Así que no estaba lista para Natsu, quien lucho conmigo sobre la cama en un instante. Fijo mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza.

—No se suponía que hicieras eso. —Allí estaba controlado en enojo en su cara, oscura y a punto de explotar. — ¿Que viste?—Levante mi rodilla y se la hundí en las costillas

— ¡Quítate de encima!—Se deslizo sobre mis caderas y se montó sobre ellas, eliminando el uso de mis piernas. Con mis brazos aun extendidos sobre mi cabeza, no podía hacer más que retorcerme bajo su peso. — ¡Quítate de encima o gritare!

—Ya estas gritando, y no vas a causar ninguna conmoción en este lugar. Es más un prostíbulo que un motel—Mostró una sonrisa letal en las comisuras. —Última oportunidad, Lucy ¿Qué viste?

Estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. Mi cuerpo entero zumbaba con una emoción tan extraña que no podía ni siquiera nombrarla.

— ¡Me das nauseas!—dije — ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres verdaderamente?—Su boca se volvió aun más macabra.

—Nos estamos acercando.

— ¡Me quieres matar!—su rostro no revelo nada, pero sus ojos se volvieron más fríos. — ¿El jeep no murió realmente esta noche, verdad?—dije—Mentiste, me trajiste aquí para matarme. Eso fue lo que dijo Dabria que quieres hacer. Bueno, ¿Qué esperas?—No tenía idea a donde iba con esto, pero no me importaba. Estaba escupiendo palabras en un intento de mantener a raya mi horror. —Haz tratado de matarme todo este tiempo. Desde el inicio. ¿Me vas a matar ahora?

Lo mire fijamente, duramente y sin pestañar, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas se derramaran mientras recordaba el fatídico día en el que él entro a mi vida.

—Es tentador—me retorcí bajo el.

Intente rodar a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Finalmente comprendí que estaba gastando mucha energía y me detuve. Natsu fijo sus ojos en mí. Estaban más negros de lo que jamás los había visto.

—Apuesto a que esto te gusta—dije.

—Esa sería una apuesta inteligente—Podía sentir mi corazón palpitando hasta en los dedos de mis pies.

—Solo hazlo—dije con tono retador.

— ¿Matarte?—Asentí.

—Pero primero quiero saber por qué, de los billones de personas en el mundo, ¿Por qué yo?

—Malos genes

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la única explicación que me das?

—Por ahora.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—Mi voz se elevó de nuevo. — ¿Obtendré el resto de la historia cuando finalmente pierdas el control y me mates?

—No tengo que perder el control para matarte, si te hubiera querido matar hace 5 minutos, hubieras muerto hace 5 minutos—Trague saliva ante el trágico pensamiento.

Rozó su dedo grande gordo sobre mi marca de nacimiento. Su tacto era engañosamente suave, el cual lo hacía aun más doloroso de resistir.

— ¿Y qué de Dabria?—pregunté, aun jadeando —Ella es lo mismo que tú, ¿Cierto? Ambos son… ángeles. —Mi voz se quebró en la palabra.

Natsu giró liberando mis caderas, pero mantuvo sus manos en mis muñecas.

—Si te suelto ¿me vas a escuchar?—Si él me soltaba, iba a salir como un rayo por la puerta.

— ¿Te importaría si corriera? Simplemente me arrastrarías de nuevo aquí.

—Sí, pero eso causaría una escena.

— ¿Dabria es tu novia?—Podía sentir cada subida y bajada irregular de mi pecho.

No estaba segura si quería oír su respuesta. No es que me importara. Ahora que sabía que Natsu quería matarme, era ridículo que incluso me importara.

—Fue. Lo fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que cayera en el lado oscuro. —Esbozo una forzada sonrisa, intentando parecer divertido. —También fue un error.

Se balanceo sobre sus talones, soltándome lentamente, probando para ver si luchaba de nuevo. Tendida en el colchón, respirando con dificultad, apoyándome en mis codos. Tres minutos pasaron, y me lance a él con toda la fuerza que tenia. Me acurruque contra su pecho, y otra vez se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás, aun así el no se movió. Me apresure alejarme por debajo de él y lo tome en mis puños. Golpeando su pecho hasta que el inferior de mis puños comenzaron a zumbar.

— ¿Lista?—pregunto él.

— ¡No!—conduje mi codo hacia abajo a su muslo. — ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿No sientes nada?—Me puse de pie, para encontrar mi equilibrio sobre el colchón, y lo patee tan fuerte como pude en el estomago.

—Tienes solo un minuto más—dijo él. —Para sacar la cólera de tu sistema. Luego me hare cargo.

No sabía lo que quería decir con me hare cargo. Y no quería averiguarlo. Salte rápidamente fuera de la cama, con la puerta a la vista. Natsu me engancho en pleno vuelo y me arrincono contra la pared. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías, frente a frente a lo largo de nuestros muslos. Su cabello rosa rozaba de una forma extrañamente placentera mi frente.

—Quiero la verdad—dije, esforzándome para no llorar. — ¿Has venido a la escuela para matarme? ¿Fue ese tu objetivo justo desde el principio?—Un músculo de la mandíbula de Natsu salto.

—Sí. —limpie una la lágrima que se atrevió a escaparse.

— ¿Estas disfrutándolo en tu interior? De eso es lo que se trata, ¿no? Convenciéndome para confiar en ti y así podrías gritarlo en mi cara.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracionalmente furiosa. Debería haber estado aterrorizada o desesperada. Debería haber estado haciendo todo lo posible en mi poder para escapar. La parte más irracional de todo era que todavía no quería creer que él iba a matarme. Y no importara cuanto lo intentara, no podía apagar esa mancha ilógica de confianza.

—Conseguí que estés enfada—dijo Natsu.

— ¡Estoy destrozada!—grite.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello, trasmitiendo calor, presionando sus dedos pulgares suavemente en mi garganta, inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí sus labios llegando sobre los míos tan fuerte que él detuvo cualquier nombre por el que había estado a punto de llamarlo saliera. Sus manos cayeron a mis hombros, rozando mis brazos, y llegando a descansar en la parte baja de mi espalda. Un pequeño estremecimiento de pánico y placer se dispararon a través de mi. El intento tirar de mí hacia él, y lo mordí en el labio. Lamió su labio con la punta de su lengua.

— ¿Acabas de morderme?

— ¿Todo es una broma para ti?—pregunte.

Paso su lengua sobre sus labios de nuevo.

—No todo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Tú.

La noche entera se sentía desequilibrada. Era difícil tener una confrontación con alguien tan indiferente como Natsu. No, no indiferente. Perfectamente controlado. Hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Escuche una voz en mi mente. Relájate, confía en mí.

—Oh dios mío—dije con un estallido de claridad. — ¿Estás haciéndolo de nuevo, no es así? Jugando con mi mente. —Recordé el artículo que había sacado de google sobre ángeles caídos. —Puedes poner más que palabras en mi cabeza, ¿no? Puedes poner imagines, imágenes muy reales, allí—el no lo negó. —El Arcángel—dije, finalmente comprendiendo. —Intentaste matarme esa noche, ¿no es así? Pero algo salió mal. Luego me hiciste pensar que mi teléfono celular estaba muerto, así no podría llamar a Levy. ¿Planeabas matarme de camino a casa? ¡Quiero saber cómo estás haciéndome ver lo que tú quieres!—Su cara era cuidadosamente inexpresiva.

—Pongo las palabras e imagines allí, pero depende de ti si las crees. Es un enigma. Las imagines superponen la realidad, y tienes que averiguar cuál es real.

— ¿Ese en un poder especial del ángel?—Sacudió su cabeza.

—El poder del Ángel Caído. Alguna otra clase de ángel no invadiría tu intimidad, aunque pueden.

Porque los otros ángeles eran buenos. Y Natsu no lo era. Natsu apoyo sus manos contra la pared detrás de mí, una a cada lado de mi cabeza.

—Puse un pensamiento en la mente del entrenador para rehacer la lista de ubicaciones porque necesitaba estar cerca de ti. Te hice pensar que caíste del Arcángel porque quería matarte, pero no pude llevarlo a cabo. Casi lo logro, pero me detuve. En cambio me conforme con asustarte. Luego te hice pensar que tu celular estaña muerto porque quería llevarte de vuelta a casa. Cuando entre a tu casa, tome un cuchillo. Iba a matarte entonces. —su voz se suavizo. —Tú cambiaste mi mente.

Tome un profundo suspiro.

—No te entiendo. Cuando te dije que mi padre fue asesinado, sonabas sinceramente dolido. Cuando conociste a mi mama, estabas bien.

— ¿Bien?—repitió Natsu. —Vamos a mantener eso entre tú y yo.

Mi cabeza giraba rápidamente, y podría sentir mi puso latiendo en mi cien. Había sentido este pánico, palpitando antes. Necesitaba mis píldoras férricas. O eso, o Natsu me estaba haciendo pensar que las necesitaba. Incline mi barbilla y estreche mis ojos.

—Sal de mi mente. ¡De inmediato!

—No estoy en tu mente,Lucy.

Me incline hacia adelante, apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Tragando aire.

—Sí, lo estas. Te siento. ¿Así es como vas hacerlo? ¿Sofocándome?

Sonidos suaves zumbaban haciendo eco en mis oídos, y un negro borroso enmarco mi visión. Intente llenar mis pulmones, pero era como si el aire hubiera desaparecido. El mundo se inclino, y Natsu resbalo de reojo en mi visión. Plante mi mano en la pared para mantener mi equilibrio. Más profundo intente inhalar, el apretón más fuerte en mi garganta. Natsu se acerco hacia a mí, pero saque mi mano de inmediato.

— ¡Aléjate!—Apoyo un hombro en la pared y me dio la cara, su boca se fijo de preocupación. —Aléjate…de…mi. —Jadee. El no lo hizo. — ¡No…puedo…respirar!—Me ahogaba, arañando la pared con una mano, y agarrando mi garganta con la otra. De repente Natsu me alzo y me cargo con la silla por la habitación.

—Pon tu cabeza entre tus rodillas—dijo él, guiando mi cabeza hacia abajo.

Tenía mi cabeza abajo, respirando rápidamente, intentando mantener el aire dentro de mis pulmones. Muy despacio sentí el oxígeno fluyendo de nuevo en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Mejor?—pregunto Natsu después de un minuto. — ¿Tienes las píldoras férricas contigo?—Sacudí mi cabeza. —Mantén tu cabeza abajo y toma profundas respiraciones prolongadas. —Seguí sus instrucciones, sintiendo una mordaza aflojarse alrededor de mi pecho.

—Gracias—dije en voz baja.

— ¿Todavía no crees mis motivos?

—Si quieres que confié en ti, déjame tocar tu cicatriz de nuevo. — Natsu me estudio silenciosamente por un largo rato.

—Esa no es una buena idea.

— ¿Porque no?

—No puedo controlar lo que ves.

—Ese es el punto.

Espero unos minutos antes de responder. Su voz era baja, emociones indescifrables.

—Sabes que no estoy escondiendo cosas—había una pregunta sujeto a ello.

Sabía que Natsu vivió una vida de puertas cerradas y secretos albergados. No era lo suficientemente presuntuosa para creer que incluso la mitad de ellos giraba alrededor de mí. Natsu vivió una vida diferente aparte de la que compartió conmigo. Más de una vez me había especulado como podría ser su otra vida. Siempre tenía la sensación de que cuanto menos supiera sobre ello, mejor. Mi labio tembló.

—Dame una razón para confiar en ti.

Natsu se sentó en la esquina de la cama, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Se inclino hacia adelante, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas. Su cicatriz estaba por completo a la vista, la luz de la vela danzaba sombras misteriosas a través de su superficie. Los músculos en su espalda aumentaban, luego se relajaban.

—Adelante—dijo él silenciosamente. —Ten en cuenta que la gente cambia, pero el pasado no.

De repente no estaba tan segura si quería hacer esto. En casi todos los niveles, Natsu me aterraba. Pero en el fondo, no creía que él fuera a matarme. Si eso era lo que él quería, ya lo hubiera hecho. Eche un vistazo a sus horribles cicatrices. Segura de que Natsu se sentía mucho más cómodo que caer en su pasado de nuevo y sin tener idea de lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero si me echaba para atrás ahora, Natsu sabría que estaba aterrorizada de él. El estaba abriendo una de las puertas cerradas solo para mí y solo porque se lo pedí. No podría hacer una petición así de fuerte, luego cambie de opinión.

— ¿No quedare atrapada allí para siempre, verdad?—pregunte.

—No.

Convocando mi valor, me senté en la cama junto a él. Por segunda vez esta noche, mi dedo rozo el borde de la cima de su cicatriz. Una nebulosa gris lleno mi visón, consiguiéndolo de vez en cuando. Las luces se apagaron.


	16. Chapter 15

Estaba sobre mi espalda, mi camisola absorbía la humedad debajo de mí, briznas de hierba rozando la piel desnuda de mis brazos. La luna sobre mi cabeza. Los gestos generales de la luna no era más que una astilla, con una sonrisa puntiaguda de lado. Aparte del ruido de un trueno distante, todo estaba tranquilo. Parpadeé varias veces seguidas, ayudando a mis ojos a adaptase a la luz escasa. Cuando rodé mi cabeza a un lado, una estructura de ramas curvas que asomaban sobre la hierba se solidificó en mi visión.

Lentamente me levante. No podía apartar los ojos de las dos esferas negras mirándome desde las ramas. Mi mente trabajaba para colocar la imagen familiar. Y entonces, con un flash horrible de reconocimiento, lo sabía. Estaba acostada junto a un esqueleto humano. Me arrastré hacia atrás hasta que tropecé con una valla de hierro. Me habría paso a través de la confusión y recapturando mi último recuerdo. Había tocado las cicatrices de Natsu. Donde quiera estuviera, era en algún lugar dentro de su memoria.

Una voz, masculina y vagamente familiar, se escuchaba a través de la oscuridad, cantando en tono bajo. Volviéndome hacia él, vi un laberinto de lápidas estirándose como piezas de domino en la niebla. Natsu estaba en cuclillas sobre una de ellas. Vestía solamente con unos pantalones Levi's una playera de la armada, aunque la noche no fuera cálida.

— ¿Clandestinamente con los muertos?—dijo una voz familiar.

Era ronca, rica e irlandesa. Gajeel. Se agachó en una lápida frente a Natsu, mirándolo. Acarició con su pulgar su labio inferior. —Déjame adivinar. ¿Tienes en mente poseer a los muertos?

—No lo sé—dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

—Gusanos retorciéndose en los agujeros para los ojos… y tus otros orificios, podría llevar a las cosas un poco demasiado lejos.

—Esto es por lo que siempre te tengo cerca, Gajeel. Siempre ves las cosas por el lado bueno.

—Chesvan comienza esta noche—dijo Gajeel. — ¿Qué haces tonteando en un cementerio?

—Pensando.

— ¿Pensando?

—Un proceso por el cual uso mi cerebro para hacer decisiones racionales.

Las comisuras de la boca de Gajeel bajaron.

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti. Vamos. Tiempo de irnos. Rogue y Lyon esperan. La luna cambia a medianoche. Confieso que he puesto el ojo en una Betty en el pueblo. —Hizo un ronroneo como de gato. —Sé que te gustan pelirrojas, pero a mí me gustan rubias, y una vez que este dentro de un cuerpo, intentaré terminar mis asuntos pendientes con una rubia quien me estaba haciendo ojitos temprano.

Cuando Natsu no se movió, Gajeel dijo.

— ¿Estás loco? Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos un juramento de fidelidad con Rogue. ¿No suena una campana? Que tal esto. Eres un ángel caído. No puedes sentir nada. Hasta esta noche, eso es. Las siguientes dos semanas son el regalo de Rogue para ti. Dada su voluntad, te importaría—Añadió con una sonrisa oculta.

Natsu le dio una mirada de lado a Gajeel.

— ¿Que sabes sobre el libro de Enoch?

—Tanto como cualquier otro ángel caído: poco o casi nada.

—Me dijeron que hay una historia en el libro de Enoch sobre un ángel caído que se convirtió en humano. —Gajeel se dobló de la risa.

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza, compañero?—Juntó los bordes exteriores de las palmas, haciendo un libro abierto con las manos. —El libro de Enoch es un cuento para ir a la cama. Y uno bueno, por su aspecto. Te envía directamente a la tierra de los sueños.

—Quiero un cuerpo humano.

—Mejor te conformas con las dos semanas en un cuerpo de un Nephil. Mitad humano es mejor que nada. Rogue no puede deshacer lo que ya se ha hecho. Lo juró y ahora tiene que vivir para ello. Justo como el año pasado. Y el año anterior a ese.

—Dos semanas no son suficientes. Quiero ser humano. Permanentemente.

Los ojos de Natsu se centraron en los de Gajeel, desafiándolo a reírse de nuevo. Gajeel pasó sus manos por su pelo.

—El libro de Enoch es un cuento de hadas. Somos ángeles caídos, no humanos. Nunca fuimos humanos, y nunca lo seremos. Fin de la historia. Ahora, deja de tontear y ayuda a encontrar el camino a Magnolia.

Estiro el cuello hacia atrás y observó el cielo tintado. Natsu se levantó de la lápida.

—Me convertiré en humano.

—Claro, compañero, claro que puedes.

—El libro de Enoch dice que tengo que matar a mi vasallo Nephil. Tengo que matar a Rogue.

—No, tu no. —dijo Gajeel con una nota de impaciencia. —Tú lo poseerás. Un proceso por el cual tú tomas su cuerpo y lo usas como tuyo. No ponerle un freno a las cosas, además no puedes matar a Rogue. Un Nephilim no puede morir. ¿Has pensado en eso? Si pudieras matarlo, no podrías poseerlo.

—Si lo mato, me convertiría en humano y no necesitaría poseerlo. —Gajeel apretó el ángulo interior de sus ojos como si supiera que su argumento caí en oídos sordos y le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

—Si pudiéramos matar a un Nephilim, ya hubiéramos encontrado una forma ya. Siento decírtelo, chico, pero si no me encuentro entro los brazos de esa Betty pronto, mi cerebro se cocerá. Y algunas otras partes de mí.

—Dos opciones—dijo Natsu.

— ¿Eh?

—Salva a un humano y convierte en un ángel guardián, o mata a tu vasallo Nephil y conviértete en humano. Haz tu elección.

— ¿Esto es más basura del Libro de Enoch?

—Dabria me hizo una visita. —Los ojos de Gajeel se abrieron, y soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Tu psicótica ex? ¿Qué hacía aquí abajo? ¿Cayo? ¿Perdió sus alas?

—Bajo a decirme que puedo obtener mis alas de nuevo si salvo a un humano. —Los ojos de Gajeel se abrieron más.

—Si confías en ella, yo digo que vayas por ello. No hay nada malo en ser guardián. Gastar tus días manteniendo a los mortales fuera de peligro… podría ser divertido, dependiendo del mortal al que seas asignado.

— ¿Pero y si tuvieras una opción?—preguntó Natsu.

—Ok, claro, mi respuesta depende de una muy importante distinción. Si soy un borracho empedernido… o ¿he perdido completamente la cabeza?—cuando Natsu no se rió, Gajeel dijo sensatamente —No hay opción. Y aquí el por qué. No creo en el libro de Enoch. Si fuera tú, me lanzaría por la tutela. Estoy medio considerando el trato para mí. Lo malo es que no conozco a ningún humano al borde de la muerte.

Hubo un momento de silencio, después Natsu pareció salir de sus reflexiones. El dijo.

— ¿Que tanto dinero podemos hacer antes de medianoche?

— ¿Jugando cartas o boxeando?

—Cartas.

Los ojos de Gajeel brillaron.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un niño bonito? Ven aquí y déjame darte un buen ajetreo.

Se enganchó al cuello de Natsu, aplastándolo en el hueco de su codo, pero Natsu lo tomó de la cintura y arrastró a Gajeel al pasto, donde se turnaron para lanzarse duros golpes.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien!—gritó Gajeel, alzando sus manos en rendición. —Solo porque no puedo sentir un labio ensangrentado no quiere decir que quiero gastar toda la noche caminando por ahí con uno. —Guiñó. —No aumenta mis posibilidades con las damas.

— ¿Y un ojo negro lo haría?—Gajeel movió sus dedos a sus ojos, probando.

— ¡No lo hiciste!—dijo, blandiendo un puño hacia Natsu.

Aleje mi dedo de las cicatrices de Natsu. La piel detrás de mi cuello se erizó, y mi corazón bombeo más rápido. Natsu me miró, una sombra de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Me vi obligada a aceptar que tal vez ahora no era tiempo de confiar en la mitad lógica de mi cerebro. Tal vez era una de esas veces cuando necesitaba salirme de los límites. Dejar de jugar de acuerdo a las reglas. Aceptar lo imposible.

—Entonces definitivamente tú no eres humano—dije. —De verdad eres un ángel caído. Un chico malo.

Natsu le dio esa sonrisa contenida

— ¿Piensas que soy un chico malo?

—Posees lo cuerpos… de otras personas. —Él acepto esa declaración con un asentimiento de cabeza. — ¿Quieres poseer mi cuerpo?

—Quiero hacerle muchas cosas a tu cuerpo, pero esa no es una de ellas.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el cuerpo que tienes?

—Mi cuerpo es muy parecido al vidrio. Real, pero externamente, reflejando el mundo alrededor de mi. Me ves y escuchas, y yo te veo y escucho. Cuando me tocas lo sientes. Yo no te experimento de la misma manera. Yo no te puedo sentir. Experimento todo a través de una hoja de vidrio, y la única forma en la que puedo atravesar ese escudo es poseyendo un cuerpo humano.

—O parcialmente humano.

—La boca de Natsu se endureció en las esquinas. —Cuando tocaste mis cicatrices, ¿Viste a Rogue?—Adivinó.

—Te escuche hablando con Gajeel. Dijo que posees el cuerpo de Rogue por dos semanas cada año durante Cheshvan. Dijo que Rogue tampoco era humano. Es un Nephilim. —La palabra salió de mi lengua en un susurro.

—Rogue es un cruce entre un ángel caído y un humano. Es inmortal como un ángel, pero tiene todos los sentidos mortales. Un ángel caído que quiere sentir las sensaciones humanas puede hacerlo en el cuerpo de un Nephil.

— ¿Si no puedes sentir, entonces por qué me besaste?— Natsu trazó un camino con su dedo a lo largo de mi clavícula, después, hacia el sur, deteniéndose en mi corazón Lo sentí golpeteando a través de mi piel.

—Porque lo siento aquí, en mi corazón—Dijo quedamente. —No he perdido la habilidad de sentir emociones. —Me miró estrechamente. —Déjame ponerlo de otra manera. Nuestra conexión emocional, no es escasa.

No entres en pánico, pensé. Pero mi respiración ya estaba acelerada, superficial.

—Quieres decir que puedes sentirte feliz, o triste o…

—Deseo. —Apenas una sonrisa.

Sigue avanzando. Me dije. No le des tiempo a tus emociones para ponerse al día. Trata con ellas más tarde, después de que hayas obtenido respuestas.

— ¿Por qué caíste?—Los ojos de Natsu se mantuvieron sobre los míos por un tiempo.

—Codicia. —Tragué.

— ¿Codicia de dinero?—Natsu acarició su mandíbula.

El solo hacia eso cuando quería disimular lo que estaba pensado, dándole la salida a sus pensamientos por la boca. Estaba luchando con una sonrisa.

—Otro tipo. Creía que si caía, me convertiría en humano. Los ángeles que tentaron a Eva había sido desterrados a la tierra, y había rumores de que perdieron sus alas y se convirtieron en humanos. Cuando dejaron el cielo, no había una gran ceremonia a la que todos éramos invitados. Era en privado. No sabía que sus alas eran arrancadas, o que eran maldecidos a vagar por la tierra con la necesidad de poseer un cuerpo humano. Entonces eso tenía sentido en mi mente, que si caía, perdería mis alas y me convertiría en humano. En ese tiempo, estaba loco por una chica humana, y parecía valer el riesgo.

—Lisanna, digo, Dabria dijo que podrías tener tus alas de vueltas salvando la vida de un humano. Dijo que serías un ángel guardián. ¿Tú no quieres eso?—Estaba confundida del por qué el estaba contra ello. — ¿Qué pasa con Dabria? Si ustedes dos ya no están juntos, ¿Por qué ella sigue aquí? Pensé que era un ángel normal. ¿Ella también quiere ser humana?— Natsu estaba mortal todavía, todos sus músculos en la parte de arriba de sus brazos estaban rígidos.

— ¿Dabria todavía sigue en la tierra?

—Obtuvo un trabajo en la escuela. Es la nueva psicóloga de la escuela, la señorita Lisanna. Me he reunido con ella un par de veces. —Mi estómago dio un giro difícil —Después de lo que vi en tu memoria, pienso que ella tomó el trabajo para estar cerca de ti.

— ¿Que dijo exactamente cuándo te reuniste con ella?

—Que me alejara de ti. Insinuó sobre tu pasado peligroso. —Me detuve. —Algo sobre esto está mal, ¿No es cierto?—pregunté, un cosquilleo ominoso recorría mi espina dorsal.

—Necesito llevarte a casa. Después iré a la preparatoria a ver los archivos y ver si puedo encontrar algo útil. Me sentiré mejor cuando sepa que es lo que está planeando. — Natsu quitó las cobijas de la cama. —Envuélvete en esto—dijo, ofreciéndome el montón de sabanas secas.

Mi mente estaba trabajando duro para darle sentido a los fragmentos de información. De repente mi boca se puso un poco seca y pegajosa.

—Todavía siente algo por ti. Tal vez me quiere fuera de la jugada. —Nuestros ojos cerrados.

—Cruzó por mi mente. —dijo Natsu.

Un pensamiento, frío, perturbador daba golpes dentro de mi cabeza los últimos minutos, tratando de llamar mi atención. Prácticamente me gritaba ahora, diciéndome que Dabria podría ser el tipo en la máscara de esquiar. Todo el tiempo pensé que la persona que golpeó el Neón era hombre, justo como Levy pensó que su atacante era hombre. En este punto, yo diría que Dabria pudo habernos engañado a las dos. Después de un rápido viaje al baño, Natsu salió vistiendo su camiseta mojada.

—Traeré el Jeep—dijo. —Lo pondré en la salida trasera en veinte minutos. Permanece en el hotel hasta entonces.


	17. Chapter 16

**Holaaaaaaa he regresado, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por la tardanza, pero tuve a mi madre internada en el hospital, ya esta bien gracias a dios, pero treabajar, las cosas de la casa y cuidar a mi madre abarco todo mi tiempo, y no tuve ni un minuto para subir la historia, pero aqui le dejo los ultimos capitulos de esta historia y enverdad espero que me disculpen.**

**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sus derechos a cada respectivo autor.**

**Sin mas a Leer!**

* * *

Después de dar vueltas por la habitación durante unos minutos, intenté llamar por el teléfono de la mesita de noche. Todavía no había señal. Mi madre iba a matarme. Me escondí a sus espaldas y fui a Oak. ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a explicar toda la "Me registré en un motel con Natsu " situación? Tendría suerte si no me castigaba hasta el final del año. No, tendría suerte si no renunciaba a su trabajo para convertirse en maestra sustituta hasta que encontrara un trabajo de tiempo completo a nivel local. Tendríamos que vender la granja, y perdería la única conexión con mi padre que me quedaba.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después me asomé por la mirilla. Nada más que oscuridad. Destrabé la puerta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, las luces parpadeaban detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta, medio esperando ver a Dabria. La habitación estaba quieta y vacía, pero la electricidad había regresado. La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y entré en la sala. Las paredes estaban pintadas en color neutro, pero la pintura estaba calada y astillada. A mi lado, un cartel verde de neón indicaba el camino hacia la salida. Seguí la flecha hacia abajo de la sala y alrededor de la esquina. El Jeep giró para parar en el otro lado de la puerta de atrás, y salí corriendo y saltando del lado del pasajero.

No había luces encendidas cuando Natsu se detuvo en casa. Sentí una compresión de culpabilidad en mi estómago y me pregunté si mi madre estaba dando vueltas buscándome. La lluvia había muerto, y la niebla apretaba contra el revestimiento y colgaba de los arbustos como guirnaldas de Navidad. Los árboles que salpicaban el camino de la entrada estaban permanentemente retorcidos y deformes por los constantes vientos del norte. Todas las casas eran de aspecto poco atractivo con las luces apagadas durante la noche, pero la casa de campo con sus pequeñas aberturas para las ventanas y techo inclinado hundiéndose en el porche, parecía obsesionadas zarzas silvestres.

—Voy a caminar alrededor. —dijo Natsu sumergiéndose fuera.

— ¿Crees que Dabria puede estar dentro? —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero no me duele comprobarlo.

Esperé en el Jeep y, unos minutos más tarde, Natsu salió por la puerta delantera.

—Todo despejado —me dijo —Yo voy a la escuela secundaria y volveré aquí tan pronto como registre su oficina. Tal vez haya dejado atrás algo útil.

No sonaba como si estuviera contando con ello. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y ordené a mis piernas llevarme rápidamente por el camino. Al girar el manillar de la puerta, escuché a Natsu de regreso por la calzada. Las maderas del porche crujían bajo mis pies y, de repente, me sentía muy sola. Manteniendo las luces apagadas, me deslicé a través de la casa, habitación por habitación, a partir de la primera planta, después trabajé hacia arriba. Natsu ya había revisado la casa, pero pensé que un par de ojos extra no haría daño. Después de estar segura de que nadie se escondía debajo de los muebles, detrás de las cortinas de ducha, o en los armarios, me puse unos Levi's y una camiseta negra de cuello en V. Encontré el teléfono móvil de emergencias que mi madre mantenía en un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el lavabo del baño y llamé a su móvil. Tomo a la primera.

— ¿Hola? ¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? ¡He estado muy preocupada!

Respiré profundo, recé para que las palabras vinieran a mí y me ayudaran a hablar de manera que pudiera salir de esto.

—Esta es la situación… —Empecé con mi voz más sincera y perdonable.

—Cascade Road está inundado y cerrado. Tuve que correr hacia atrás y conseguir una habitación en Milliken Mills que es donde estoy ahora. Traté de llamar a casa, pero al parecer las líneas están cortadas. Traté de llamar a tu móvil, pero no lo tomabas.

—Espera. ¿Has estado en Milliken Mills todo este tiempo?

— ¿Dónde crees que estaba? —Di un suspiro de alivio inaudible y me bajé hasta el borde de la bañera.

—Yo no sé —dije —No pude dar contigo, tampoco.

— ¿Desde qué número llamas? —Preguntó mi madre —No lo reconozco.

—Desde el móvil de emergencias.

— ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

—lo perdí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

Llegué a la rocosa conclusión de que una mentira por omisión era la única manera de salir. No quería asustarla. Tampoco quería estar castigada durante un período de tiempo interminable.

—Más bien lo extravié. Estoy segura de que aparecerá en alguna parte. —En el cuerpo de una mujer muerta.

—Te llamo tan pronto como se abran los caminos. —dijo.

La siguiente llamada la hice al móvil de Levy. Después de cinco tonos fui enviada al correo de voz.

— ¿Dónde estás? —Dije —Llámame a este número lo antes posible.

Cerré el teléfono de un golpe y me lo guardé en el bolsillo, tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que Levy estaba bien. Pero sabía que era una mentira. El hilo invisible que nos ata unidas me había advertido desde hacía horas que ella estaba en peligro. En todo caso, la sensación se fue elevando con cada minuto que pasaba. En la cocina estaba mi botella de pastillas de hierro en el mostrador, y me fui inmediatamente hacia ellas, haciendo estallar la tapa, e ingerí dos con un vaso de leche con chocolate.

Me quedé en el lugar un momento, dejando que trabajara el hierro en mi sistema, sintiendo mi respiración profunda y lenta. Estaba caminando con el cartón de leche de nuevo a la nevera cuando la vi de pie en la puerta, entre la cocina y lavadero. Una fría y húmeda sustancia se agrupaba a mis pies, y me di cuenta de que había dejado caer la leche.

— ¿Dabria? —dije.

Puso la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando sorpresa.

— ¿Sabes mi nombre? —Hizo una pausa —Ah, Natsu.

Yo me respaldé en la pila, poniendo más distancia entre nosotras. Dabria no se parecía en nada a como era en la escuela como la Señorita Lisanna. Esta noche tenía el pelo enmarañado, no sin problemas, y sus labios eran más brillantes, un determinado hambre se reflejaba allí. Sus ojos eran más nítidos, una mancha de color negro los rodeaba.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté.

Ella rió, y sonaba como el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo en un vaso.

—Quiero a Natsu.

— Natsu no está aquí.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Esperé en la calle a que se fuera antes de entrar, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir cuando dije que quiero a Natsu.

La sangre golpeaba a través de mis piernas en círculos de nuevo a mi corazón con un efecto vertiginoso. Puse una mano sobre el mostrador para no perder el equilibrio.

—Sé que estabas espiándome durante las sesiones de consejería.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes de mí? —preguntó ella con los ojos en busca de los míos.

Me acordé de la noche en que yo estaba segura de que alguien había mirado desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.

—Has estado espiándome aquí también. —dije.

—Esta es la primera vez que he venido a tu casa. —Arrastró el dedo a lo largo del borde de la isla de la cocina y se sentó en un taburete —Bonito lugar.

—Déjame refrescarte la memoria. —Le dije con la esperanza de parecer valiente —Mirabas por la ventana de mi dormitorio mientras estaba durmiendo.

Su sonrisa se curvó alta.

—No, pero sí te seguí cuando estabas de compras. Ataqué a tu amiga y planté pequeñas indicaciones en su mente, haciéndole pensar que Natsu la lastimó. No era tan raro. No es exactamente inofensivo para empezar. Mi mayor interés era que lo temieras tanto como fuera posible.

—Para que me alejara de él.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Sigues de pie en nuestro camino.

— ¿En el camino de qué?

—Vamos. Lucy. Si sabes quién soy, ya sabes cómo funciona esto. Quiero que reciba sus alas de nuevo. No pertenece a la Tierra. Él tiene que estar conmigo. Cometió un error, y yo voy a corregirlo.

No había absolutamente ningún compromiso en su voz. Se levantó del taburete y caminó alrededor de la isla hacia mí. Me apoyé a lo largo del borde exterior del mostrador, manteniendo espacio entre nosotras. Devanándome los sesos, traté de pensar en una manera de distraerla. O escapar. Había vivido en esta casa durante dieciséis años. Conocía el plano de la casa. Conocía cada secreto y los mejores lugares de escondite. Le ordené a mi cerebro llegar a un plan, algo de impulso del momento y brillante. Mi espalda se reunió un ápice con el aparador.

—Mientras estés alrededor, Natsu no volverá conmigo. —dijo Dabria.

—Creo que estás sobreestimando sus sentimientos por mí.

Parecía una buena idea restar importancia a nuestra relación. La posesividad de Dabria parecía ser el principal motor de su acción. Una sonrisa de incredulidad apareció en su cara.

— ¿Crees que él tiene esos sentimientos por ti? Todo este tiempo pensaste… —Se interrumpió riendo —Él no se queda porque te ama. Él te quiere matar.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Él no me va a matar.

La sonrisa de Dabria se endureció en los bordes.

—Si eso es lo que crees… eres solo otra chica que él ha seducido para conseguir lo que quiere. Tiene un talento para eso. —Añadió astutamente —Él me sedujo para conseguir tu nombre correcto, después de todo. Un toque suave de Natsu es todo lo que necesita. Caí bajo su hechizo y le dije que la muerte venía detrás de ti.

Sé de lo que estaba hablando. Había presenciado el momento exacto al que se refería dentro de la memoria de Natsu.

—Y ahora está haciendo lo mismo contigo —dijo —La traición duele, ¿no?

Moví la cabeza lentamente.

—No…

— ¡Él tiene la intención de usarte como un sacrificio! —Entró en erupción — ¿Ves esa marca? —Metió los dedos en mi muñeca—Significa que eres un descendiente femenino de un Nephil. Y no cualquier Nephil, de Rogue, vasallo de Natsu.

Miré mi cicatriz y por un momento de detención de corazón, realmente le creí. Pero yo sabía que no podía confiar en ella.

—Hay un libro sagrado, El Libro de Enoch —dijo —En él, un ángel caído mata a su vasallo Nephil para sacrificar a una de sus descendientes Nephil mujeres. ¿No crees que Natsu te quiere matar? ¿Qué es lo único que él quiere? Una vez que te sacrifique, él va a ser humano. Tendrá todo lo que quiere. Y él no vendrá a casa conmigo. —Ella desenvainó un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones y lo puso en el mostrador —Y es por eso que tengo que deshacerme de ti. Parece ser que de una u otra manera, mis presentimientos estaban bien. La muerte viene a por ti.

— Natsu volverá —le dije, mis entrañas enfermándose — ¿No quieres hablar de esto con él?

—Lo haré rápido —continuó —Soy un ángel de la muerte. Puedo llevar las almas a la otra vida. Tan pronto como termine, voy a llevar tu alma a través del velo. No tienes nada que temer.

Quería gritar, pero mi voz estaba atrapada en la parte posterior de mi garganta. Me acerqué alrededor del aparador, poniendo la mesa de la cocina entre nosotros.

—Si eres un ángel, ¿dónde están tus alas?

—No más preguntas. —Su voz se había vuelto impaciente, y ella empezó a cerrar la distancia entre nosotras en serio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejaste el cielo? —Le pregunté —Has estado aquí durante varios meses, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que los otros ángeles se hayan dado cuenta de que has desaparecido?

—Ningún otro paso —me espetó levantando el cuchillo con la dispersión de la luz de la hoja.

—Vas a tener un montón de problemas por Natsu —le dije, mi voz no tan carente de pánico como yo querría. —Me sorprende que no te molestarás con él por utilizarte cuando le convino a su propósito. Me sorprende que quieras que él obtenga sus alas de nuevo. Después de lo que te hizo, ¿no estás feliz que lo hayan desterrado aquí?

— ¡Me dejó por una chica humana sin valor! —ella dijo con los ojos de un azul de fuego.

—Él no te dejó. En realidad no. Él cayó…

— ¡Cayó porque quería ser humano, como ella! ¡Me hizo… me hizo! —Ella soltó una carcajada burlona, pero no enmascaró la ira o la tristeza. —Al principio resulté herida y furiosa, y lo hice todo por poder olvidarme de él. Luego, cuando los arcángeles se dieron cuenta de que él estaba tratando seriamente de ser un ser humano, me enviaron aquí para cambiar su mente. Me dije a mí misma que yo no iba a caer por él de nuevo, pero, ¿qué bien hizo?

—Dabria… —Empecé suavemente.

— ¡Ni siquiera importa que la niña fuera hecha del polvo de la tierra! ¡Tú… todos ustedes, son egoístas y descuidados! Sus cuerpos son salvajes e indisciplinados. Un momento estás en la cima de la alegría, y al siguiente al borde de la desesperación. ¡Es lamentable! ¡Ningún ángel aspiraría a eso! —Ella se puso un brazo en un arco salvaje a través de su cara, secándose las lágrimas. — ¡Mírame! ¡Apenas puedo controlarme! ¡He estado aquí mucho tiempo, sumergida en la inmundicia humana!

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de la cocina, derribando una silla y dejándola detrás de mí en el camino de Dabria. Me fui por el pasillo, sabiendo que me estaba atrapando a mí misma. La casa tenía dos salidas: la puerta de entrada, a la que Dabria podría llegar antes que yo cortando a través de la sala, y la puerta de atrás al comedor, que ella bloqueó. Me arrojó duro por detrás y me lanzó hacia adelante. Me resbalé por el pasillo, llegando a pararme en mi estómago. Me di la vuelta. Dabria flotaba a pocos metros de mí –en el aire– su piel y cabello en llamas en un blanco cegador, el cuchillo apuntaba hacia abajo, a mí.

No pensé. Pateé con todas mis fuerzas. Me arqueé en la patada, con la pierna que no utilizaba y me dirigí hacia su brazo. El cuchillo saltó de su mano. Como me quedaron los pies debajo de mí, Dabria señaló a la lámpara que estaba en la pequeña mesa de la entrada, y con un movimiento agudo del dedo, la envió volando hacia mí. Me di la vuelta, con la sensación de fragmentos de cristal debajo de mí, la lámpara estaba rota en el suelo.

— ¡Muévete! —Dabria ordenó, y el banco de entrada se deslizó a la barricada de la puerta, bloqueando mi salida.

Trepando hacia delante, tomé las escaleras de dos en dos, utilizando la barandilla para impulsarme más rápido. Oí reír a Dabria detrás de mí, y al instante la baranda se desprendió, estrellándose en la sala de abajo. Tiré el peso hacia atrás para no caer sobre el borde. Cuando recuperé mi equilibrio, corrí por las escaleras hasta el final. En la punta me arrojé en el dormitorio de mi madre y cerré las puertas francesas. Revisando una a una las ventanas al lado de la chimenea, miré hacia abajo dos pisos hasta el suelo. Había tres arbustos en una cama de roca justo debajo, todos sus follaje se habían ido desde otoño. Yo no sabía si podía sobrevivir a un salto.

— ¡Abre! —Dabria me ordenó desde el otro lado de las puertas francesas.

Se escuchó un crack de la madera de la puerta al tensarse contra la cerradura. No tenía tiempo. Corrí a la chimenea y me escondí debajo de la repisa. Yo acababa de poner los pies en alto, apoyándome contra la pared, cuando escuché los pasos de Dabria a la ventana.

— ¡Lucy! —Llamó en su delicada voz fría — ¡Sé que estás cerca! Te puedo sentir. No puedes correr y no puedes ocultarte… ¡Voy a quemar esta casa habitación por habitación si eso es lo que se necesita para encontrarte! Y luego voy a quemar mi camino a través del campo de atrás. ¡No te voy a dejar viva!

Un resplandor de luz dorada brillante chisporroteaba a la vida fuera de la chimenea, junto con el estruendo del fuego encendido. Las llamas enviaron sombras bailando al agujero. Escuché el crepitar del fuego comiéndose todo más probablemente los muebles o suelos de madera. Yo me quedé en el agujero de la chimenea. Mi corazón palpitaba, el sudor escapaba de mi piel. Saqué varias respiraciones, exhalando lentamente para tratar la sensación de quemaduras en los músculos de la pierna bien contraída. Natsu había dicho que iba a la escuela. ¿Cuánto tardaría? Sin saber si Dabria todavía estaba en la habitación, pero temiendo que si no salía ahora el fuego me atraparía, bajé una pierna del agujero, luego la otra. Salí de debajo de la repisa de la chimenea. Dabria no estaba a la vista, pero las llamas lamían las paredes, el humo agotaba todo el aire de la habitación. Corrí por el pasillo sin atreverme a bajar, pensando que Dabria esperaba que tratara de escaparme a través de una de las puertas.

En mi habitación, abrí la ventana. El árbol de fuera estaba lo suficientemente cerca y lo suficientemente sólido como para subir. Tal vez podría perder a Dabria en la niebla de atrás de la casa. Los vecinos más cercanos estaban a poco menos de un kilómetro de distancia, y corriendo duro, podría estar allí en siete minutos. Estaba a punto de balancear mis piernas por la ventana cuando oí pisadas sonando en el pasillo. En silencio, me encerré dentro del armario y marqué el 911.

—Hay alguien en mi casa tratando de matarme —susurré al operador.

Acababa de dar mi dirección cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Estaba perfectamente inmóvil. A través de los listones de la puerta del armario, vi una sombra entrar a la habitación. La iluminación era escasa, estaba fuera de mi ángulo, y no podía ver detalles para distinguir algo único. La figura se paró frente a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Tocó los calcetines y la ropa interior de mi cajón abierto. Levantó el peine de plata de mi mueble, lo estudió, y luego lo devolvió. Cuando la figura se volvió en dirección al armario, yo sabía que estaba en problemas. Deslizando mi mano sobre el suelo, no sentía nada que yo pudiera usar en mi defensa. Mi codo chocó con una pila de cajas de zapatos, derribándolas. Maldije. Los pasos estaban más cerca. Las puertas del armario se abrieron y lancé un zapato. Tome otro y lo tiré.

Natsu juró en voz baja, tiré un tercer zapato de mis manos y lo lancé detrás de él. Luché por salir del armario, conseguí ponerme de pie. Antes de que pudiera registrar el alivio de descubrirlo a él y no a Dabria delante de mí, me empujó contra él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmuró en mi oído.

—Dabria está aquí —le dije, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me temblaban las rodillas, y lo único que me mantenía en pie era que me sostenía Natsu. —Ella está quemando la casa.

Natsu puso en mi mano un juego de llaves y dobló mis dedos alrededor de ellas.

—Mi Jeep está aparcado en la calle. Sube, cierra las puertas, conduce hasta Akane, y espérame allí.

Alzó mi barbilla hacia la cara de él. Puso un beso en mis labios y envió un destello de calor a través de mí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunté.

—Me haré cargo de Dabria.

— ¿Cómo?

Me hizo una mirada que me decía ¿De verdad quieres detalles? El sonido de las sirenas sonaron en la distancia. Natsu miró a la ventana.

— ¿Has llamado a la policía?

—Pensé que eras Dabria.

Él ya estaba en su camino hacia la puerta.

—Voy a ir tras Dabria. Conduce el Jeep a Akane y espérame allí.

— ¿Qué pasa con el fuego?

—La policía se encargará.

Apreté las llaves en mis manos. La parte de tomar decisiones de mi cerebro estaba dormida, corriendo en direcciones opuestas. Yo quería salir de la casa y lejos de Dabria, y reunirme con Natsu más tarde, pero había un persistente pensamiento que no podía liberar.

Dabria dijo que Natsu necesitaba sacrificarme para poder volverse humano. No lo había dicho a la ligera, o para meterse debajo de mi piel. O ni siquiera para ponerme en contra de él. Sus palabras habían salido frías y serias. Lo suficientemente serias como para tratar de matarme antes que dejar a Natsu llegar a mí primero. Encontré el vehículo estacionado en la calle, como Natsu dijo. Puse las llaves en el contacto y conduje el Jeep abajo por Hawthorne. Pensando que era inútil tratar de llamar al móvil de Levy otra vez, llamé a su casa en su lugar.

—Hola, Sra. Sky—dije tratando de sonar como si no pasara nada fuera de lo normal — ¿Está Levy?

— ¡Hola,Lucy! Se fue hace unas horas. Algo acerca de una fiesta en Oak. Pensé que estaba contigo.

—Mmm, nos separamos. —Mentí. — ¿No dijo a dónde iba después de la fiesta?

—Estaba pensando en ver una película. Y ella no está respondiendo a su móvil, así que me imagino que lo tiene desactivado para el espectáculo. ¿Está todo bien?

Yo no quería asustarla pero, al mismo tiempo, no le iba a decir que todo estaba bien. Ni un poquito de esto se sentía bien para mí. La última vez que había escuchado a Levy, estaba con Sting. Y ahora no estaba respondiendo a su móvil.

—No lo creo —le dije. —Voy a conducir por los alrededores y buscarla. Empezaré en el cine. ¿Buscaría en el paseo marítimo?


	18. Chapter 17

Era la noche del domingo antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de primavera y el cine estaba lleno. Me metí en la fila de entrada, mirando continuamente alrededor en busca de indicios de si había sido seguida. No había nada alarmante hasta el momento y la presión de los cuerpos me ofrecía buena cobertura. Me dije a mí misma que Natsu se haría cargo de Dabria y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Pero no hacía daño estar alerta. Por supuesto, en el fondo, sabía que Dabria no era la mayor preocupación. Tarde o temprano Natsu iba a averiguar que yo no estaba en el Akane.

Basándome en la experiencia pasada, no me hice ninguna ilusión de ser capaz de ocultarme por un largo tiempo. Él me iba a encontrar. Y entonces me vería forzada a confrontarlo con la pregunta que tanto me asustaba. Específicamente, me asustaba más su respuesta. Porque había una sombra de duda en el fondo de mi mente, susurrándome que Dabria había dicho la verdad acerca de lo que Natsu necesitaba hacer para conseguir un cuerpo humano. Me acerqué a la taquilla. Las películas de las nueve y treinta acababan de empezar.

—Una entrada para El Sacrificio. —dije sin pensar.

Inmediatamente encontré el título extrañamente irónico. Sin esperar a reflexionar más sobre eso, escarbé en mis bolsillos y empujé un fajo de monedas por debajo de la ventana, rogando para que fuera suficiente.

—Cielos. —dijo la cajera mirando las monedas resbalarse por debajo de la ventana. —La reconocí de la escuela. Ella era una estudiante de último grado y estaba casi segura de que su nombre era Kaylie o Kylie. —Muchas gracias —dijo —Como si no hubiera una fila esperando.

Todo el mundo detrás de mí murmuró una exclamación colectiva.  
—He limpiado mi hucha. —dije intentando ser sarcástica.

—No bromeo. ¿Está todo? —preguntó expulsando un prolongado suspiro mientras agrupaba las monedas en cuartos, diez centavos, cinco centavos y peniques.

—Por supuesto.

—Como sea. No recibo el pago suficiente para esto. —Ella arrojó el dinero en la pequeña caja metálica y deslizó mi entrada por debajo de la ventana —Existen esas cosas llamadas tarjetas de crédito…

Tome la entrada.  
— ¿Has visto pasar a Levy McGarden esta noche?

— ¿Levy quién?

—Levy McGarden. Ella es una estudiante de segundo año. Estaba con Sting Eucliffe.

Los ojos de Kaylie o Kylie se abrieron exorbitadamente.  
— ¿Te parece que tengo una noche tranquila? ¿Te parece que sólo he estado sentada aquí, memorizando cada cara que pasa?

—No importa —solté un respiro dirigiéndome hacia las puertas que me llevaban dentro.  
El cine de Magnolia tiene dos pantallas a ambos lados de un puesto de películas. Tan pronto como el chico de las entradas le arrancó la mitad a la mía, me dirigí hacia la puerta de la sala de cine número dos y me adentré en la oscuridad. La película había empezado. La sala de cine estaba casi llena, excepto por unos cuantos asientos aislados. Caminé por el pasillo buscando a Levy. Al fondo me di la vuelta y caminé por el frente. Era difícil reconocer las caras en la oscuridad, pero estaba bastante segura de que Levy no estaba aquí. Salí de la sala y caminé hacia la función de al lado. No estaba tan concurrida. Hice otra caminata, pero de nuevo, no vi a Levy. Tomando asiento cerca de la parte trasera, traté de ordenar mi mente. Esta noche, todo parecía un oscuro cuento de hadas en el cual me había perdido y no podía encontrar mi camino de regreso. Un cuento de hadas con ángeles caídos, humanos híbridos y asesinatos como sacrificio. Pasé el dedo pulgar por encima de mi marca de nacimiento. Especialmente no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que era descendiente de un Nephilim. Saqué el móvil de emergencias y comprobé las llamadas perdidas. Ninguna. Lo estaba metiendo en el bolsillo cuando una caja de cartón con palomitas de maíz se materializó a mi lado.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó una voz justo por encima de mi hombro. La voz era tranquila y no precisamente feliz. Traté de mantener la calma para respirar. —Levántate y sal del cine. —Dijo Natsu —Estoy justo detrás de ti. —No me moví. —Sal de aquí. —Él repitió —Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Acerca de que necesitas sacrificarme para conseguir un cuerpo humano? —pregunté con un tono ligero mientras mis entrañas tenían la sensación de pesadez.

—Podría ser lindo si pensaras que es verdad.

— ¡Creo que es verdad! En cierto modo.

Pero el mismo pensamiento seguía regresando… Si Natsu quería matarme, ¿por qué no lo había hecho?

— ¡Shh! —dijo un chico a mi lado.

—Sal de aquí o te cargaré hacia fuera. —dijo Natsu.

Me enloquecí.  
— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Shh! —El chico a mi lado susurró de nuevo.

—La culpa es de él. —Le dije señalando a Natsu.

El chico estiró el cuello hacia atrás.  
—Escucha —dijo enfrentándose a mí de nuevo —Si no te calmas, llamaré a seguridad.

—Bien, ve y busca a seguridad. Diles que se lo lleven de aquí —dije una vez más señalando a Natsu

—Diles que él quiere matarme.

—Yo quiero matarte —susurró la novia del chico inclinándose a su alrededor para confrontarme.

— ¿Quién quiere matarte? —el chico preguntó todavía mirando por encima de su hombro, pero su expresión era indescifrable.

—No hay nadie allí. —La novia me dijo.

—Estás haciéndoles creer que no pueden verte, ¿cierto? —Le dije a Natsu impresionada por su poder aún cuando despreciaba su uso.

Natsu sonrió, pero apretaba las esquinas de su boca.  
— ¡Oh, cielos! —dijo la novia alzando las manos al aire. Ella miró a su novio con furia y le dijo. — ¡Haz algo!

—Necesito que pares de hablar —el chico me dijo. Hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla. —Mira la película. Oye… toma mi refresco.

Entrando en el pasillo, sentí a Natsu moviéndose detrás de mí, inquietantemente cerca y sin tocarme. Permaneció así hasta que salimos de la sala de cine. En el otro lado de la puerta, Natsu enganchó mi brazo y me guió a través del vestíbulo hasta el baño de mujeres.  
— ¿Qué te pasa con los baños de las chicas? —dije.

Me condujo por la puerta, la aseguró y se recostó en ella. Sus ojos estaban sobre los míos. Me mostraban cada señal de querer sacudirme a muerte. Estaba apoyada en el lavabo, las palmas de mis manos escavaban en el borde.

—Estás enfadado porque no fui a Akane. —Levanté un hombro completamente inestable. — ¿Por qué Akane, Natsu? Es domingo por la noche. Akane cerrará pronto. ¿Tienes alguna razón en especial para que me quieras conducir a un oscuro y abandonado parque de atracciones? —Caminó hacia mí hasta que quedó tan cerca que pude ver sus ojos verdes por debajo de la gorra de béisbol —Dabria me dijo que tienes que sacrificarme para obtener un cuerpo humano —dije.  
Natsu estaba en silencio.

— ¿Y crees que lo haría?

Tragué saliva.  
—Entonces ¿Es verdad?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron.  
—Tiene que ser un sacrificio intencional. Simplemente matarte no hará nada.

— ¿Eres la única persona que puede hacerme esto?

—No, pero probablemente soy la única persona que conoce el resultado final, y el único que lo intentaría. Esa es la razón por la que vine a la escuela. Tenía que acercarme a ti. Te necesitaba. Por eso entré en tu vida.

—Dabria me dijo que te enamoraste de una chica.

Me odiaba a mí misma por experimentar esos dolores irracionales por los celos.  
—No se suponía que hablaríamos de mí.

Se suponía que sería un interrogatorio.  
— ¿Qué sucedió?

Quería desesperadamente que Natsu me diera alguna pista de sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos eran fríos, las emociones se escondían en su mirada.  
—Ella envejeció y murió.

—Eso debió haber sido difícil para ti. —dije.

Él esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder. Su tono era tan bajo que me estremecí.  
—Quieres que me confiese, lo haré. Te diré todo. Quién soy y qué he hecho. Hasta el último detalle. Lo desenterraré todo, pero tienes que preguntarlo, tienes que quererlo. Puedes ver quién fui o puedes ver quién soy ahora. No soy bueno —dijo penetrándome con esos ojos que absorbían la luz, pero no reflejaban nada —Pero fui peor.

Ignoré el rollo en mi estómago y dije.  
—Cuéntame.

—La primera vez que la vi yo todavía era un ángel. Fue un momento de posesiva lujuria. Me volví loco. No sabía nada de ella, excepto que haría lo que fuera para acercarme a ella. La miré durante un momento y luego pensé que, si bajaba a la tierra y poseía un cuerpo humano, sería expulsado del cielo y me convertiría en humano. La cosa es que no sabía nada acerca del Jeshvan. Bajé a la tierra en una noche de agosto, pero no pude poseer el cuerpo. En mi camino de regreso al cielo, un grupo de ángeles vengadores me detuvieron y arrancaron mis alas. Me echaron del cielo. Inmediatamente supe que algo andaba mal. Cuando miraba a los humanos, todo lo que podía sentir era un deseo insaciable de estar dentro de sus cuerpos. Me quitaron todos mis poderes y me convertí en esta débil y patética cosa. No era un humano. Era un caído. Me di cuenta de que renuncié a todo, así como así. Todo este tiempo me he odiado a mí mismo por eso. Creí que lo había dado todo por nada. —Sus ojos se centraron especialmente en mí haciéndome sentir trasparente — Pero, si no hubiera caído, no te habría conocido.

Mis contradictorias emociones pesaban demasiado en mi pecho, pensé que podrían ahogarme. Conteniendo las lágrimas, me obligué a continuar.  
—Dabria dijo que mi marca de nacimiento significa que estoy relacionada con Rogue. ¿Eso es verdad?

— ¿Quieres que te conteste?

No sabía lo que quería. Mi mundo entero se sentía como una broma, y yo era la última en verle la gracia. No era Lucy Heartfilia, la chica común. Era la descendiente de alguien que ni siquiera era humano. Y mi corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos por otro no-humano. Un ángel oscuro.

— ¿De qué parte de mi familia? —dije al fin.

—De tu padre.

— ¿Dónde está Rogue ahora?

Aún si estábamos relacionados, me gustaba la idea de que estuviera lejos. Muy lejos. Lo suficiente como para que la relación entre nosotros no se sintiera real. Sus botas quedaron al mismo nivel de mis zapatillas.

—No voy a matarte, Lucy. No mato a las personas que son importantes para mí. Y tú encabezas la lista.

Mi corazón dio un tirón nervioso. Mis manos estaban presionadas contra su estómago, que estaba tan duro que incluso su piel no cedía. Yo estaba manteniendo un inútil escudo de protección entre nosotros, ya que ni siquiera una alambrada eléctrica me haría sentir segura de él.

—Estás allanando mi espacio. —dije avanzando hacia atrás.

Natsu dio escasamente una sonrisa.  
— ¿Allanando? Esto no es el SAT, Lucy.

Me metí algunos cabellos sueltos detrás de mi oreja y di un paso considerable hacia un lado, bordeando el fregadero.

—Me estás apretujando, necesito espacio.

Lo que necesitaba eran límites. Necesitaba fuerza de voluntad, necesitaba estar enjaulada, ya que una vez más estaba probando que no podía estar confiada con la presencia de Natsu. Debería haber estado huyendo por la puerta, y sin embargo… no lo estaba haciendo. Traté de convencerme de que me quedaba porque necesitaba respuestas, pero esa era solo una parte. Estaba la otra parte en la que no quería pensar. La parte emocional. La parte que era una lucha sin sentido.

— ¿Estás escondiendo algo más de mí? —quise saber.

—Estoy escondiendo muchas cosas de ti.

Mis entrañas cayeron en picado.  
— ¿Como cuáles?

—Como la manera en la que me siento estando aquí encerrado contigo. — Natsu apoyó la mano contra el espejo, con su peso inclinado sobre mí —No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces.

Sacudí mi cabeza.  
—No lo creo. Esto no es una buena idea. Esto no es correcto.

—Hay muchas clases para definir correcto.

Y todavía estamos en la zona segura. Estaba bastante segura de que el sentido de auto-conservación de mi cerebro estaba gritando, ¡Corre por tu vida! Desafortunadamente, la sangre rugía en mis oídos y no estaba escuchando bien. Obviamente tampoco estaba pensando correctamente  
—Definitivamente correcto. Normalmente correcto. — Natsu continuó —Totalmente correcto. Tal vez correcto.

Tal vez no es correcto ahora. Tomé un poco de aire. Por el rabillo del ojo me fijé en una alarma de incendios en la pared. Estaba a unos diez o quince metros de distancia. Si era rápida, podría cruzar la habitación y presionarla antes de que Natsu me detuviera. Seguridad vendría corriendo. Estaría a salvo. Y eso es lo que quería… ¿cierto?

—No es una buena idea. —dijo Natsu con una suave sacudida de su cabeza.

Me eché a correr hacia la alarma. Mis dedos se cerraron en la palanca y la bajé para que sonara. Solo que la palanca nunca se movió. Mientras lo intentaba, no pude conseguir que se moviera. Y entonces me di cuenta de la familiar presencia de Natsu en mi cabeza, y supe que era un juego mental. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Sal de mi cabeza.

Me puse furiosa y empujé con fuerza su pecho. Natsu dio un paso atrás, estabilizándose. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó.

—Por toda esta noche.

Por volverme loca por él cuando sabía que estaba mal. Él era el peor de los malos. Era tan malo que se sentía bien, y eso me hacía sentir completamente fuera de control. Podría haber tenido la tentación de pegarle en su cuadrada mandíbula, si él no me hubiera tomado por los hombros e inmovilizado contra la pared. Apenas quedaba espacio entre nosotros, solo una delgada frontera de aire, pero Natsu consiguió eliminarla.

—Seamos honestos, Lucy. Tú me deseas. —Sus ojos eran demasiado profundos —Y yo te deseo.

Él se inclinó hacia mí y puso su boca sobre la mía. Una gran cantidad de él estaba sobre mí, en realidad. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron en lugares estratégicos, y eso me llevó toda la fuerza de voluntad para separarme. Me eché hacia atrás.

—No he terminado. ¿Qué sucedió con Dabria?

—Todo solucionado.

— ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Ella no iba a mantener sus alas después de que conspirara para matarte. En el momento en que ella tratara de regresar al cielo, los ángeles vengadores se las arrancarían. Ella tenía que verlo venir tarde o temprano. Yo solo acabo de acelerar las cosas.

— ¿Así que tú… se las arrancaste?

—Estaban deterioradas; las plumas estaban rotas y delgadas. Si se quedaba en la tierra mucho más tiempo sería una señal para cada ángel caído y vería que ella había caído. Si no lo hacía yo, alguno de ellos lo haría. Esquivé otro de sus adelantos.

— ¿Ella hará alguna otra aparición no deseada en mi vida?

—Es difícil de decir. —Tan rápido como un rayo, Natsu agarró el borde de mi suéter y me atrajo hacia él. Sus nudillos rozaron la piel de mi ombligo. Calor y hielo se dispararon a través de mí al mismo tiempo. —Podrías hacerte cargo de ella, Ángel —dijo —Te he visto en acción y mi apuesta es por ti. Tú no me necesitas para eso.

— ¿Para qué te necesito?

Él se echó a reír. No de manera abrupta, pero sí con un bajo deseo determinado. Sus ojos habían perdido su borde y se centraron totalmente en mí. Su sonrisa era mañosa… pero suave. Algo justo detrás de mi ombligo bailaba, y luego se enroscaba y descendía.

—La puerta está cerrada —dijo —Y tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Mi cuerpo parecía haber arrasado con la parte lógica de mi cerebro. Sofocándolo, de hecho. Pasé mis manos por su pecho y enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Natsu me levantó de las caderas y yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mi pulso latía duramente, pero no me importó ni un poquito. Apreté mi boca en la de él, absorbiendo el éxtasis de su boca sobre la mía, sus manos en mí me hacían sentir al borde de salirme de mi piel… El móvil en mi bolsillo sonó. Me aparté de Natsu, respirando con dificultad, y el móvil sonó por segunda vez.

—Buzón de voz —dijo Natsu.

En lo profundo de mi conciencia sabía que contestar al teléfono era importante. No podía recordar por qué; besar a Natsu había hecho que cada preocupación que albergaba se evaporara. Yo misma me desenredé de él, dándole la espalda para que él no pudiera ver cuánto me había alterado y lo que diez segundos de besarlo me había hecho. Internamente estaba gritando de alegría.

— ¿Hola? —Contesté resistiendo las ganas de limpiar mi boca manchada por el brillo labial.  
— ¡Nena! —dijo Levy. Teníamos mala cobertura, el crujir de la interferencia hacía que su voz se cortara — ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Sigues con Sting y Raios? —Aplasté una mano sobre mi oreja libre para escuchar mejor.

—Estoy en la escuela. Entramos ilegalmente —dijo con una voz que era de una perfecta persona desobediente —Queremos jugar al escondite, pero no tenemos suficiente gente para formar dos equipos. Así que… ¿conoces a una cuarta persona que podría venir a jugar con nosotros? —Una voz incoherente se escuchó en el fondo. —Sting quiere que te diga que si no vienes a ser su compañera… espera… ¿qué? —dijo Levy en el fondo.

La voz de Sting vino.  
— ¿Lucy? Ven a jugar con nosotros. De lo contrario, hay un árbol en el área común con el nombre de Levy en él.

Hielo puro fluyó a través de mí.  
— ¿Hola? —Dije con voz ronca— ¿Sting? ¿Levy? ¿Están ahí?

Pero la conexión estaba muerta.


	19. Chapter 18

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Natsu.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba rígido. Me llevó un momento contestarle.

—Levy se metió en la escuela con Sting y Raios. Querían que yo fuera con ellos. Creo que Sting va a hacerle daño a Levy si no voy. —Miré a Natsu —Creo que va a hacerle daño aún si voy.

Él cruzó sus brazos frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Sting?

—La semana pasada, en la biblioteca, encontré un artículo que decía que él había sido interrogado durante la investigación de un homicidio en su vieja escuela, la preparatoria Kinghorn de Oak. Él entró a la sala de ordenadores y me vio leyéndolo. Desde esa noche he percibido una mala vibración de él. Una vibración realmente mala. Creo que él incluso se metió a mi habitación para llevarse el artículo de nuevo.

— ¿Algo más que yo deba saber?

—La chica que fue asesinada era la novia de Sting. Ella fue colgada de un árbol. Justo ahora, en el teléfono, él dijo Si no vienes aquí, hay un árbol en el área común con el nombre de Levy en él.

—Yo he visto a Sting. Él parece presumido y un poco agresivo, pero no lo veo como un asesino. —Él metió la mano en mi bolsillo delantero y sacó las llaves del Jeep. —Voy a conducir hasta allí a comprobarlo. No me tardaré mucho.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Vas a entregar a Levy por destrucción e invasión de propiedad privada. Otra cosa. Raios. ¿Quién es ese chico?

—El amigo de Sting. Él estaba en el Arcade la noche que nos encontramos contigo.

Su ceño se profundizó.

—Si había otro chico yo lo hubiera recordado.

Él abrió la puerta y yo lo seguí afuera. Un encargado usando pantalones negros y una camisa de trabajo marrón estaba barriendo trozos de palomitas en el vestíbulo. Él nos dio una segunda mirada cuando vio a Natsu saliendo del baño de mujeres. Yo lo recordaba de la escuela. Gray Fullbuster. Estábamos juntos en inglés el semestre pasado y yo lo había ayudado a escribir un ensayo.

—Sting está esperándome a mí, no a ti —le dije a Natsu. — Si no voy, ¿quién sabe qué puede pasarle a Levy? Ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr.

—Si te dejo ir, ¿vas a escuchar mis instrucciones y a seguirlas cuidadosamente?

—Sí.

— ¿Si te digo que saltes?

—Yo salto.

— ¿Si te digo que te quedes en el coche?

—Me quedo en el coche. —Eso era casi verdad. Afuera, en el estacionamiento del cine, Natsu apuntó con su llavero hacia el Jeep y las luces parpadearon. De repente, se detuvo bruscamente y maldijo silenciosamente. — ¿Cuál es el problema? —Pregunté.

—Las llantas.

Bajé mi mirada y, en realidad, las dos llantas del lado del conductor estaban pinchadas.

—No puedo creerlo —dije — ¿Conduje hasta aquí sobre dos clavos?

Natsu se agachó junto a la llanta delantera, pasando su mano alrededor de la circunferencia.

—Destornillador. Esto fue un ataque intencionado.

Por un momento pensé que esto podía ser otro truco mental. A lo mejor Natsu tenía sus razones para no querer que yo fuera a la escuela. Después de todo, sus sentimientos hacia Levy no eran ningún secreto. Pero algo faltaba. Yo no podía sentir a Natsu dentro de mi cabeza. Si él estuviera alterando mis pensamientos, entonces había encontrado una nueva manera de hacerlo, porque hasta donde yo sabía, lo que yo estaba viendo era real.

— ¿Quién haría esto?

Él se levantó por completo.

—La lista es larga.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tienes muchos enemigos?

—He molestado a unas cuantas personas. Un montón de hombres hacen apuestas que no pueden ganar. Después, ellos me culpan por llevarme sus coches, o más.

Natsu caminó hacia un coupé, abrió el lado del conductor y tomó asiento detrás del volante.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté de pie al lado de la puerta. Era una pérdida de aire, dado que yo estaba bien consciente de lo que hacía.

—Buscando una llave de repuesto. —La mano de Natsu reapareció sosteniendo dos cables azules. Con cierta habilidad, removió los extremos de los cables y los pegó juntos. El motor se encendió y Natsu me miró —Cinturón de seguridad.

—No voy a robar un coche.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nosotros lo necesitamos, ellos no.

—Eso se llama robar. Está mal.

Natsu no parecía ni un poquito consternado. De hecho, se veía demasiado relajado en el asiento del conductor. Esta no es la primera vez que lo hace. Pensé.

—Primera regla del robo de coches —dijo él con una sonrisa —Trata de no quedarte en la escena del crimen más de lo necesario.

—Espera un minuto —le dije levantando un dedo.

Corrí de regreso al cine. Camino dentro, las puertas de cristal reflejaban el estacionamiento detrás de mí, y vi a Natsu saliendo del coupé.

—Hola, Gray —le dije al chico, que terminaba de tirar las palomitas a un recogedor.

Bora me miró de nuevo, pero su atención se dirigió rápidamente sobre mi hombro. Escuché las puertas de cristal abrirse y sentí a Natsu moverse detrás de mí. Su acercamiento no era muy diferente al de una nube eclipsando el sol, oscureciendo sutilmente el paisaje, presagiando una tormenta.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —dijo Gray con incertidumbre.

—Tengo un problema con mi coche —dije yo mordiendo mi labio y tratando de poner una cara amistosa —Sé que te pongo en una situación incómoda, pero, ya que yo te ayudé con el ensayo de Shakespeare el semestre pasado…

—Quieres tomar prestado mi coche.

—De hecho… sí.

—Es un pedazo de basura. No es ningún Jeep Comando. —Él miró directamente a Natsu, como si se estuviera disculpando.

— ¿Funciona? —pregunté.

—Si por funcionar te refieres a que las ruedas giren, sí, funciona. Pero no está disponible para préstamos.

Natsu abrió su billetera y le entregó lo que parecían tres billetes arrugados de cien dólares. Frenando mi sorpresa, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle el juego.

—Cambié mi opinión —dijo Gray guardándose el dinero. Buscó en sus bolsillos y le entregó a Natsu un par de llaves.

— ¿Cuál es el modelo y el color? —preguntó Natsu atrapando las llaves.

—Difícil decirlo. Parte Volkswagen, parte Chevette. Alguna vez fue azul. Eso antes de que se oxidara y se pusiera naranja. ¿Vas a llenar el tanque antes de devolverlo? —preguntó Gray sonando como si estuviera cruzando los dedos tras su espalda, presionando su buena suerte. Natsu sacó otros veinte.

—En caso de que nos olvidemos —dijo metiéndolos en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa de Gray. Afuera le dije a Natsu.

—Yo hubiera podido convencerlo de que me diera sus llaves. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Y por cierto, ¿para qué sirves mesas en el Borderline si eres millonario?

—No lo soy. Gané el dinero en un juego de billar hace un par de noches. —Él metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió el asiento del pasajero para mí —El banco está oficialmente cerrado.

Natsu condujo a través del pueblo por las oscuras y silenciosas calles. Detuvo el coche de Gray en el ala este del edificio y apagó el motor. El campus estaba empantanado, las ramas se retorcían y sonaban en medio de la neblina. Detrás de ellas se levantaba la Preparatoria Magnolia. La parte original del edificio había sido construida a finales del siglo XIX, y después del ocaso se parecía bastante a una catedral. Gris y pensativa. Muy gris. Muy abandonada.

—Yo tengo un muy mal presentimiento —dije mirando los huecos oscuros de las ventanas de la escuela.

—Quédate en el coche y mantente fuera de vista —me dijo Natsu entregándome las llaves —Si alguien sale del edificio, márchate.

Él salió. Estaba usando una ajustada camisa negra de cuello redondo, Levi's y botas. Con su cabello negro y su piel morena, era difícil distinguirlo en el fondo. Cruzó la calle y, en cuestión de segundos, se mezcló totalmente con la noche.


	20. Chapter 19

Cinco minutos cambiaron a diez minutos luego se extendieron a veinte, me esforcé por ignorar la espeluznante sensación de que estaba bajo vigilancia, me asomé a y mire las sombras que rodeaban la escuela. ¿Porque demoraba Natsu tanto tiempo? Me arrastré a través de algunas teorías, Sintiendo más incómodo el momento. ¿Qué pasa si Natsu no pudo encontrar a Levy? ¿Que sucedería cuando Natsu encontrara a Sting? No podía pensar en que Sting pudiera vencer a Natsu, pero siempre hay una posibilidad, y si Sting había usado el elemento sorpresa. El teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo. Y me sali de mi piel.

—Te veo—dijo Sting cuando le contesté. —Estas sentada en el coche.

— ¿Dónde estás?—dije.

—Mirándote desde el segundo piso, estamos jugando adentro.

—Yo no quiero jugar.

El finalizo la llamada. Con mi corazón en la garganta. Me bajé del coche. Miré hacia las oscuras ventanas de la escuela. No pienso que Sting supiera que Natsu estaba dentro, su voz se sentía impaciente, no estaba enojado o irritado. Mi única esperanza era que había un plan de revisión asegurándose de que nada me pasara a mí o Levy.

La luna se nubló y bajo una sombra de miedo me acerqué a la puerta oriental. Entré en la penumbra. Mis ojos tomaron varios segundos para hacer algo con el eje de la farola que entraba por la ventana envuelto en la mitad superior de la puerta, las baldosas del suelo reflejaban un fuerte brillo de cera estaban alineados a ambos lados del pasillo como soldados robóticos, en lugar con una solución pacífica. Aunque daban sensación de tranquilidad.

La sala irradiaba una amenaza oculta. Las luces del exterior iluminaban el primero de varios pies en el pasillo. Pero después de eso. No podía ver nada. Justo en la puerta de un panel de interruptores de luz. Los moví. No pasó nada. Dado que el poder se estaba trabajando afuera. Yo sabía que la electricidad había sido apagada por una mano desde adentro. Me preguntaba si esto era parte del plan de Sting, no pude verlo, y no podía ver Levy. Tampoco podía ver a Natsu. Yo iba tener que palpar mi camino por cada cuarto en la escuela, jugando a una lenta eliminación hasta que yo lo encontrara. Juntos íbamos a encontrar a Levy.

Usando la pared como mí guía. Me arrastré hacia adelante. En un día cualquiera de semana, pasaría por este tramo de la sala varias veces, pero en la oscuridad, de repente parecía extranjera. Y era largo. Mucho más largo. En la primera intersección mentalmente evalué mi entorno. Doblando a la izquierda me llevaría a la banda y la sala de la orquesta y la cafetería. Doblando a la derecha me llevaría a las oficinas de administración, también a una doble escalera. Siguiendo derecho, el título más profundo en la escuela, hacia las aulas. Mi pie fue atrapado por algo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me fui al suelo en una expansión de luz brumosa grisácea filtrada a través de una claraboya directamente sobre mi cabeza mientras la luna apareció entre las nubes, iluminando las características del cuerpo en que había tropezado, Raios estaba sobre su espalda, su expresión era fija, con una mirada en blanco, su largo cabello oscuro enmarañado en la cara, las manos flojas a los lados. Empujé de nuevo mis rodillas y me tape la boca, jadeando, mis piernas temblaban por la adrenalina. Muy lentamente. Apoyé la palma de la mano en el pecho de Raios. Él no estaba respirando. Estaba muerto. Me puse de pie y se ahogó un grito. Yo quise llamar a Natsu, pero daría mi ubicación a Sting, si es que ya no la sabía. Me di cuenta, en un principio que podía estar a pies de distancia, mirándome en su juego retorcido y desplegado.

La luz del techo desapareció, tuve que hacer un sondeo frenético de la sala. Un pasillo interminable se extendía por delante. La biblioteca estaba a un pequeño tramo de las escaleras a mi izquierda. Las aulas comenzaban a la derecha. En un momento de elegir me decidí por la biblioteca, a tientas por los oscuros pasillos, debía alejarme del cuerpo de Raios. Mi nariz gotea. Y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio. ¿Por qué Raios estaba muerto? ¿Quién lo mató? Si Raios había muerto, lo estaba también Levy? Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y busque a tientas mi camino adentro. Más allá de la biblioteca, tres salas de estudio pequeño estaban aisladas, si Sting quería esconder a Levy, las habitaciones eran un lugar ideal para hacerlo. Yo estaba a punto de acercarme hacia ellos cuando un gemido masculino llego a través de la biblioteca. Me detuve. Las luces hacia fuera en el pasillo se impulsaron a la vida, iluminando la oscuridad de la biblioteca. El cuerpo de Sting yacía a unos metros, su boca separada, su piel era color ceniza, los ojos en blanco, me pareció, que llevó a un brazo, hacia mí. Un grito desgarrador se me escapó. Girando alrededor, me encontré con las puertas de biblioteca, dando empujones y patadas a las sillas de mi camino. Corre me ordene a mí misma. Dirigirte a una salida me tambaleé por la puerta, y ahí es cuando las luces de la sala murieron, sumiendo todo lo que una vez estaba claro de nuevo en oscuridad.

— Natsu —traté de gritar.

Pero mi voz estaba cautiva, y me ahogaba al decir su nombre. Raios había muerto. Sting estaba casi muerto. ¿Quien los había matado a ellos? ¿Quien faltaba? Traté de ponerle sentido de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero toda razón me había abandonado. Un pequeño rayo de luz transversalmente arrastro mi visión, y un par de ojos oscuros detrás de una máscara de esquí se arremolinaban. La luz provenía de los faros de un minero asegurado sobre la máscara. Me empujó y trate de correr. Extendió uno de sus brazos, interrumpiendo mi escape. Estiro su otro brazo, capturándome contra el armario.

— ¿Creíste que había muerto? —no pude escuchar el regodeo, la sonrisa de hielo en su voz. —Yo no podía dejar pasar una última oportunidad para jugar contigo. ¿Quien pensabas que era el malo? ¿Sting? ¿O creíste que lo podría hacer a través de la mente de su mejor amigo? ¿Esto se está poniendo caliente o soy yo? Esto es cuestión de miedo. Saca a relucir lo peor de nosotros.

—Eres tú —mi voz nerviosa.

Raios arrancó los faros y la máscara de esquí.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le pregunté. Mi voz todavía temblaba. —Te vi. Tú no estabas respirando. Tú estabas muerto.

—Me das demasiado crédito. Esto era todo, Lucy. Si tú mente no fuera tan débil, no podría tener lista una cosa. ¿Yo te hago sentir mal? es desalentador saber que de todas las mentes que he invadido, en mi lista la tuya fue la más fácil y la más divertida.

Lamí mis labios. Mi boca probada una extraña combinación de zonas secas y pegajosas. Pude oler el miedo en mi respiración.

— ¿Dónde está Levy?

Se dio una palmada en la mejilla.

—No cambies de tema, tú realmente debes aprender a controlar tu miedo. El miedo sofoca la lógica y abre todo tipo de oportunidades para personas como yo.

Se trataba de un lado de Raios que yo nunca había visto. Que siempre había sido tan tranquilo, tan sombrío, que irradia una completa falta de interés en todo el mundo a su alrededor. Se quedó en el fondo, llamando poco la atención y la sospecha. Muy inteligente de parte de él, pensé. Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia él. Lo agarré y trate de alejarme, y él condujo su brazo primero hacia mi estómago. Tropecé hacia atrás, muriéndome por el aire que no vino. Mi hombro arrastró un armario hasta que yo me sentara arrugada en el suelo. Una cinta de aire resbaló abajo mi garganta, y me ahogué sobre ello. Raios tocó las pistas que mis uñas habían tallado en su antebrazo.

— ¿Esto va a costarte?

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué quieres?—Yo no podía mantener la histeria de mi voz.

Me tiró de mi brazo y me arrastró más abajo en el pasillo. Pateo una puerta abierta, me empujó dentro y me fui abajo, mis palmas chocaron duro con el suelo. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí. La única luz vino el faro, que tenia Raios. El aire tenía los olores familiares de polvo de tiza y los productos químicos obsoletos. Carteles del cuerpo y transversalmente-secciones, de las células humanas decorando las paredes. Un largo mostrador de granito negro con un lavabo estaba en la parte delantera de la sala. Este hacia juego con las mesas de granito. Estábamos dentro de sala del laboratorio de bilogía del entrenador Dreyar.

Un destello de metal me llamó la atención. Un bisturí estaba tirado en el suelo, escondido cerca de la papelera. Debe haber sido pasado por alto por el conserje. Lo metí en la cintura de mis vaqueros cuando Raios me arrastro sobre mis pies.

—Yo había cortado la electricidad—dijo el atrayendo los faros en la mesa más cercana. —No puedes esconderte y jugar al ratón con luz. —Se deshizo de dos sillas en el suelo, acomodándolas frente a frente. —Toma asiento—que no sonó como una invitación.

Mis ojos se precipitaron al panel de ventanas que abarcan la pared del fondo. Me pregunté si me podía escapar antes de que en una maniobra Raios me capturara.

— ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí? ¿Por el artículo que encontré acerca de Yukino? —Raios sonrió.

—Es Sting el que no supera lo que le paso a Yukino.

—Sting la mato… o ¿fuiste tú? —le pregunté en una ola de frío de inspiración.

—Tuve que probar la lealtad de Sting, tomando lo que era más importante. Sting fue en Kinghorn becado, y nadie le permitió olvidar. Hasta que me convertí en su benefactor. Al final, todo se redujo a la elección de mí o Yukino. De forma más clara, la elección de dinero o amor. Al parecer, no hay placer en ser pobre o la princesa. Sabía que podía confiar en él cuando llegó la hora de tratar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo?

— ¿No lo has entendido todavía?—revelando la crueldad en su cara creando una ilusión de que sus ojos se habían vuelto al color de la plata fundida.

—He estado jugando contigo. Colgado a ti como cadena. Usándote, para tener poder sobre ti. Porque la persona con quien realmente quiero hacerlo no puede ser dañada. ¿Sabes tu quién es esa persona?

Todos los nudos de mi cuerpo parecían quedar deshechos. Mis ojos se perdieron el enfoque. El rostro de Raios era como una pintura impresionista borrosa en los bordes, sin muchos detalles. La sangre huyó de mi cabeza, y sentí que empecé a deslizarme de la silla. Había sentido esto tantas veces anteriormente como para saber que necesitaba pronto el hierro. Se dio una palmada en la mejilla otra vez.

—Concéntrate te estoy hablando.

—No sé—yo no podría hacer de mi voz más que un susurro.

— ¿Sabes por qué no puede ser herido? porque no tiene cuerpo humano. Su cuerpo no tiene la sensación física. Si lo encerraran y lo torturaran. No serviría de nada. Él no puede sentir. Ni un gramo de dolor. ¿Seguramente tu tiene una suposición por ahora? que ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con esta persona. ¿Por qué tan callada, Lucy? ¿No puedes entender?

Un hilo de juramento se deslizó por mi espalda.

—Cada año, al inicio de la desembocadura hebrea del Jeshvan, él toma el control de mi cuerpo. Dos semanas completas. Ese es el tiempo que pierde el control. No hay libertad, no hay elección. Yo no puedo darme el lujo de un millar de otras medidas de pensamientos de auto-preservación.

Me dije a mí misma no parecer asustada. En algún rincón de mi mente, me acordé que aconsejan alguna clase de defensa personal que había tomado con mamá después de mi padre murió. Hacer contacto visual… mira… confía, usa el sentido común… todo es más fácil, decirlo que hacerlo.

Raios me empujo hacia abajo en mis hombros, obligándome a sentar en una silla. El metal se filtraba a través de mis vaqueros.

—Dame tu teléfono celular —el me ordeno, extendiéndome su mano.

—Lo deje en el coche —sopló una carcajada.

— ¿Realmente quieres jugar conmigo? Tengo a tu mejor amiga encerrada en algún lugar del edificio. Si tú quiere jugar conmigo, lo va a sentir ella. Voy a tener que pensar en un extra-juego especial para hacerle a ella.

Saqué el teléfono y se lo entregue. Con fuerza sobrehumana, se inclinó por la mitad.

—Ahora solo somos nosotros dos—se hundió en la silla, su cara estaba frente a la mía y estiro sus piernas de lujo. Un brazo colgaba fuera del asiento hacia atrás.

—Vamos a hablar. Lucy—salté de la silla, Raios me enganchó por la cintura antes de que yo hubiese dado cuatro pasos y me empujó de nuevo en la silla. —Yo solía tener mis propios caballos—dijo. —Hace mucho tiempo en Oak, había un establo de caballos bellos. Los caballos españoles, eran mis favoritos, fueron capturados salvajes y traídos directamente para mí, dentro de unas semanas yo los tenía sometidos. Pero no siempre era el caballo el que negaba a ser domado. ¿Sabes lo que hice con un caballo que se negó a ser domado? —me estremecí por una respuesta. —Coopera, y no tienes nada que temer — dijo.

Ni por un momento, le creí. El brillo de sus ojos no era sincero.

—Yo vi a Sting en la biblioteca—me sorprendí por el titubear en mi voz. No me gustó la confianza de Sting, pero no merecía morir lentamente y con dolor. — ¿Lo lastimaste?

Él se acercó, como si quisiera compartir un secreto.

—Si vas a cometer un delito, nunca dejes pruebas. Sting ha sido una parte integral de todo. Sabía demasiado —se dio una palmada en la mejilla otra vez. Despertándose. — ¿Que estoy hablando?

—No sé—yo no podría hacer de mi voz más que un susurro.

— ¿Sabes por qué no puede ser herido? porque no tiene cuerpo humano. Su cuerpo no tiene la sensación física. Si lo encerraran y lo torturaran. No serviría de nada. Él no puede sentir. Ni un gramo de dolor. ¿Seguramente tienes una suposición por ahora? porque has estado pasando mucho tiempo con esta persona. ¿Por qué tan callada,Lucy? ¿No puedes entender? Un hilo de juramento se deslizó por mi espalda. «Cada año, al inicio del año hebreo del Jeshvan, él toma el control de mi cuerpo. Dos semanas completas. Ese es el tiempo que pierdo el control. No hay libertad, no hay elección. Yo no puedo darme el lujo de escapar durante dos semanas, en préstamo y, regreso a mi cuerpo a cuando todo ha terminado. El me hacen creer ser capaz de convencerme a mí mismo que no está sucediendo realmente, pero estoy todavía ahí, un prisionero dentro de mi propio cuerpo, viviendo cada momento de ello — dijo en un tono de molestia. — ¿Sabes lo que se siente? ¿Verdad? —el gritó.

Mantuve mi boca cerrada, a sabiendas de que hablar sería peligroso, Raios reía, una ráfaga de aire a través de sus dientes, Sonaba más siniestra que lo que yo jamás había escuchado.

—Jure que le permitiría tomar posesión de mi cuerpo durante el Jeshvan. Yo tenía dieciséis años —se encogió de hombros, pero fue un movimiento rígido. —Él me engañó en el juramento de torturarme. Después de que él me dijo que no era humano. ¿Puedes tu creer? no humano—me dijo—Mi madre, un ser humano, se acostó con un ángel caído—sonrió odiosamente, el sudor rociaba su frente. — ¿Te he dicho que he heredado algunos rasgos de mi padre? al igual que él, yo soy un engañador. Te hago ver las mentiras. Yo te hago oír voces como esto. ¿Me oyes Lucy? ¿Tienes miedo todavía? —el dio un toque a mi frente. — ¿Qué continúa allí, Lucy?

Terriblemente tranquilo Raios era Rogue. Era Nephilim. Me acordé de mi marca de nacimiento, y lo que Dabria me había dicho. Raios y yo compartimos la misma sangre, en mis venas estaba la sangre de un monstruo. Cerré los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó hacia fuera.

— ¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos? Salté en frente del coche que conducías. Estaba oscuro y había niebla. Tú ya estabas al borde, lo que hizo mucho más fácil el engaño. Disfruté asustarte. La primera noche me dio mucho gusto.

—Me hubiera dado cuenta que eras tú—susurre —No hay muchas personas tan altas como tú.

—No me estás escuchando. Puedo hacerte ver lo que quiera. ¿Crees realmente que me pasan por alto algunos detalles como la condena de mi estatura? tu viste lo que yo quería que vieras. Que vieras a un hombre anónimo en una máscara de ski negra.

Me quedé allí sentada sintiendo una pequeña grieta en mí de terror. Yo no estaba loca. Raios estaba detrás de todo. Él era el loco, que podía crear juegos en mi mente, porque su padre era un ángel caído y había heredado ese poder.

—Tú realmente no saqueaste mi dormitorio—dije.

Solamente me hizo pensar que lo había hecho. Es por eso que todo estaba en orden para cuando la policía llegó. El aplaudió despacio y deliberadamente.

—Ahora ¿Quieres conocer la mejor parte? Tu puedes tenerme bloqueado. Yo no puedo tocar tu mente sin tu permiso. Pero lo hice, y nunca te resististe. Tú eres débil. Tú eres fácil.

Todo tenía sentido, y en vez de sentir un breve momento de alivio, me di cuenta de lo susceptible que era. Estaba abierta de par en par. Nada impedía detenerse a Raios de chuparme en los juegos de su mente, a menos que aprendiera a bloquearlo.

—Imagínate en mi lugar—dijo Raios —Tu cuerpo violado año tras año. Imagina un odio tan fuerte, que solo cure la venganza, imagina gastando grandes cantidades de energía y recursos para mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el objeto de tu venganza, esperando pacientemente el momento en que el destino te presente una oportunidad, no sólo para vengarte, sino para inclinar la balanza a tu favor— con los ojos fijos en los míos. —Tú eres esa oportunidad. Si te lastimo, lastimo a Natsu.

—Tú sobreestimas el valor que tengo para Natsu —le dije, con un sudor frio que estallaba a lo largo de mi línea aérea.

—He estado siguiendo de cerca a Natsu durante siglos. El verano pasado hizo su primer viaje a tu casa, aunque nunca lo notaste. Te siguió de compras un par de veces, de vez en cuando, hizo un viaje especial por tu camino para encontrarte. A continuación, se matriculó en la escuela. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿qué había de especial en ti?, hice un esfuerzo por averiguarlo. Yo te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo.

Nada menos que terror se apoderó de mí. En ese momento, supe que no era la presencia de mi padre la que creía sentir, detrás de mí como un fantasma guardián. Era Raios. Yo sentía el hielo del mismo frío, la presencia sobrenatural ahora, sólo amplificada cientos de veces.

—Yo no quería levantar la sospecha y di un paso atrás— continuó diciendo. —Ahí fue cuando Sting dio un paso adelante, y no tardó mucho en decirme lo que yo ya había adivinado. Natsu estaba un poco enamorado de ti. Todo volvió a su lugar.

Raios no había estado enfermo la noche en que desapareció de los juegos de Akane, y él no había estado enfermo la noche que fuimos al Bordeline. Después de todo era el simple hecho que tenía que él debía permanecer invisible para Natsu y llevar a cabo todo lo que había planeado. Natsu sabría que Raios —Rogue —estaba tramando algo. Sting fue para Raios sus ojos y oídos, alimentados con información convenciéndolo a venir.

—El día de hoy, te he seguí a Blind Joe's. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con que había matado a una chica vestida con tu abrigo. Pero todo salió bien—dijo con tono relajado. —Aquí estamos.

Cambié en mi asiento, y el bisturí se deslizó más profundo en mis pantalones vaqueros, si no tenía cuidado, estaría fuera de mi alcance. Raios me obligó a ponerme de pie, si pudiera deslizarlo de bien. Sería el final de esto.

—Déjame adivinar lo que estás pensando—dijo Raios, poniéndose de pie y paseándose hasta el frente del salón. —Estás empezando a desear que nunca hubiera caído enamorado de ti. Vamos.

Riéndose de la posición en que me tenía, riéndose de mí propia mala elección el escuchar a Raios hablar de amor sobre Natsu me llenó de una esperanza irracional. Busqué el bisturí de los vaqueros que salté de mi asiento.

—No te acerques a mí o te voy a apuñalar. Te lo juro.

Raios hizo un sonido gutural y arrojó su brazo sobre el mostrador en la habitación. Había Interruptores de cristales rotos contra el pizarrón, papeles desordenados hacia abajo. Se dirigió hacia mí. Con pánico lleve el bisturí tan duro como pude, metiéndolo en la piel de su muslo. Raios silbo y se retiró. No lo esperaba, le sumergí el bisturí hasta el muslo. Raios quedó asombrado con el metal clavado en su pierna. Tiró de ella utilizando las dos manos, su cara se retorcía de dolor. Abrió las manos y el bisturí cayó ruidosamente. Dio un paso vacilante hacia mí. Grite y lo esquive, pero mi cadera golpeo el borde de una mesa, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caí hacia abajo. El bisturí estaba a varios pies de distancia. Raios se volcó en mi estómago y me sentó a horcajadas desde atrás. Apretó mi cara contra el suelo, aplastándome la nariz amortiguando mis gritos.

—Valiente intento—gruñó. —Pero eso no me va a matar. Soy un Nephilim, soy inmortal.

Agarré el bisturí, extendiendo mis dedos de los pies en el suelo para estirarme los últimos centímetros de vital importancia. Mis dedos estaban torpemente sobre él. Yo estaba tan cerca, y Raios me arrastro hacia atrás. Tire mi talón duro entre sus piernas, dejándolo en tierra inerte a mi lado. Me puse de pie, pero Raios rodo hacia la puerta. Arrodillado entre él y yo. Su cabello caía sobre sus ojos. Gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro. Su boca estaba desigual, la mitad torcida por el dolor. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba enrollado, listo para saltar.

—Buena suerte tratando escapar —dijo con una sonrisa cínica, que parecía requerir un gran esfuerzo. — Tú sabes lo que quiero decir—luego cayó al suelo.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Levy. El pensamiento obvio seria pensar como Raios ¿Dónde iba a mantener como rehén a Levy si yo fuera él? El quiere hacer que sea difícil escapar y difícil de encontrar, razoné. He traído un modelo mental de la construcción, reduciendo mi atención a los niveles superiores. Las opciones eran, Levy estaba en el tercer piso, el más alto en la escuela a excepción de un pequeño cuarto piso, que era más un ático que otra cosa. Una estrecha escalera accesible sólo desde el tercer piso llevaba a él. Había dos salones de clases tipo bungalow en la parte superior, AP español y el laboratorio de electrónica. Levy estaba en el laboratorio de electrónica. Solo así, yo lo sabía.

Avance lo más rápido que pude a través de la oscuridad, sentí mi camino hacia arriba por dos tramos de escaleras.

Después de algunos ensayos y errores, encontré la estrecha escalera que conduce al laboratorio de electrónica. En la parte superior, empuje la puerta.

— ¿Levy? —llame en voz baja. Soltó un pequeño gemido. —Soy yo—dije, tomando cada paso con cuidado maniobrando en un pasillo entre los pupitres, no queriendo atropellar una silla y alertar a Raios de mi ubicación. — ¿Estás herida? Tenemos que salir de aquí.

La encontré acurrucada en la parte delantera de la habitación, abrazando sus rodillas al pecho.

—Raios me golpeó en la cabeza —dijo, alzando la voz. —Creo que me desmayé. Ahora no puedo ver. No puedo ver nada.

—Escúchame. Raios cortó la luz y se dibujan las sombras. Es sólo la oscuridad. Toma mi que bajar ahora mismo.

—Creo que me he dañado algo. Mi cabeza está latiendo. Realmente creo que estoy ciega.

—Tu no estas ciega—le susurre, dándole una pequeña sacudida. —Yo no puedo ver tampoco. Tenemos que sentir nuestra manera para bajar las escaleras. Vamos a irnos por la salida de la oficina de atletismo.

—Él tiene cadenas en todas las puertas.

Un momento de silencio rígido cayó entre nosotros. Me acordé de Raios deseándome suerte de escapar, y ahora sabía por qué. Un escalofrío perceptible ondulo de mi corazón al resto de mi cuerpo.

—No la puerta por la que entre —le dije al fin. —La puerta del extremo oriente está desbloqueada.

—Debe ser la única. Yo estaba con él cuando encadenó las demás. Dijo que de esa manera nadie estaría tentado a salir mientras jugaban al gato y al ratón. Dijo que estaba fuera de la cancha.

—Si la puerta este es la única que dejo abierta, va a tratar de bloquearla. Va a esperar a que nosotras lleguemos a él. Pero nosotras no vamos a ir. Vamos a salir por una ventana —le dije elaborando un plan en la parte superior de mi cabeza. —En el extremo opuesto del edificio en este sentido. ¿Tienes tu celular?

—Raios lo tomó.

—Cuando estemos fuera, nos tenemos que dividir. Si Raios nos persigue a nosotras, tendrá que elegir a una de nosotras para seguir. La otra conseguirá ayuda.

Yo ya sabía a cual él había elegido. Raios no tenía ningún uso para Levy, excepto para atraerme a mí esta noche.

—Corre tan rápido como puedas y llega a un teléfono. Llama a la policía. Diles que Sting está en la biblioteca.

— ¿Vivo? —Levy preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—No lo sé.

Nos quedamos acurrucadas, y la sentí tirar de la camisa y secarse los ojos.

—Esto es todo culpa mía.

—Esto es culpa de Raios.

—Tengo miedo.

—Vamos a estar bien—dije tratando de sonar optimista. —Yo apuñale a Raios en la pierna con un bisturí. Está sangrando mucho. A lo mejor el se rinda de perseguirnos e ira a buscar atención médica —un sollozo escapó de Levy.

Las dos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo. El deseo de venganza de Raios superaba su herida. Se superaba todo. Levy y yo bajamos las escaleras, manteniéndonos apretadas a las paredes, hasta que estuvimos de regreso en la planta principal.

—Por aquí—yo le susurre al oído, tomándole la mano a medida que aumentábamos la velocidad caminando por el pasillo, en dirección hacia el oeste. No habíamos caminado mucho cuando un sonido gutural, no como una risa, salió de la oscuridad del túnel por delante.

—Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Raios dijo.

No había ninguna cara adjunta a su voz.

—Corre—le dije a Levy, apretándole la mano. —Él me quiere a mí. Llama a la policía. ¡Corre!

Levy me soltó la mano y salió corriendo. Sus pasos se desvanecieron cada vez más rápido. Me pregunte brevemente si Natsu aún estaba en el edificio, pero era más un pensamiento de un lado. La mayor parte de mi concentración era no perder el conocimiento. Porque una vez más, me encontraba a solas con Raios.

—Llevará a la policía al menos veinte minutos para responder —Raios me dijo, el sonido de sus zapatos se acercaba. —Yo no necesito de veinte minutos.

Me di vuelta y eche a correr. Raios se echó a correr detrás de mí. Mis torpes manos sobre las paredes, doblé a la derecha en el primer cruce y corrí por un pasillo perpendicular. Obligada a confiar en las paredes como guía, golpee las manos en los bordes afilados de los armarios y marcos de puertas, mellando mi piel.

Hice otra vuelta, corriendo tan rápido como he podido por la doble puerta del gimnasio.

El único pensamiento golpeando en mi cabeza era que si yo podía llegar a mi casillero del gimnasio a tiempo, podría encerrarme dentro de él. El cuarto de armarios de las niñas era de pared a pared y de piso a techo con los armarios de gran tamaño. Llevará tiempo a Raios para revisar en cada uno individualmente. Si tenía suerte, la policía llegaría antes de que él me encontrara. Me arrojé en el gimnasio y corrí hacia la habitación de los casilleros de las chicas.

Tan pronto como empuje la manija de la puerta, sentí una punzada de terror frío. La puerta estaba cerrada. Sacudí la manija de nuevo, pero no cedió. Girando alrededor, busqué desesperadamente otra salida, pero estaba atrapada en el gimnasio. Me caí contra la puerta, apretando los ojos cerrados para evitar desmayos, y escuchando mi respiración dificultosa. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Raios estaba caminando en la bruma de la luz de la luna goteando a través de las claraboyas. Había una camisa anudada alrededor de su muslo, una mancha de sangre se filtraba a través de la tela. Se quedó en una camiseta blanca y pantalones de algodón. Un arma estaba metida en la cintura de su pantalón.

—Por favor, déjame ir —dije en voz baja.

—Levy me dijo algo interesante sobre ti. ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?.

Él levantó su mirada hacia el techo por encima del gimnasio. Una sonrisa dividió su cara. El aire estancado fue empapado con el olor del sudor y el barniz de la madera. El calor había sido apagado para las vacaciones de primavera y la temperatura era glacial.

Las sombras se extendían de ida y vuelta en el piso pulido como el claro de luna entre las nubes. Raios se puso de espaldas a las gradas, y vi pasar a Natsu detrás de él.

— ¿Tu atacaste a Evergreen? —le pregunté a Raios, ordenándome a mí misma no reaccionar y dar a Natsu distancia.

—Sting me dijo que hay mala sangre entre las dos. No me gustaba la idea de alguien mas teniendo el placer de torturar a mi chica.

— ¿Y la ventana de mi dormitorio? ¿Me espiabas en mi casa mientras yo dormía?

—Nada personal.

Raios se puso rígido. Dio un paso adelante de repente y tiró de mi muñeca, girándome alrededor delante de él. Sentí lo que yo temía era la pistola en mi nuca.

— ¡Quítate la gorra —Raios ordenó a Natsu. —Quiero ver la expresión de tu cara cuando la mate. Tú eres impotente para salvarla. Tan impotente como yo fui acerca de hacer nada con el juramento que jure a ti.

Natsu tomó un par de pasos más cerca. Se movía con facilidad, pero yo sentía su cautela firmemente tomar las riendas. El arma se hundió más, y yo hice una mueca.

—Da un paso más y este será su último aliento—Raios advirtió. —

Natsu miro a la distancia entre nosotros, el cálculo la rapidez con que podía cubrirlo. Raios también lo vio.

—No lo intentes— dijo.

—No vas a disparar contra ella, Rogue.

— ¿No? —Raios apretó el gatillo. El arma hizo clic, y yo abrí la boca para gritar, pero todo lo que salió fue un trémulo sollozo. —Revolver— explico Raios. —Las otras cinco cámaras están cargadas.

¿Lista para usar los movimientos de boxeo sobre los que siempre estás presumiendo? Natsu dijo a mi mente.

Mi pulso estaba, en todo el lugar, mis piernas apenas sosteniéndome.

— ¿Q…qué? —tartamudeé.

Sin previo aviso, una oleada de energía corría hacia mí.

La fuerza extranjera se expandió hasta llenarme a mí. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente vulnerable a Natsu, toda mi fuerza y la libertad se perdió cuando tomó posesión de mí. Antes de tener tiempo para darme cuenta de lo mucho que esta pérdida de control me aterrorizó, un pico de dolor aplastante paso a través de mi mano y me di cuenta que Natsu estaba usando mi puño para golpear a Raios. Golpeo el arma y cayo, resbaló por el suelo del gimnasio fuera de su alcance. Natsu mandado mis manos para golpear a Raios hacia atrás contra las gradas. Raios tropezó, cayendo en ellas. Lo siguiente que supe, mis manos estaban cerradas en la garganta de Raios, lanzando su cabeza contra las gradas con un chasquido. Yo lo tenía allí, presionando mis dedos en su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron, a continuación, saltaron. Estaba tratando de hablar, moviendo los labios ininteligible, pero Natsu no se detuvo.

—No voy a poder estar dentro de ti mucho más tiempo — Natsu habló a mis pensamientos. —No es Jeshvan y no estoy permitido. Tan pronto como me eches fuera, corre. ¿Entiendes? Corre tan rápido como puedas. Rogue estará demasiado débil y aturdido para entrar en tu cabeza. Corre, y no te detengas.

Un alto zumbido se quejó a través de mí, y sentí que mi cuerpo expulsaba lejos a Natsu. Las venas en el cuello de Raios saltaron y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado. Vamos, escuche a Natsu instar a él. Desmáyate… Desmáyate… Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Natsu desapareció de mi interior. Se había ido tan de repente, que me quedé mareada. Mis manos estaban en mi control de nuevo, y se alejaron de un salto del cuello de Raios en un impulso. Le faltó el aire y parpadeó hacia mí. Natsu estaba en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia, inmóvil. Me acordé de lo que había dicho Natsu y eche a correr por el gimnasio. Me arrojé contra la puerta, esperando a salir al pasillo. En su lugar, era como golpear una pared. Metí la barra de empuje, sabiendo que la puerta estaba abierta. Hace cinco minutos que había llegado a través de ella. Lancé todo mi peso contra la puerta. No se abrió. Me di vuelta, la bajada de adrenalina causo a mis rodillas temblar.

— ¡Sal de mi mente! —le grité a Raios.

Tirando a sí mismo a sentarse en el lugar más bajo de las gradas, Raios masajeo su cuello.

—No —dijo.

Traté de nuevo la puerta. Levante mi pie y comencé a patear la barra de empuje. Golpee las palmas de mis manos contra la ventanita de la puerta.

— ¡Ayuda! ¿Alguien puede oírme? ¡Ayuda!

Mirando sobre mi hombro, encontré a Raios cojeando hacia mí, con lesiones de la pierna cojeando en cada paso. Apreté los ojos cerrados, tratando de enfocar mi mente. La puerta se abrirá tan pronto como encuentre su voz y lo deslice fuera. Busqué en todos los rincones de mi mente, pero no pude encontrarlo. Estaba en algún lugar profundo, escondido de mí. Abrí los ojos. Raios estaba mucho más cerca. Iba a tener que encontrar otra salida. Perforado en la pared, encima de las gradas estaba una escalera de hierro. Llegaba a la red de vigas en la parte superior del gimnasio. En el otro extremo de las vigas, en la pared opuesta, casi directamente encima de donde yo estaba, estaba un conducto de aire. Si yo pudiera llegar a ella, podría subir y buscar otro camino hacia abajo.

Me eche a correr pasando a Raios hasta las gradas. Mis zapatos golpeaban la madera, haciendo eco a través del espacio vacío, lo que hacía imposible saber si Raios me seguía. Puse mi pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera e impulsándome a mí misma. Subí un peldaño, luego otro. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi la fuente de agua muy por debajo. Era pequeña, lo que significaba que estaba alto. Muy alto. No mires hacia abajo, me ordené a mí misma. Concéntrate en lo que está arriba. Yo tentativamente ascendí un peldaño más. La escalera vibraba, no adecuadamente soldada a la pared.

La risa de Raios llego a mí, y mi concentración resbaló. Imágenes de la caída brillaron en mi mente.

Lógicamente, yo sabía que el las había plantado. Entonces mi cerebro inclinado, y yo no podía recordar dónde estaba si arriba o abajo. Yo no podía descifrar qué pensamientos eran míos y cuales pertenecían a Raios. Mi miedo era tan espeso que borro mi visión. Yo no sabía donde me encontraba en la escalera. ¿Estaban mis pies centrados? ¿Estaba cerca de resbalar?

Apretando el peldaño con ambas manos, apreté la frente contra los nudillos. Respira, me dije. ¡Respira!

Y luego lo oí. El lento y agónico chirriante sonido del metal. Cerré los ojos para suprimir un mareo. Los soportes metálicos de seguridad de la parte superior de la escalera a la pared aparecieron libres. El crujido metálico cambio a un silbido de tono alto, como el siguiente conjunto de corchetes arrancados de la pared. Observé con un grito atrapado en mi garganta como toda la mitad superior de la escalera se liberó.

Cerrando los brazos y las piernas alrededor de la escalera, me preparé para la caída hacia atrás. La escalera vaciló un momento en el aire, con paciencia sucumbiendo a la gravedad. Y entonces todo sucedió rápidamente.

Las vigas y las claraboyas se desvanecieron en un vertiginoso efecto borroso. Volé hacia abajo hasta que, repentinamente, la escalera paro estrellándose. Rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, perpendicular a la pared, de treinta pies sobre el suelo. El impacto sacudió mis piernas sueltas, mis manos, mi único lazo a la escalera.

— ¡Ayuda!—grité, mis piernas pedaleando a través del aire.

La escalera se tambaleó, cayendo varios metros más. Uno de mis zapatos se deslizó por mi pie, atrapado en mi dedo del pie, luego cayó. Demasiado tiempo más tarde, golpeó el suelo del gimnasio. Me mordí la lengua profundizando como el dolor en mis brazos. Fueron arrancados de sus soportes. Y luego, a través del miedo y el pánico, oí la voz de Natsu.

Bloquéalo fuera. Sigue subiendo. La escalera esta intacta.

—No puedo—yo lloré. —Voy a caer.

—Bloquéalo fuera. Cierra los ojos. Escucha mi voz.

Tragando, me forcé a cerrar los ojos. Me aferraba a la voz de Natsu y sentí una superficie sólida tomar forma debajo de mí. Mis pies ya no estaban colgando en el aire. Sentí uno de los peldaños de la escalera en la punta de mis pies. Centrándome de manera decidida en la voz de Natsu, esperé hasta que el mundo se deslizó en su lugar. Natsu tenía razón. Yo estaba en la escalera. Estaba vertical, fijada a la pared. Recuperé en medida la determinación y continúe subiendo.

En la parte superior me levanté precariamente en la más estrecha viga. Teniendo mis brazos alrededor de ella, luego lance a mi pierna derecha y otra vez. Yo estaba mirando a la pared, de espaldas a la toma de aire, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Con mucho cuidado, me levanté sobre mis rodillas. Usando toda mi concentración, empecé a avanzar lentamente hacia atrás a través de la extensión del gimnasio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Raios había subido rápidamente, y ahora estaba a menos de quince pies de distancia de mí. Se subió a la viga. Mano sobre mano, se arrastró hacia mí. La barra oscura en el interior de su muñeca, me llamó la atención. Interceptando las venas en un ángulo de noventa grados y era casi color negro. Para cualquier otra persona, podría haber parecido una cicatriz. Para mí, significó mucho más. La conexión de la familia era evidente. Compartimos la misma sangre, y se demostró en nuestras marcas idénticas. Los dos estábamos a caballo en la viga, sentados cara a cara, a diez pies de distancia.

— ¿Algunas últimas palabras? —Raios dijo. Miré hacia abajo, a pesar de que me mareaba.

Natsu estaba muy por debajo en el suelo del gimnasio, callado de muerte. En ese mismo momento, yo quería regresar en el tiempo y revivir cada momento con él.

Una sonrisa secreta más, una carcajada mas compartida. Un beso eléctrico más. Encontrarlo fue como encontrar a alguien que no sabía que yo estaba buscando. Había llegado a mi vida demasiado tarde, y ahora se iba demasiado pronto. Me acordé que me dijo que daría todo por mí. El ya lo había hecho. El hubiera dado su propio cuerpo humano para que yo pudiera vivir. Temblé accidentalmente, e instintivamente bajó el equilibrio a mí misma. La risa de Raios llevada como un susurro frío.

—No hace ninguna diferencia para mí si te pego un tiro o te caes a la muerte.

—Si hace una diferencia—le dije, mi voz pequeña, pero segura. —Tú y yo compartimos la misma sangre—Levanté mi mano precariamente, mostrándole mi marca de nacimiento. —Yo soy tu descendiente. Si sacrifico mi sangre, Natsu se convierte en humano y tú vas a morir. Está escrito en el Libro de Enoch.

Los ojos de Raios carecían de luz. Estaban enfocados en mí, absorbiendo cada palabra que decía. Podría decir por esta expresión que estaba pesando mis palabras. Un rubor en su rostro, y yo sabía que me creyó.

—Tú —farfulló.

Se deslizó hacia mí con velocidad frenética, al mismo tiempo llevando su mano al arma en su cintura. Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos. Sin tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, me lancé fuera de la viga.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, aun estoy pensando si subir los siguientes, libros, eso se los dejo a ustedes, diganme si quieren que los suba y lo hare, gracias a todos por su tiempo y sus comentarios, los quiero y nos veremos pronto con otra historia mas!**

* * *

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró. Esperé para escuchar pasos acercarse, pero el único sonido venía del tic tac de un reloj; un rítmico y continuo latido que atravesaba el silencio. El sonido comenzó a disiparse, disminuyendo vertiginosamente. Me pregunté si podría escucharlo detenerse por completo. Súbitamente temí ese momento, insegura de qué vendría después. Un sonido mucho más vibrante eclipsó el del reloj. Era un sonido tranquilizador y etéreo, una danza melódica en el aire.

Alas, pensé. Vienen para llevarme.

Sostuve la respiración, esperando, esperando, esperando. Luego las agujas del reloj comenzaron a moverse al revés. En lugar de disminuir, el latido se hizo más certero. Dentro de mí se formó un líquido parecido a un espiral y comenzó a dar vueltas adentrándose más y más en mí. Me sentí arrastrada hacia la corriente. Me estaba sumergiendo en mí misma, en un oscuro y cálido lugar. Mis ojos parpadearon hasta abrirse y se encontraron con un familiar techo con paneles de roble. Mi habitación. Una sensación de tranquilidad me inundó y luego recordé en dónde había estado. En el gimnasio con Raios. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

— ¿Natsu? —dije con voz ronca por el desuso.

Intenté sentarme y luego lancé un amortiguado grito. Algo en mi cuerpo estaba mal. Me dolía cada músculo, hueso y célula. Me sentía como un moretón gigantesco. Hubo un movimiento cerca de la puerta. Natsu se reclinó contra el marco. Su boca estaba tensa y carecía de su usual atisbo de humor. Sus ojos sostenían más profundidad de la que nunca antes había visto. Se veían rudos y protectores.

—Esa fue una buena lucha allá en el gimnasio—él dijo. —Pero creo que no te vendría mal algunas lecciones de boxeo.

Todo regresó a mi en una oleada. Las lágrimas salieron desde muy dentro de mí.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta Raios? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Mi voz estaba llena de pánico. —Yo me lancé de la viga.

—Tuviste mucho valor para hacer eso —la voz de Natsu se volvió ronca y entró a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y supe que era su manera de dejar afuera todo lo malo. Estaba poniendo una división entre mí y todo lo que había pasado. Él caminó y se sentó junto a mí en la cama. — ¿Qué más recuerdas?

Traté de juntar todos mis recuerdos, trabajando en retrospectiva. Recordaba el batir de las alas, las escuché poco después de que me lanzara de la viga. Sin lugar a dudas, sabía que yo había muerto. Sabía que un ángel había venido para llevarse mi alma.

—Estoy muerta ¿verdad? —dije en vos baja, llena de miedo. — ¿Soy un fantasma?

—Cuando saltaste, el sacrificio mató a Raios. Técnicamente, cuando regresaste, él también debió haberlo hecho, pero como él no tenía alma, no tenía nada que reviviera su cuerpo.

— ¿Regresé? —dije, deseando no llenarme de falsas esperanzas.

—No acepté tu sacrificio. Lo rechacé.

Sentí una mueca de asombro formarse en mi boca.

— ¿Estas diciendo que dejaste tu oportunidad de ser humano por mí?

Él tomó mi mano vendada. Debajo de toda la gasa, mis nudillos latían por haber golpeado a Raios. Natsu besó cada dedo, tomándose su tiempo y manteniendo su mirada fija en la mía.

— ¿Para qué me serviría un cuerpo si no puedo tenerte?

Pesadas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y Natsu me acercó hacia él, acomodando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Poco a poco el pánico pasó y supe que todo había terminado. Yo iba a estar bien. De repente me alejé. Si Natsu había rechazado el sacrificio, entonces…

—Tú salvaste mi vida. Date la vuelta -ordené solemnemente.

Natsu sonrió pícaramente y obedeció a mi orden. Levanté su playera hasta sus hombros. Su espalda estaba tersa, con cada músculo definido. Las cicatrices se habían ido.

—No puedes ver mis alas —él dijo. —Están hechas de materia espiritual.

—Ahora eres un ángel guardián.

Todavía estaba demasiado sorprendida para aceptarlo, pero a la vez sentía curiosidad… y felicidad.

—Soy tu ángel guardián —él dijo.

— ¿Tengo mi propio ángel guardián? ¿Exactamente cuál es la descripción de tu trabajo?

—Cuidar tu cuerpo. —Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. —Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, lo que significa que tendré que familiarizarme con el objeto en cuestión a un nivel personal. Sentí mariposas en el estómago.

— ¿Significa que ahora puedes sentir?

Natsu me observó en silencio por un momento.

—No, pero significa que ya no estoy en la lista negra.

Abajo, escuché el ruido sordo de la puerta del garaje abriéndose.

— ¡Mi mamá! —grité ahogadamente. —Encontré el reloj en la mesita de noche. Era un poco más de las dos de la madrugada. —Debieron abrir el puente. ¿Cómo funciona todo este asunto del ángel guardián? ¿Soy la única persona que te puede ver? O sea ¿eres invisible para los demás? Natsu se me quedó mirando como esperando que yo no estuviera hablando en serio. — ¿No eres invisible? —chillé. — ¡Tienes que irte de aquí! —Me moví para empujar a Natsu de la cama, pero el movimiento fue cortado en seco por un abrasador pinchazo en mis costillas. —Ella me matará si te encuentra aquí. ¿Puedes trepar árboles? ¡Dime que puedes trepar árboles!

Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Puedo volar.

—Ah. Claro. Bueno, está bien.

—La policía y los bomberos estuvieron aquí antes —dijo Natsu. —El cuarto matrimonial tendrá que ser remodelado, pero impidieron que el fuego se extendiera. La policía regresará. Van a hacer unas cuantas preguntas. Si no me equivoco, ellos ya trataron de localizarte a través del celular de donde llamaste al 911.

—Raios lo tomo. —Él asintió.

—Lo supuse. No me importa lo que le digas a la policía, pero apreciaría que me dejes fuera de todo esto. —Él abrió la ventana de mi habitación. —Una última cosa. Levy encontró a la policía a tiempo. Los paramédicos salvaron a Sting. Él está en el hospital, pero se pondrá bien.

Abajo en el pasillo, al fondo de las escaleras, escuché cerrarse la puerta de la entrada. Mi mamá estaba adentro.

— ¿Lucy? —llamó. Ella tiró su bolso y las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada. Sus tacones altos hacían ruido sobre el piso de madera, casi estaba corriendo. —¡Lucy! ¡Hay cinta policíaca en la puerta! ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Yo miré a la ventana. Natsu se había ido, pero una pluma blanca estaba presionada contra el cristal exterior y se mantenía allí por la lluvia de anoche. O magia angelical. Abajo, mi mamá encendió la luz del pasillo y un débil rayo de luz se coló por debajo de mi puerta. Sostuve la respiración y conté los segundos, asumiendo que tendría como dos más antes de que… Ella gritó.

— ¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué le pasó al, pasamanos?!

Qué bueno que todavía no había visto su habitación.

El cielo era perfecto, de un azul claro. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Era lunes, un día completamente nuevo, los horrores de las pasadas veinticuatro horas se habían quedado atrás. Logré dormir cinco horas y aparte del dolor en todo mi cuerpo por ser comida por la muerte y luego escupida, me sentía remarcablemente fresca. No quise colgar una nube negra sobre el momento al recordar que los policías iban a llegar en cualquier momento para escuchar mi versión de los hechos. Todavía no tenía idea de qué les iba a decir. Crucé la habitación a grandes zancadas y me dirigí al baño todavía vestida con mi bata de dormir. Mentalmente bloqueé la pregunta de cómo fue que me la puse, ya que supongo que estaba vestida con ropas cuando Natsu me trajo a casa, y me di prisa con mi rutina mañanera. Esparcí agua fría por mi cara, cepillé mis dientes y recogí mi pelo con una banda elástica. Ya en mi cuarto, me puse una blusa y jeans limpios. Telefoneé a Levy.

— ¿Cómo estas? —le pregunté.

—Bien. ¿Cómo estas tú?

—Bien.

Silencio.

—Bueno —Levy dijo rápidamente, —Todavía estoy en shock. ¿Y tú?

—Totalmente.

— Natsu me llamó a mitad de noche. Me dijo que Raios te había dejado en muy mal estado, pero que ibas a estar bien.

— ¿De verdad? ¿ Natsu te llamó?

—Me llamó desde el Jeep. Dijo que estabas dormida en el asiento trasero y que te estaba llevando a tu casa. Él dijo que estaba conduciendo cerca de la escuela cuando escuchó un grito. Dijo que te encontró en el gimnasio, pero que te habías desmayado por el dolor. Luego miró hacia arriba y vio a Raios saltar de la viga. Él dijo que Raios debió haber perdido la razón, algún efecto secundario por toda la carga y culpa que sentía por haber estado aterrorizándote.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que la dejé escapar. Obviamente Natsu había manipulado algunos detalles.

—Sabes que no me creo eso —continuó Levy. —Sabes que creo que Natsu mató a Raios.

Si hubiera estado en la posición de Levy, probablemente pensaría lo mismo.

— ¿Qué creen los policías? —dije.

—Prende la TV. Ahora mismo están haciendo una cobertura en vivo en Canal 5. Están diciendo que Raios irrumpió en la escuela y saltó. Han concluido que se trató de un trágico suicidio adolescente. Están pidiendo que si alguien tiene alguna información, que llamen al número que está al final de la pantalla.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la policía cuando llegaste?

—Estaba asustada. No quería que me atraparan por entrar ilegalmente a la escuela, así que llamé anónimamente desde un teléfono público.

—Bueno —dije finalmente. —Si la policía lo esta manejando como un suicidio, supongo que eso fue lo que pasó. Después de todo, esto es América moderna. Tenemos los beneficios de los forenses.

—Me estas ocultando algo —dijo Levy. — ¿De verdad qué fue lo que pasó después de que me fui?

Aquí es cuando las cosas se complican. Levy era mi mejor amiga y vivíamos bajo la regla de No Secretos. Pero algunas cosas son imposibles de explicar. El hecho de que Natsu fuera un ángel caído convertido en ángel guardián encabezaba la lista y luego de eso le seguía el hecho de que yo salté de la viga y morí, pero hoy seguía viva.

—Recuerdo que Raios me acorraló en el gimnasio —dije. —Él me dijo todo el dolor y terror que me iba a infligir. Después de eso los detalles se vuelven confusos.

— ¿Es muy tarde para disculparme? —dijo Levy, sonando más sincera de lo que alguna vez hubiera sonado durante toda nuestra amistad. —Tenías razón sobre Raios y Sting.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—Deberíamos ir al mall —ella dijo. —Siento esta incontenible necesidad de comprar zapatos. Muchos zapatos. Lo que necesitamos es una buena y anticuada terapia de compras de zapatos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y miré al reloj.

—Tengo que darle a la policía mi versión de lo que pasó anoche, pero te llamaré después de eso.

— ¿Anoche? —el tono de Levy se inyectó de pánico. — ¿Ellos saben que estabas en la escuela? ¿No le diste mi nombre, verdad?

—La verdad es que algo pasó temprano en la noche. Te llamaré pronto —dije, colgando antes de que tuviera que mentir para darle otra explicación.

Cojeando por el pasillo, logré llegar hasta el tope de las escaleras cuando vi a quién mi mamá había invitado a entrar. Los detectives José y Bob. Ellas los condujo hasta la sala de estar y aunque el detective Bob colapsó en el sofá, el detective José permaneció en pié. Él estaba de espaldas a mí, pero un escalón crujió mientras iba a mitad de descenso y él se dio la vuelta.

—Lucy Heartfilia —dijo con su bravucona voz de policía. —Nos encontramos otra vez.

Mi mamá parpadeó.

— ¿Se han visto antes?

—Su hija tiene una vida muy emocionante. Parece que estamos aquí todas las semanas.

Mi mamá me dirigió una mirada interrogadora y yo me encogí de hombros, sin idea, cómo diciendo, ¿Chiste policíaco?

— ¿Por qué no te sientas, Lucy, y nos cuentas qué fue lo que pasó? —dijo el detective Bob.

Me senté en uno de los braceros acolchonados que quedaban frente al sofá.

—Justo antes de las nueve de anoche estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de chocolate cuando la Srta. Lisanna, mi psicóloga estudiantil, apareció.

—¿Ella entró así como si nada a tu casa? —preguntó el detective José.

—Ella me dijo que yo tenía algo que ella quería y fue ahí cuando subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en el cuarto matrimonial.

—Retrocede —dijo el detective José. — ¿Qué era esa cosa que ella quería?

—Ella no dijo, pero sí mencionó que no era una psicóloga de verdad. Ella dijo que estaba usando el trabajo para espiar a los estudiantes. —Dirigí la mirada a cada uno de ellos. — ¿Está loca, verdad?

Los detectives intercambiaron una mirada.

—Investigaré su nombre, a ver qué puedo encontrar —dijo el detective Bob, poniéndose otra vez en pie

—déjame tener esto claro —me dijo el detective José. — ¿Ella te acusó de robar algo que le pertenecía, pero nunca dijo qué cosa era?

Otra pregunta problemática.

—Ella estaba histérica. Solo entendí la mitad de lo que decía. Corrí y me encerré en el cuarto, pero ella derribó la puerta. Yo estaba escondida dentro de la chimenea y ella dijo que iba a quemar la casa habitación por habitación hasta encontrarme. Luego comenzó el fuego. Justo en medio de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo ella comenzó el fuego? —mi mamá preguntó.

—No pude ver, yo estaba en la chimenea.

—Esto es una locura —dijo el detective José, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Nunca antes había visto algo similar.

— ¿Ella va a regresar? —mi mamá le preguntó a los detectives, mientras caminaba y se ponía detrás de mí, poniendo sus manos protectoramente sobre mis hombros. — ¿Lucy está a salvo?

—Tal vez quieran instalar un sistema de seguridad. —El detective José abrió su billetera y le ofreció una tarjeta a mi mamá. —Recomiendo a estos chicos. Diles que yo te referí y te darán un descuento.

Unas cuantas horas después de que los detectives se fueran, el timbre de la puerta sonó otra vez.

—Deben ser la compañía de sistema de alarmas —dijo mi mamá, mientras se reunía conmigo en el pasillo. —Llamé y dijeron que iban a enviar hoy un chico. No puedo soportar pensar en dormir aquí sin ningún tipo de protección hasta que ellos encuentren a la Srta. Lisanna y la encarcelen. ¿La escuela ni siquiera se inmutó en verificar sus referencias? —Ella abrió la puerta y Natsu estaba parado en el balcón. Llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados, una ajustada playera blanca y su mano izquierda sostenía una caja de herramientas.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Heartfilia.

— Natsu —no pude descifrar el tono de mi mamá. Sorpresa mezclada con incomodidad.

— ¿Estas aquí para ver a Lucy?

Natsu sonrió.

—Estoy aquí para inspeccionar su casa para un sistema nuevo de alarma.

—Pensé que tenías otro trabajo —dijo mamá. —Pensé que limpiabas mesas en el Borderline.

—Tengo un trabajo nuevo. — Natsu fijó su mirada en mí y muchos lugares de mi cuerpo se calentaron. En realidad, estaba peligrosamente febril. — ¿Afuera? —el me preguntó.

Yo lo seguí hasta su motocicleta.

—Todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar —le dije.

— ¿Hablar? —el dijo que no con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo.

Beso, él susurró a mis pensamientos.

No era una pregunta, sino una advertencia. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando yo no protesté y bajó su boca hacia la mía. El primer toque fue solo eso; un toque juguetón y de tentadora suavidad. Yo lamí mis labios y la sonrisa de Natsu se hizo aún más amplia.

— ¿Más? —el preguntó.

Yo envolví mis brazos en su cabello y lo atraje hasta quedar más cerca de mí.

—Más.

* * *

**Nuevamente me disculpo con todos ustedes por la tardanza, sobre mi otra adaptacion estoy trabajando en ella, ya que igual la deje un tiempo, por la misma razon que esta, pero igual quiero subir los capitulos que me faltan un mismo dia asi que espero de que hoy no pase si no mas tardar el martes se los publico.**

**Gracias a todos nuevamente y recuerden NaLu Forever!**

**Atte: Luce Dragneel**


End file.
